Desert Flower
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: "You're afraid that the wallflower won't be able to handle the harsh Desert Sun?" Gaara looks at Sasuke with amusement. "That is unexpectedly chivalrous of you." How could he know at that moment that Hinata Hyuga coming to the Sand would change all of their lives forever? That the wallflower would blossom into their beautiful Desert Flower?
1. Chapter 1

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** This is a Sasuke x Hinata x Gaara story. That pairing performed pretty well on my pairing poll and thus, I've decided to give it a shot. This will take place after the war with flashbacks to before. Anything before the war will be shown in flashbacks. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Gaara's and Sasuke's Relationship:** I did go back and forth about this for awhile and a few people weighed in on the nature of their relationship, but I've come to a decision. Sasuke's and Gaara's romantic affections being focused solely on Hinata, but they will have a strong bond. There will be no yaoi in this story, but some of my other stories have yaoi. Happy reading.

 **Dedication:** This is dedicated to gabrielleannele who requested this pairing specifically and is an extremely early birthday present to her.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics.

Chapter 1

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Sasuke watches the Kazekage warily.

The red head was currently looking at some important papers. Transfer request papers. An occurrence that was somewhat unusual by itself, but made even more so by the name at the top of the papers.

 _Hinata Hyuga wanted to become a Sand Ninja._ He almost couldn't believe it. The woman had always been so devoted to the Leaf Village and she was the Hyuga Clan's Heiress. Why would she want to move here?

That's when Baki strides into the room and bows. "I am sorry to interrupt, Lord Kazekage." He hands him a scroll. "It seems that that the Raikage is rather interested in scheduling a meeting to discuss trade later this month and I told him I would give you the scroll without delay."

Sasuke feels a bit of irritation at being ignored, while not being ignored. That was how Baki tended to treat him. It was as if the man thought he was one of the lions that prowled about on the outskirts of the desert.

Baki seemed to believe looking him directly in the eye would cause the Uchiha to attack him or something. Not that he could fully blame him, but it was still frustrating to see the slight tremor in the experienced ninja's body as he 'subtly' glances at the raven haired ninja while handing Gaara the scroll.

"Yes, thank you, Baki." Gaara nods at him approvingly as the other man bows and quickly takes his leave.

Pft. The Sand Villagers were slowly growing more used to him, but it had only been about a year since Sasuke transferred. These sorts of things took time, he knew.

"I am sorry for that." His friend smiles at him. "A Kazekage's work is never done."

Sasuke shrugs in response. "It's fine." True the older ninja's treatment of him had gotten under his skin, but Gaara was a busy person. "I understand that you're busy." The Uchiha looks towards those papers once more with wary eyes. "Now, what about Hinata?"

Gaara looks back and forth between the scroll Baki had given him and Sasuke. To anyone else, the red might have seemed distracted. "I'm sure." Sasuke knew the truth though.

The Kazekage was thoroughly focused on him. Those eyes of his were still just as piercing today as the day when Sasuke met him. Gaara was a ninja who was firmly aware of his environment. That was likely at least partially due to the sand, but the Uchiha also knew that it was largely because Gaara was Gaara.

Back to the subject at hand, Sasuke could certainly understand why his friend would want Hinata to become a Sand Ninja. The reasons were numerous, but he didn't understand why the bluenette wanted to come here in the first place.

Didn't Hinata understand that meant she was forfeiting her title as the next Head of the Hyuga Clan? That she would be leaving behind her family, her friends, and have to start over in a village that bore very little resemblance to the one she was used to?

"I'm sure that it's tempting for you." It had to be. "The chance to get a new bloodline in the Sand, a medic, and to build goodwill with the Hyuga Clan and by extension the Leaf Village." Sasuke could acknowledge that much as he pours them both a glass of water.

Ever since the war, the ties between the Sand and Leaf had only been growing. Their alliance was a firm one, especially with Temari's engagement to Shikamaru. Though this would go one step further.

It took a great deal of trust to 'split' a bloodline between two villages. "You don't think that she'll be an excellent addition to our village?" That required either both villages agreeing on such a thing or a Clan to split on its own without the native village's permission.

Sasuke decides to choose his words carefully as Gaara takes a sip from his water, before doing the same. "On paper, I doubt there would be a better fit." Which was far different than reality. "Have you even spoken to Hinata before?"

He had grown accustomed to such things now. Gaara always had glasses by his desk and water available in jugs nearby for his guests. It was just how the man played the part of a considerate host, the Uchiha supposed.

After all, they were in a desert and dehydration and heatstroke certainly didn't care whether one was a ninja or not. It struck both civilians and ninjas alike with equal ferocity. Like a thief in the night.

Gaara tilts his head as though considering this. It was likely that he had. "In passing. She is a good friend of Naruto's and I am a friend of his." That made sense. "She's always struck me as a rather friendly, though quiet woman. I don't foresee her causing any issues."

It was an accurate assessment, Sasuke decides. "I haven't talked to her much either, but she is the Hyuga Heiress. She's used to a vastly different life than she would find in the Sand." Still the last Uchiha really wasn't sure about this. It was one thing for him to transfer to the Sand Village, but Hinata?

"You're afraid that the wallflower won't be able to handle the harsh Desert Sun?" Well there was that too, but it wasn't the weather he was concerned about. "That is unexpectedly chivalrous of you." Gaara was now watching him with open amusement as someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." The Kazekage's voice betrays none of the mirth that was dancing in his eyes as Matsuri prances into the room.

Matsuri was definitely the most bubbly Sand Ninja that Sasuke had met thus far. She also seemed to have a thing for Gaara.

"Good morning, Lord Kazekage." She smiles at him and then bows politely to Sasuke. "Sasuke." Sasuke had to give her this much though. The woman certainly had better manners than Baki.

"Matsuri, what is it that you want?" Gaara tilts his head in confusion.

She smiles and hands him a paper. "Remember, you agreed to stop by the Academy later." Ah. That was right.

Gaara in a classroom was always an interesting sight to put it mildly. It felt too much like watching a wild leopard prowling around. It was freaky, but the red head did still try to visit at least once a month.

"I'll remember." He gestures towards the paperwork. "Well I'll see you later, I'm afraid that there is still much work to be done here." Matsuri nods and quickly scurries off through the door like a little mouse or bunny. "Sorry about that, Sasuke, what were you saying?" Gaara looks at him.

The Uchiha shakes his head as he tries to collect his thoughts. "The Sand's culture is radically different than the Leaf Village's." It had even taken him awhile to get used to. "It's at once more subdued and more wild at the same time."

Gaara smirks at that. "Are you referring to our traditional dances?" It was obvious that his Kazekage was enjoying making him squirm as Sasuke tries to be tactful.

Well yeah. There was that. The Sand might have been a quieter villager than the Leaf, but it was also far less shy about the human body. Some of the outfits that its people would wear during traditional festivals would have made for very interesting material for Jiraiya's books.

Yes, Sasuke had read them. It was only natural. He had to do something in the Sound late at night to pass the time and he did eventually want to restore his Clan. That and of course, he had been curious to see what had so captivated Kakashi about them.

Sasuke snorts and nods. "Partially." He had long since ceased trying to hide his natural reactions to Gaara in private. "Don't play the part of a fool. You know that the Sand is very different from the Leaf." In public, he didn't mind playing the role of a loyal and obedient Sand Ninja. In private, things were far more equal between the two friends.

He had never expected to become friends with Gaara, especially considering how they met at the Chunin Exams. It had happened though. The red head had been right about many things, even back then.

 _"You there, what's your name?" Sasuke had pointed towards the Sand Siblings._

 _There was something off about the red head. He radiated some sort of wild authority over his teammates. His teammates who seemed to genuinely fear him._

 _"Who me?" The blonde smiled at Sasuke and actually giggled._

 _He shook his head. "Not you." Sasuke's eyes were still fixed on the red head. "The one with the gourd on his back."_

 _Gaara had turned around and locked eyes with him. Those eyes were intense. He felt as though the red head was actually staring into his soul and that was a very unnerving feeling._

 _"Gaara of the Desert." He tilted his head. "I'm curious about you too."_

 _It didn't take long for Sasuke to find out what the other boy meant about that. "Your eyes are like mine. You thirst to prove your existence in the same way." He sounded psychotic. "Which is why I will enjoy killing you and proving that my existence is stronger than yours."_

 _Now, Sasuke knew what that raw power was that he had sensed from Gaara. Bloodlust. He didn't now what had happened to the other boy to make him this way, but he was now a creature of instinct and one that wanted him dead._

They had fought each other in the Chunin Exams, but in the end Sasuke had been fortunate that Naruto intervened. Gaara hadn't kept his promise, but it certainly hadn't been for a lack of trying back then…

"You're right to have concerns about her transfer." Damn right. "I remember when Kankuro urged me not to approve your transfer." Gaara actually smiles at him. "He was wrong about you and I think you're wrong about her." Maybe.

Sasuke doubted it though. "Alright." There was no stopping him. "The Leaf will take her back, if this doesn't work out though." He was sure of it.

"I'm quite certain they will, but do you not remember the Chunin Exams?" Gaara presses the stamp down on the formerly pristine white papers. "She may be a wallflower now, but I expect that she'll fully bloom soon."

"I hope you're right, but I never saw her match." Sasuke nods. "Maybe, she'll become quite the fierce little Desert Flower." The thought made him laugh softly.

Sasuke mostly knew her as the shy girl in the back of his Academy Class. The one who had followed Naruto around and was too meek to say even one unkind word to anyone. He couldn't imagine her living in a village as primal in the Sand, but maybe she would surprise him.

The red head frowns as he nods. "Right. It slipped my mind. It certainly didn't take you long to pick up on Kakashi's bad habit of always being late though." Wonderful, even Gaara knew that the CopyCat Ninja was always late for everything. How embarrassing.

"It's a shame though." The Kazekage smirks at the memory. "It was quite the exciting match. She lost, but she did put up quite the valiant effort."

Sasuke was sure that Hinata had. Naruto had gone on and on about what a jerk Neji had been to her. Apparently, Hinata's cousin had nearly killed her. Which was odd because later on, the other Hyuga had actually died protecting Hinata and Naruto.

Time was a funny thing. It could change people in unexpected ways. He and Gaara were living proof of that.

"I'm sure she did." Sasuke nods in agreement.

Gaara was right thought. Kankuro had protested his own transfer and Sasuke knew that many more had. Despite all that, he found that he quite liked living in the Sand and so far, he had proven all his detractors wrong. Hinata could do the same.

* * *

"Big sister, do you really have to go?" Hanabi looks up at Hinata back in her bedroom with tearful lavender eyes.

Her sister was close to crying and it was all Hinata's fault. The bluenette was the one who was deciding to leave her village and Clan behind. It must have been hard for someone like Hanabi to understand.

The younger Hyuga woman had never known the pain of unrequited love. Hinata could only hope that would forever remain the case though because she didn't want her sister to suffer as she did.

With that thought in mind, she embraces her tightly. "I think that it's for the best." Forcing herself to smile. "You'll be a far better Clan Head than I could ever be and it will give me a chance to start over." She wouldn't let her smile falter in front Hanabi. "That and it will strengthen the ties between our villages."

At least some good would come out of her broken heart. The Sand would get a new bloodline, a medic, and the alliance would grow even stronger. Really, leaving the Leaf was the best thing she could do for her village.

"I still don't want you to go." Hanabi sighs as embraces Hinata even more tightly. "I hope that you find happiness in the Sand though and I'll write you all the time."

Hinata smiles at her sister's reassurances. "I'll be sure to do the same." The bluenette shakes her head and sighs. "Though I'm still waiting to see if the Kazekage will approve my transfer or not."

"He'd be crazy not to!" Hanabi looks up at her. "You're really strong in your own way and you're a medic. I heard they've been short on medics since the war ended." That wouldn't surprise the bluenette, if that were the case.

There wasn't a single village that had survived the war against Madara without heavy casualties. Though some villages had been hit worse than others. Medics were now without a doubt, the ninjas in the highest demand these days.

"That's true." She smiles at her sister. "Would you like me to brush your hair?"

Their Clan was one that was steeped in tradition. Excessive displays of affection were not usually permitted, even in private. Thus even the simplest of actions, such as brushing someone's hair could take on a tremendous significance.

Hanabi grins at that and laughs as she pulls a couple twigs out. "Probably a good idea." Her smile never wavered, even though she was still blinking back tears at the thought of her sister leaving. "I kinda got carried away during training."

"Mmm yes." The other Hyuga woman laughs softly. "I see that. Just don't allow Father to see you in such a state." To that man, Clan Honor was everything and one's public and private image was certainly a large part of that.

"I know." Hanabi laughs. "It's strange, but in our family the men usually have better hair than the women." That was…disturbingly true.

* * *

Gaara smiles in satisfaction at the big red letters that were now displayed so prominently on the transfer papers. "There." He stands up and walks over to Sasuke. "It's done. Now, if you would just Summon Garuda, I'm quite certain he can get these papers to the poor woman before any of our normal hawks or messengers could." He was quite certain because it was true.

Sasuke's Summons were quite impressive. One was a massive hawk named Garuda who was truly majestic and the other was a golden retriever trapped in an enormous snake's body. The latter of which was named Aoda.

"Alright." Sasuke walks alongside Gaara out of his office and onto the city streets of the Sand Village.

As predicted, that elicited commentary from almost everyone. "Summoning Jutsu!" Luckily, this time Sasuke didn't notice.

"Look!" A child was actively pointing at Sasuke, but the chubby kid didn't know any better. "It's Sasuke Uchiha and he's with Lord Gaara!" His manners might be lacking, but his accuracy was not, it seemed.

His mother was more polite though. "You mustn't point at people in such a way." Sadly, Gaara suspected that she would indulge in some whispering and gossip about Sasuke and well him.

The nature of their relationship was always a hot topic of discussion, Gaara muses as he watches Sasuke tie the papers to Garuda's massive foot. It was only to be expected, really. They had nearly killed each other more than once and the fact that Sasuke had attacked the Kage Summit, probably didn't help matters.

 _"You're exactly like I was." It had come down to this, Gaara observed as he watched the other man. "You're consumed by your own hatred and you're trapped in darkness." The sight of the other man brought a silent tear down the sides of his face._

 _It had been like looking in a mirror. Only a couple years ago, there had been no difference between him and Sasuke. Now, they were worlds apart. Because someone had finally helped him out of that darkness. Naruto._

 _"I'm nothing like you!" Sasuke lunged at him with his fire coming at the Kazekage fast and furious. "My pain, my despair, is more than you could ever possibly imagine!"_

 _Gaara barely managed to put up a sand shield in time to stop the other man from cutting his eye out. Even then though, it hadn't been completely effective. The point of his blade came far too close to the red head's eye for the Kazekage's comfort._

 _"When one is in the dark for so long, even a ray of light should be easily noticeable." It had been painful to watch the other man drown in his own hatred and bitterness. "Yet, you constantly turn away help from all those that try to help you. You're lost, Sasuke…but it doesn't have to stay that way."_

Unfortunately, Gaara hadn't been able to reach the Uchiha on that day. It was not until at the very end of the war, that Sasuke was able to latch onto a ray of light and slowly pull himself out of the darkness.

"Look at the big birdie fly!" Another child gasps as they look up into the sky.

After the war, Sasuke had gone on a Journey of Redemption. Gaara didn't know the details of the journey. He never asked. It seemed too much like prying to do so, but eventually Sasuke had ended up in the Sand Village.

Sasuke smirks at the child's delight. "His name is Garuda and flying is something all hawk's excel at." To everyone's surprise, the village appeared to agree with him for whatever reason and eventually, Sasuke had chosen to become a Sand Ninja.

"That's one big damn hawk." A Sand Elder watches Garuda streak through the sky with awe equal to that of the child.

Yes, it was one big damn hawk. The man was right about that much. So was Sasuke.

That was something that the red head had noticed about his friend awhile ago. The snake and hawk symbolized him perfectly in different ways. Sasuke was certainly an animal that enjoyed his freedom, flying through the air. He was also a snake slithering in the grass. A survivor who was misunderstood by all, but a few.

"Well I would say that letter will get to her shortly." Gaara smiles as he places his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Shall we go and get some food? I hear there is a special on the tomato salad today at the Ramen Shop."

Gaara had recently ordered the construction of a Ramen Shop in the Sand. It was mostly for when Naruto visited, but the restaurant was doing good business in his home. It also sold a lot more than just Ramen. (Much to Sasuke's relief).

"Sounds good." Sasuke shakes his head and scoffs. "I will never understand how the Loser can practically live off of that stuff."

Yes, Gaara was a bit perplexed by that as well. It must have been because of the Nine Tails. Clearly, Naruto was not getting the proper nutrition that he needed, but he was still a bundle of excess energy. It was astounding, really.

"Me neither." Gaara shrugs as he walks with Sasuke towards the Ramen Shop.

Someone was sweeping the street as they made their way there and talking to a friend. "I think he's going to stay." Obviously, the villager was talking about Sasuke.

Civilians. Apparently, they didn't realize how good ninja hearing could be because Sasuke flinches slightly when he hears that. They continue carrying on about their conversation as if nothing was wrong though.

"Most likely." A sandy blonde woman nods her friend in agreement. "He's been here for awhile." That was true.

In the interest of making sure that Sasuke didn't throw an Amaterasu though, Gaara quickly escorts his friend to the Ramen Shop. Once he got some of his beloved tomatoes in his system, the other man would settle down.

He sighs at the Uchiha as the two of them sit down. "They don't mean any harm." Gaara had been mostly joking about the Amaterasu, but it was still better safe than sorry. "You know that, right?"

Sasuke shrugs as he pays for his order. "I know." It still bothered him though. That much was very obvious. "It's not as though I don't deserve to be gossiped about. I deserve that and much worse."

Gaara rolls his eyes at his friend. "If the world gave people what they deserved, we'd both be long since dead by now." He smiles at him. "We're not though. We've been given second chances and speaking of that, when can I expect an Army of Mini Uchihas running about and terrorizing the village with their Bubble Eye Jutsus?"

"An Army of Mini Uchihas?" Sasuke was scoffing again. "Bubble Eyes Jutsu? What the Hell are you talking about?"

Well Gaara thought it was very obvious as he pays for his order of Ramen. "I was under the impression that you wanted to restore your Clan." Sasuke nods at that. "Which would imply you want to father several children." Again another odd. "So the army comment should be self-explanatory."

Gaara smiles as he takes his Ramen, a few minutes later. He begins to eat it while he waits for Sasuke to get over his indignation. Fortunately, that didn't take very long.

"And what about the Bubble Eyes Jutsu thing?" Right.

That he would have to explain more. "I've seen your childhood photos." They were most amusing. "You had the largest pair of bubble eyes in the Five Great Nations as a child." Gaara smirks gleefully. "I presume that is genetic." To which Sasuke flings a piece of tomato at him.

"I did not have Bubble Eyes." Sasuke twitches. "The Loser is clearly putting stupid ideas into your head." Yes, he did have Bubble Eyes and Sasuke knew it was true!

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. "Whatever you say." His smirk didn't disappear though. "You shouldn't be so self-conscious about it though. I'm sure that we can find you a bride who will appreciate having children with bubble eyes." Perhaps he had gone a bit too far with that one because Sasuke pins him to the floor and suddenly he and the Uchiha were engaged in an informal wrestling match.

"Take that back!" Sasuke was glaring at him as Gaara's sand tries to protect him from the irritated Uchiha.

Pft. He was not taking it back. "I'll never take back the truth. You know that the Bubble Eyes Jutsu exists!" It was true and Gaara didn't care that the entire Ramen Shop was now staring at them because of that.

Whether or not Sasuke wanted to admit it, he really **_did_** have Bubble Eyes as a child. That and Gaara was quite certain that somewhere out there, there was likely a woman that wouldn't mind that.

Speaking of women though, he really hoped his own siblings would stop trying to set him up with people. Gaara didn't really expect he'd ever marry, but if he did…he could find his own Bride. Well of course, that was assuming Sasuke didn't manage to strange him in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. To answer one person's question, they're all in the 18-19 year old range. As for whether or not Gaara's Tailed Beast will be weighing in, I hadn't really thought about that. So feel free to weigh in on that aspect, if you like. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter because we're going to try something a little different for the opening. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** As I said in the revised Author's Note in Chapter 1, I went back and forth on this for awhile. There will be no yaoi in this story though. That means Gaara's and Sasuke's romantic affections will be focused on only Hinata.

Chapter 2

 _There was nothing like feeling the wind sailing over your feathers while flying high in the air,_ Garuda thinks to himself. Of course, he knew he was biased. He was a bird. It was only natural that he would be at one with the air.

He'd lost track of how long he'd been flying exactly. Though he knew that he was getting closer to his target. More and more people could be seen underneath him and their reactions upon seeing him were almost always similar.

"Look! Look!" A young human was pointing to him from down below.

It was sometimes amusing and sometimes, it hurt his ears. "Wow. Must be a Summon." At the moment, it was amusing.

He had been flying for at least the better part of two days. Garuda knew that much. He was almost at the border of the Land of Rivers and the Fire Nation.

"A Summon?" The brown haired boy looks up at him with a big smile. "Can I do that too?"

His mother smiles down at her Hatchling. "Perhaps one day, though it would take quite a lot of chakra and you'd have to become a ninja." She had a kind smile and sandy blonde hair. Garuda could only assume her Mate was on some sort of mission since she seemed to be alone with her Hatchling.

Speaking of Hatchlings though, Garuda still had a mission to complete for Master Sasuke. He internally referred to the last Uchiha as a Hatchling because Summons tended to live much longer than humans.

Garuda was well on his way to the Leaf. The Land of Rivers was situated between the Wind Nation and Fire Nation. And as it was the Fire Nation that he was traveling towards, the massive hawk takes this as a good sign.

"Oh okay!" The boy laughs. "Then I'll do that. How cool would it be to ride on its back?"

His mother looks less than thrilled at that prospect. "That could be dangerous. You could fall off." Garuda mentally scoffs at that.

What kind of Summon would he be, if he couldn't carry a human on his back? They weighed practically nothing. It was frankly a little insulting that she thought he was incapable of performing such a basic duty, really.

Nevermind. Garuda continues flying off. He had grown used to dealing with the harsh desert heat. So the cooler climate of this land was a welcome surprise. Still living in a desert had given him one powerful advantage, Garuda was now used to extreme climates and that could only be an asset in battle.

Feeling himself closer, the Summon moves quickly. He was almost there. At this rate, he'd be in the Leaf before Sundown.

* * *

Several hours later, Hinata Hyuga was not having a good day. She was training with her teammates. Well in reality, it was less about training and more about saying potential goodbyes. If the Kazekage approved her transfer, she could be leaving any day now and the Hyuga Heiress didn't want to cram all her goodbyes into a few hours. It was smarter and get them out of the way now.

"I still don't get why you have to go." Kiba gives Hinata a look. "I love Naruto like a brother and all, but the guy can be really dense sometimes." He shakes his head. "You don't have to move to another village just because of that."

Hinata sighs and shakes her head. She should have known her teammates would protest. That wasn't going to stop her from leaving though. She needed a fresh start and somehow, she had to make her friends and family understand that.

"Kiba." Shino might actually be glaring at the Inuzuka under his glasses. "I'd prefer her to stay as well, but we should respect Hinata's decision."

Well that was good. Shino wasn't going to argue with her decision and Kurenai seemed to be of a similar persuasion. Maybe, she'd get through this without crying.

Hinata sighs at that thought and embraces Kiba. "I know. It's just hard to get over my first love, when I see him everywhere. I still love him, but I'm learning to love him more as a friend than anything else." Perhaps, she had put him too high a pedestal.

Naruto had been kind to her as a child. He had tried to help Hinata when some other children were cruel to her. It had been all too easy for the emotion gratitude to change transform into love over time. Love that he apparently didn't share. At least, not in the way that Hinata had hoped he would.

"A change of scenery might do you some good, Hinata." Kurenai smiles at her. "And I assume you're planning on writing us a lot of letters?"

Hinata smiles and nods at that. Yes, she was leaving the Leaf, but the bluenette would never forget about her friends, teammates, and family. This was just for the sake of her sanity.

Staying here would just be pouring salt into the wound. She had already told Naruto about her plans and well, there was no turning back now. It was now up to Gaara. Her fate was in the hands of a man, she barely knew.

"Of course." Hinata smiles more and nods again.

That's when Akamaru starts going crazy. "Arf!" She'd never seen the dog act this way out of battle. "Arf!" So immediately, Hinata looks up and she gasps.

It was a truly enormous hawk. That bird definitely wasn't a natural one. It had to be a Summon. A Summon that was now flying straight towards them and casting one Hell of a long shadow in its wake.

"That's…a big parrot." Kiba blinks as he stares at the creature.

Shino shakes his head and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That's actually a hawk. I doubt Sasuke Uchiha would use a parrot." That image makes Hinata giggle.

She couldn't imagine Sasuke using a parrot either. Though she could certainly imagine him using this majestic and intimidating creature. It was very Sasuke like.

"Arf!" Akamaru was clearly less than thrilled about the Summon's presence. "Arf!" Hinata could only hope the Summon wouldn't take that as a signal to do battle with the lovable Ninja Dog.

Her fears were soon proven unfounded though as Garuda lands and promptly holds out one of his talons with a scroll attached to it. The message was clear. She was expected to grab the scroll.

"Careful, Hinata." Kiba definitely wasn't feeling the hawk anymore than Akamaru was.

The bluenette smiles at him. "Don't worry." After all, this wasn't a normal bird. "I doubt that Sasuke would send Garuda to kill us." She smiles and grabs the scroll unfolding it.

"What's it say?" Shino eyes her with interest.

Hinata gasps as she reads it. It was her transfer papers and Gaara had included a small note with it.

 _ **Dear Hinata Hyuga,**_

 _ **I have decided to approve your transfer request. You may come to the Sand at your earliest convience. I understand that you may need time to pack and to bid farewell to your fellow Leaf Villagers.**_

 _ **Despite Garuda's somewhat intimidating appearance, he will not harm you. Garuda is the name of the Hawk Summon. He belongs to Sasuke and if you wish it, he'll fly you to the Sand.**_

 _ **While he doesn't appear to speak, he understands the spoken and written word perfectly. He will do as you say because Sasuke has instructed him to do so.**_

 _ **If you would prefer to travel on foot, you may simply tell Garuda to return to the Sand without you. I have also taken the liberty of arranging an apartment for you. You may choose to stay there permanently or to find your own lodgings at a later date. Unless you would prefer to stay at an Inn…**_

 _ **As you may be aware, the Uchiha has been a Sand Ninja for quite sometime. I imagine, if he can adapt to life here, you will be able to do so as well. I look forward to giving you, your headband.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Gaara Sabaku, the Fifth Kazekage.**_

 _ **PS: Do be sure to dress for the climate and to bring lots of water with you. As a medic, I'm certain you understand the dangers of dehydration and heatstroke. Oh and some suntan lotion would probably be a good idea…**_

"Well that was thorough." Kurenai blinks.

Kiba nods dumbly and sighs as he embraces Hinata tightly. "Well I guess he must know how awesome you are and want you there on the double." He grins at her.

Hinata blushes at that and smiles. "Maybe." She looks at Garuda. "I'll be right back. I have to grab my things. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Nod twice, if you understand me." Garuda nods twice and Hinata quickly darts off to get her belongings.

The Uchiha was looking at him as if he was crazy again. Honestly, he failed to see what the big deal was. Hinata was becoming a Sand Villager. The red head merely wanted to make her feel welcome.

* * *

"You can't be serious." Sasuke gives him a dirty look. "It's one thing to approve her transfer. It's another to expect her to wear _**that**_!"

Gaara raises an eyebrow. "That is traditional garb for a Sand Woman to wear when being brought into the village." It was really nothing that he wouldn't have given almost any woman.

Granted, from what little he knew of Hinata Hyuga this was certainly not something she'd usually wear. Which was all the better really. Dressing the part of a Sand Villager would make her feel more like she was one of them. It was an excellent way to stimulate bonding between the newcomer and their new comrades.

"Yes, it's traditional for Sand women, but Hinata grew up as a Hyuga." Sasuke wasn't going to give up easily, it seemed.

The Kazekage had never met someone who was so contradictory before. "Well she's going to be one of us. Her upbringing was strict and it's going to be an adjustment, but I am going to make wearing the outfit optional." Sasuke snorts at that.

How could someone who was feared across the Five Great Nations and the minor nations be so old fashioned and yet, modern when it came to women? Sasuke certainly didn't hesitate to treat female opponents the same way he would men, but apparently he was deeply concerned about causing a certain Hyuga Princess to become flustered.

That was interesting. Maybe, there was more to the story than he knew. Sasuke said he barely knew her, but…maybe.

"She's going to feel obligated to wear it." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You know that."

Gaara shrugs at that. He'd have to dig for information very subtly, of course. "It's entirely up to her, but your newfound chivalry is rather unexpected." Well maybe, not. Sasuke wouldn't fall for subtly. "You said you barely knew her, but you certainly act protective of her. I certainly wouldn't judge you for it." Honestly, he'd probably encourage Sasuke. "But do you have feelings for this woman?"

It could be anything really. Perhaps, it had been what Temari might call 'Puppy Love' or a 'crush' in the Academy. There was a chance that he was just attracted to her or it could be more. A hidden torch.

Of course, it was still entirely possible that Gaara had been reading too many of Jiraiya's novels. Maybe, he was overanalyzing things.

Sasuke gapes at him. "I barely know her and besides, she had a thing for Naruto." Hmm. The last Uchiha was talking like a Genin. Interesting.

"Just because she had feelings for Naruto doesn't mean you didn't have feelings for her." Gaara smiles at him.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "You're impossible." His friend smirks at him. "I'm going to have to burn those books of yours."

What?! No! They were delightfully entertaining and Gaara was learning so much about relationships from them? That and well human anatomy…

"You'll do no such thing." Gaara gives him a dirty look. "I'm the Kazekage around here." He was in charge damn it.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Yeah mostly because I don't feel like doing paperwork every damn day." Oh the Uchiha was asking for it.

The red head knew his friend was just teasing him. Still, he had to defend the honor of his office. That meant he'd fight dirty, if he had to.

"It's true that being a Kage requires one to do a large amount of paperwork, but it is far more than that." He was going to have to get rough, if seemed. "And you know it. Apologize or you are about to get sand in some very uncomfortable places!"

Well that seemed to do the trick. Sasuke immediately ceases his teasing and Gaara smiles smugly as he sips some of his water. Ah. It was good to be Kazekage!

* * *

An hour later, Hinata quickly makes her way back to Garuda. As a ninja, she always packed light. So she only was carrying one traveling bag with her.

"Nod your head twice, if you're ready to take me to the Sand Village." She smiles at the majestic bird.

Just a few changes of clothes, some of ninja tools, a photo album, and the standard stuff she would take on a mission. She could buy everything that she needed in the Sand Village. There was no need to have the hawk cart around all of her belongings.

Much to her delight, Garuda soon nods twice and Hinata gets on his back. "Thank you." Hinata strokes some of the bird's velvety feathers as they ascend into the sky.

This Summon was fast. Not that she had expected anything else, but it was quite the thrilling experience to have the wind billow through her hair as they race across the sky with the countryside passing them by underneath her feet.

Garuda makes a squeaking sound that Hinata assumes meant, 'Your Welcome,' but she wasn't sure. Either way, he certainly didn't seem to mind taking her to her destination.

Sighing, Hinata decides just to sit back and enjoy the view. "We're already leaving the village behind." Was this really happening? Was Hinata Hyuga really about to become a Sand Ninja?

Yes, she was. All because of an unrequited love. Hinata knew that Naruto hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, but the scar was still fresh. She needed time to come to gripes with the fact that her first love, probably wasn't going to be her only love.

"And I can't do that in the Leaf Village." Hinata sighs as she remembers the look on Naruto's face when the bluenette told him that she was leaving.

 _"Hinata, you don't have to go." He gaped at her._

 _Naruto gaped at her, seeming to have forgotten the fact that he was eating a large bowl of Ramen. It would have been quite comical, if the situation wasn't so serious._

 _The Hyuga Heiress shook her head. "I think it's best." She tried to put on a brave face. "The Sand needs more medics and it will strengthen the ties between our villages even more."_

 _Naruto looked less than convinced by that. In fact, he looked like someone had just struck him wit the Gentle Fist. Naruto was upset that he had upset her and that was something, but it was only because she was his friend._

 _"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Naruto sighed as he hugged her. "Really, I didn't. I just…you're one of my best friends and I'll always love you, but just not in that way."_

 _He had tried to spare her feelings. It was probably the most gentle rejection the man could have come up with, but her heart had shattered once again upon hearing those words. Hinata needed a chance to start over. It was as simple as that._

 _Her lower lip quivered and she wasn't proud of that, but otherwise Hinata held it together. "I know, Naruto." Which had been nothing short of a miracle. "This is just something that I have to do for me."_

 _"Alright." Naruto smiled and hugged her. "Well Gaara will be really lucky to have you in your village and I'll visit as much as I can and we can write!" She merely nodded at that._

 _It was over. The heard part was over. She had told her friends, her team, her family, and even Naruto. Now, she just needed to get the approval from Gaara and Hinata would be a Sand Ninja._

Days went by in the blink of an eye for Hinata. Riding on top of Garuda was fun. Though it was a little embarrassing to always have people pointing up at that, that never seemed to bother the hawk.

The only times they stopped were to rest for the night or for other necessities. By the time, that the Sand Village became visible in the distance, Hinata was almost pouting that her ride was essentially over.

"Thank you, again." She smiles at him. "I wish that I had some birdseed or something to give you."

Garuda actually raises an eyebrow at her as he descends from the sky and onto the ground. Once they were safely landed, he holds up one of his talons and Hinata laughs at that.

His message was received loud and clear. "Right. I guess you only eat meat." To which Garuda nods.

Well that only makes sense, Hinata thinks to herself as she begins walking the rest of the way on foot. Gaara had said that he understood the spoken word perfectly. If nothing else, the Kazekage was certainly an accurate man.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set, when Sasuke hears a knock on the door of Gaara's Office. Strange. Most ninjas weren't polite enough to knock.

Well unless they were Itachi and Itachi was trying to kidnap a certain blonde. Then they very politely knocked before kidnapping idiot. Sasuke could live to a thousand and Sasuke was certain that he would still never understand the enigma that had been Itachi Uchiha.

"You're early." Sasuke blinks when he sees Hinata standing in the doorway and clutching her traveling bag.

 _Cute_. That was the first word that came to mind when he saw her. The way the Hyuga Heiress was clutching her traveling bag and looking at the pair of them so shyly, reminded Sasuke of how Academy Students sometimes acted on their first day of school.

Hinata smiles at him and bows to Gaara. "Yes, Garuda got there far faster than I expected to receive word of my transfer. I had expected that you would take more time to deliberate over my transfer, Lord Kazekage." It was always strange to watch a polite ninja, Sasuke muses.

In general, he had been surrounded by at best eccentric and at worst, psychotic ninjas for the majority of his career. So finding someone who addressed a Kage formerly, bowed, and knocked on doors…well that was going to take some getting used to.

"I saw no need to make you wait." Gaara nods at her. "Your skills are useful and Naruto speaks quite highly of you." He hands her a package. "In here, you'll find a sand ninja headband, a couple of our uniforms, and an optional outfit for the Oasis Ceremony."

Hinata looks at him in confusion. "Thank you." She opens the box. "Though what is the Oasis Ceremony."

Oh boy. Sasuke still couldn't believe that Gaara was actually serious about this. Hinata would probably faint before she'd put that outfit on. He couldn't imagine any scenario where the shy Heiress would wear _**that**_.

"The Oasis Ceremony is an optional ceremony that is designed to welcome new transfers into our village." He smiles down at the box. "Any Sand Ninja that wishes to attend may. Usually, there are at least a few hundred people in attendance. Though how high profile you are, I imagine the turnout will be quite impressive."

Hinata smiles at that. "Oh that sounds very nice." Yes, it was good for camaraderie and everything, but thankfully the bluenette hadn't looked down in that box yet.

Gaara nods in approval and that's when Hinata looks. Her eyes widen and her creamy white skin suddenly turns a rosy shade of pink. A rosy shade of pink which was getting redder by the second.

"T-This is the standard uniform for an Oasis Ceremony?" Yep. Sasuke had called that right.

Hinata was already blushing and stammering. There were times when he sincerely wondered how someone with her temperament could be a ninja. True, she had performed well at the Academy, but she was simply so polite and shy that he wondered how the woman had ever managed to handle that most assuredly required her severely injuring someone at some point.

Gaara nods and actually has the audacity to pretend he didn't see the issue. "For women anyway. It's common for many men to go shirtless though." Right as if that was the same thing.

"It's very beautiful." Sasuke senses a _but_ coming. "But I think you got the wrong size. This seems a bit…small."

It was pretty small. Of course, Sasuke doubted the male population of the Sand was about to complain about the revealing traditional dress that Sand women wore for their ceremonies anytime soon.

"It's completely up to you." Gaara smiles at her. "Personally, I think you will look beautiful in traditional garb, but if you would prefer you can also wear your standard Sand Uniform."

Hinata bites her lower lip at that. Just as Sasuke suspected, she wanted to fit in. The bluenette wanted to wear it so as not to insult her 'host,' but Hinata wasn't entirely comfortable revealing that much skin.

She blushes deeply. "I suppose I could try it on and see." Gaara nods approvingly at that.

"Excellent." He points to a door in his office. "There is a bathroom connected to my office, you can try it on in there…if you like."

Hinata nods and quickly scurries into the bathroom. As soon as she had shut and locked the door behind her, Sasuke turns to Gaara and tsks at him.

"I'm so burning your books." The pervert. "You're enjoying this a little too much."

Gaara merely shrugs at that. "I am happy to see the traditions of my people respected and if that happens to involve a beautiful woman dressing up in semi skimpy clothing, that's a sacrifice that I'm willing to make." Unbelievable Sasuke thinks to himself.

" _Semi_ skimpy clothing?" The red head was being awfully charitable with his adjectives in Sasuke's opinion.

Gaara takes another gulp of his water and nods. "Yes, you should see what some of the more adventurous transfers choose to wear. That's fairly modest." If that was modest, Sasuke was pretty sure whatever qualified as adventurous shouldn't be worn in front of small children!

That's when the knob on the door begins to turn and a very red faced Hinata steps out of the bathroom. Suffice to say, he and Gaara got their very first nosebleeds that day…


	3. Chapter 3

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. They inspired me to update this story faster than I was originally planning to do. So I want to thank everyone for all their support. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I know a lot of people were really curious to see what Hinata's outfit looks like.

Chapter 3

Hinata was blushing redder than Sasuke's Sharingan. "I still think that it's a bit small." She couldn't believe that she was actually wearing such an _immodest_ outfit and in front of two men at that!

That's' when she notices something and blinks. They were bleeding. It was only a little blood underneath their noses, but still the medic in her suddenly overpowered her shyness as Hinata immediately strides towards them and begins wiping the blood away with some tissues.

Tissues that were conveniently placed on the Kazekage's desk. "You're both bleeding!" Did they get nosebleeds often?

That certainly didn't sound good. Though maybe, they were stressed induced? The Hyuga Heiress decides that that she'd have to give them both a thorough physical evaluation later.

"Oh it's nothing." Sasuke quickly assures her.

Of course, Hinata understood that Gaara was a Kage. "Well it's probably a good idea to have the two of you looked at just to be on the safe side." His job was by nature stressful. "It's likely the result of too much stress. You both work so hard." And Sasuke was essentially, his advisor/bodyguard now. So the same logic could easily apply to him.

Gaara looks at Sasuke rather helplessly. Hinata shakes her head at that. She knew exactly what they were thinking. They both wanted to get out of their checkup! Almost as badly as she wanted to get out of this outfit.

She tugs at her ridiculously short skirt that only came to her knees desperately. "I know that neither of you likes hospitals, but it's important to have regular exams." It was obviously hand-woven and designed to blend in perfectly with the sea of sand that surrounded everyone in this village.

"Yes, I know." Gaara smiles at her. "Alright, we'll have a medic look at us. Though I doubt any ninja has ever died of a nosebleed before."

Hinata beams at his answer. Good. He was going to be reasonable, though she didn't miss the way the red head's eyes were now looking at the skirt. Maybe, he liked red feather that was pinned to her left hip and the black on her right or it could be the elaborate white beads that were slung across the skirt.

It was no mystery what those were for. They were obviously designed to sway as she moved to create a theatrical effect of some sort. Maybe, she was the only one who was going to wear the beads?

Sasuke nods in agreement with Gaara's medical assessment. "It would be rather humiliating, if after everything…that was the thing to killed us." He laughs softly as his eyes fall on her belt.

It was a brown leather one that was made up of circular tribal patterns. Hinata was almost certain that each one had a specific meaning. Unfortunately, she had no idea what the meaning was in this case.

"Yes, it would." She giggles at the thought. "Which is why you should both be checked out to make sure that doesn't happen."

She felt half naked. Her entire midriff was exposed and her top was far more similar to lingerie than anything else. Honestly, it looked like a bra for the most part.

A fact that was clearly getting both of their attention. Which only makes Hinata blush more. She must look absurd in this outfit. Absolutely wanton and the thought makes her fidget.

"We'll go." Sasuke promises her. "You don't need to look so uncomfortable. I know that it's not your usual style, but you look beautiful in it."

Said top was clearly designed to attract attention like that though. It was a subdued shade of red, but it was covered in sandy gold coins that were connected onto nearly invisible looking strings. Much like the beads on her skirt, the coins were obviously designed to shimmer and dangle as she moved.

The entire outfit screamed _**'LOOK AT ME'**_ in a way that Hinata was unaccustomed to. The only saving grace for her modesty was the tiny jacket. It matched the skirt and covered her shoulders with the rest of it draped down the sides of her disturbingly scantily clad breasts.

Wait. What had Sasuke just said to her? "W-What?!" Had he really just called her beautiful.

"The outfit flatters you." Apparently, the Uchiha felt the need to clarify as Gaara walks over to her and places some golden and copper bracelets on her arms and wrists. "Very well." The red head wasn't done though. He also places two white desert flowers in her hair.

"T-Thank you." Her voice came out as a squeak and Hinata hated it, but at least she hadn't fainted.

Gaara smiles at her and nods approvingly. "Well he's certainly right about that much." His eyes show mild concern for her. "The ceremony, should you want one starts at sundown. You may wish to wear this for the rest of the day in order to get used to it."

Hinata very much doubted that she would ever get used to this. Her father would probably have a stroke, if he saw her in this. She had never displayed herself in such a fashion. Was this really normal in the Sand?

"A-Alright."

The Kazekage's smile never waves. "If you like, we can escort you to your apartment or would you prefer an Inn?" Oh right. Gaara had mentioned that in the letter.

"I'm s-sure the apartment is lovely and I would appreciate it." She blushes deeply. "I'm afraid that I don't really know my way around the Sand Village yet and I'm not sure, how people would react to me using the Byakugan to navigate."

This was going to take some getting used to. Hinata was no longer in the Leaf. She was in the Sand. No longer was she surrounded by people she had known her whole life. Most of these people were either complete strangers or ninjas she had met only in passing during the war.

Sasuke smirks at that as though she had said something amusing. "If they can handle seeing my Sharingan and Rinnegan, I think they can handle seeing your Byakugan." Well that was a good point.

"Alright." Hinata smiles shyly as Gaara and Sasuke lead her to her new apartment.

* * *

 _Everyone was staring at them._ Well more specifically, everyone was staring at _her_.Not that Sasuke could blame them.

Hinata was a transfer, a Hyuga, and she was wearing the traditional garb for the Oasis Ceremony. Sasuke strongly suspected it was the last part that was capturing most people's attention though. There was something very hypnotic about the way her skirt and sleeves billowed around her.

"Looks like we've got a new transfer." He hears someone comment.

One of the villager's bakers, if Sasuke wasn't mistaken. The baker was certainly not shy about pointing this fact out to his wife. Then again, why would he? Getting a new transfer to the Sand was exciting. It was likely going to be the talk of the village for at least a week.

More realistically, probably a year. He hadn't seen Hinata since the Chunin Exams, but one thing was now abundantly clear. The Academy's wallflower had blossomed and it showed when she shyly walks next to him and Gaara in that 'gown.'

"Oh she looks lovely." The plump baker's wife smiles as she watches them make their way down the street.

Lovely was a rather tactful way to put it. Sasuke had never really spent that much time admiring the female form. He'd had other thoughts on his mind, but much like Tsunade's breasts…sometimes it was just there and even he had to note it.

That might be Kakashi's influence on him though. Gaara had forced Sasuke to read a few of the silver haired ninja's beloved books. Written by the Toad Sage. (Whom Sasuke called the Toad Pervert).

Sand Villagers for the most part were more reserved when it came to everyday life. "Hello!" They were simply by and large less _hyper_ than most Leaf Villagers. Though some exceptions did apply.

Exceptions like children. "Oh hello." Hinata smiles down at the red haired, freckled face child that he run up to them.

Red hair was surprisingly more common in the Sand Village than in most places, Sasuke had noted. This boy had to be at least five, but certainly no older than eight in his mind.

Sasuke hadn't really spent that much time around children before coming to the Sand. He was getting more used to such things though. After all, Gaara had drug him to the Academy more than once.

 _"Gaara, I really don't think this is a good idea." The other man had obviously lost his mind._

 _Who the Hell would want him near their school aged children? People were finally getting used to him, but that was the adults. The last Uchiha very much doubted that said adults would be too keen on him visiting their children at the Academy though._

 _The red head simply rolled his eyes. "You're coming." The Kage apparently had felt rather bossy that day. "That is an order from your Kazekage. It will be good for you and good for the village to see you with children." Damn. Sasuke hated when Gaara pulled rank on him for things like this. "So you're coming and that is that."_

 _It hadn't taken them long to arrive at the Sand's newly minted Academy. Children of all ages were lumped together. From about five years old till twelve. All of them had been sitting at their desks and looked at him and Gaara as if they were Gods._

 _He supposed that wasn't entirely unexpected though. Certainly, they all knew what their Kazekage was and they had a basic understanding that he was not someone to be messed with. Children were easily impressed, but even adults trembled around him more often than not._

 _"Everyone." Gaara smiled at the class. "This is Sasuke Uchiha." As if he needed an introduction, Sasuke scoffed at the thought. "He arrived in the Sand a few months ago and has decided to join our village. He's also a very powerful ninja and you may ask him anything you like."_

 _At that moment, Sasuke had promised himself that he was going to get revenge on his friend. How dare he tell the children that?! Didn't Gaara know how creative some children were?_

 _"Do you know that your hair is covering one of your eyes?" A small child had giggled._

 _Yes, he knew that. It was to hide his Rinnegan! Obviously! He didn't want to intimidate people with it._

 _Still, he smiled at her. "Yes, some people aren't used to seeing my Rinnegan yet. So it's just easier that way." Naturally, that was the wrong thing to say._

 _All the children had agreed on one thing. "Can we see?!" They all wanted to see his Rinnegan now._

 _Curiosity was a powerful force. It was even stronger in children. Something that Sasuke was intermediately familiar with because that is what caused him to help Sakura and Naruto try to unmask Kakashi all those years ago._

 _"Alright." He might as well humor them. "Here." So Sasuke brushed his bangs out of his left eye and exposed the Rinnegan._

 _"It's so pretty!" An eight year old, blonde girl laughed._

 _Sasuke stared at her absolutely stunned. She couldn't possibly be serious. This was the strongest eye bloodline in all of existence and she had just called it pretty like it was a damn flower?_

 _"Yes, it is very pretty." Gaara smirked and tried not to laugh._

 _Oh yes. Sasuke was going to strangle the Kazekage for this humiliation. He was sure of it!_

 _Hours. He spent at least six hours with those children. Their questions were apparently never ending. Usually, it revolved around him fighting or if he had a girlfriend though. Occasionally, someone would ask about his travels or the Leaf._

 _Those had to be the academics of the group. They were actually focused on learning about something other than his battle skills or love life. He was still going to restore his Clan, but Sasuke had learned a valuable lesson that day. It was very important to anticipate as many questions as a child was going to ask and answer them quickly. It would save you a headache in the long run._

 _"There." Gaara smiled at him, when it was all said and done. "That wasn't so bad." He laughed at him. "Now, was it?"_

 _The children had been endearing, if a little too hopped on sugar for his tastes. "You're evil." Though no, it hadn't been bad other than that. He just hoped that their parents wouldn't be too angry about his Academy visit._

"You're pretty!" Children did seem to love commenting on anything, they found visually pleasing. "Are you going to marry the Kazekage or the Rinnegan Man?" He couldn't disagree with the kid's assessment though, but that question makes him, Gaara, and Hinata all sputter.

Gaara was the first to recover though. "To my knowledge, Hinata is not currently planning on marry anyone." Kazekage Face, it was a thing. "We're just taking her to her new apartment." He smiles at the boy. "So have a good day. I'm sure that Lady Hinata wants to get out of the hot Desert Sun and that's why we must hurry."

Fortunately, the boy seems to take this at face value because he swiftly scurries off. The Rinnegan Man sighs in relief at that. He was never going to live that nickname down apparently. Now, most of the younger children called him that…thanks to Gaara's big, fat mouth.

"Is my apartment n-nearby?" Hinata blushes furiously.

The poor woman had no idea what she was in for. Being an outsider and wearing an outfit like that, well that was bound to attract attention. It made Sasuke feel strangely protective of her.

"Yes, it's just down the street actually." Gaara smiles at her and a few minutes later, they finally arrive at the apartment.

* * *

Gaara smiles as he watches Hinata look at her apartment and opens the door. "Most architecture in the Sand tends to be oval or circular in nature." It was to deal with sandstorms. "You are in Apartment number 13 and Sasuke is in 10."

The building was made out of desert clay and the sandy coloration had taken on an orange tint to it. Like most buildings in the village. There was little purpose in using any other material. The sand would eventually change the color of most buildings in the end anyway.

"Oh that's good." Hinata smiles at them. "Thank you." She was still blushing though.

Probably because of Kita's comments. The little red head had likely embarrassed her greatly. Gaara shakes his head at the thought. He really needed to have a talk with him about not asking people about their love lives. The kid was a romantic though.

The Kazekage could only presume that was because his parents had read him fairy tales or something. He wasn't entirely sure though.

"You're welcome." He smiles at her. "I'm afraid that I should leave you to your own devices now. I have to inform everyone about the ceremony which will take place tonight." Organizing such a thing was no easy feat, but there were procedures in place that made it far easier.

She smiles shyly at him. "Alright. I understand." The woman was ridiculously easy to get along with. So accommodating.

Most would have protested being left alone, so soon after their arrival. Not Hinata though. Gaara had been learning more about romantic relationships recently from Jiraiya's books and he knew one thing without a doubt. He loved Naruto like a brother, but the man had certainly made a great error when he let this one slip through his fingers.

"The apartments are also fully stocked once a month with the basic necessities in the kitchen." Sasuke nods at her.

That was true. They only had about twenty of these units because it was fairly rare to get transfers. Still, Gaara preferred for them to be ready just in case and since most of them were full, it was certainly no hardship to tend to the few remaining 'spare apartments.'

Hinata beams at that. "Well that certainly makes things easier." Yes. Few newcomers were in any mood to head to the market so soon after their arrival.

Gaara knew that it could be rather awkward to be away from your village and in one you barely knew. As Kazekage, sometimes he had to travel to other villagers. He was getting more used to though.

"I'm glad you think so." He smiles at her. "If you like, we can come to escort to the ceremony later today."

Hinata nods at that. Seeming reassured by his offer. "I'd like that." Good. Because he certainly wouldn't mind seeing her in that ceremonial outfit some more.

It wasn't that Gaara expected her to return his growing attraction. He was still learning about friendships and just beginning to scratch the surface of what it meant to be in a romantic relationship. It was just well, he liked looking at her.

Apparently, even Sasuke felt the same way. Never did Gaara think that he would see the day when the last Uchiha got a nosebleed. It was funny, really.

"Good." He smiles at her. "We shall see then." He gestures for Sasuke to follow him. "Come, we have much work to do." And with that, the two men sprint off together.

Side by side. It was now their custom to travel that way. It was hard to say who understood him best really. Naruto had also known what it was like to carry a Tailed Beast inside you, but Sasuke had tasted the same darkness that the red head had.

Naruto had never fallen victim to that. In a way, Gaara envied that. He still sometimes felt a bit unworthy of being his friend though. The blonde had gone through very similar circumstances and he had handled them far better.

"You look so serious over there." Sasuke smirks. "What are you thinking about?"

Still, he supposed that it was better late than never. Things were far better for him today than they had been on that fateful day he met Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha at the Chunin Exams.

"The day that I met you and Naruto." There was no need to lie to him.

Sasuke shakes his head as they continue on their journey. "Yeah. About that, I'm glad that you gave up trying to kill me." He smirks at him. "It was never going to happen anyway."

Gaara twitches at that. "You can be really arrogant sometimes." Then again, so could most ninja. "Anyway, are you ready? We've got a lot of work to do."

"I'm always ready." Sasuke nods in confirmation and with that being said, they head back towards his office.

They would use messenger hawks, his sand, and clones to hang up banners all over the city about the Oasis Ceremony. That was the fastest and most dramatic way to signify a newcomer.

Most villagers didn't go to these lengths to welcome transfers. Gaara was proud that his village could though. They rarely got transfers, but each one was special. Well at least in his mind, anyway.

* * *

Once Sasuke and Gaara left, Hinata heads to the bathroom and takes a look at herself in the mirror once more. "I look like a completely different person." She blinks.

Well that was what she wanted, the bluenette supposed. She didn't expect such a dramatic change, but it might be good for her. Right now, she pauses as she gives herself one final look before darting out of the bathroom.

"I might as well unpack until the ceremony." It would give her something to do.

Besides, the Sand Ninja wasn't really feeling up to being seen in this outfit all day. It certainly served its purpose though. Everyone knew who she was now.

Hinata Hyuga was the newest Sand Villager. That much was obvious. What was less obvious was how she was going to make through this ceremony without fainting.

 _"You don't need to look so uncomfortable. I know that it's not your usual style, but you look beautiful in it."_ Sasuke's words echo in her head, causing her to blush.

He wasn't the only one who was nearly making her faint and blush redder than a tomato though. The Kazekage was also joining in. If she didn't know better, Hinata would expect that they had both planned this.

 _"Well he's certainly right about that much." Gaaras eyes showed mild concern for her. "The ceremony, should you want one will be held at sundown. You may wish to wear the outfit for the rest of the day in order to get used to it."_

Did they both actually mean it or had they been being nice? It didn't seem like something Sasuke would bother with. Lying to spare someone's feelings, but Gaara was a Kazekage. Surely, he was familiar with the art of diplomacy.

Of course, Naruto spoke so highly of Gaara that Hinata doubted he'd actually lie. He was probably telling the truth. Hinata felt strangely proud about that fact as she commences unpacking as swiftly as possible.

"It was nice of him to make sure the kitchen was stocked." That was sure to be helpful later.

Her apartment was rather basic. "Comfortable though." So far she could see a bedroom, a kitchen, bathroom, laundry room, living room, and what she assumed was a laundry room.

This would certainly fit her needs just fine. Then again, Hinata knew she shouldn't be surprised. Gaara had always struck her as a more practical kind of Kage than she was used to.

"Lady Tsunade drinks and gambles." She shakes her head in amusement. "She's also a medic who is afraid of blood." That last part certainly confuses Hinata as she unpacks her clothes.

She was still fairly normal by Kage Standards. Mei was an extreme romantic from what she had heard. A romantic who really, really wanted to get married and that was before you factored in the Raikage and Onoki. Both of whom seemed rather grumpy to Hinata.

Of course, she didn't' know either man very well. That might change though. For now though, Hinata was content to continue unpacking and hoping that her father never found out about her Oasis Ceremony Gown.

"He'd ground me until Hanabi was a grandmother." Hinata giggles at the thought.

* * *

"AHHH-CHOO!" Back in the Leaf Village, Hiashi Hyuga suddenly sneezes in the middle of his training routine.

Hanabi looks at him in confusion. "Father, are you alright?" Was he getting a cold?

He nods his head reassuringly. The Hyuga Patriarch was just fine. He didn't understand why he had suddenly sneezed.

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiles at her. "Let's get back to training."

Hanabi laughs softly and smiles at him. "You know, they say when you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you." It was something she had heard the Elders in particular discuss at length quite often.

"That's just superstitious nonsense." He shakes his head in amusement.

Hanabi smiles at him and nods. "I guess you're right." After all, why would you sneeze, if someone was talking about you? It didn't make any sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Please feel free to check out my profile for information about updates. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Several hours had passed since Hinata had arrived in the Sand Village and given Gaara his first nosebleed. Now, the Oasis Ceremony was about to begin.

"Wow." A little girl looks around in awe. "I think the whole village turned out for this."

She was only about three and sitting upon her father's shoulders towards the front of the ground, but she was right. The red head knew that much. It was quite the large crowd that had gathered just outside the entrance of the Sand Village.

It was quite possible that nearly the entire village had turned out. "That's because a very important woman from the Leaf Village is joining our village." The father smiles at his daughter. "So everyone wants to get a good look at her." That was certainly true.

"They're not going to be disappointed." Sasuke smirks at Gaara.

The raven haired man must have heard the father's conversation with his daughter as well. Though it was far from the only conversation going on. Dozens of similar conversations were taking place all at once.

After all, it was important to pass the time as everyone waited for Hinata to arrive. At the very least, the shimmering light from the moon made it easy to see what was going on. That combined with the stars and torchlight, meant everything was cast in an almost ethereal glow. Which was rather suitable, considering who was about to join their village.

"No." Gaara nods in agreement. "They most certainly will not."

The sounds of drums and other traditional Sand instruments could be heard. "War drums?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Gaara. "Really?"

Pft. They were not war drums. Well at least not in this case. No, this music was designed to encourage people to dance. To celebrate their nearest comrade's arrival and most importantly, to put everyone into an almost trancelike state.

"Not in this context." The red head gives him a dirty look. "Music is traditional at a ceremony like this." Of course, Sasuke wouldn't know that.

The Uchiha had stubbornly refused to participate in an Oasis Ceremony. The Kazekage could only assume that was because Sasuke didn't wish to attract further attention to himself when he first arrived. Still, it was disappointing.

"Look, it's Sasuke." Another villager, this time a plump civilian woman, smiles at the sight of him. "He's standing next to our Kazekage."

The man rolls his eyes. Gaara recognizes the sandy blonde as her brother. "He always is standing next to the Kazekage. The Uchiha is his bodyguard." People were slowly getting more used to seeing the two of them together, but Gaara knew it would take some time.

After all, he had been known as a monster for years. The same was true of Sasuke in a way. Eventually though, public opinion would shift. It always did.

Sasuke's smirk grows. "Are you still upset that I didn't want to dance around the fire half naked?" He shakes his head. "I've never really been one for parties like this."

Calling it a party seemed mildly insulting. No, this was far more significant than that. Still, Gaara decides not to take offense. He knew what the Uchiha had meant to say, anyway.

"That's a shame." Gaara couldn't resist teasing him. "I'm quite certain that having you dance half naked by a fire would have warmed women of our village to you considerably faster."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "And made the men despise me." True, but it would have been oh so very amusing, Gaara observes wryly.

* * *

Hinata looks at herself in the mirror again. There were a few Sand women next to her. They were going to escort her out of this building and towards the ceremony.

"You do look lovely in the Oasis Gown." Kira, a middle aged Sand woman, smiles at her.

Lovely and half naked, Hinata thinks to herself. She kept telling herself it didn't matter though. Apparently, this was the normal thing to wear to a ceremony like this.

The bluenette wanted to fit in with her new comrades. Ignoring their cultural traditions was not a good way to do that. With that in mind, Hinata adjusts her still far too short skirt and smiles at Kira.

"Thank you." The other villagers had all been kind to her.

They'd all been so patient with helping her get ready. So Hinata would return the favor. After all, she had been groomed to lead a Noble Clan. If nothing else, the former Leaf Villager at least knew how to be polite and how to accept a compliment with grace.

A blue haired Chunin smiles at her. "Are you ready?" Hinata wasn't sure, but she thought the woman's name was Amaya.

There were so many people who had been introduced to her today, that Hinata knew it would be almost impossible to remember them all. "I'm ready." Though she would try her best.

These women were welcoming her into the Sand Village. The least that she could do in return was to remember their names. (That or try to, anyway).

"Good." Kira smiles at Hinata and leads the procession out of the building.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke hears many people gasp. Not that they could blame him. Hinata was striding towards them. Wearing practically nothing in all and the way that the moonlight and the glow of the fire illuminated her skin was nothing short of breathtaking.

Her skin that was on full display. "She's beautiful." Well perhaps, that was stretching it. The more intimate areas were still covered, but still that bra like top and that skirt were more than smaller enough that Sasuke made a very important discovery about himself that day.

His imagination was apparently far better than he had ever given it credit for. "Yeah." Sasuke almost didn't realize he had actually spoken that out loud until Gaara smirks at him. He'd just blame it on his damn imagination.

Those beads were something else. "The wallflower is now a desert flower." The way they swayed against her skirt and caught the moonlight distracted Sasuke to such an extent, that he almost didn't hear Gaara's taunts.

The drums were still pounding though and every eye was on Hinata. Frankly, Sasuke was shocked she hadn't fainted yet. Though he was more interested in what she would look like wearing nothing else, but the beads.

He might actually be developing a fetish. A fetish for the beads, the top, and the skirt. The desert flowers in her hair were nice to though. Nevermind. Sasuke just really, really liked that outfit on her.

"Tonight is a very special night." Gaara's voice booms throughout the crowd. "Tonight, we welcome Hinata Hyuga officially into our village." He smiles softly as the procession comes closer and closer, the drums growing ever louder with their every step. "No longer will she be a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf." Cheers were now erupting. "She will be a Ninja of the Sand Village and we shall treat her as if she was born here."

Lots of cheers. Sasuke couldn't really tell which was louder. The drums or the sounds of the villagers.

Either way though, there was something primal about the way her sandy colored skirt flowed with her every step. Her stomach was on full display too. It was softer than most ninjas, but still muscular.

"DAMN RIGHT!" A child laughs giddily, only to be hushed by their mother.

It was too late though. A sea of amused chuckles and guffaws could was now erupting and poor Hinata was blushing. Yes, it would be most certainly be a miracle, if she didn't faint.

"Thank you." Somehow, Sasuke hears her as the woman comes closer.

That red top was quite nice as well. The tiny jacket or shawl, whatever that was completed the outfit perfectly. Without it, it could have easily been seen as something that a woman might wear to seduce her lover. With it, well it seemed more respectable.

He also liked the way the coins jingled and her breasts jiggled slightly with every step she took. This had to be Gaara's fault. Gaara's and Jiraiya's. The red head had made him read one too many of those books.

Gaara smiles at Hinata as she makes her way to him and Sasuke. They were the ones conducting the ceremony. Today was the day that the Hyuga would become a Sand Ninja.

"In the Sand we have a tradition. The elements are very near and dear to us." The crowd was no longer laughing, Gaara notes. "Long before chakra was discovered, the nomadic people of the Wind Nation revered the elements. The elements that in part compromise most of the five basic charka natures and another that is rarely discussed."

They should be quiet though. This was a sacred event. Though it was hard to concentrate when Hinata looked so lovely in her Oasis Dress. He would definitely have to encourage her to hold onto it.

"Earth, fire, air, water, and life." Sasuke smiles at Hinata. "Those are the five primal elements at least according to this region's tradition. Each is sacred and each will bind you to this village."

Ah ha. So Sasuke had actually been paying attention to his lectures. That was good to know.

The Uchiha was incredibly academically gifted. It was just sometimes, the man did like to taunt him. Sasuke clearly wasn't' someone who generally took authority very seriously. Not even his own.

It was a bit unnerving to the intensity of everyone's gaze, even children realized something important was going on. "Sasuke is correct about that. We shall start with wind." Gaara smiles at that. "The element that our nation is named after. It is one that symbolizes freedom." To them anyway. "Temari, if you would please?"

His sister would be moving to the Leaf soon because she was engaged to Shikamaru. Though for the moment, she was here. Which was good.

Her talents would come in handy for this ceremony. "Of course." Very handy, Gaara observes as his sister grins and takes out her giant fan.

Hinata seemed to know what was coming because she gulps and hangs on rather tightly to her skirt. "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" Gaara thought that was probably a wise move on her part because the gales of wind coming at the Hyuga woman were certainly no joke.

Temari swishes her fan three times with a rather dramatic flourish. "The first gust symbolizes your past. The second your present and the third, your future with us." It was all rather poetic in a teasing sort of way.

The Uchiha seemed to think so too. Gaara could have sworn that he heard Sasuke trying to stifle a chuckle under his breath.

"Next, Fire." Gaara smiles fondly at that. "That is symbolized by the huge fire in the center o this ceremony. You need only put your hands over the flames." He wouldn't allow her to get burned though.

Hinata nods as she does so." Alright." His newest villager didn't seem afraid at all.

"Fire is an element that symbolizes passion and destruction." Sasuke knew that Gaara wanted him to participate in this ritual because he had also come from the Leaf. "It can warm you, cook for you, scare off predators, seduce you, or fight for you." For once, he was happy to participate in something like this. "We both came from the Leaf and understand the Will of Fire. Now, you will have that and the Will of Wind."

Gaara nods approvingly at him. If Sasuke had been Hinata, he probably would have blushed at the attention from his Kage. It wasn't everyday that someone was acknowledged in an affectionate way in public by their village's leader.

"I understand." Hinata smiles sweetly.

"Earth is easily understood." Gaara chuckles as he sends some of his sand flying after her. It swirls around her in a beautiful spiral. "It's reliable. Strong. Never wavering." Was Gaara talking about the element or himself, Sasuke wonders with amusement.

Hinata tilts her head. Well so far she'd had Earth, Fire, and Air. That meant there was still Water and Life to go. Though she wasn't sure how Gaara planned to symbolize the last one.

"Water is life in the desert." Gaara smiles at her. "It symbolizes wisdom, life, emotions, and nurturing." Well that was true, Hinata decides. "With that in mind, do enjoy this." His sand picks up a large barrel and Hinata squeaks.

He couldn't possibly be serious about this! "G-Gaara!" He wasn't going to soak her with water! Was he?!

Apparently, he was. The barrel is lifted a few feet above her head and Hinata gets absolutely drenched. Much to the crowd's delight. Hinata heard laughter and clapping.

There was no malice in it, but the bluenette was suddenly wondering how she hadn't had a wardrobe malfunction. Maybe, it was because of the coins. That must be what was holding the top up.

"I LOVE THIS CEREMONY!" Someone shouts.

A man judging by the tone. Though it didn't matter. Gaara's sand soon gags him.

That was probably a good thing though. Sasuke's eyes were certainly narrowing at the man who had spoken. The gagged one had been being a lecher. What else could possibly annoy Sasuke and Gaara that much?

As she listens to the drums continue to pound and the sounds of laughter, Hinata smiles. It was very embarrassing, but clearly they meant well. She could endure this for a short while longer.

"How is life represented?" Hinata smiles at Gaara.

This was the part Sasuke was worried about. Hinata was a ninja. So it shouldn't bother her and he knew that both of them had been examined to determine they were healthy enough for this. That no illness would be spread between them, but still. It was an instinct to avoid sharp, pointy objects cutting into your skin.

The red head smiles at her reassuringly. "Blood." That sounded far worse than it was, Sasuke acknowledges.

For a moment, Hinata looks more than a little panicked. Gaara solves that by grabbing her hand though. Obviously, he had been prepared for such a reaction.

"Just a small bit." Yes, that was right. "I will cut your arm slightly and mine as well. We link arms as citizens of the Sand Village and our blood shall mingle." Gaara nods. "To symbolize our bond as comrades and the blood that we may shed to protect our village in the future."

It was a bit barbaric, but poetic. There was a rich symbolism to the tradition. Then again, that tended to sum up the Sand Village quite nicely in general.

Due to the climate, the place had always been more isolated than many of the other ninja villages. That meant that only minimal to moderate cultural exchange had been occurring until very recently. Which in turn meant that traditions had been preserved for thousands of years.

The Sand Village itself might be very new, but the people of the desert were certainly not. "Oh alright." And Hinata seemed more than willing to accept their ways as their own.

She allows Gaara to prick her hand with his kunai slightly. The woman waits patiently as Gaara does the same to himself. How the red head had managed to prevent his sand from 'saving' him was something of a mystery. Sasuke would have to look into that later.

Either way, it didn't matter. The two were now linking arms and circling around the fire with each other. The cheers and applause that were now filling the air were positively thunderous in their ferocity.

"Louder than a Kirin." Sasuke smiles to himself as he watches them dance around the fire.

Faster and faster. Gaara was leading her around the fire, faster and faster. There was something thrilling about linking arms with him like this and dancing around the fire, underneath the pale moonlight while drums played around them.

Beautiful, primitive, terrifying, and exciting. It was as if this was all some sort of dream. A dream of a time long ago and it was intoxicating.

Perhaps, that was by design though. "You are now a Ninja of the Sand Village in all ways." Gaara's voice cuts through the crowd like a knife. "Both legally and in spirit. Welcome our newest villager. Hinata Hyuga."

As soon as Hinata was released by Gaara, some sort of unspoken signal must have went up. The villagers were now longer respectfully surrounding her. They were now coming closer.

"May I have the honor?" A man extends his arm to her.

Apparently, this was normal though. Everyone was asking someone to dance. Even children were getting in on the act. Some of which could barely walk, let alone dance properly. (Toddlers were trying to dance, it was adorable really).

"The honor is all mine." She smiles as she take the stranger's hand and dances around the fire with him in time to the drums.

* * *

Gaara watches. He knew that it was customary for the newcomer to dance with many people. Still, he couldn't suppress a rather disturbing emotion. It was hot and settled in his stomach like burning coals.

So this was what jealousy was. He didn't like it. No. The Kazekage did not care for this emotion at all.

"It seems that I can return your question." Sasuke smirks at him. "Your sand is twitching. Your jealous of some random villager dancing with her." That may be true, but that didn't mean that Gaara wanted to discuss such a thing. "Do you have feelings for her?"

He'd be lying, if he said no. Of course, Gaara wasn't foolish. He didn't think that he was in love with a woman because she happened to look very enticing in her Oasis Gown.

Despite that, she was kind and easygoing. She certainly didn't seem to hold the fact that Naruto was the Nine Tail's Host against him. So his past with Shukaku wasn't an issue.

"I think that I'm growing rather fond of her." The red head knew that he shouldn't have admitted that much to Sasuke, but he'd always been a bad liar. "And I know you are as well."

Sasuke tilts his head as he watches Hinata dance with everyone who asked. Whether they were a man, a woman, or a child. Not that Gaara could blame him. Her joyful dancing and her soaked outfit did make for an intriguing combination.

After a moment of watching her dance, Sasuke turns his attention back to Gaara. "I think that I'm growing fond of her as well." Well, Gaara appreciated his honesty.

The Kazekage was less than thrilled about what was likely going to happen though. He and Sasuke were both interested in the same woman. Friendships had been dissolved over far less than that.

"Well then, shall we agree on a good, clean match?" It would be like the Chunin Exams or their fight at the Kage Summit.

Sasuke smirks and nods as he extends his hand towards him. "Yes, may the best man win." Gaara shakes it.

He couldn't resist teasing Sasuke though. "Good because I fully intend to 'win' in this context. You're a good man, but I am Kazekage." It was a cheap shot, but the Uchiha was the one who had taught him how to trash talk in the first place.

"Your title isn't going to help you in this arena." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Gaara smirks at him. "No, but I do possess a rather nice desk and an splendid chair that spins around in rapid succession."

Perhaps, he should have expected it, but Sasuke swats him upside the head for that comment when no one was looking. "I'm going to Chidori Kakashi for showing you those damn books." Sasuke was free to do so if he liked, the books had still been very educational. Particularly as it pertained to the merits of offices, desks, and spinning chairs.

* * *

The Ceremony lasted the entire night. Hinata had never felt anything like it. The adrenaline rush from the drums, the dancing, the drinking, and all the attention was enough to make her feel almost as though she was actually drunk.

She was drunk, the Hyuga woman supposed. Drunk off of the excitement. By the time the Sun begins to rise over the horizon though, Hinata knew that it was done. Both the Oasis Ceremony and her time as a Leaf Ninja.

"Would you like for us to walk you home?" Gaara smiles as he strides over to her.

The stragglers who had been still dancing up until this point, were just now beginning to disperse. Hinata suspected that was Gaara's plan though. He probably didn't want to be seen as favoring anyone too much.

Earning the favor or friendship of your Kage and having that be public knowledge, was a powerful thing. The bluenette was quite certain that people tried to become the Kazekage's 'friend' for that reason all the time. She would never do such a thing, but no one in the village besides Sasuke, Temari, and Gaara knew that.

Here, she was truly starting over. "I'd like that." For better or for worse, these people didn't really know her.

"I'll come as well." Sasuke was beside them in an instant.

For a second, Hinata thought she saw the Uchiha shoot Gaara a rather competitive look. It was gone as quickly as she saw it though. It was probably just the sake she had drunk though.

Why would Gaara and Sasuke be competing over anything, anymore? They were both Sand Villagers and they were friends. The war was over. They didn't need to fight about anything.

"Alright." She smiles at them. "I'd like that."

That was all she needed to say, apparently. Sasuke and Gaara both took one of her hands and lead her off. The fact makes her blush, but she supposed there was a reason for it.

She just didn't know what that was yet. Still, Hinata walks beside them both without compliant. After all, her Oasis Gown might have dried off some during the night, but it was still damp. It still clung to her skin, far more tightly than she would have liked.

Mostly, she just wanted to get home and change into something dry. Something that would cover her more and to get off her feet. Oh and to get some sleep. Lots of sleep.

"Don't worry." Sasuke smiles at her. "We'll make sure to get you home safely."

Hinata had no doubts about that. Who would be foolish enough to attack a Kazekage, an Uchiha, and a Hyuga all at once? No one. That's who.


	5. Chapter 5

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please do feel free to check out my profile for information about update rates. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** Sand cats are a real animal and yes, they are adorable. Oh and don't worry, Gaara will get some alone time with Hinata next chapter.

Chapter 5

To say the least, it had been quiet the experience to be walked home by Sasuke and Gaara. It was like walking between a lion and a leopard or something. Both of them were powerful, graceful, and attracted a lot of attention anywhere they went.

"I hope you enjoyed the ceremony." Gaara smiles at Hinata.

Unlike actual lions and leopards who didn't particularly care for each other to say the least though, these two apparently got along rather well. "I loved it." Really, well it seemed. "It was beautiful."

That was the truth. The bluenette had never seen anything like the Oasis Ceremony before. She had heard that the Sand had some tribal roots, but it hadn't dawned on her how deep they really ran until that ceremony.

"Good." Sasuke smiles at her. "It suits you then. You should probably get some sleep."

Sasuke had just called her beautiful and she was being personally escorted by the Kazekage to her apartment. Was this really happening? Hinata couldn't understand why she was receiving this much attention.

Well maybe, she could to a certain extent. The Sand didn't get that many transfers to begin with. She was a Hyuga and therefore had a powerful bloodline. Oh and she was also a medic. Something the Sand Village was in desperate need of, but still. Hinata couldn't help, but feel like she was getting more attention from these two than would be considered normal. That was even taking into account her rather unique circumstances.

"Y-Yeah." She nods shyly. "That'd probably be a good idea and you two s-should as well."

Gaara nods at that and sighs. "I'm afraid that my insomnia habit never entirely disappeared, but it was a rather vigorous ceremony. I might be able to get an hour or two of sleep in." Poor Gaara.

Hinata knew full well why he couldn't sleep well. He had spent the first part of his life, worried about his demon taking control if he did. Those black markings around his eyes were striking, but they had come at a heavy price.

"I hope you do." She smiles at him. "You should try to take better care of yourself, Lord Kazekage. You don't want to put your health in jeopardy." Far too many bad things could happen to someone who didn't sleep.

Gaara looked perfectly healthy to her, but like Sasuke…she knew that he probably wasn't. There was all sorts of trauma hidden underneath those handsome faces of theirs.

Wait. Had she really just thought that? Nevermind. It was only natural. It was an innocent observation. It certainly didn't make Hinata a pervert to note the obvious. There was after a reason, why they both had so many admirers. (Even if half of Sasuke's admirers were just as frightened of the last Uchiha as they were attracted to him).

He smiles at her. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." It was a small and subtle smile, but a nice one. "Goodnight, Hinata." He gestures towards Sasuke. "We still have some paperwork to finalize." With that being said, the two men quickly depart, leaving Hinata to her thoughts.

It was early morning and she should be just waking up, but Hinata knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to get some sleep as soon as possible. So that's exactly what she did.

She had planned on falling asleep right away. What she hadn't planned on was dreaming of them, especially not in that way.

 _Hinata was dancing. The bonfire was still burning and an ethereal glow surrounded everything, thanks to the Moon's light._

 _"May I have this dance?" It was a heated rush. So must so that Hinata almost didn't realize Gaara had asked her something. "It's tradition, after all."_

 _She smiles and nods at him. "Yes, of course." The two of them were dancing. Faster and faster. "This ceremony is amazing."_

 _There were so many people dancing around them. The sounds of laughter filled the night and so did the beat of the drums. Hinata rarely drank, but she knew what the intoxication felt like and this was a state very close to that._

 _"You're amazing." Gaara smiles and kisses her._

 _Hinata had never been kissed in this way before. This wasn't a chaste kiss of affection between family members or friends. This wasn't a shy and nervous kiss between two teammates who had been dared to kiss each other. No. This was something else entirely._

 _This was something wonderful. Something primal and glorious. Sensual and yet, feral. It felt like a wine made from wild grapes._

 _"Yes, she is." Hinata hears someone else say._

 _Someone very familiar. Before she could comment further though, the bluenette feels herself being spun around and she was now face to face with a pair of mismatched eyes._

 _Eyes that no one else had. One red like rubies and the other an exotic shade of lavender. Darker than the Byakugan and more hypnotic with its spiral design. The Rinnegan._

 _Gaara rolls his eyes as Sasuke smiles at her. "You're cutting in." It did seem that way. "You should ask first."_

 _"Alright." Sasuke smiles at Hinata and caresses her cheek. "Would you like to dance with me, Hinata?"_

 _She didn't know what to do. Hinata blushes. She liked dancing with Gaara, but she didn't want to not dance with Sasuke either._

 _"Now, you've made her feel uncomfortable." Gaara's tone was accusing._

 _Sasuke shakes his head and kisses Hinata's forehead. "Well there's no reason why she should have to choose, if she's worried about playing favorites." The raven haired ninja smirks at the Kazekage._

 _Hinata suddenly got the impression they were talking about a lot more than dancing. She wasn't really sure how to feel about that, but the bluenette knew her heart was pounding._

 _"Well, I suppose I don't mind." Gaara kisses her cheek. "If she doesn't, we can both escort her home and keep her company."_

 _The Hyuga woman blinks at that. "C-Company?" What exactly did they meant by that? They couldn't possibly mean what she thought they meant, right?_

 _The way Sasuke was holding her was now incredibly suggestive. It was more than enough to make her blush, but Gaara's gaze only magnified everything._

 _"Of course." Gaara smiles slyly at her. "We could walk you home and stay the night with you." He kisses the back of her neck and Hinata notes, that most of the other Sand Villagers had already left._

 _Sasuke smirks and nods in agreement. "It can be difficult to fall asleep in a new home." Somehow, Hinata doubted that there was going to be much sleeping happening in her bed tonight._

 _Why was she thinking these things though? It would be bad enough to have such wanton thoughts about either of them. Her heart was still mending from Naruto's rejection, but both of them?! That was courting disaster!_

 _"Yes, it can be very difficult." Gaara nods his head in agreement as he takes Hinata's hand in his own. "So why don't you let us walk you home?"_

 _She was supposed to be smarter than this, but Gaara's kisses to the back of her neck and Sasuke's coaxing words both felt good. It felt good to be noticed in this way. To be touched._

 _Besides, she didn't have to take them both as her lover. "I g-guess that's true." Both men struck her as far too territorial to actually share a lover in such a fashion. "And alright." She nods shyly._

 _The three of them were walking home. Surprisingly, there was almost no one on the street. Which was a good thing because Sasuke's arm was wrapped around her backside and Gaara kept kissing her._

 _His kisses were so seductive, that Hinata finds herself moaning and leaning into them. Sasuke seemed content to just watch at first as they got closer and closer to her apartment. Once they were there though, that quickly changes as he opens the door and nudges them both inside._

 _"Gaara is rather impatient for a Kage." He smiles slyly at Hinata as he pushes her against the wall of her living room. "Wouldn't you agree?"_

 _She blushes at that. "Maybe a little." Sasuke nods approvingly as he brushes his lips against hers._

 _Hinata's breath hitches as she notices a pair of seafoam green eyes watching them. "Not that I can blame him." Sasuke captures her lips in a heated kiss. "I intend to take every opportunity to kiss you as well."_

 _Sasuke's kiss was different than Gaara's. Gaara's was like wine, sensual, and primal. Sasuke's was more like melted dark chocolate and a wild fire. He was an open mouth kisser and far aggressive than the red head. Trying to consume her._

 _That's when she feels Gaara unhooking the back of her Oasis Gown. That's also when she hears a loud meow and then…_ she woke up.

"What the?" Hinata blinks in confusion as she looks around and sees a cat in her bed. "Oh. Hello?" A sand cat?

Well, Hinata supposed she should have seen that coming. She was in a desert after all. Brave little kitty though. Coming into her house like that. Maybe, a little too brave. The wild cat could get itself into trouble, if it was really that unafraid of humans…

"Maybe, I should tell Gaara and Sasuke about you." Just to be on the safe side.

It was a wild animal. Maybe. That or perhaps, the cat was someone's pet. That would explain why it didn't seem to be afraid of her at all.

* * *

Gaara was feeling tremendously pleased with himself as he walks with Sasuke back to his office. Hinata had expressed concern for his well-being. Of course, having her worried that he was going to fall over from lack of sleep wasn't the most romantic way to win her affections. Still, it did show that she cared about him though.

"You're smug that she was doing her job." Sasuke rolls his eyes at him as the two of them head towards the Kazekage Tower.

Hmpf. The Uchiha just had to go and be practical like that. "I'm smug because she cares and remind me again, why I didn't Sand Coffin you at the Chunin Exams?" He smirks at the other man.

He didn't actually mean it though. Besides Naruto, the Uchiha was his best friend. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kankuro were the people he was closest to. There was just no getting around that.

"Because Naruto showed up." Sasuke shrugs.

He didn't take it anymore seriously than Gaara did. Which was another reason why they were friends. "Yeah. You're very lucky." Gaara pushes the door of the Kazekage Tower open and they continue on their way to his office.

"That's right." Sasuke follows him. "So don't be surprised, if she decides she doesn't want to be a politician's wife."

Gaara rolls his eyes at that yet again. The Uchiha was really going to try this it seemed. Alright. Two could most assuredly play that game.

"And don't be surprised, if Hinata decides that she doesn't want at least a dozen children." Gaara smirks at that thought as they walk through the sandy colored walls of the hallway. "I hear childbirth is an awfully painful process and it's not something most women want to go through that often." The crimson red carpet underneath their feet adding character to the scene in Gaara's opinion.

Sasuke glares at him as Gaara turns the knob to his office. "I do not want a dozen children." Uh huh.

"Right. Then how many children do you believe constitutes a Clan Revival?" He had wondered about this from time to time.

Sasuke pauses for a moment as he follows Gaara into his office. The red head sits on his favorite chair and watches as his friend debates the matter. Unbelievable. Apparently, Sasuke had never determined the number of Mini Uchihas he wanted running around.

There was another pause. "I'd say three is something of a minimum." Three sounded a bit small for a restoration. "Six would be more ideal though." Yeah. That sounded more like Sasuke. "Double digits is too high."

Yeah. Gaara would say so. That would mean they'd be outnumbered by five to one! Ridiculous!

"Right. Well maybe she doesn't want six kids." The red head pulls out his necessary paperwork. "She's a medic, so at least it wouldn't take her off combat duty though."

Gaara certainly didn't envy the choice female ninjas had to make. To become a mother meant they were looking at up to a year off combat duty. Their pregnancy and recovery time.

A year was a long time not to take any missions. Most ninjas tended to go rather stir crazy while pregnant. On the other hand, if they had a lot of children…that was as lot of time to track off one's ninja career.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "What about you?" Him? Was Sasuke asking if he wanted kids?

Gaara had never really considered the idea before. He was just now comfortable with the idea of friendship and only flirting with the idea of a romantic relationship.

He liked children. It was just that they had always seemed so fragile. Not something that he wanted his sand to be around. (Of course, over the years the Kazekage had gained more control over his sand)…

"I'm not sure." If Hinata wanted them though. "Perhaps, I could be persuaded to have one or two though and such a thing would certainly make the elders happy."

Sasuke snorts at that. "I'd laugh my ass off, if your daughter turned out to be one of those girls who likes wearing pretty pink dresses and has a glitter obsession."

Gaara gives Sasuke a dirty look for that. "You're such a sadistic bastard at times." Honestly, that was completely uncalled for! Did Sasuke not realize how hard it was to get glitter off of anything?!

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke decides to check on Hinata. Besides, he needed to get his physical done anyway and she was a medic.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Hinata smiles at him as the Uchiha walks into her office.

He had a feeling that he wouldn't be the only one who was going to try this trick though. "Morning, Hinata." He smiles at her and stands by the edge of the exam table.

That was fine though. He'd never really cared about what he looked like all that much, but attracting the opposite sex had never been a problem for it. That might sound vain, but it was true. It was something that Suigetsu always used to whine about.

"Alright." She smiles at him. "I'll start by checking your heartbeat." The woman places a stereoscope on him.

Sasuke knew she was bound to get a slightly faster reading than someone else would. That didn't bother him though. His heart rate had never been outside of a normal range, if he wasn't in battle. (Though considering some of the fights he had been in, it was a wonder his heart hadn't give out during some of them).

"Hmm. It's in a normal range, but a bit faster than I would have expected from just standing around." She bites her lower lip. "I wonder if that's because of the Rinnegan or Sharingan though."

Eh. He doubted it. It was mostly because he remembered what she looked like in that outfit from the other day.

Sasuke smiles at her. "I wouldn't worry about it." Or anything, really.

The woman was in the Sand now. He wasn't really sure why he was just noticing her now. Maybe, he'd just been too focused on Itachi. That had to be it.

He could only remember her as that shy girl that sat in the back of the class. If he had thought about her at all, it was mostly with sympathy. After all, he knew exactly what it was like to try to get someone's attention and not get it. Just in a different context…

 _"You did well." Fugaku nodded at Sasuke._

 _He had been in the Academy for a few months. Sasuke knew that he was at the top of his class and he had wanted to impress his father. Just like Itachi did._

 _"Thank you." His head was low._

 _Fugaku might be his father, but he was also the Clan Head. Even at that age, Sasuke knew that required a certain level of respect. No matter how close their blood ties were._

 _He nodded again. "If you continue like this, you'll be a fine ninja one day." It wasn't that Fugaku was being cold, but he wasn't being warm. "Just like Itachi."_

 _He had wanted his father to say, 'Just as expected of my son.'. That hadn't happened though. No matter how hard he tried, he felt like he was barely acknowledged by his father. His mother had assured him that in private he was all Fugaku talked about, but even at that age…Sasuke wasn't entirely sure he believed her._

 _She might've just have told him that to make Sasuke feel better…_

"Mhm." She nods as she checks his spin and takes his other measurements. "Well so far everything looks good." Hinata also checks his hearing and vision. "How thorough did you want to be examined. We could do blood work and more…intimate tests."

Sasuke smirks at the last one. He knew exactly what she was referring to. It was just that Hinata was being tactful for it.

She was asking, if he wanted his reproductive health checked. A sample. Well, he could think of far more fun ways to 'check' that, but it was far too early for that.

"There's no need for that." Sasuke smiles at her. "I was checked out six months ago. I doubt anything in that area has changed since then."

Hinata nods shyly. "Well if you're sure." Sasuke nods at that.

The woman was so shy. He had no idea how the bluenette ever managed to perform the more awkward portions of her job. Then again, he supposed it was different for her to do it to him. They actually knew each other. Most of her patients were people that were either strangers or those she knew only in passing.

"I'm sure." Sasuke stands up and puts his shirt back on.

The fact she was blushing was a good sign. She was definitely looking. He felt a bit like a peacock for doing it, but Sasuke took more time than necessary to put his shirt back on.

She really did have such a sweet smile and a gentle touch. "Alright. Well you're supposed to get a physical at least once a year." Her implication was clear though. Hinata knew he'd likely be back here before then.

"I know." He shoots her a reassuring smile. "Though you can visit me far sooner than that. You now my apartment number." With that being said, he walks off.

Less was more in situations like these. He didn't want to make it too obvious, but he didn't want to make it too subtle either. Of course, this was Hinata. She'd likely spend the rest of the day analyzing what he meant.

* * *

Back in the Leaf, Naruto sighs as he eats another bowl of Ramen. He couldn't help, but feel a little guilty. Hinata was leaving because of him. Because he hadn't returned her feelings.

"You alright?" The Ramen Shop owner smiles at him.

Naruto nods and grins. "Yeah. I'm fine." It was forced though. Really forced.

So much so, that the blonde was a bit worried his smile resembled Sai's old one. Fake and far too cheerful. He couldn't exactly admit to that though. That would only make the Old Man feel uncomfortable and that wasn't something he wanted to do.

"Alright." He smiles. "Well, if you need anything…let me know. You are my best customer and did save the world, after all."

Naruto just grins some more and nods. That was all true, but none of that did anything to ease his guilt. Maybe, he should have tried.

Hinata was kind. She was pretty. Sure, she was shy. She liked him though and Naruto had always wanted to be noticed. Maybe, it could have worked.

It would have been easier now. "She has stopped fainting so much." As far as he could tell, that was the man reason why the sapphire eyed ninja hadn't noticed before.

Hinata was always fainting around him. She barely ever said more than hi before turning as red as a tomato and fainting. He should have realized that meant she liked him, but he just hadn't. As Sakura had told him, he had been an oblivious idiot.

 _"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura frowned as she looked at him._

 _Naruto sighed. He might as well tell her now. The pink haired woman was going to find out sooner or later. There really wasn't any point in putting off the inevitable._

 _He new that he was going to get punched though. "Hinata is going to the Sand or least that's the plan." Because of him._

 _"You're such an idiot." Sakura smacked him upside the head. "Did you at least let her down gently? She's liked you since the Academy!"_

 _Yeah. Naruto had just figured that out. He felt like such a jerk for not noticing, but in his defense the girl always fainted around him!_

 _"Owe!" That had hurt! "It's not my fault. I didn't know because she kept fainting on me."_

 _Sakura rolled her eyes at that. "That's how you were supposed to know that she liked you." That seemed counterproductive. "You're such an oblivious idiot sometimes."_

 _Yeah. He deserved that. Still, Naruto hoped that she'd find what she was looking for in the Sand Village._

"After all, Sasuke seems to like it there." Naruto sighs.

Hinata and Sasuke were both quiet people. So was Gaara. Maybe, that village was just quieter than the Leaf in general and that was the appeal?

Naruto didn't know. All he knew is that he still felt guilty and the question of 'What If' wouldn't leave him alone. For now though, he'd just focus on his Ramen. There was no point in letting good food go to waste.


	6. Chapter 6

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you have any requests for a particular scene you'd like to see, do feel free to let me know. Happy reading.

Chapter 6

 _She smelled nice._ That was the main thought on Gaara's mind at the moment as the Kazekage gives her a more thorough tour of the village. It was a shame that wouldn't take very long as he rather liked the scent of lilacs, jasmines, and lavender that the red head was coming to associate with her.

"Remember, if there is a sandstorm, always take cover." The Kazekage smiles at her. "Do not try to carry on. No matter how close to your destination you may be." Such an attempt was dangerous. "Even native Sand Villagers have gotten lost in the desert when they tried such a thing."

He didn't want that to happen to her. Hinata was his desert flower. By all logic, the woman shouldn't flourish in the harsh climate of the Wind Nation. She was though.

Not even the Desert Sun appeared to get to the woman much. Though judging by the slight sheen to her creamy white skin, it looked like that was at least partially because she had followed his advice. Sunscreen was a must here.

Hinata smiles at him. "Yes, I'll be sure to do that." The woman had such a sweet smile.

It was really no wonder that even Sasuke had apparently been charmed by it. At the moment, their competition was friendly. Gaara hoped it would stay that way.

They both had an interest in Hinata, though he doubted either of them would say the L word at the moment. On some level, Gaara knew that he was being foolish. This was probably just an infatuation, but it felt like it could grow into more and that was assuming it hadn't happened already.

"Good." He smiles at her.

Something that he had only recently gotten used to doing. Mostly after the war, but a little before. With Hinata, smiling was a more natural gesture.

Did that mean he was in love? Gaara wasn't sure. He smiled around Naruto and Sasuke, but he felt no romantic love for them. It was difficult to tell. This was all rather confusing and wonderful at the same time.

Hinata nods at him as they walk down the street together. "The hospital looks like it's in great shape with the new improvements." Yes, Gaara was happy about that.

"We've started adding more to the medical program." Before the war, it had all been rather basic. "After what happened with Kankuro, it became apparent that our medical staff was not fully trained."

They had tried their best, but his brother would have been dead without Sakura. Facts were just facts. As much as it hurt his pride to admit, their medical care had been depressingly basic. That was rapidly changing now though.

Hinata pats him on the shoulder reassuringly. "That wasn't your fault." Maybe, it wasn't. It still felt like it sometimes though. "And at least something good came of it."

Yes, it had. A more advanced hospital and better trained staff. There were still a lot of growing pains and the kinks in the medic training program hadn't been fully worked out yet, but it was all very promising.

"Yes, that's true." He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "Now, that you're here…I imagine that the program will only continue to improve."

Hinata squeaks and blushes as red as his hair. "T-Thank you." Oh right. He might have been too forward.

Gaara needed to exercise more restraint around her. "I'm sorry." It was just difficult because there was something about her that called him.

The woman was a ninja and a Jonin at that, but somehow she still retained her innocence. It was in the way that her lavender eyes would widen at the sight of anything new. In her gentle smile.

She was both fragile and strong at the same time. Much like the desert flowers that defied the odds and still flourished throughout the Wind Nation. Maybe, that was the appeal.

"It's alright." She blushes more. "You just surprised me."

That was a good sign. Hinata didn't mind that he had kissed her cheek. Granted that was a far cry from showing her the joys of his spinning chair, but it was a start.

The bluenette smiles shyly at him. "Oh and there was something that I wanted to ask you about." This was either going to end very well over very badly.

"What is it?" Gaara cocks his head to the side curiously.

It could be anything, really. The woman was a new Sand Villager. She might just be curious about missions, local cuisine, a cultural difference, or it could be far more serious.

"There's a cat that came into my apartment a few days ago." Hinata's smile was still ever present. "I think it's wild, but it doesn't have any fear of me. So I'm not sure what I should do with it."

Ah that. A Sand Cat. They were common in Suna and made for lovable exotic pets in some cases.

He pauses before answering. "That's a Sand Cat." The red head smiles proudly at her. "They're the smallest breed of wild cat, but they're rather fearsome when they want to be. Unless they had a disease though, they aren't a major threat to humans."

Hinata nods at that. "Well that's good." She still sounded at a loss for what she should do about the little feline though.

How could he explain this? "Some people even keep them as pets though that's not necessarily encouraged. They're wild animals, but most people find them rather cute and their clever little things." They knew were the food was. "They tend to stick around the village, hoping to find easy meals."

Gaara couldn't really blame them. That's probably what he would have done, if he was a Sand Cat. Still, he hoped that the feline didn't actually scare Hinata.

"So they're not really afraid with humans because they associate them with food." Hinata tilts her head to the side.

Yes, that was essentially it. "Indeed. Most people won't hurt them as if nothing else, they do keep the pest population under control." Gaara smiles.

"That makes sense." Hinata giggles. "Maybe, I'll try to catch it and have a vet look at it."

If she was a civilian, Gaara would be concerned. Ninjas could easily handle Sand Cats though. After all, this was the woman who had stood up against Pain and come back from the dead afterwards. (Of course, that was because Pain had ended up releasing his Jutsu, but Gaara digressed).

The point was that Hinata was capable of doing anything she set her mind to. If she wanted a Sand Cat to cuddle up to, well Gaara imagined she'd get her way eventually.

* * *

Sasuke was sorting through some scrolls for Gaara. It passed the time. Granted, paperwork wasn't usually on his To Do List, but this was important stuff.

"So how goes the trade sorting?" Kankuro walks into the Kazekage's Office and looks at Sasuke.

The Uchiha sighs and shakes his head. "It's probably going to take the better part of the afternoon to suit through all of this." He tilts his head at the other Sand Sibling. "Do you have any idea where Gaara is?"

Kankuro laughs at that and smiles. "I think he's with the newcomer." Right. He was with Hinata. "I've never seen him take to someone that quickly before besides Naruto and you."

The competition was heating up, it seemed. Oh well. He had Hinata tend to him while he was shirtless. As far as Sasuke was concerned, he had the advantage there because a Kage couldn't exactly whip off their robes without raising eyebrows.

"She has a way with people." Sasuke shrugs.

He'd heard of the phrase 'A woman's touch,' before. Of course, Sasuke had. The Uchiha had just never actually expected to witness the power of it in person.

It was funny though. The one woman that he had ever spared more than a second glance to, didn't even know that Sasuke was interested. Maybe, he should be more direct?

 _The Oasis Ceremony was still in effect. The drums still matched his heart beat as he danced with her. Faster and faster as the Moon rose ever higher in the sky._

 _It was getting later and later, but neither of them cared. The bonfire's magic refused to let go of either of them until the Sun had risen in the sky and everyone else had left._

 _"W-Would you like to walk me home?" She smiles at him shyly._

 _Sasuke nods dumbly and offers her his hand. Once they got there though, the night wasn't over. "Would you like anything to drink?" She smiles at him._

 _Yeah. Some water would be good. His throat was feeling rather dry from all the dancing and the sight of her in that damn gown._

 _"Water would be good." He nodded and Hinata smiled as she saunters off into the kitchen._

 _The sway of her hips in that outfit was utterly hypnotic. That and the sound of the beads jingling was strangely erotic. Sasuke wasn't sure why he was responding to her in such a way, he just knew that he was._

 _"Here we go." Hinata smiles as she returns to him, carrying a glass of water for each of them._

 _As she went to hand it to Sasuke though, it slipped from her hand. The water goes flying everywhere. Including all over her Oasis Gown._

 _Hinata blushes a deep shade of red. "I'm s-so sorry." The poor woman was obviously absolutely mortified and Sasuke couldn't blame her._

 _"It's alright." He walks over to her and tries to help Hinata dry off._

 _She shakes her head. "It's no use. I might as well get out of it before I catch a cold." With that being said the Hyuga Princess swiftly slides out of her skirt._

 _The bluenette was now clad only in her bra like top with its alluring golden coins, a pair of red panties, and those damn beads that were obviously designed to tease him. "Probably a good idea." He didn't know if he should make a shrine to whoever designed that outfit or Chidori them. "You know, if you're cold…I could keep you warm."_

 _Hinata smiles at him and wraps her arms around his neck. "I'd like that." She shyly kisses him._

 _Sasuke eagerly kisses back. He was beginning to deepen it and his hands were just starting to wander when…_ he feels a smack to his face.

"What was that for?!" The last Uchiha was not pleased to say the least.

Kankuro rolls his eyes. "You were daydream or something." Damn. He must have been. "And we've got work to do. So snap out of it."

Screw Chidoring the bead designer. His new goal was to Chidori Kankuro for ruining his daydream! That or maybe Sasuke would just Amaterasu some of his precious puppets. Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata found herself in one of Suna's restaurants. Gaara had asked her if she was hungry and well, she had been. So here they were.

"This place serves excellent steak." He smiles at her. "Sasuke and I come here often."

They did seem close. Hinata couldn't help, but wonder how that became the case though. Gaara and Sasuke certainly did have an interesting history to say the least.

She sits down and nods. "Steak sounds wonderful and how did you two become so close?" She could easily remember a time when it looked as though the red head sincerely wanted to kill the Uchiha in their match.

Now, it seemed as if they were something close to brothers. You rarely saw one without the other. To some extent, she understood it. Hinata doubted there was someone better suited to be a bodyguard on the planet than Sauske.

It was just a matter of finding someone who he would be willing to protect. He certainly had the intelligence and power to lead, but the desire just didn't seem to be there. Despite the fact, that he had briefly once wanted to be Hokage. (A dream that she was glad he had given up on because back then, he had been drowning in darkness and Sasuke being Hokage wouldn't have ended well).

"Two steaks please." Gaara smiles at the waiter who was openly staring at the to of them. "Oh and some water as well." The waiter nods seeming to come to his senses before flittering off to fill their orders. "And as for how we became close, well we're more alike than we are different."

Hinata didn't really see how. Well other than them both being fairly quiet and extremely powerful ninjas. With Gaara and Naruto, the similarities were most obvious. They had both had a Tailed Beast inside them and their childhoods had overlapped to a disturbing degree. That wasn't necessarily the case with Sasuke and Gaara though.

"How so?" She smiles at him.

Gaara seemed inclined to chat with her. She might as well enjoy it. Hinata doubted he was this open with many people.

The red head sighs at that question. "He had as much hatred and determination in his eyes on the day that I met him as I did." He bites his lower lip as if the memory was somewhat painful. "I had never seen someone like me in that respect before. So I wanted to kill him, naturally. Predators always treat other predators that way, I suppose."

She shakes her head and places her hand on his. "Neither of you are like that anymore, but I guess that makes sense in a way." It had made perfect sense to Gaara at the time, it seemed.

"Thank you." Gaara smiles at her. "I do appreciate hearing that, but Naruto helped to pull me out of that darkness. As time went on, I found myself hoping that the same would prove true for Sasuke."

"Because it would be like vindicating your own redemption." Hinata's voice was a whisper, but she understood now.

At least from Gaara's perspective, he saw a large part of himself in the raven haired ninja. It was like witnessing his own transformation. She had always wondered why the Kazekage had allowed Sasuke to become a Sand Villager and now, she knew.

Gaara smiles as their order arrives a few minutes later. "Yes, exactly." He had a healthy appetite, Hinata notes as the red head digs in immediately. "When he came here on his Journey of Redemption, we became closer and I eventually offered him citizenship. Naruto wasn't particularly happy about it at the time, but he came to understand that Sasuke needed to start over."

The unspoken, 'Just as I had,' hung heavily in the air. So that was the source of their bond it seemed. They had both lived in darkness and struggled to come back into the light. In some ways, Sasuke might understand Gaara even better than Naruto did and vice versa.

"I'm glad that you were both able to find some peace." She smiles.

Gaara nods at that. "Yes, I am as well." He gives her a small smile and Hinata feels her heart skip a beat at the gesture.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke was now on a mission to find Gaara. It looked like the Loser was coming to visit and the Uchiha found himself rather terrified at that prospect as he rereads the scroll that the hawk had given ihm only moments ago.

 _The raven haired ninja had been sorting through some scrolls with Kankuro when a messenger hawk arrived. "Hmm. Let's see what you have there." Sasuke smiled at the bird and undid the scroll that was bound tightly to its leg._

 _What he read made his blood run cold. Naruto was coming. What if he had changed his mind? What if the blonde really did want to be with Hinata and he convinced her to go back to the Leaf Village?_

 _"Is something wrong?" Kankuro looked at him with concern._

 _Sasuke quickly shook his head. "No. Nothing." He forced himself to smile at the other man. "I just have to give this to Gaara. Naruto is coming for a visit soon." Thank goodness, he was a ninja and knew how to hide his emotions._

 _If that hadn't been the case, well Sasuke's pride wouldn't have been able to take it. He might or might not be in love with Hinata, but he found himself growing disturbingly attached to her in a short amount of time. That attachment could grow into love…_

 _"Oh that's good news." Kankuro grinned at him. "Gaara will be so happy to see him again."_

 _Sasuke merely nodded and took off. Damn it. He had to warn Gaara about this._

"He always has to make things so complicated." Sasuke sighs as he makes his way through the mostly empty streets.

It was just a normal day in the Sand and the Sand wasn't nearly as densely populated as the Leaf Village. Which was just fine by Sasuke. He had never really been one for crowds in the first place.

"Would you like a paper, Mister?" A teenage boy smiles up at Sasuke as the Uchiha was heading towards Gaara's favorite restaurant.

That would likely be where he would find him. Gaara loved that place and Sasuke had to admit that they did make a mean steak. It was lunch time, after all. It would only make sense that the red head would have gotten hungry by now.

Sasuke smiles at the teenager and nods. "Sure." He hands him the money for the paper and some extra. "Keep the change." It wasn't as though he was hurting for money anyway and the kid could probably use it more than he could.

"Thanks!" The kid soon scurries off.

That and the last Uchiha wasn't above 'buying' some positive press here and there. The Sand treated him far better than the Leaf ever had, but that didn't mean that people weren't still scared of him. He needed to work on that.

This was especially true, if he was ever going to have a family. "Speaking of family though, there he is." Sasuke smirks as he heads towards a familiar head of red hair.

It looked like he had finally found Gaara. Now, he just had to give him some advance warning about a certain blonde tornado that would likely be touching down in the Sand soon.

* * *

Hanabi sighs as she trains with her father. "I'm worried about Hinata." There was no point in lying about such things.

"I have my concerns as well." Hiashi nods at his youngest daughter. "Though I believe overall the Sand will be good for her." Hopefully.

Hanabi knew that her sister had been devastated by Naruto's kind rejection. A rejection that he obviously felt guilty about. Part of her still hoped that the blonde would wise up and realize that he was missing out, but the other part hoped that he would just let things be as they were.

"About Naruto?" She dodges the Hyuga Patriarch's strike.

Hiashi nods at that. "About him. I know that he's planning to visit the Sand Village soon." Too soon really.

Hanabi might not know much about affairs of the heart yet, but she knew one thing. Everyone's favorite savior was just going to be pouring salt in Hinata's wounds by visiting her. Her sister needed time to move on.

She adored Naruto as almost everyone did these days, but the younger Hyuga Heiress certainly wasn't pleased about him hurting Hinata. It had been unintentional and she knew that, but how was her sister ever going to move on…if Naruto kept popping back into her life like this?

"He should've waited awhile longer." Hanabi sighs as her father nods.

Yes, that much was obvious. "That's true, but trying to tell Naruto that is like trying to tame the wind itself." That was right.

There was no point in trying to tame the wind. It couldn't be tamed and that was the reason why Naruto had won the war. He had an indomitable spirit.

* * *

"Gaara, I have news." The red head blinks as he hears a familiar voice behind him.

He turns his head and sees it was Sasuke. What was Sasuke doing here? Gaara would have thought he'd be busy helping Kankuro with those scrolls for hours.

"What is it?" He tilts his head in confusion.

Sasuke's eyes trail over his and Hinata's forms. "Naruto is coming to visit the Sand." Obviously, he knew what Gaara had been up to.

The Uchiha could deal with it though. Gaara was well aware of Sasuke's little 'Checkup Stunt.' Two could certainly play that game and well, the Kazekage had wanted some alone time with the only woman had ever called to him. What was so wrong about that?

They weren't doing anything unseemly in public. Merely having lunch. Well that and discussing his friendship with Sasuke. Though the last part was only to be expected. Everyone was interested in their relationship, even Gaara's own siblings.

"N-Naruto is coming?" Hinata's eyes widen at that fact.

Gaara gives Sasuke a dirty look for that. So much for breaking that news gently to the recovering flower. Hinata was clearly still trying to pick up the pieces of her broken heart and now, Naruto was coming to the Sand?!

Usually, that knowledge would have made the Kazekage happy. Very happy, but not now. This was unintentional cruelty. That's what this was. There was just no getting around it.

It was no wonder that the blonde had missed out on Hinata. "Yes, it seems so." His friend could be rather oblivious at times, Gaara thinks to himself as he answers Hinata's question.

"Don't worry, Hinata." Sasuke smiles at her reassuringly. "I won't let him crush you to death in one of his hugs."

Despite the fact that Hinata felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart, Sasuke's comment made her laugh. He was trying to comfort her and for now, it was working. Well at least to an extent.

She still wasn't ready to see Naruto. It was likely that she was never going to be ready, but that wasn't going to stop him from coming. She sighs as she looks down at her Sand Headband that she wore as a necklace. Besides, she was a Sand Villager now.

It was time she started acting like it. "Thank you." She smiles at Sasuke and then at Gaara. "And thank you for the wonderful lunch and tour. I should probably get back to the hospital though." And maybe find a quiet room to cry her eyes out as she gathered some more of her resolve.

"It's I that should thank you for the pleasant company." Gaara smiles at her. "And yes, that would probably be wise. Sasuke, would you care to join me for lunch?" He glances at the other man. "Seeing that you're here."

Hinata quickly sets down the money for her steak. "Sure." Just as Sasuke was sitting down to join Gaara and she takes off for the hospital.

She was moving as fast as she could without drawing attention. After all, Hinata was still a Hyuga. She still had her pride. She refused to cry in public over Naruto's gentle rejection.

The bluenette was also a Sand Ninja. Her past should stay in the past. Naruto was still her friend, even if he wasn't going to be her lover. Perhaps, she'd be able to find love here instead. Anything was possible here. Just as long as one wore generous amounts of Sunscreen.


	7. Chapter 7

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. If you have any requests for particular scenes you'd like to see, feel free to let me know. Right now, I'm probably going to keep this a fairly lighthearted comedy story. Meaning, I don't really have a major villain lurking around. That could change, but as of right now that's what we're looking at. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

As predicted, it didn't take Naruto long to get to the Sand. A fact that made Gaara feel disturbingly anxious. The red head knew to some extent what was going to happen, of course. That was why he was dreading it.

"You look like a man who has just been sentenced to his own execution." Sasuke glances at him as the two of them walk towards Hinata's apartment.

Sasuke wasn't far off. The Kazekage knew that he likely wasn't doing a very good job at feigning cheerfulness. He'd have to do better for Hinata and Naruto. He _**would**_ do better.

The red head still rolls his eyes at Sasuke. "You hardly look any better." Sasuke had never been someone who bothered to mask his feelings.

He didn't really need to. As far as the Kazekage could tell, there were only a handful of people that he really cared about and more generally, he felt obligated to protect the village at large. Probably because of his previous transgressions.

"Well we can't exactly tell the Loser the truth." Sasuke shakes his head. "He'd be hurt and Hinata would feel guilty about hurting him. So we'll just have to endure eating ramen for a couple hours and making pointless conversation."

His friend did care about his reputation though. Gaara had seen how the Uchiha had taken great pains in order to reassure everyone in the Sand that he wouldn't wake up one day and decide to go on a murderous rampage.

"I suppose that is one way to look at it." Gaara knocks on Hinata's door.

Sasuke had achieved moderate success in this endeavor. "Lucky girl." Gaara notes with amusement that at least a handful of villagers nearby were watching them and thus proving his original assessment true.

Many were still scared or at least wary of Sasuke. That much was obvious. Though a growing minority now either respected him or as was the case for a significant chunk of the female population were perfectly content to admire the scenery. Temari's words, not his.

That's when the door opens and the Kazekage's musings were interrupted. "Hello." By Hinata answering his knocks and looking up at both of them with those gorgeous lavender eyes with a Sand Cat cuddling up to her chest.

Unbelievable. Gaara was now jealous of a cat. That was just pathetic and it wasn't fair. Why did the little feline get cuddle up to her breasts so easily, but he was denied that privilege?

 _"You really should take better care of yourself." Hinata shakes her head at him._

 _Gaara smiles at her and sits next to the bluenette on the bed as he watches her brush her long, beautiful hair. Hinata was also wearing a sheer, lacy pink nightgown. Gaara hadn't know that he liked pink that much until he saw her in it or maybe, he just liked what he could see underneath the pink lace. It was probably more the latter._

 _He nods and admires her. "I guess you're right." Though it wasn't his fault, he couldn't sleep. "It's just hard for me to sleep." After everything that Gaara had been through with the demon, sleep still didn't come easily to him._

 _"Maybe you just need better pillows." She giggles at him and lays down, pulling the Kazekage next to her._

 _Before he could say anything, Gaara's head was placed on her scantily clad breasts. He was probably going to get a nosebleed. Again…_

 _"Is this better?" She smiles at him and strokes his hair._

 _Gaara nods dumbly. "M-Much better." Like he was going to say anything else._

His day dream was stopped dead in its tracks, by the sounds of Sasuke's laugh. "I see you made a friend." Which was probably just as well.

The Kazekage certainly couldn't afford to just stand around daydreaming in front of the object of his affections. Was he a Kage or some Academy Student? Honestly, this was embarrassing.

"Yes." Hinata smiles as she pets the cat. "I named him Neji."

Right. Neji was Hinata's cousin, if Gaara recalled correctly. He had died during the war to save Naruto and Hinata. That little cat had a lot to live up to it seemed.

Gaara smiles at her. "That's a fine name." He didn't want to do this, but it had to be done. "Are you ready to head to the Ramen Shop with us?"

If Hinata didn't come with them, the blonde would likely seek her out. That wouldn't be pretty. It was better for Hinata not to have to face him alone. Well at least that was Gaara's logic anyway.

"I'm ready." The Hyuga woman smiles sadly as she sets Neji down and shuts the door behind her.

He loved Naruto like a brother. Gaara really did, but suddenly he was tempted to smack the other ninja around a few times with his sand. It was all too easy to understand the dumb blonde stereotype now. (Which he knew wasn't fair because his own sister was a highly intelligent blonde, but Gaara digressed).

Sasuke smiles at her and offers the bluenette his arm. "Alright. Let's get going then." So does Gaara.

Which of course was much to the amusement of everyone who watched them go down the street. The red head was sure the rumors were bound to start flying soon, but he didn't care. He did like Hinata and so did Sasuke. If she ended up with either of them, at least some Sand Villagers would make out like bandits on the betting pool that the Kazekage was sure was bound to pop up sooner or later.

* * *

Naruto had just arrived in the Sand and was now heading for the Ramen Shop. "It was nice of Gaara to get one set up just for me." He grins.

Luckily, he wasn't the only person interested in Ramen though. That would be kinda weird. To just have the shop existing for one person, would be rather bizarre.

"I'll take five bowls, please." Naruto grins from ear to ear as he sits down in the shop.

It wasn't quite the same as back in the Leaf's. The blonde ninja didn't know this shop owner like he knew the Old Man back home, but it was still nice and Naruto was in a good mood.

"Of course." The old man quickly gets his order. "You must be excited to see Lord Gaara today."

Damn right he was. It felt like it had been forever since he last saw the red head. Unfortunately, rebuilding after the war had taken a lot of time and everyone had been busy. Naruto could hardly blame Gaara for wanting to take care of his village before hanging out, but he had still missed the Kazekage.

"Yeah!" He beams at the other man.

"I'm Zaku by the way." His eyes were now sparkling as he hands Naruto a sheet of paper. "Can I get your autograph? For my grandchildren." Naruto blinks at that.

He still wasn't used to the whole autograph thing. Then again, the sapphire eyed ninja knew that he would get used to it eventually. He had helped to win the war. It was only natural that some people would gush.

He smiles and nods. '"Yeah. Sure." The blonde smiles as he quickly scribbles his name onto the paper. "I hope they like it." Naruto certainly didn't mind indulging his fans.

* * *

Hinata blushes as Sasuke and Gaara lead her to the Ramen Shop. Everyone was staring at them. Though she wasn't sure who was being stared at more.

Gaara was the Kazekage. So people were naturally going to be looking at him. Sasuke was well Sasuke and she was new. A new villager who was getting far more attention from their Kage and Sasuke than was probably normal.

"Don't worry." Sasuke looks at her. "The Loser doesn't actually bite."

Was she really that transparent? Probably. Her heart wouldn't stop beating out of its chest. Both from dread and embarrassment.

She could hear the whispers. "Well she is a pretty one." Someone was talking about her.

Actually, a lot of people were talking about her. "I wonder if she's Lord Gaara's or the Uchiha's lover." A lot and it was now making her blush redder than a tomato.

They already assumed she was involved with either Gaara or Sasuke. Hinata didn't know how to feel about either option, really. Naruto had been her first love and she had never really considered anyone else.

"Ignore them." Gaara shakes his head as they continue down the sandy streets.

Literally, they were made of sand. There was sand everywhere. For Gaara, this must have been paradise.

The red head was clearly in his element and Sasuke seemed to have adjusted to the climate just fine. Something that made Hinata hopeful about her own prospects of doing so. If someone with skin as fair as Sasuke's could adapt, she could as well.

Her face might currently look like she was sunburned, but Hinata wasn't in reality. She was just blushing a lot. Though sunburn was as very real danger in a place like this. Gaara hadn't been kidding when he advised her to take that suntan lotion.

Hinata nods shyly as they enter the Ramen Shop. That's when she saw a familiar head of blonde hair and she could swear her heart stopped beating for a moment.

* * *

"You look worried." Baki glances over at Kankuro.

The young ninja was in his brother's office and had just finished sorting through some papers. Kankuro didn't really know how to respond to Baki's gentle probing. Well other than to be honest.

There was no reason to lie to the other ninja. "I am a little." Gaara seemed to have finally gotten his first crush.

"What troubles you, Lord Kankuro?" Baki looks at him expectantly.

The man had been around the block more times than Kankuro could count. So perhaps, it shouldn't have surprised him that his former instructor had picked up on his anxiety so quickly.

How could he explain this though? "I think that Gaara is rather happy to have the Hyuga woman here." And not just for the reasons that one would expect.

Of course, the Sand could always use more medics and a bloodline was always an added bonus. Kankuro doubted that was the only reason for the spring in his younger brother's step though.

"You believe he has romantic feelings for her." Yeah. That was Baki. "I have wondered that myself." He always cut straight to the chase.

There was really no point in beating around the bush though, Kankuro supposed. "Maybe, but I don't think he's the only one." Sasuke had been in some kind of daze while they were doing their work together. "The Uchiha might as well." Which wasn't like him.

Kankuro still wasn't really sure how to feel about Sasuke. He'd work with him, if Gaara ordered it. Though he didn't entirely trust him either. After all, this was someone who could easily destroy a city, if he wanted to.

That was way too much power in one person's hands. Kankuro was only just now coming to grips with the power that his brother and Naruto possessed. That was scary enough, but when you factored in someone like Sasuke into the mix…well it just seemed like a recipe for disaster to him.

"That could be messy." Baki sighs.

Yeah. That was putting it mildly. Sasuke was operating on a short fuse at the best of time and his brother was a novice to love. The only thing he really knew about it was what he had read in those books.

Kankuro was happy that Gaara had taken to them so much. It was a lot easier to have the red head read about such things than to have him, Temari, or someone else explain it.

It wasn't Gaara's fault, of course. The Kazekage hadn't had a normal childhood. No one had eve really bothered to explain about _Kunais and Pouches_ to him. His brother was highly intelligent though. So he had been able to 'catch up' by reading Jiraiya's books easily enough.

"Very messy." The puppet master nods in agreement. "They're best friends and they might very well be competing for the same girl and that's assuming that she'd be interested in either of them to begin with."

He knew almost nothing about Hinata. Just that the girl was originally from the Leaf, a Hyuga, and a medic. All of which was just fine with Kankuro, but he knew almost next to nothing about her as a _person_.

Obviously, Kankuro was going to have to change that. If his baby brother's heart was on the line, he needed to know who was holding it. He'd have to speak to Hinata and figure out what kind of person she was.

"Perhaps it would be best, to ask Lady Temari about this." Baki smiles at him. "After all, I'm an old bachelor. I'm not really sure how valid my advice in this matter would be."

Yeah. That was a good point. Temari was with Shikamaru now. That meant she was in a stable relationship and thus knew a lot more about this stuff than he and Baki did.

"Yeah." Kankuro sighs. "I'll definitely do that." It was time to call out the big guns. It was time to involve their big sister…

* * *

"Hey guys!" Naruto grins at them.

He and Naruto had torn into each other more times than Sasuke could count, but the Uchiha really wanted to punch his friend at the moment. Did he seriously not realize what he was doing to Hinata?

Just by being here, the blonde was likely shattering her heart into at least a million pieces. Couldn't the sapphire eyed ninja have some decency and give her time to lick her wounds or something?

"It's good to see you again, my friend." Gaara smiles at Naruto as he sits down next to him. "How have you fared since we last met?"

Apparently not. Naruto either felt guilty or he was oblivious. It was likely a mixture of both. Though Sasuke suspected it was more the latter than the former. For some reason, the Leaf Ninja just had never been very good about understanding women.

He could bond with almost anyone, even on the battlefield. He could Talk No Jutsu the shit out of people, but when it came to understanding women…Naruto was still an Academy Student.

An Academy Student who was failing the 'course' at that. "I've been pretty good." Miserably and Naruto had yet to greet Hinata.

"That's good." Gaara nods approvingly as he flips through the menu.

Hinata smiles shyly at Naruto. "How is everyone back in the Leaf?" Good. At least she wasn't stuttering.

Sasuke thought the stuttering was endearing really, but Naruto did not deserve the stutters. Obviously, something was just not connecting with the Leaf's most famous ninja. Did he have no instincts at all when it came to women?

Could he really not tell that Hinata had been into him? Sasuke hadn't even been paying much attention to her in the Academy or when they were Genin, but even he had been able to see that. So why hadn't Naruto?

"They're great." He smiles at Hinata. "They all really miss you though."

Gaara winces at that and Sasuke knew why. That was a low blow, even Naruto hadn't intended for it to be so. It was likely already hard enough for Hinata to leave the Leaf behind without the blonde reminding her of it

"I miss them too." Hinata sighs as the waiter comes over and takes their order.

Honestly, it was like tormenting a bunny or something. It was just cruelty. What made it even worse was that Naruto didn't realize what he was doing though.

"Well things are going well here." Gaara smiles. "I imagine that Hinata will be enormously helpful in improving our medical training program. There is a lot that the Sand can learn from the Leaf in terms of medical care." That was true.

The Sand had always been so isolated and poor because of it. Things were changing though, Sasuke observes to himself. The fact that Gaara was so instrumental in the war meant he had been noticed and being noticed sometimes rewarded one financially.

Naruo grins at that. "That's good." He was so clueless. It was painful.

Well at least that's what Sasuke thought until he saw how often Naruto was looking at Hinata. Guilt. There was a lot of guilt there.

He wasn't sure how long the lunch actually lasted. Probably an hour or tow. It felt like an eternity though.

"Naruto, why don't you come back to my office with me." Gaara smiles at him. "I'd love to show you some of the plans I have for the Academy and Sasuke has a few errands to run for me."

To which Sasuke rolls his eyes. Did Gaara have to make it sound like he was his dog or something? Sasuke Uchiha was no one's golden retriever, even if Aoda acted like one.

"Right." Naruto smiles and hugs Hinata while looking at Sasuke. "I'll see you after you're done with whatever."

He just couldn't stop rolling his eyes. "You too." Sasuke smirks. "I don't know why Gaara wants your opinion on Academy Plans. You graduated dead last."

It was childish and Sasuke knew that, but Naruto deserved that dig. Whether or not, he knew it. Apparently, once a loser, always a loser.

"You're such a bastard!" Naruto glares at him. "Hinata make sure to put this bastard in his place. Don't let him push you around or anything." He shakes his head and heads off with Gaara after everyone pays. "Can you believe he said that to me?"

Gaara merely shrugs and smiles. "Well it was accurate. From what I hear, you did graduate at the bottom of your class." Sasuke smirks as he watches the other ninja flail at that. "Though that just means you're the most improved." That made Sasuke deflate a little bit. Alright. That was fair.

* * *

An hour later, Hinata was still on autopilot to a certain extent. She was going through the motions of everything, but mostly she just felt numb. Very, very numb.

"You'll have to forgive him for being an idiot." Sasuke shakes his head.

The fact that Sasuke was staying with her was shocking, but Hinata wasn't about to protest the company. "What do you mean?" It was nice not to be alone and as much as she adored Neji the Second, he couldn't actually talk.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her rather incredulously. It would have been funny, if the whole situation wasn't so heartbreaking. Hinata knew at that moment, that Sasuke knew and that was just embarrassing.

She was still pinning after someone she couldn't have. The last Uchiha must have thought she was pathetic. The bluenette was doing her best to get over Naruto, but it was hard to truly move on from one's first love.

"You know what I mean." Sasuke shakes his head. "You're a smart woman. You're not that oblivious." He shocks her by caressing her cheek. "He doesn't mean any harm, but despite saving the world in some ways…Naruto is still a Genin."

The bluenette wouldn't let him talk about Naruto like that! "He's not a Genin. He just didn't want me in that way." Facts were facts. Naruto only saw her as a friend.

It wasn't that he was incapable of romance. She just apparently didn't lit his fire in that way. A bitter truth to swallow, but one that Hinata needed to comes to grips with fro the sake of her sanity.

"Well then he's obviously blind." Sasuke smirks. "If he had seen you in that Oasis Gown, he would certainly think differently."

That comment makes Hinata blush redder than Sasuke's Sharingan. Had he actually said that? That couldn't be possible. She must have imagined that.

That couldn't have possibly happened. Then again, both the Kazekage and Uchiha had been rather generous with their compliments lately. Perhaps, they were taking pity on her.

"You don't need to say things like that to make me f-feel better." She blushes even more.

She appreciated that Sasuke was trying to be nice, but she didn't want him to say such things. Not if he didn't mean that. That was too close to a lie for her liking.

Sasuke shakes his head and cups her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not just saying it to make you feel better." Her eyes widen at the gesture.

There was a certain sincerity in his voice. He wasn't lying. Sasuke actually meant it and Hinata didn't have a damn clue what she was supposed to say or do in response to that declaration.

"You don't have to say anything." He releases her from the gentle hold. "He's an oblivious idiot when it comes to women, but not all of us are."

She bites her lower lip at that and nods. "I g-guess you're right." Naruto didn't see her that way, but that didn't mean no one else would.

Sasuke smiles at her. "I'll let you be, I imagine that Neji wants to eat and Gaara wasn't lying about the errands." Right. Right. "If you need anything though, you know which apartment is mine and you know where Gaara's Office is." And before Hinata could say anything, Sasuke darts off.

Had that really just happened? Was Sasuke flirting with her or had he just been just making a general observation? She didn't know, but as Hinata pets Neji…she resolves to find out.

"Maybe, they're both flirting with me?" Had she been just as blind as Naruto had been?

That would explain a lot. That might very well be the reason why the Kazekage and Sasuke were around her so much. Clearly, they didn't need to walk her home all the time.

Assuming that she was correct though, Hinata still had to figure out what she was going to do. There were two of them and only one of her. The math…could prove potentially problematic at best.

"You're lucky that you're a cat." Hinata smiles as she kisses the top of Neji's head. "These sorts of matters are much simpler for cats than they are for people." To which Neji meows and Hinata giggles.

Well at least she wasn't alone. She had Neji to provide his wise counsel on this matter and everything else. Surely, that had to count for something.


	8. Chapter 8

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

"Wow." Naruto grins at Gaara. "These plans are amazing."

Of course, they were. The red head had spent countless hours on them. It was important to improve the quality of the Academy. In the long-run, it was the Academy and the hospital that were the most essential to the Sand Village's health.

There their ninjas would learn how to be well, ninjas and have all their injuries attended to. Both would be boons to the economy as well. That was one of the reasons why he had been so happy to have a medic transfer, but the Kazekage hadn't expected to actually develop romantic feelings for Hinata.

He smiles at his friend though. "Thank you, but there is something that I wish to speak with you about." Naruto meant well, it was just that romance was clearly not his strong suit.

Something that he was rather grateful for. If Naruto had been less oblivious, the bluenette never would have come to the Sand Village. Be that as it may, it was time for him to 'stake a claim' as Jiraiya's books said.

"What is it?" Naruto looks at him with concern.

How could he say this tactfully? "It's about Hinata." Maybe, it was best to just be blunt.

Yes, that was it. Naruto would respect him more as a man, if he was direct. That and well, the Kazekage wanted to be sure that the other ninja clearly understood the situation.

"What about her?" Naruto tilts his head to the side as if he was a lost puppy.

It was an endearing gesture, but it wasn't enough. Naruto had unintentionally hurt the Hyuga Heiress badly and it was up to Gaara to ensure that he didn't get a second chance to make the same mistake twice. If this didn't work, then the red head was fully prepared to let Sasuke launch a few Chidoris at Naruto to drive the point home. The blonde was just someone who had to learn the hard way, it seemed.

"I'm aware that she left the Leaf because she had romantic feelings for you that you didn't return." Seeing that Naruto was about to protest, Gaara sandgags him.

He wouldn't allow the other man time to protest. The Kazekage had to get this all of his chest and quickly. It was better to tear the band-aid off in one swoop than to peel it off inch by inch in his experience.

"I'm not angry with you and you shouldn't feel guilty. I firmly believe you came here with the best of intentions." Which was why he was using a sandgag and not a Sand Coffin. "You're being here though is not going to help her move on. If anything, you're hurting her more. Give her time to heal."

Gaara knew he had to be firm about this. It was really the only way to protect Hinata's and Naruto's feelings from being hurt even more so than they already are.

Naruto winces at that. "I just you know, felt guilty." The Kazekage didn't like seeing that look on his friend's face, it was so dreadfully out of place. "I felt bad about hurting her. She's amazing and everything, but I didn't…you know?" Still, this was necessary.

As Kazekage, Gaara knew that sometimes unpleasant things had to be done for the sake of the village. Applying this general principle to other situations had served him well over the years and hopefully, that would be the case here.

"I know that you didn't mean to hurt her." Gaara shakes his head and smiles at him. "You never would, but you did. It's best to make this a short visit. Stay only long enough so that she doesn't get suspicious and then head to the Leaf."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Naruto nods his head at that and sighs. "How long do you think I should stay away? I know she needs her space, but I don't want Hinata to think that I'm avoiding her or anything like that."

Gaara smiles at his friend and pats him on the back. "Just long enough for Sasuke or I to thoroughly seduce her into forgetting all about you as a potential lover." After all, it was best to be blunt about his intentions.

That was the honorable way of doing things. The red head certainly didn't want to keep his feelings for Hinata a secret from his best friend and well, Naruto was likely going to find out that Sasuke was carrying a torch for the Hyuga Princess as well. So why not just get that out of the way in one fell swoop?

 _ **THUD!**_ Apparently though, he had been just a little too direct for Naruto. "Naruto?" The Kazekage blinks as he looks down on the ground and sees that his friend had fainted. "Alright. I suppose there is such a thing as being too direct." Gaara shakes his head in amusement as he scoops the unconscious blonde up. "Well I suppose it's a good thing that I recently added carpet to my office." Otherwise, Naruto would have hit his head on a much harder floor.

* * *

The next day, Hinata looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. "Well at least I look like a Sand Villager now." Yesterday, had been hard and she was still thoroughly confused, but Sasuke was right.

Naruto might not want her that way, but that didn't mean that she was never going to find love. For now though, the bluenette knew she needed to find out what exactly was going on with Gaara and Sasuke. Had they actually been flirting with her all this time and she just hadn't noticed?

"Meow" Neji fluffs her legs as she ponders this.

Hinata leans down and pets him. "Don't worry." At least Neji was easy to understand. "I'll get you some food before I head to the Academy." After all, she was supposed to meet Gaara and Sasuke there.

The Kazekage very much wanted to encourage Academy Students to consider becoming medics. .The medic shortage was still rather severe and seeing as she was an actual medic, well that made her a good person to give the Academy Students a little nudge into considering that vocation.

Hinata was a bit nervous about doing so though, but having a routine such a feeding Neji was good for calming her nerves. "I should probably write Hanabi and Father about everything that is going on."

Well at the very least, she could tell them about Neji. As far as Gaara and Sasuke were concerned though, the bluenette knew it was best to be vague on the details because her sister was a romantic and her father was overprotective. Which made for quite the explosive combination when it came to Hinata discussing her love life (or more accurately, her lack of one).

Once Neji had some tuna and milk out, Hinata wanders out the door and heads towards the Academy. On her way there, she overhears more Sand Villagers talking about her. "Good morning." A few of them were even greeting her, so Hinata greets them back.

After all, that was the polite thing to do. The Sun wasn't too high in the sky yet. "Only one coat of sunscreen necessary today." She giggles to herself as she continues striding forward, happy that the desert heat wasn't as harsh at the moment as it usually was.

"You're up early." Only to be stopped by Sasuke.

A fact that makes her blush. Far more than it should have. Actually, Hinata should not be blushing around the last Uchiha, but she was. Though she knew the truth. She probably would have blushed around Gaara just as much at this point.

Hinata nods shyly at that. "Remember, we're all supposed to go to the Academy today?" The Uchiha was Gaara's bodyguard and advisor. So more often than not, wherever Gaara went Sasuke followed.

"That's right." Sasuke nods at her. "I was just heading off to pick up Gaara. Did you remember your sunscreen?"

That was sweet of him to ask. Though Hinata's mind soon drifted to a not so sweet place. One that it really should not drift to.

 _She was wearing nothing more than her lingerie and they were both watching her like hawks. Like hawks that were about to devour a fluffy bunny, but in the best way possible. This was the sexy kind of devour, not the other kind._

 _"If you like, I can get your lower half and Gaara can handle your upper half." Sasuke smirks at her as he caresses her cheek. "It's best to be thorough when applying sunscreen or else you will burn."_

 _His touch felt like fire, but Hinata nods. The wonderful kind of fire. She couldn't properly articulate it, but it was like electricity was passing through them both just by that platonic touch._

 _"I'd l-like that." Hinata blushes ruby red._

 _Before she really knew what was happening, Gaara's and Sasuke's hands were all over her. Their wonderfully large and powerful hands. Thoroughly coating her in sunscreen._

 _She had never considered sunscreen to be sexy before, but it definitely was when you had two handsome ninjas applying it all over your body. Slowly and thoroughly. This was paradise…_

"Hinata?" Sasuke tilts his head. "Hinata?" Who knows how long the Uchiha had been calling out for her before the bluenette finally snaps out of her very improper daydream.

Her face was burning hotter than it ever had before in her entire life. "Sorry. I m-must have drifted there for a moment." She nods at him shyly, hoping that somehow Sasuke couldn't hear her heart pounding frantically in her chest. "Yes, I remembered to put on sunscreen though."

Sasuke smiles at her and wraps his arm around her waist. "Good. Let's go get Gaara then." With that being said, he escorts her towards the Kazekage's Office, promptly ignoring the stares and whispers of all the nearby villagers who were openly gaping at the two of them.

* * *

About an hour later, Sasuke found himself in the Academy again. This time he was standing next to Gaara and behind Hinata. The view was quite nice. So this was one instance where he didn't particularly mind being in a room full of twelve year olds.

"This is Hinata Hyuga." Gaara smiles at the class. "She's recently joined our village and is a medic. She is here to talk to you today about that particular ninja specialization."

He always sounded so damn professional. Sasuke didn't know whether to be impressed or jealous. He decides to ignore both feelings and focus on the lovely view. Damn Hinata had a great backside.

She had a great everything actually and she was smiling so sweetly at the children. The woman would make a wonderful mother one day. Sasuke just wasn't sure how he and Gaara were going to resolve this situation.

"That's even assuming she's interested in either of us." He mutters under his breath as Hinata begins speaking.

The medic smiles at the class. "Lord Gaara is right about that. Well to be a medic means you'll have to have excellent chakra control." Yeah. That was true.

His chakra control was good, but it had just never been up to par with medics. The way they could manipulate their chakra with such precision was both beautiful and a little terrifying. Sasuke had seen what Kabuto was capable of in battle.

Of course, he had a lot more raw power than any medic that he had come across. He was also more versatile in general. Unfortunately, he'd been born and bred to be a combat ninja. He couldn't see that changing anytime soon.

"How can you tell, if you have good chakra control?" A child raises their hand.

Hinata smiles at that. "Well there are different ways you can tell, but essentially, you don't require much chakra to do most tasks because you use it so efficiency."

Yes. There were simple ways to tell. Such as walking up a damn tree, using only your feet. That day had been humiliating. Sasuke couldn't believe that he and Naruto had ended up asking Sakura for help in that exercise.

"There are many specializations that a ninja can choose to pursue." Gaara nods at the students. "Being a medic is only one of them and you certainly do not have to pursue this path, but it is an option and that's what Hinata is here to speak with you about today."

Gaara was far more paternal than he really gave himself credit for, Sasuke muses. He liked kids, even if he was a bit terrified of them. Sasuke always got the impression that the red head thought he would accidentally break them or something of that nature.

The rest of the lesson passed in a bit of a blur. Sasuke was aware that Hinata was talking, but he kept getting distracted. That really wasn't like him, but who could blame him? She was standing right in front of him.

The raven haired ninja was rather grateful by the time, the lesson concluded though. That had been nothing short of an exquisite torture.

"Would you like for us to walk you home?" Gaara smiles at Hinata.

Hinata nods shyly and smiles back. "I'd like that." Good because Sasuke had been about to offer to do so, if the red head hadn't.

Nothing further needed to be said as they all began the journey back to Hinata's apartment. It was now a familiar one. They had walked her home several times already, but Sasuke considered that a good sign. Hinata certainly wasn't opposed to their company.

* * *

Naruto sighs as he wakes up. At some point, Gaara had drug him to the hidden room behind his office and the blonde woke up. He woke up on the small bed that the red head had prepared for well situations like this apparently.

His friend still didn't sleep much on a good day. So Leaf Ninja doubted the Kazekage was making much use of the bed, but that was the least of his concerns. He couldn't believe what he had just overheard.

"Gaara and Sasuke both like Hinata?" He blinks to himself.

Hinata was very likable. That wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him is that the two most introverted ninjas on the planet had both apparently fallen for the same girl.

He shakes his head at that thought. "This won't end well." Maybe, he should try to talk one of them into backing off?

Naruto would hate to see their friendship ruined over something like this. Sadly, the ninja knew that such a thing wasn't uncommon. When two friends liked the same girl, bad things happened and usually, they didn't stay friends for very long.

"I should probably talk to them." He shakes his head.

Well more like he should talk to Gaara. Sasuke was the one who was most likely to react violently to something like this. The Kazekage was still figuring out the whole romance thing, Sasuke was different. He had _always_ been different.

 _Kakashi Sensei had asked them to introduce themselves. Their name, their likes, dislikes, their hobbies, their dreams, and so forth. So everyone on Team Seven had done so. Well except for Sasuke. Now, it was his turn._

 _"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Yeah. Naruto knew that much. "I dislike a lot of things." He knew that too. "I don't particularly like anything." Yeah. The stuck up Bastard. "I don't really have any hobbies." He was such a liar. Everyone had a hobby._

 _This introduction was even worse than Kakashi's and that was certainly saying something. Kakashi had basically told them nothing about himself. Well other than his name and Sasuke wasn't telling them much more._

 _"As for dreams, I don't really have one of those. They're pointless." What? Everyone had a dream. "Because I WILL make them happen." That was unexpectedly optimistic of Sasuke. "I'm going to avenge my Clan and then I'm going to restore it."_

The guy had been twelve and had already been talking about having kids. Granted, Naruto wasn't really too sure about how detailed Sasuke's plans to restore his Clan had been at that age, but clearly he had expected to marry at some point.

Probably, anyway. Sasuke struck him as traditional in that way. Naruto couldn't imagine him not marrying the mother of his children. Though that was becoming more and more common. Children being born to parents who weren't married and few people made a fuss about it anymore. It still didn't seem like a Sasuke thing to do though.

"First things first, I'm gonna need backup." Naruto shakes his head. "Kankuro is probably the way to go." With that thought in mind, the blonde takes off in search of a certain puppet master.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata was back in her apartment. "Do you want to come in?" She smiles at them nervously.

The bluenette had decided the direct approach was probably the best one. After all, Sasuke and Gaara were many things, but neither was a liar. If she asked them bluntly, they'd probably tell her. Right?

They weren't the type to tiptoe around other people's feelings like Naruto. They'd say yes or not. At least, she hoped so.

"Sure." They both nod their heads and enter her apartment without prompting.

Now, if only she could get her heart to stop pounding. What was she going to say to them? How was she going to ask this without making a fool out of herself? Hinata didn't know the answer to either of those questions, but she knew that she was about to find out.

That's when Neji prances over and fluffs them both. "It's good to see you as well, Neji." Gaara laughs softly as he leans down and pets the Sand Cat.

Neji was certainly a cuddly cat. Hinata supposed that the Sand Cats around the village must really have just gotten used to people or Neji was naturally friendly. Either way, it was a sweet image.

She doubted that it was every day once saw a Kage petting a cat. Hinata smiles at that thought as Sasuke copies Gaara's actions. It seemed that the Uchiha was a cat lover too. (Well that made sense, Hinata had heard that the Uchihas kept Ninja Cats).

"Was there something that you wanted to talk about?" Gaara cocks his head to the side in confusion at her.

It was so cute when he did that. He looked exactly like Neji while he was waiting for his tuna, Hinata thinks with a giggle. Though she quickly dispels it.

"I um well, I'm not sure how to say this." How was she supposed to ask this question?

Sasuke gives her an encouraging look. "Just say whatever is on your mind." He smirks and then adds. "I doubt either of us actually bites."

Well that wasn't terribly reassuring. Still, she had to know. This was going to drive her crazy otherwise. Her biggest mistake with Naruto had been waiting too long and she wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"You've both been so nice to me." She blushes. "Since I got here and I do appreciate it. More than you'll ever know." Her face was likely redder than one of Sasuke's beloved tomatoes at this point, but Hinata knew she had to press onward.

Gaara shoots her a gentle smile. "We have no reason not to be kind to you as you've been nothing, but the same to us." That was so sweet.

Her thoughts about them had been less than sweet lately. Hinata knew she was at great risk for becoming something of a deviant. She didn't know why she kept thinking about both of them that way. That couldn't be normal, but she was. Still, she to know the truth.

Did one of them like her? Did both of them have desires for her? Desires for more than just her friendship? Did they want to be with her?

There were so many questions racing around in her mind, that Hinata felt almost dizzy at the prospect of answering any of them. "That's true." While she was mulling the entire situation over in her mind, Sasuke apparently saw fit to echo Gaara's sentiments.

Nice was good, but nice wasn't necessarily love. Still, most people were nice to the one's they loved. So it was something of a first step.

Not that she thought they were in love with her. Damn it. She was babbling inside her own mind. How was anyone going to take a ninja who babbled inside their own mind, seriously?

"I was w-wondering, if either of you liked me?" Damn it. "As more than a friend?" She sounded like she was still at the Academy!

It was out now though. The moment of truth had arrived. Now, Hinata just had to wait to see what they said. Hopefully, they wouldn't laugh.

Gaara tilts his head at her and cups her cheek. "Well I had thought that Sasuke and I were being rather obvious in our intentions, but I don't mind being clearer." Clearer? "We both are interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with you."

Hinata suddenly felt like she was going to faint. It was a good thing that Sasuke was fast. Really fast because he caught her before she could do so.

"We understand there is a strong possibility that you wouldn't be interested in a relationship with either of us of that nature." Sasuke's hands were keeping her from falling onto the ground. "Should you choose one of us over the other, Gaara and I have also promised not to let that ruin our friendship. So it is entirely your decision to make and you don't have to worry about feeling guilty about choosing whatever you choose."

That was good. At least, she wouldn't be ruining their friendship. That still didn't answer the most important question though. She had two powerful ninjas vying for her affections. Two powerful ninjas who were friends. What was she supposed to do now?


	9. Chapter 9

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this one took longer to update than I had planned. I got kinda busy last week and I had a story that was close to being wrapped up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** One thing that I never saw get addressed too much in Naruto was the differences between the Ninja Villages' culture. With that in mind, I have decided to put my own unique spin on Sand Marriages. This is obviously not canon, but I feel it could have plausibly been canon. Happy reading.

Chapter 9

Sasuke Uchiha was many things, but a liar wasn't one of them. He meant it when he said that she didn't have to feel guilty about choosing. It wasn't Hinata's fault that he and Gaara had both developed feelings for the same woman. No, that was just Fate being a cruel mistress again. (For some reason, Fate really hated both of them).

"You don't have to look so frightened." Gaara shakes his head at her and caresses her cheek soothingly. "There's no need to make a decision at this very moment and as Sasuke said, you don't need to feel guilty for choosing one of us over the other."

The poor girl did look terrified. Not that Sasuke could blame her. Hinata had been the Hyuga Heiress. He doubted very many people would have had the courage to make any sort of romance towards her when they knew what sort of fate awaited any of her suitors.

Hinata smiles shyly at that as she sits down. "T-That's good to know, b-but that's the thing." Such a sweet smile.

Of course, even that wasn't necessarily enough to make most people want to endure the horrors that must have been waiting for a suitor at a Hyuga Family Dinner. Sasuke was a brave man, but he couldn't lie. The thought of being stared at by that many people with Byakugans, well that was at least mildly unsettling to him and must have been downright frightening to most people.

"What's the thing?" Gaara tilts his head at her.

Yes, Sasuke was very much interested in figuring out what the thing was. Apparently, so was Neji. The Sand Cat was now prowling about the living room and looking up at his owner rather expectantly.

"Meow." Neji jumps onto the couch and into Hinata's lap.

Well cats had always been an intelligent animal. It was possible that Neji might understand what was going on. Certainly, a semi wild animal like that understood competition over finding a mate.

Hinata blushes such a deep shade of red, that Sasuke was actually growing more than a little concerned. That couldn't be normal. Could it? This was Hinata, but that was also a rather dark blush.

The young woman pets her feline nervously. "I w-would have a very hard time c-choosing because I like you both." She was obviously drawing comfort from the simple action of petting the Sand Cat's fur. That was perfectly understandable and wait. What?!

"You like us both." Gaara blinks.

Any other time, seeing the Kazekage look so stunned would've been extremely amusing. That wasn't the case now though because Sasuke knew that he was likely gaping like a fish as well.

Hinata nods quickly and hugs Neji to her chest tightly. "I know that must sound awful." Awful wasn't exactly the word that Sasuke would have chosen. Shocking might have been more accurate. "You both must think of me so poorly now."

Well Sasuke was realistic enough to realize that most people were going to be attracted to more than one person in their lifetime. It was just generally not at the same time.

If anyone else had said this, he would have pawned it off to nothing more than a sexual fantasy. Almost everyone at least entertained the idea of more exotic forms of lovemaking at some point. Gods and Goddesses knew that he was well aware of just how exotic sex could become. The Sound Village seared that fact into his mind. He might have gone to the Sound relatively innocent about such things, but Sasuke had left more educated on the matter than he had ever really wanted to be.

"We don't." Sasuke shakes his head quickly. "Hinata, it's normal to have feelings for more than one person." Usually, not at once though. This could get messy.

She nods meekly and continues petting Neji's fur. The woman was probably afraid that she'd just ruined their friendship or thought she was some kind of deviant. (Hinata clearly had never been to the Sound Village, if she thought this qualified as deviancy).

The Kazekage pauses briefly. "Well we could both spend time with her and let her choose who she prefers or we could do this the unorthodox way." Sasuke wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know what that meant.

"Unorthodox?" Hinata looks at Gaara in confusion.

That could mean almost anything. This was especially true because it was Gaara they were talking about. He was highly intelligent, but the red head's mind worked in rather unconventional ways to put it mildly.

"I don't know what the traditions regarding this matter are in the Leaf, but the Sand has always been rather unique when it comes to our culture." Yes, Sasuke knew that. The Oasis Ceremony came to mind. "Until very recently, it wasn't too unheard of for people to take more than one spouse."

* * *

This was bad, Kankuro thinks to himself. Apparently, even Naruto knew something was going on. He knew this because the blonde was freaking out with him at the Ramen Shop.

"Naruto, slow down." The puppet master could barely understand what the other man was saying. "I know that something strange is going on with them, but be quiet." He was attracting way too much attention to their table for his liking.

The only saving grace was the fact that Naruto was speaking too quickly for anyone to really decipher what he was saying. Which was a good thing. Gaara, Sasuke, and Hinata would be so embarrassed, if the entire village knew about their love triangle (or whatever was or wasn't going on between the three of them)

The sapphire eyed ninja sighs and shakes his head. "Sorry. I guess I kinda got carried away." Kinda? That was quite the understatement. "I just can't believe Gaara actually said that." That was like saying the desert was kinda hot.

Wait. What was that last part? Gaara had actually said something to Naruto about Hinata? This was certainly a new development.

"What'd he say to you?" The Sand Ninja fixes his gaze on the blonde intensely.

He had to know what was going on. The last thing he wanted was for those three to get hurt. Hinata because she was a nice girl and Gaara because he was Kankuro's brother. Then there was the Uchiha.

The puppet master definitely didn't want Sasuke to get hurt. He had a history of lashing out violently while he was under emotional pain. Most people would just yell or throw things when they got angry. Sasuke had a history of attacking Kage Summits when he got angry.

Naruto shakes his head as if trying to collect his thoughts. "He said that I should leave the Sand until Hinata had a chance to get over me." Well that made sense. It did surprise Kankuro that Gaara had actually told Naruto that though. "Because he and Sasuke both wanted the chance to seduce her into forgetting that she ever thought about me that way."

Kankuro was totally with Naruto. Right up until that point. That's when he fell out of his chair.

His baby brother had actually said that he wanted to seduce someone? Not only that, but he was apparently in a friendly competition with the Uchiha to see who could win over Hinata first? Had the world tilted on its axis or something?

"It's a damn good thing that I sent a letter out to Temari." She knew far more about this sort of thing than he did. "Because we're both in our heads on this one."

This was clearly some kind of S-Class Love Mission. At most, Kankuro might be equipped to handle a B-Class Mission. His experience with love had all been pretty standard and nothing to really brag about.

They had certainly never been this complicated. Two of the most powerful ninjas in the world were vying for the affections of one girl. Damn that Oasis Gown. That had to be what this was about.

Naruto sighs as he helps Kankuro up. "Yeah. Bringing Temari in is probably a good idea." The Sand Villager nods gratefully at the blonde as he stands up. "Oh and don't feel bad about falling over. I actually fainted when Gaara said that to me."

Right. Well that was a bit of a balm on his bruised pride. Though that didn't solve their problem. How the Hell was the Sand Village supposed to survive this confusing love triangle?

* * *

Gaara knew that what he said in the next few minutes was going to have a major impact on his love life going forward. Well at the very least, it was going to determine, if he was going to have a love life anyway.

"It was normal to have more than one wife or husband?" The bluenette blinks.

Luckily, Hinata hadn't bolted yet and Gaara considered that a good sign. If she wasn't completely adverse to the idea, perhaps no one had to be left out in the cold. There didn't need to be a Third Wheel as the saying went.

"Yes." It had made sense back then. "For most of the Ninja World's History, the Five Nations have been locked in varying degrees of conflict and it was a rare ninja who lived to be thirty." No matter how talented they were. "So it made sense to have more than one spouse, in case someone died in battle." Someone had to live long enough to actually raise the children.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. "I've heard of this. It was also done for financial and political purposes, if I understand correctly." There was that aspect too.

Some people were just influential enough, that it only made sense that others would want to tie themselves to them. Usually, this was something that had been practiced by the nobility, but more than one Kage had participated.

"That's true enough, but obviously not a factor in our case." His interest in Hinata had nothing to do with money or politics. "I'm not proposing marriage." At least not yet. "I'm just saying that while it would shock the village at first, no one would actually object because it's been ingrained into our culture. Even if few have chosen to utilize this option in the recent past."

There. That should explain everything quite nicely. Now, he just had to see how Sasuke and Hinata reacted.

Gaara really wouldn't be that upset about 'sharing.' He wasn't a jealous person by nature and Sasuke had already lost so much. The Kazekage couldn't in good conscience deny him, yet another chance to be happy. That and it would likely benefit Hinata in the long run and he wasn't just talking about the more intimate aspect of their potential relationship.

If Hinata's eyes got any wider, they'd probably pop out of her head. "So you really wouldn't mind, the three of us being together?" It was understandable though.

Gaara was quite certain that he had just rocked the foundation of everything this woman believed in about romantic relationships to the core. Still, he imagined that she'd say yes. Sasuke would be the harder sell.

"Yes." The red head nods without any hesitation.

Sasuke didn't look so sure about that. He tilts his head to the side as if considering it. "How would such a relationship work exactly in regards to intimacy?" That was a good question.

Gaara shrugs at that. "However, we like. Though it's mostly up to Hinata." If she wanted to be with one at a time or both, well that was up to her. She was the one who was outnumbered.

Hinata bites her lower lip at that. Her face was still redder than his hair. "Well if y-your both okay with it, I think we could try." He was starting to get a bit worried about her to be honest.

Was it normal for the human face to get that red? The Kazekage had always known that she was the type to blush easily, but that seemed extreme. Even for her.

"It's not really something that I would have thought of." Sasuke glances at both of them thoughtfully. "Though if Hinata is alright with it, I think that this might be the best solution. Gaara was willing to share his village with me." That was true. "When he didn't have to do so." That was also true. "So I guess I don't mind sharing in this instance, but it will only be the three of us."

Gaara highly doubted that Hinata would ask to bring in another partner. He knew that he certainly wasn't going to. He was a one woman man as the Jiraiya's novels might say.

"That's agreeable to me." The Kazekage nods.

Sasuke seemed satisfied with his answer and turns his attention to Hinata. "Well you have your answer." He smiles and caresses her cheek. "It's your choice. You can be with neither of us, one of us, or both of us." The Uchiha did have a wonderful way of simplifying things, Gaara notes. That summed it up quite nicely.

* * *

Back in the Leaf, Hiashi was reading Hinata's latest letter out loud to himself and to Hanabi. His younger daughter had practically snatched it out of his hands as soon as it arrived. Not that he could blame her. He was eager to hear how Hinata was doing as well.

 _ **Dear Family,**_

 _ **I hope that this letter finds you all well. I've gotten settled into the Sand easily enough. For the most part, everyone has been rather welcoming.**_

 _ **The Sand Village doesn't get very many transfers. So I do stick out like a sore thumb and I imagine they're all very curious as to why the Kazekage has been so kind to me.**_

 _ **The answer is because he is kind and they don't get many transfers, especially ones with medical skills and Byakugans. Tongues do love to wag though as I'm sure you all know.**_

 _ **Sasuke is here as well. He's been very helpful and continues to serve Lord Gaara faithfully. Oh and I even have a Sand Cat. I've named him after Neji.**_

 _ **I hope everything is going well in the Leaf Village. Naruto has come to visit the Sand and well that is naturally causing quite a stir. There is even a Ramen Shop here and don't worry. I never forget to put on my sunscreen.**_

 _ **Love, Hinata.**_

"That's good." Hanabi smiles. "It sounds like she's really happy there."

Hiashi nods in agreement. Though he could read between the lines. It was likely that at least some of the Sand Villagers were wondering the precise nature of Hinata's relationship with the Kazekage.

Hmm. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. On one hand, it would be good for Hinata to find a new love to get over her old one. On the other hand, the Hyuga Patriarch wasn't sure that she had had enough time to move on. Jumping into a new relationship might be ill-advised.

"Yes, it does." He smiles at Hanabi.

Well thankfully, Hanabi was still a bit on the young side. The worst he'd likely have to worry about with her at this ear was 'Puppy Love.' Which was frankly a relief. Hinata might very well be happily married before Hanabi's love life because cause for concern.

Hinata still couldn't believe this. Sasuke and Gaara had agreed to enter a relationship between the three of them. That shouldn't be possible, but each man looked so sincere about it.

* * *

"I n-never really thought that both was a possibility." Sure, she might have had a few daydreams about such a thing, but that was a far cry from actually expecting that to happen. "I w-would be lying though, if I said that I didn't want to try." A lot. She would be lying a lot.

Sasuke sits behind her on the couch. "Good. Then that's settled then." Hot. She could feel his body heat behind her. It was like a seductive inferno.

Was Sasuke really that much warmer than average or was Hinata just imagining it. She didn't know. "We'll go slow for now." He presses a kiss to her ear. "If we go too far you can stop us at any time." That was good to know. "Now, that we've gotten some of the theory worked out, I think that I'd be a good time for us to apply what we've learned so far."

The raven haired ninja had been sitting in on a lot of Academy classes, it seemed. Sasuke was very much in Sensei Mode, but Neji didn't seem to have a problem with it because the Sand Cat hops off her lap and prowls off. Well, if Neji thought this was all okay, then it must be.

"That sounds like a good idea." Gaara sits on the couch in front of Hinata.

What exactly were they planning? "W-What do you mean?" They weren't planning becoming her lovers today, were they?

"Just relax and do what feels good." Gaara brushes his lips against hers. "Your instincts are there for a reason."

Well that made sense. Hinata nods shyly as she returns the promise of a kiss with the real thing. Gaara tasted like strawberries and cream. This was nice.

The red head's kiss was well primal. It was like an animal staking a claim and the fact she could feel some sand brushing up against her only added to it. The Kazekage was excited, very excited.

"I think frisking her with the sand, might be premature." Sasuke's voice came out as a dark purr. "She seems to like it though. We'll have to explore that later."

Frisk her with the sand? What was he talking about? The bluenette would have asked, but she was still busy kissing Gaara and that's when Sasuke decided to join in.

His lips were soon on the curve of her neck. It was a soft touch, but enough to make her moan into the kiss even more. Hinata had never known that she was that sensitive before. Not on her neck, anyway.

"Of course." Gaara breaks the kiss and smiles at Hinata. "You taste sweet. Like milk and honey." The compliment causes her to blush.

"T-Thank you." What else could she say.

Not much as she was soon mewing and sighing in pleasure. Hinata wasn't entirely sure what Sasuke was doing to her neck, but it felt good. Really, really good. Between the licks, the kisses, and nips, she was a mewing mess.

"He's a territorial bastard." Gaara shakes his head in disbelief. "Already marking up your neck, but I suppose that it is his turn to kiss you."

Oh right. That was fair. Hinata blushes as she turns around and presses her lips to Sasuke's.

That didn't meant that Gaara's hands were idle though. Far from it. Apparently, the Kage had taken it upon himself to do some exploring. Mostly underneath her shirt.

Sasuke's kiss was less aggressive and wild than Gaara's. A fact that surprised her. Hinata adored the raw passion of Gaara, but Sasuke preferred to seduce. At least that's what it felt like.

"There is something rather complimentary about it." Gaara's observation registers at the back of Hinata's mind as she continues kissing Sasuke. "I think it's the black and blue hair mostly." Who knew that the Kazekage was such an artist at heart?

The Uchiha's kiss tasted more like cinnamon candy and dark chocolate. The melted kind and Hinata was about to say so when she feels Gaara's hands glide over her clothed breasts and gasps.

"What fabric?" Sasuke breaks the kiss and looks at Gaara with a smirk.

Gaara pauses for a moment, his hands sliding over her chest in a fashion that was both sensual and scientific in some way. "Silk. Definitely silk." Hinata blushes at that.

She really didn't see why the fabric of her lingerie made a difference, but apparently it did to them. It must be some sort of guy thing. Yes, that must be it.

"Hmm. That's surprising." Hinata didn't see why, but Sasuke was obviously surprised. "I would have guessed lace."

There must be some sort of fabric psychology that she wasn't aware of. "Do you like lace better?" Maybe, she should buy lacy things.

Gaara and Sasuke shake their heads in amusement, but it was Gaara who spoke first. "Any fabric would look nice on you. It's just lace is usually associated with shyer women." Oh. Well that made sense.

That didn't answer one very important question though. What exactly was the nature of their relationship? Would it be a public or a private one?

"I see. Did you two want everyone to know about us?" Did she?

Hinata had been so floored by the possibility that she had never even considered what would happen afterwards. This was the time to decide though. In the privacy of her home. This was where they would be safest to make such a decision.

Sasuke looks at her. "If you're alright with it and if Gaara is, I see no need to keep it a secret." Right. She probably should have expected that.

The last Uchiha was a hard man to read at times. In some ways, he couldn't care less about what others thought of him. In other ways, the public's opinion of him, clearly did matter to Sasuke.

"If Hinata doesn't mind, public would be better." The fact that Gaara was okay with a public relationship of this nature though, well that stunned her. "It would cause more of a scandal, if we kept it secret and the other villagers found out about it later." Hmm. That was a good point.

Once again, it looked like it was up to her. "Meow." Well her and Neji and her cat appeared just fine with a public relationship.

"Alright." She blushes. "It's not like we have anything to hide. People are already talking about us anyway." Now, they would just give them even more to talk about. It was as simple as that. This ought to keep the gossip mills busy for at least another century or so.


	10. Chapter 10

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

A week. That's how long she had been in a relationship with two men. Not just any two men though. They were both undeniably two of the strongest ninjas alive. One was a Kage and the other was well Sasuke.

"Your sand counters my Fire Style so effectively." They were also currently training. "Lightning not so much though." About a mile away from the village in the middle of the desert. "Chidori!" Without their shirts.

It was the last fact that Hinata was somewhat struggling with. Nosebleeds apparently could occur in either gender. Something that she hadn't known was the case until about five minutes ago when the shirts came off.

"Accurate enough." Gaara's sand goes to block him. "Though it matters little if you can crack the sand, if I have time to dodge." That was a good point.

The red head might be a stationary fighter, but wearing that gourd must have done wonders for sculpting his upper body. One wouldn't know that Gaara probably spent about a third or half his time behind a desk by looking at him now.

Sasuke smirks as a second Sasuke comes flying at him. "That's true, but you forgot who my teammates were." A Shadow Clone Jutsu.

That mentally makes Hinata wince. It reminded her too much of Naruto. Luckily, he had already left for the Leaf yesterday and she had managed to hold it together during his visit.

Hinata wasn't sure how she managed it. The bluenette was just grateful that she had. The pain of rejection still stung, but markedly less so thanks to Sasuke and Gaara.

"I didn't forget." A sand clone materializes seemingly out of nowhere and takes the hit. "I anticipated you would attempt that." He smirks at him. "If this was to the death, things would be different. That isn't the case though."

The restrictions they had agreed upon kept this from being a life or death fight. No Rinnegan or moves that were designed to be fatal. That meant this was a battle of wits as much as anything else. Which made it interesting.

"Like all Kages, you're more bark than bite." Sasuke whirls around and forms a sword made out of his Chidori.

Sasuke did love playing with his lightning, Hinata notes. Almost as much as Gaara loved his sand. He also seemed to love taking off his shirt more than Gaara.

The red head had fought for about ten minutes before that got discarded. Not that Hinata could blame him. Muscles like that were meant to be displayed and Gaara was supposed to be the dignified Kazekage. He wasn't supposed to just half strip at random. So that explained the differences in fashion amongst the two men.

Gaara rolls his eyes as he hurls a giant hand made of sand at Sasuke. "We'll see about that." Oh boy.

This might not end well. The raven haired ninja was now trash talking about Kages. Hinata was almost positive that it still stung Gaara's pride that Sasuke had attacked the Kage Summit and the Uchiha did love to goad people.

Hinata dabs her nose again as she muses that it was probably on purpose. Sasuke loved a good fight and riling up people up was the easiest way to get them to go all out (or at least semi all out in this case).

Sasuke does a flip and deftly dodges the hand. "Hinata, are you alright?" That was sweet that he was asking, but what could she say?

Well there was no point in lying. The bloody tissue would give her away. Maybe, she could pawn it off to the differences between the Leaf and Sand when it came to their climates?

"Yes." She nods shyly. "Just a nosebleed."

Judging by the smug looks on their faces, they wouldn't buy the climate theory. Damn. She could feel her face heat up and it wasn't because of the Desert Sun.

Gaara glances at Sasuke rather smugly. "I think that's enough training for today." The Kazekage quickly strides over to Hinata. "Don't you agree?" He smiles and gently runs a clean tissue over her nose. "Hinata could probably benefit from cooling down in my office. She is still adjusting to everything."

Sasuke nods and saunters over. They really did remind her of big cats. So graceful and powerful and damn it. She was getting another nosebleed.

"T-That sounds good." Hinata blushes at the attention.

Sasuke smiles and caresses her cheek. "You going to be alright to walk?" Well her legs did feel like jelly, but Hinata knew that wasn't actually a physical problem. That was just her reaction to them.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She smiles at them.

The bluenette would be. Eventually. It was just going to take some getting used to. She couldn't believe it really. Hinata Hyuga was actually dating the Kazekage and Sasuke Uchiha. At the same time.

Gaara smiles at her and takes one of her hands into his own. "Good. I'll show you my chair." Hinata wasn't really sure why the Kazekage wanted to show her his chair, but she nods anyway.

"Gaara, she's not ready to try that out yet." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You're getting to be as bad as Jiraiya." Oh. So _**that's**_ why Gaara wanted to show her his chair.

* * *

About an hour later, Temari arrives in the Sand. She had been living in the Leaf with Shikamaru for awhile now, but she still made visits back and forth. Honestly, their marriage had become something of a symbol of the increasingly deep ties between the Leaf and Sand.

Which was probably why most people were so happy to see her. "Good morning, Lady Temari and Lord Kankuro." Someone waves from their booth.

"Good morning." She smiles and returns the affectionate greeting.

It was good to be back in the Sand. She loved Shikamaru with all her heart, but well some things would never change. You could take the girl out of the Sand, but you couldn't take the Sand out of the girl.

"Morning." Kankuro waves at the vendor as they continue their journey deeper and deeper into the heart of the village.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around all this. Apparently, Naruto and Kankuro both thought that Gaara had feelings for Hianta. That would have been shocking enough, but things didn't stop there. So did Sasuke and now, the three of them were openly involved in some sort of romantic relationship?

This Temari had to see for herself. She didn't know the Hyuga woman too well. The blonde had only met her in passing a few times during the war, but she did know that Hinata was supposed to be a really shy woman. Certainly, not someone would you expect to be in a relationship with two dangerous ninjas.

"Alright, Kankuro." Temari shakes he head. "Where would they have gone?" The sooner she could assess if these rumors were true, the better.

It would be hard enough for Gaara to become someone's lover, but to share his lover with someone? That seemed liked a hard sell to Temari. Then again, her baby brother and the Uchiha were rather close. So if Gaara was capable of such a thing, it would probably be with him.

He nods at her and continues walking down the street towards the Kazekage Tower. "Gaara will probably be in his office." That was true. No doubt, he'd want to get a head start on the paperwork.

Truly, the village was rather fortunate to have such a professional Kage. There were many villages who did not. Honestly, it was a wonder how some people became Kages when they seemed to be focused on almost anything, but actually getting their job done more than half the time.

"Good point." With that being said, they quickly stride forwards towards the Kazekage's Office.

Of course, their baby brother generally had an 'Open Door Policy' when it came to herself and Kankuro. They could just head inside without any problems. Most people had to book appointments, but not them.

Temari smiles at that thought as she slowly turns the door know and looks inside. What she saw made her gasp. It was true then. Really, really true. Hinata Hyuga was Gaara's and Sasuke's lover.

* * *

Gaara smiles as he kisses the back of Hinata's neck and watches the bluenette return Sasuke's affection while leaning into his touch. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind, when he first decided to pursue her. Strangely enough though, the red head didn't mind.

He didn't really mind sharing with Sasuke in this way. Naturally, there was some jealousy involved, but mostly he found it oddly erotic. Clearly, the woman enjoyed both of their attention and there was no harm in watching.

"She still tastes so sweet." Sasuke smirks at Gaara. "Maybe, did you want to see the spinning chair now, Hinata?"

The Kazekage sure as Hell hoped so. This was going to be a lot of fun. There were so many things that he wanted to try. Though the Kage knew he had to control himself at least somewhat. Lest he startle the innocent woman who had agreed to enter a not so innocent relationship with him (and Sasuke).

"A-Alright." Hinata blushes as Gaara sits down in the chair and pulls her into his lap. She was facing away from him, but that suited his purposes just fine for the moment.

That and he had to be fair. Sasuke should be allowed to gaze into those beautiful eyes as well. Now, about that sand frisking…

Kankuro blinks as he stares at the entire scene in disbelief. "I knew that they were seeing each other, but I didn't think that they were this far along." Sure, handholding and even some chaste kissing in public was one thing, but this was something else altogether.

There was really no mystery about what the three of them were planning to do in that office. The middle Sand Sibling wasn't entirely sure whether he felt more disturbed or proud of Gaara. His little brother certainly was growing up.

"I don't think my advice is necessarily needed anymore." Temari blinks, trying not to gape at the sight that was going on before them.

They were lucky, the puppet master observes. Very lucky. Those three were far too caught up in each other to notice him and Temari watching them. Their luck wouldn't last forever though.

"We should probably go." Getting caught by any of them, wouldn't end well.

That much was obvious. This was Gaara's first attempt at really being with someone in a romantic way. He likely wouldn't take too kindly to their meddling. Which was why they had to sneak off before they were noticed.

Temari nods in agreement. "Good idea." Yeah. It was a very good idea.

Cats might have nine lives, but that didn't mean that either of them did. It was best to get out of here before they got Sand Coffined, Chidoried, or their chakra locked. Damn. That was one power couple. (Wait. Was it still referred to as a couple when there were three people involved)?

Nevermind. They could debate about labels later. Right now, they really had to get out of here.

"Let's go." With that being said, the two siblings quickly shut the door and head off together. "Before we get caught." Because they weren't stupid.

* * *

"The door is locked, right?" Sasuke looks at Gaara.

The door should definitely be locked for this. He knew that the room was soundproof. The Kazekage had stressed this to him more than once. After all, a Kage's private conversations with people inside his office shouldn't be overheard.

Gaara pauses and sends some sand towards the door." I guess it wouldn't hurt to double check." A click is heard. "It's locked now." That was good.

 **Warning Lime**

"Hinata, just relax and do what comes naturally." Sasuke smiles as he stands behind her and kisses her ear. "If you don't like something, just let us know and we'll stop." The woman was outnumbered. It was only fair to let her choose how fast or slow she wanted to go.

She nods shyly at him. "Y-Yes. Okay." The Hyuga Princess still stuttered sometimes.

It was frankly adorable. That wasn't a word he used often, but it was hard not to apply it to the ninja currently nestled so cutely in Gaara's lap. A fact which the red head appeared to be enjoying greatly because his sand seemed to be swaying in a manner very similar to how a dog might wags its tail when happy.

"You don't have to hold back." Gaara smiles at her as he nips her shoulder and he caresses her side. "If you need to change, we can always Flicker you to my room seeing as the living quarters are connected with the Kazekage Tower."

"W-Why would I need to change?" The bluenette looks at them in confusion.

She was so damn innocent. "You'll find out." Sasuke smiles at her as he kisses her more and slides his hands underneath her shirt. "Just let yourself feel good."

After all, it was not fair that Gaara got to touch her breasts last time and he didn't. Hmm. Satin today. Interest choice, though there was no need to guess the cup size.

Soft, warm, and squishy. He liked this. Sasuke would like getting her completely out of the shirt and bra completely even more though.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata blushes ruby red, but Gaara wasn't going to be outdone.

He smirks from behind her and slides his hand and some sand underneath her pants. The red head's fingers were now slipping underneath the sensual fabric and his fingertips were now lightly teasing her womanhood.

Warm. She was warm there. It was nice. The bluenette was also slightly wet as she bucks against his hand instinctively.

"G-Gaara!" It also pleased him that she called out his name as well.

Good. Their relationship would be one of equals. There was no need for anyone to become a third wheel, he thinks to himself as his sand begins exploring more. Caressing her inner thighs.

Was this really happening? Was Sasuke actually kissing her and fondling her breasts while Gaara was touching her in her most intimate place. Touching her and teasing her with his sand?

"Yes, Hinata?" His thumb finds her clit and strokes her there. "Do you want me to stop?"

She probably should. It wasn't really proper to let them both touch her like this, especially not at once. "N-No." Hinata shakes her head though. It felt too good to tell them to stop.

The bluenette was already getting wet. The wonderful pressure between her thighs was increasing with every gentle touch or tease. Speaking of gentle though, Sasuke was now tugging her shirt off.

"S-Sasuke!" HInata hated how she squeaked at that, but he'd surprised her.

He shakes his head and kisses her forehead. "I can put it back on, if you like. The door is locked though and the room is soundproofed." Oh. "It's just the three of us and well since we're already shirtless, don't you think this is more fair?"

Well, that was actually a good point. She nods shyly. Sasuke smirks at that respect and captures her lips in another heated kiss while Gaara's sand yanks off her bra rather quickly.

"Beautiful." Sasuke smirks in approval at the Kazekage's quick thinking. "I don't know, Gaara. I think you should pass some sort of law that would require her to walk around topless." He caresses her breasts. "It seems almost a crime to cover such beauty."

He couldn't resist taking one of those rosebuds in his mouth and nipping slightly. Teasing the sensitive skin with his teeth. Nor could Sasuke resist smirking, when he hears Hinata moan in response.

"It's tempting, but I don't think that either of us would tolerate another man looking at her in such a state very well." He pauses and adds. "Well other than a medic." That was a good point.

Speaking of good, Hinata was wiggling around in Gaara's lap pretty fast now. She was likely already wet. Good to know. The woman certainly didn't seem to mind being with both of them at once or the Kazekage's seductive sand.

"I'm not w-walking around topless." Hinata blushes scarlet as she shyly reaches for Gaara's pants behind her with one hand and Sasuke's with her other.

Sasuke smirks at that and quickly yanks off his pants to help her. "Only for us then. It's better that way anyway." He didn't want to scare her off, but he'd be lying, if he said the initiative hadn't excited him. "You can touch as much as you want as well, by the way."

Gaara was certainly more than eager to agree with that. "He's right." Well she hadn't protested so far, so he rubs her a bit faster, sliding a finger inside her wet folds, causing the beauty in his lap to moan and jerk against him.

Perfection. That's what she was, he decides while kicking off his pants. "Here. Sasuke's right. You can touch as much as you like." He really wanted to encourage her. So the red head takes a chance and slides her hand through his boxers.

Judging by how red her face turned at the action, Hinata fully understood that he very much wanted her to touch as well. "A-Alright." She was such a sweet kitten. So eager to please that he soon found himself groaning as she shyly strokes him and Gaara notes she was now doing the same to Sasuke.

Sasuke groans in pleasure as he continues sucking on Hinata's left breast while caressing the right one. She was so soft everywhere, even her hands. Her hands which were now giving him far more gratification than he had ever been able to give himself.

It was sweet. How she hesitated, but didn't at the same time. Soft and warm. A strange combination for a ninja to possess, but an addictive one all the same.

"I think he wants you to touch him a little bit faster." Gaara's voice was now nothing more than a growl. "He seems to like it when you play with his cock. I know I do."

Damn it. Sasuke could only hope that Gaara's mouth wouldn't scare the Hyuga Princess off. He really didn't know what her limit was for that sort of thing.

"You do?" The fact they both had erections apparently didn't drive that point home to Hinata? "Good. I like it when you both touch me as well." Well now testing out the strength of Gaara's desk was starting to look rather tempting. He could just bend her right over that desk and he'd be more than happy to touch the woman to her heart's content.

Gaara nods encouragingly as he thrusts into her hand and Hinata moans at the feeling of Sasuke's mouth wrapped around her nipple. Why did this all feel so good? She was getting so wet and she could feel them both throbbing in hand. Each of them was thrusting faster and faster.

"Very much so." Gaara nods his head quickly.

His fingers were now moving just as quickly. Hinata moans as she arches against her first almost lover's talented hands. Though the feeling of Sasuke's touches and licks against her breasts were enough to have her arching back and forth continuously. Wanting more and their touches.

It probably wasn't fair to compare, but oddly enough they both seemed to be around the same size. Not that Hinata had really thought about such things before, but well it was interesting to note.

"Perfect. Just like that." Sasuke groans in appreciation.

The main difference was Sasuke seemed to really like her breasts and Gaara was more of an aggressor. (That or at least his sand was). Sasuke ironically, was well more patient. He waited for a yes or no. Gaara was more of the aggressor.

A few well placed touches had Hinata screaming and tumbling over the edge. "Gaara! Sasuke!" So that's what they meant by needing a change of clothes, she muses.

Her almost lovers weren't far behind. Sasuke and Gaara fell over that edge right with her.

It took them all a few minutes to catch their breath and become coherent enough again to link hands and Flicker to Gaara's bedroom. "You can just wear some of Temari's old clothes until you get home later." Gaara smiles at her reassuringly. Right. That would probably be a good idea.

Hinata's top was still okay, but her panties and pants were another story. "That sounds good." She nods shyly at him as Sasuke tosses her a pair of Temari's old pants.

With that being said, it didn't take Gaara and Sasuke long to make themselves decent again at all. Seriously, those two both managed to take turns changing in the bathroom in under two minutes. That was impressive.

 **End of Lime**

"They should fit." Sasuke smiles at her, after coming out of the bathroom in a new set of clothes.

Right. Temari's pants should fit her. Hinata blushes at the thought of why she needed them.

She couldn't believe that she had just done that with Gaara and Sasuke in Gaara's Office! She was never going to look at that chair the same way again.

Hinata nods shyly at that. What could she say? She was obviously turning into some sort of deviant, but a large part of her simply didn't care. It might be vain, but it felt nice to be the center of attention.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about it." Gaara kisses her forehead. "We simply made each other feel good and shall continue to do so as long as we all want to. You're not hurting anyone, but allowing yourself to feel good, Hinata. There's no need to be ashamed of it."

Gaara did have such a marvelous way of simplifying things. That was probably why he was Kazekage.

"Exactly." Sasuke nods at her.

Maybe, they had a point. Sure, their relationship was unconventional to put it mildly. Still, they weren't hurting anyone and it felt good. This was going to take some getting used to, but it was nice. Very nice.


	11. Chapter 11

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I know it's probably the one that most people have been waiting for. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place a month after the last one.

Chapter 11

 _She really needed to stop being a coward,_ Hinata thought to herself. Sasuke and Gaara had been nothing but caring (and sensual) towards her. It was just that the bluenette was outnumbered.

"Well this should work." Hinata takes a deep breath as she looks at herself in the mirror. "They both do seem to like the color red."

The thought of being with just one of them was both erotic and intimidating, but both of them? That was something else all together. Hinata was a Jonin, but she didn't have any delusions about the physical aspects of their relationship.

Sasuke preferred Ninjutsu, but he also thrived on Taijutsu. His hands alone were lethal weapons and his endurance in battle was infamous. That stamina likely carried over into other aspects of his life.

"Like the bedroom." Hinata sighs to herself as she runs her hands down the sheer, lacey lingerie gown. "Probably, especially the bedroom actually." Sasuke did have a Clan to restore, after all.

Gaara was a stationary fighter. That was true. He relied more on his sand than anything else, but that sand could be rather frisky. Whenever he got excited, Hinata was almost as likely to be touched by the red head as she was his warm sand.

Gaara was also more likely to be the aggressor than Sasuke. That fact shocked her, but the bluenette got the impression that the Uchiha was worried about scaring her off. He didn't want to overwhelm her.

"That's either not a problem for Gaara or his desire overwhelms any anxiety." She blushes at the thought as she fiddles with red satin bow that held her outfit together.

He was a Kage though. That might have something to do with it. Gaara might have been a slow starter when it came to forging relationships, but he was making up for lost time. He'd probably gotten a lot of practice getting over any awkwardness in social situations because his position called for it.

Neji brushes against her legs. "Meow." Well Hinata thinks to herself with a giggle, her cat certainly seemed to approve of the outfit. So Gaara and Sasuke likely would as well.

"Glad you like it." The low v neckline was probably a plus as well.

They both seemed obsessed with her breasts for some reason. Sasuke and Gaara both seemed to take every opportunity that they could to caress or squeeze them.

It reminded Hinata of a child with their favorite toy. In a strange way, it was rather sweet. Sweet, but well lecherous. Which summed the situation up quite nicely.

The lingerie gown ended at the middle of her thigh. A fact that she was sure they'd both appreciate. They seemed to like her legs too and the dark red thong probably wouldn't go unnoticed either.

"Well, I imagine that they'll both be here soon." Hinata smiles at that thought.

* * *

"Paper pusher." Sasuke rolls his eyes at Gaara.

Gaara quirks an eyebrow at his friend. "You know as well as I do that it is just part of the job." A mildly annoying part of the job, but someone had to do it. Unfortunately, paperwork was a large part of what kept any village running.

It would have been rather annoying to tell everyone individually what their missions were and things of that nature. Gaara was just grateful that he had his siblings, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto to keep him sane.

"Yes, I know." Sasuke stretches. "Come on. Let's go." He smirks at the other ninja. "After all, it's not nice to keep Hinata waiting for us."

That was true. Gaara hated to keep Hinata waiting. The fact that she was willing to be with both of them and accept all those whispers about the three of them, well that spoke volumes. She had endured enough. The woman didn't need to be kept waiting on top of that.

She'd likely pace around her apartment in a fretful fit. Wondering what she had done wrong. Gaara scoffs at the thought. As if the bluenette could ever do anything wrong in either of their eyes.

"You're right." He stands up and follows Sasuke out of his office. "We really shouldn't keep her waiting." With that thought in mind, the two of them quickly stride off to Hinata's apartment.

* * *

It had only taken them a few minutes to get there, but it felt like an eternity. Well at least it had to Sasuke. He still couldn't believe that Hinata had actually agreed to be with both of them.

They hadn't become lovers yet though. Still, they'd come pretty close and well that was more due to Hinata's shyness than anything. It was understandable though.

"Now, Gaara try not to frisk her with your sand as soon as we get through the door." That had actually happened.

More than once. Actually, it was getting to be a habit. Apparently, it was a mostly subconscious response. Sasuke couldn't blame the Kazekage for taking advantage of his natural abilities in such a fashion, but he also didn't want to push Hinata too hard and too fast.

Gaara gives Sasuke a dirty look. "You know that I can't always control that." True. It was a reflex at this point for him. "Besides, what about you and your Sharingan or do you really think that she's so oblivious, she hasn't noticed that little quirk of biology yet?"

Right. That was embarrassing. His Sharingan could be activated consciously by his will or subconsciously by his emotions. Apparently, any intense emotion could do. This was even the case when it came to lust.

"That probably doesn't startle her as much as getting frisked by sand." He had to defend his honor somehow.

Gaara looks at him as though the red head was seriously considering swatting him. "She _likes_ it though." Well that was true.

"Yeah. Though doing it the second that we walk through the door is a bit much, don't you think?" Sasuke shakes his head.

Gaara presses the doorbell. "I'm sure that if she didn't like it, Hinata would say so." Alright. That was a fair point.

"It's open!" Sasuke smiles when he hears Hinata's voice. "I'm in the kitchen."

Good. She was in the kitchen. So that was exactly where he and Gaara went. Straight towards the kitchen where they both promptly got nosebleeds.

"I guess you like it then." Hinata giggles as she dabs both of their faces with tissues.

Like it? Like was what he felt for tomatoes. This was more than like. Sasuke couldn't even articulate what this was exactly, but he knew that he more than liked seeing her in that lacy little number.

Gaara smirks at Hinata as he gets behind her. "I believe that I speak for both of us when I say that we absolutely love your new outfit." Yeah. Perhaps even more than the Oasis gown. "Would you mind telling us what brought about this change in wardrobe?" He kisses her ear.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods dumbly. "Because we'd both love to know." They'd also both very much like to know a lot more than that too, the last Uchiha was sure.

 **Warning Lemon**

Hinata blushes. This was the moment of truth. She couldn't back out now. She had made her decision and the bluenette was going to stick with it.

"I t-think things are going really well." It didn't matter that her face was now just as red as Gaara's hair. "You've also both been r-really patient and I'd like to try to be with both of you. In every w-way possible."

Hinata was a little unsure of how the mechanics of such a thing would work. Though she was more than positive that her two significant others already knew. Gaara could probably draw up a diagram of it actually.

Gaara smirks at that as he toys with her clothed nipples. "Good. You won't regret it." She was so beautiful and innocent, it'd be a wonder if he managed to restraint himself from bending her over the kitchen counter right then and there. "We'll go as fast or slow as you want."

The sheer red lace really did flatter her ample curves. Most female ninjas tended to be lean and willowy, Gaara notes. Not Hinata though. She was wonderfully soft and feminine with curves.

"As you can see, Gaara is very happy to hear that." Sasuke captures Hinata's lips in a hot kiss. "He couldn't wait to get his hands on you." Between kisses, the Uchiha couldn't resist getting in his little declarations.

It was a nice touch, the Kazekage observes as Hinata moans softly into Sasuke's kisses and at his seductive touches. "G-Good." Hinata's quiet pant was more than enough to send all his blood rushing south and quickly.

Gaara smirks and slowly slides her straps over her arms. More and more of her breasts were being revealed, but they were still mostly covered. A seductive tease and one that he couldn't resist.

"Very happy." Gaara growls with approval into her ear.

Hinata blushes and shivers at the growl. The feeling of Gaara's hands on her was incredible. So were Sasuke's kisses, but her other lover hadn't stopped there.

"Gaara, why don't you make a chair for her so that she's sitting at your waist?" Sasuke was now looking at them both with one lavender eye and one ruby red one.

Those eyes said it all. Bedroom eyes, Hinata decides. The kind that promised her one very satisfying, sleepless night without saying a word.

"I'd be happy to." Gaara smirks as he makes a chair to Sasuke's specifications and he gently places Hinata on it. "Don't be shy, Beautiful. Spread those gorgeous legs of yours so the Uchiha can get a better look at you."

Hinata blushes at his words, but shyly complies. "He's right. You're beautiful." Sasuke slides his hands underneath her skirt, if one could call it that and rubs her through her panties, causing her to moan.

"You moan so sweetly for us." Sasuke pulls her thong to the side. "I want to hear you scream though." He then proceeds to quickly lap at the sensitive, exposed skin.

Hinata did indeed scream. "S-Sasuke!" The feeling of his hot, rough tongue licking her in her most intimate place was so amazing that she couldn't stop herself from moaning. From getting wet.

"She seems to like it when you tongue fuck her. " Gaara observes with a smirk as he caresses and squeezes at her breasts.

Definitely complimentary. He wondered what he looked like when he was the one touching Hinata. Red and blue tended to look nice together as well, didn't they?

"V-Very much so." Hinata moans as she leans back enough to kiss Gaara heatedly.

Their tongues were now battling for dominance. He'd never known her to be this aggressive before. Gaara liked it. He liked it a lot. So he tugs off the rest of her sexy outfit, save for the thong that Sasuke had already moved out of the way and allows his eyes to drift down her form appreciatively.

He slowly slides his hand over her breasts and squeezes. "Beautiful. Moan for us some more." He murmurs between the heated kisses while he tugs on her nipples and notes that Sasuke was now licking her faster and faster.

"Ah!" She moans and squirms against Sasuke's face.

The sight of his dark hair buried between her thighs and Hinata writhing like that was strangely erotic. "Make sure to get her wet." Because that's exactly what Gaara was intending to do himself as he quickly yanks off his Kazekage robes and boxers in one fell swoop.

"He's so damn impatient." Sasuke chuckles, causing Hinata to squirm as she feels the vibrations against her most sensitive place.

"Like you aren't." Gaara gives him an incredulous look. "That's not a kunai in your pants." He smiles at Hinata. "Seeing as how the Uchiha was nice to you, would you like to return the favor as I get to taste you?"

Her face couldn't get any redder, Gaara decides. "O-Okay." This was going to be quite the interesting sight. Watching their innocent princess suck Sasuke off.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke smirks as he strips quickly and trades positions with Gaara.

It didn't take long for Hinata to shyly take the tip of his erection into her mouth and begin sucking. "Fuck!" Gods and Goddesses, that felt good. "J-Just like that."

He didn't want her to get the wrong impression. That he didn't like this or something. That would just be insanity. The feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around his cock like that was nothing short of ecstasy.

"Just like this?" She looks up at him innocently as she takes a bit more of him into her mouth.

Yeah. Just like that. "E-Exactly." Damn it. He was stuttering, but Sasuke thought it was justified in his case.

How many times had he thought about fully being with her in this way? They had gotten close a few times, but tonight was the night. She wouldn't do this, if she was going to act coy soon. Would she? Gods and Goddesses, Sasuke hoped not as he groans in pleasure and lightly bucks against her mouth.

"I don't think that you have any idea how beautiful you look right now." Sasuke vaguely hears the red head praise their lover before Hinata screams in bliss.

Gaara was apparently toying with her clit with his teeth and Hinata definitely liked the light nips. A lot, judging by the screaming.

Hinata moans and feels herself get soaked from Gaara's teeth and tongue as she continues sucking on Sasuke. Taking more and more of him into her mouth. It was easier when she bobs her head up and down.

There was something exciting about hearing him moan for her in that way. About feeling the Kazekage's tongue against her. His fingers sliding into her womanhood and driving her completely wild with desire.

"Nhh!" She was going to cum.

"Don't hold back." Sasuke groans as he bucks a bit faster against her mouth. "You never have to worry about holding back with us."

Which was a damn good thing because Gaara's fingers and tongue were becoming more insistent and Sasuke's groans more lewd. She couldn't resist anymore. Hinata came against Gaara's talented tongue as Sasuke slowly slides out of her mouth and pants.

"How do you want to do this?" He cocks his head to the side curiously.

His self-control was rather astonishing, Hinata determines. She could see how hard his erection was and yet, he sounded mostly composed. Just a bit breathless.

Gaara smirks as he pulls his mouth away from her womanhood. Only to replace with something far bigger. Much, much bigger.

"If Hinata is alright with it, I think I may have a satisfying solution for all of us." He continues brushing his arousal against her, making her moan. "Sasuke, can lay on his back on the table and Hinata can get on top of him. Facing him and I'll take her from behind."

Hinata blinks at that and blushes deeply. "I'm not sure the table is strong enough for that." Hell, she wasn't sure that her table could handle two of them, let alone three of them.

"He's talking about making one of sand." Sasuke shakes his head. "It'll be a lot stronger than any wooden table." Oh well that made sense.

Both at once though? Could she handle that? That did explain why Gaara was teasing her like that though.

"We can try." Her blush somehow manages to burn hotter at the thought of being with them both at once. "Though I'm not s-sure how that will work out." Could they all fit together at once like that?

Gaara forms a large table out of his sand. "Don't worry. We're not complete animals." He smiles and kisses her temple. "We are capable of being gentle."

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow at that as he lays down with his back against the table. That was rather rich coming from the man who had tried to kill him almost immediately after they met.

"Can it, Uchiha." Gaara rolls his eyes. "Now, is not the time for your snappy retorts."

That was a good point. His cock was throbbing. Aching to be inside her. He could tease Gaara later. Right now, he'd rather tease their new lover.

"True." He smiles and kisses Hinata's ear. "Relax and do what comes naturally." With that being said, he smiles more while looking up into her beautiful, lavender eyes and slowly buries himself inside her.

"Ah!" A quiet hiss of pain was the only resistance she gave to giving him her innocence. "Sasuke!"

Gaara apparently didn't care about who got that as long as he was with Hinata, Sasuke decides. That or maybe he was worried that he wouldn't have the self-control necessary to do it slowly.

Sasuke couldn't blame him, if it was the latter. She was so hot, wet, and tight. Perfect. It took all his willpower not to take her hard and fast like some kind of animal.

"You alright?" He caresses her cheek and Hinata slowly nods as she rocks against him.

"That's better." Gaara kisses her shoulder lovingly as he caresses the length of her body slowly. "Just relax. Tell me when you're ready." He grinds his own arousal against the soft curve of her backside.

The hardest part should be over. At least Gaara hoped that it was. Their beloved princess had been an innocent, but surely she would adjust quickly. The woman was a ninja, after all.

"I'm ready." Hinata arches back against him as if to prove her point.

Thank goodness for that. Gaara had never wanted anything more than he wanted her at that moment. "Good." He slowly slides into her.

Hinata stills for a moment. They were both so big and inside her at once. She felt completely full.

Logically, she knew that should have been painful. It wasn't. Just odd at first until they both started slowly moving and her eyes cloud over with pleasure.

"Nhh! R-Right there." They had hit her spot.

She wasn't sure if one of them or both had. Maybe, it didn't matter. She could feel the warmth of Gaara's skin against her back and see the desire reflecting in Sasuke's eyes.

The bluenette was completely surrounded by them and it was absolutely wonderful. Perfect in a way that she'd never be able to articulate.

Sasuke smirks and Hinata imagines that Gaara was as well. Who cared though? The three of them were now moving as one. The sand table shakes underneath them, but didn't break. Probably because it reacted to Gaara's will. If he didn't want it to break, it probably wasn't going to.

"You feel so fucking good." Gaara was now growling into her ear and nipping slightly as he moves against her faster and faster.

Sasuke was matching his pace though. Each of their thrusts made her moan. They were fast and at different angles, but somehow worked in perfect harmony to make her see stars.

Fuck. She was so tight. So perfect. It was nothing short of poetry to see her writhe on top of Sasuke with those gorgeous breasts bouncing as she arches back against him. Gaara couldn't resist slapping her cute ass a bit.

She was gripping him so tightly. It was as if she never wanted either of them to leave. Not that he would ever want to. A man would have to be utterly insane to watch that.

"Perfect." Ssauke agrees as he kisses Hinata heatedly.

This must be what paradise felt like, he decides. Nothing could ever compare to this feeling. This exquisite bliss of being joined to her completely. Hearing her soft cries of pleasure and desperate pants as she rocks against him desperately.

This was addictive. Sasuke would never get enough of this. With that thought in mind he thrusts into her faster as Gaara matches him. A few more powerful thrusts was enough to send all three of them over the edge at once and it was glorious.

"I love you." Gaara pants as he tilts Hinata's head back just enough to kiss her. "Always." Sasuke watches as the bluenette returns the kiss eagerly.

"I love you too." She smiles at him and then turns her attention to Sasuke. "I love you as well. Both of you. So much."

Sasuke smiles at that as he pulls out of her. "I love you as well." More than anything, he thinks to himself as they all try to catch their breath.

 **End of Lemon**

"That was incredible." Gaara smiles at Hinata as he kisses her while watching Sasuke.

It was hard not to be a little competitive. Sasuke may have taken her innocence, but he got the first 'I love you.' It didn't matter that she had immediately told Sasuke the same thing, afterwards. That was something he could lord over Sasuke.

Of course, he knew Sasuke also had something he could hold over Gaara's head forever. He had been Hinata's first and that meant something. Let him though.

"Yes, it was." Sasuke kisses her the instant Gaara's lips left Hinata's.

He had done it on purpose. They hadn't used the Jutsu. Sasuke wanted children desperately and Gaara was well, he was more patient in that regard. Before Hinata, he probably wouldn't have entertained the idea too seriously.

Now, that he had her in his life though. Eventually, Gaara would like to have at least one child with her. A living, breathing symbol of their love.

That could wait though. "Mmm you were both so amazing." Sasuke had wanted a family since he was seven. It would have been selfish of Gaara to try to impregnate her before Sasuke had the chance. (Not that Gaara was ever going to tell either of them that).

"Gaara, you done with work for the day?" Sasuke looks at him.

The Kazekage nods. "Yes, I'm done. I know that you're done because I'm your boss." Alright. So he did love to pull rank occasionally. So sue him.

Hinata smiles at them. "Well I'm done with my shift at the hospital too." Ah good. "So if you two wanted, we could just send the rest of the day with each other."

"That sounds perfect." Gaara smiles at her as they both answer their princess in perfect unison.

It didn't matter that he and Sasuke would likely always have an informal friendly competition for Hinata's love. What mattered most was that they were both with her. They were with the woman they loved and that was more than enough for both of them. She would always be their desert flower.


	12. Chapter 12

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh and by the way, I am always happy to get reviews. It doesn't matter what language they're in. Happy reading.

 **Request Responses:** A special thanks to djenaba for their very kind guest review. As for your requests, I am planning on doing a Madara x Hinata in the Ninja Era in the relatively near future. I may also do Naruto x Hinata x Sasuke and Kakashi x Hinata at some point as well.

 **Chapter Notation:** So this will be a mostly Gaara x Hinata Chapter. Don't worry, Sasuke x Hinata fans. Sasuke will get his turn in Chapter 13.

Chapter 12

A few days had passed since he and Sasuke became Hinata's lovers. A few glorious days. Of course, they were still sorting out what it meant to be in a relationship as unique as theirs and there were bound to be a few awkward moments along the way. Overall though, Gaara couldn't be happier.

"You always were a night owl." The Kazekage shakes his head as he takes in the sight of the sleeping Uchiha.

If given a choice, Sasuke would always sleep in till Noon. This time it was understandable though. The last few days had been a wondrous haze of sensual exploration. So it was understandable the badly sleep deprived Uchiha would want to catch up on his Beauty Sleep.

Gaara chuckles at that thought. "He'd probably kill me, if I ever called it that to his face." Still, facts were facts. Even Mei had been hit on the Uchiha once.

The sounds of the shower running got the red head's attention though. Hmm. Hinata must be up then. Perhaps, it was time to surprise her. Sasuke would likely still be asleep for another hour or two at least.

He might as well take advantage of that fact. Besides, there was really no reason to feel guilty about doing so. They had already had this discussion.

 _"What's wrong, Hinata?" They both looked at their lover in concern._

 _She looked so nervous. So uncomfortable. Had he been too rough? Maybe, he had gotten away when he used his sand to make handcuffs? She hadn't seemed to mind it at the time though._

 _The bluenette sighed as she looked at them. "I love both of you, but I'm worried." Damn. This was probably about the Jutsu._

 _They should have reminded her. The three of them had only just started dating. Of course, she wasn't ready for motherhood yet. Though it had it only been that one time…_

 _"What are you worried about?" Sasuke caressed her cheek._

 _She smiled at him and at Gaara, before the woman bit her lower lip anxiously. "Playing favorites." Oh that. "There are going to be times when I'm alone with one of you and not the other and I don't want jealousy to destroy our relationship."_

 _That was a fair point. Try as they might, Gaara knew that Hinata was right about that much. Sooner or later, he'd be alone with the Hyuga Princess when Sasuke wasn't around or vice versa. It was probably best to figure out what they were going to do in such a situation, sooner rather than later._

 _Sasuke's eyes turned towards Gaara. "Well as long as it's fair, I'm fine with whatever is decided." Wary. That's how the Kazekage described that look. "If you don't want to be with one of us at a time in the interest of not playing favorites, that's regrettable. I wouldn't push the issue though."_

 _There was a 'But' lingering in the air. The young Kage could practically taste it. Sasuke was thinking it, but he didn't want to say it. That was fine. Gaara decided that he would do it for him then._

 _"It'd be fairer, if we could all be together whenever the mood struck." Apparently, Sasuke was too bashful to ask for what he wanted. "This way we all understand it's a possibility and no one needs to feel guilty because in the end, it will likely balance out anyway." That shocked Gaara, but that wouldn't stop him from doing what needed to be done._

 _Hinata blushed so cutely at that. "Y-Yes, I think that would be best." The woman didn't even make eye contact with them as she looked at her feet. "If that's alright with everyone."_

 _Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's fine with me." He looked at Gaara. "I doubt either of us has anything to be jealous of, anyway."_

Pft. That had been a boldfaced lie and they both knew it. Still, it was best that Hinata at least thought jealousy wasn't an issue.

Granted, it didn't bother the Kazekage in the throes of passion to share his lover with Sasuke. It was only natural though, that they'd both feel the need the compete to some degree for her affections. A little friendly competition never hurt anyone, right?

"Speaking of friendly, I wonder if Hinata wants some company." The shower was still running, after all.

 **Warning Lemon**

That could only mean one thing, the bluenette was still naked and soaking wet. Really, what could be better than that?

 _Gods and Goddesses, the cool water felt good against her skin._ Hinata smiles at that thought as she enjoys her shower. The boys were still sleeping, so the bluenette had decided to take a quick shower.

Well at least that had been the plan. "Hinata?" Until she heard Gaara's voice.

So much for a quick shower, she smiles slyly to herself. "Yes, you can join me." It was a good thing that they had already had 'The Conversation.' Otherwise, she would have told him no.

Hinata would have been too worried about not being fair to Sasuke to enjoy a sensual shower with the hot Kazekage. The reverse was true as well. She wouldn't have given the last Uchiha a sexy shower, if Gaara wasn't around and they hadn't already talked about this either.

"Good." The doorknob turns and soon enough, the lavender eyed woman was treated to the side of her lover striding towards her.

Not only that, but Gaara meant business. His Kage robes were coming off awfully quickly and his boxers hadn't lasted much longer.

Hinata blushes when she sees that the Kazekage's robes might have been off, but he was very much prepared to do a different kind of battle than usual. Sasuke and Gaara didn't seem to ever need much encouragement to coax them into another round of loving making. The wonders of ninja stamina, she supposed.

She smiles at him shyly while moving to the side of the shower to allow him entry. "Very good." Apparently, extremely so judging by that erection.

He nods as he slips passed the white shower curtain and joins her. "I wanted to try something different." He smiles and caresses her cheek. "Water can be a very sensual element, after all."

Very sensual. It was hard not notice how the water droplets clung and slid down his fair skin. The formerly mundane process was suddenly anything, but. All because Gaara was naked and standing next to her.

"Yes, it is." She smiles and kisses him.

Gaara eagerly returns the kiss. Truly, he wasn't entirely sure how far he could press his luck. He was eager to find out though.

How could he not be? Hinata was naked, wet, and her creamy white skin was partially covered in bubbles from whatever body wash she had been using. There were few things more lovely than a soaking wet, Hyuga Princess it seemed.

He nods after breaking the kiss. "I want you to lean over slightly towards the wall with your back towards me." He smiles when the bluenette eagerly does as instructed. "I also want you to cast the Jutsu and then I want to watch you touch yourself."

As intriguing as the thought of them having a child together was, Gaara could be patient. Sasuke would want to go first and the red head didn't have a Clan to revive. It was the proper thing to do.

Besides, how could he complain when he was being treated to the lovingly view of Hinata's firm backside. Said backside along with the rest of her was now being caressed by the cool stream of water that was raining down on them as well. A lovely picture, if there ever was one.

"I c-can cast the Jutsu." Hinata blushes ruby red. "Though I've n-never done that other part before. N-Not with anyone watching, anyway."

Gaara had figured as much. That was really about half the eroticism of the act. Coaxing their sweet wallflower into a desert flower, once again. One who wouldn't hesitate to take what she wanted.

He smiles and kisses the back of her neck. "There's no need to be so shy." Not after they already knew each other so intimately. "Think of it this way, you're merely showing me the way that you like to be touched best."

"I l-like it better when you and Sasuke do it." Her stammer was adorable.

Truly. Though her words brought a rather smug smirk to his lips as he slowly guides one of her hands between her thighs. It was nice to know what he had done something right. Very, very nice.

"Good." He nips her shoulder playfully. "I'm glad to hear that." So was his sand. Which was now gliding up and down the length of her soaking wet body.

"I'm g-glad too." Hinata could feel her face burning even hotter as she slowly rubs her womanhood with her hand. Teasing herself with her fingertips.

She could feel the sexy red head behind her. The heat of his skin against her own and those piercing seafoam eyes that were likely watching her like a hot. That was both as embarrassing as it was exciting.

Her hand was soon replaced by another though. "You really are such a shy, little thing. It's alright though." A much larger one that was currently rubbing her most secret place, slowly and deliberately. "Let me take care of you." Making her moan.

Hinata could feel her entire body hum with desire. Just a few slow touches and that was all that was needed to stroke her inner fire. Not even the water that was pouring down on them could put it out. If anything, it only heightened the sensuality of the moment.

"O-Okay." Hinata doubted that she could stop blushing, if her life depended on it. "You're really good at that." Far better than her own flustered half-hearted attempts to please herself could ever be.

She didn't need to look behind her to see that Gaara was smirking. Probably a predatory smirk. Both him and Sasuke had one. It was most frequently used either just before or during their lovemaking.

"I'm glad you think so." Gaara caresses her ample breasts slowly with one hand.

Very slowly. He couldn't resist squeezing them though and toying with those little rosebuds. They were far more beautiful than any actual desert flower than he had seen before.

"Nhh!" So were the sounds of her sweet moans.

He nudges her forward at that thought a bit more. So her charming backside was a bit higher in the air as he spreads her legs more wide.

The position was rather lewd. He was under no illusions that it wasn't, but that was part of what made it so enticing. Other than himself and Sasuke, Gaara knew Hinata would never dare display herself like this. She was simply too shy. Too pure, really.

"That's better." He drags his tongue across her clit. "Moan for me. Just like you did last night." Eliciting a desperate cry of passion from his lover.

Deciding he liked that reaction, Gaara licks her clit again and rubs her faster with his sand while dipping a finger inside her. "G-Gaara!" She seemed to like it when he did that.

The way she rocked back against him so wantonly and with such trust was breathtaking. His sweet desert flower was always so eager for attention. Too shy to ask for it on her own, of course. Though thus far she had never rejected either his advances or Sasuke's. He did hope that it would stay that way.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" She probably didn't. "Dripping wet and practically begging for my cock?"

Hinata feels herself gasp at his words. She didn't know why. Gaara certainly did seem to love indulging in whispering some rather _exotic_ sweet nothings during sex, but the bluenette still wasn't quite used to it yet.

"Not nearly as glorious as you about to take me, I imagine." The words left her mouth before she even knew what she was saying.

Gaara smirks as he licks her faster and slides a second finger inside her. "You shouldn't sell yourself short." Gods and Goddesses it felt so good to have his tongue against her. Devouring her in this way.

She writhes back against him. Her eyes were likely glazed over in desire and Hinata doubted she could form a coherent sentence at the moment, even if she tried. None of that mattered though. All that mattered was being with him.

"So good!" She was panting desperately now, trying to close her legs in a vain attempt to stave off the orgasm she knew was coming.

It was a futile effort though. Gaara's tongue, fingers, and sand were simply too talented or that. She just wanted to prolong the pleasure that she was feeling at the moment. There was no real resistance from her.

Kankuro might be the puppet master, but Gaara was exceptionally skilled at manipulating her body. He could evoke reactions from her just as easily as he could control his sand. It seemed an almost instinctive knowledge that only the Kazekage and Sasuke possessed.

"Then cum for me." He brings his hand lightly done on her ass. "I know that you want to. So why deny yourself what you want?" Spanking her. Making her moan and scream as she spilled her release onto his skilled fingers.

His sand was not nearly as gentle though. It was everywhere. Rubbing her. Squeezing her breasts. Swatting at her ass. Brushing against her corebut never entering. Making her pant and want to beg for more.

She'd never thought much about sand before the Chunin Exams. It was just something that was sometimes there. That was until she saw what Gaara was capable of with it and even then, she had been ridiculously naïve. Never would she have suspected that it could be used for such erotic purposes.

"Gaara!" Over and over, she couldn't stop screaming his name.

She must have looked rather pathetic. Bent over in such a submissive position. Screaming his name for the entire world to hear her, but she just couldn't stop. It felt too good not to.

"Good girl." He nips her ear lightly. "Such an obedient ninja. Doing exactly what your Kage tells you to do." She blushes at his words as she squirms against his sand. His sand that just wouldn't stop seducing her.

"Always." She whimpers with need.

She didn't even know exactly what she was promising. Her body didn't seem to care though. All she could think about was hoping that he wouldn't stop touching her like this.

The bluenette could easily picture her lover smirking as he buried himself inside her. "Ah!" It didn't matter though. Let him be smug. The man had more than earned it.

"Do you like it when I take you like this?" He slams into her soaking wet core. "Bent over in the shower, covered in my sand, and like an animal?"

She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Gaara knew that he should probably watch his mouth. Such filthy words shouldn't be spoken in the presence of a princess, but he couldn't help himself.

Hinata brought out his animal side. "Y-Yes!" She was screaming now. "Y-YES!" Just the way he preferred her to scream. As she was lost in the same beautifully, insane desire that he was.

There was nothing quite like this. Like being buried so deeply inside her, that it was impossible to tell where one of them began and the other ended. It as if they were one entity and that makes Gaara smile, even as his arousal was making him half insane.

Smack. _Smack!_ ** _Smack!_** He couldn't help it. His sand was now spanking that perfect bottom of hers as he drove into her with a reckless abandon.

"Perfect." She was perfect in every way.

From her beauty to the sounds of her moans. How hot and tight she was. The way she accepted his advances without questions and begged for his touch. Her sweet smile. Everything about this woman was absolutely perfect.

"Gaara!" She screams his name yet again.

Which was probably a good thing. The Kazekage highly doubted that he would have remembered it otherwise. Everything about this moment had been reduced to the paradise that he found between her thighs and the gloriousness of being joined with her in the most intimate way possible.

Hinata moans and arches against him. She couldn't get enough of this. The feeling of him buried so deep inside her. The warmth of his skin against her own. Knowing how much he wanted her as he drove into her again and again.

The Kage was the far more aggressive lover. He was all fiery passion. Whereas Sasuke was more of a sensual reverence. Ironic considering, that it was the Uchiha who came from a Clan associated with fire and not Gaara.

That didn't matter though. She was addicted to both approaches. They could spend a lifetime together and it would still never be enough.

"I'm cumming!" That was the only warning she gave him before Hinata falls head first into ecstasy and her lover soon joins her.

For several minutes, they just stood and leaned in the shower. Allowing the water to trail over their bodies as they struggle to catch their breath before Gaara slowly pulls out of her and spins her around for a heated kiss.

A kiss which Hinata was only too happy to return as her lover turns off the water and proceeds to dry them off with some fluffy white towels.

 **End of Lemon**

After they finished making love and getting dressed, Gaara smiles as he scoops her up into his arms and carries her off to bed. "You should get some sleep." He gently lays her on the same bed as Sasuke. "I know that you're still getting used to all of this."

That was the understatement of the century, he knew. Still, his desert flower did need some sleep. He might have overdone it a bit, but Gaara couldn't bring himself to regret it.

"Mmm. Alright." Hinata yawns as she clothes her eyes and soon drifts off to sleep.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke's eyes flew open. He knew the instant that the Kazekage had placed their lover back into their bed and he also saw that that Hinata was thoroughly exhausted. Much more than she should have been.

He didn't say anything as he slowly gets off the bed. Very quietly and slowly. Sasuke didn't want to risk waking up Hinata. The woman clearly needed to sleep off well whatever she and Gaara had just done together.

Thankfully, his friend wasn't an idiot. The Kage knew exactly what Sasuke wanted and that was why they both made their way to the kitchen in complete silence. It was times like these that being a ninja came in handy. Their stealth skills had been honed to perfection.

"What did you do while I was asleep?" He raises an eyebrow.

Gaara actually has the gall to feign innocence. "I took a shower with Hinata." That sneaky bastard. "It was a most enjoyable experience. I would have asked you to join us, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

Uh huh. Sneaky Sand Ninja! He'd done that on purpose. Sasuke would have definitely woken up, if it meant having a sexy shower with Hinata. Gaara had to know that.

"How _vigorous_ with your affections were you?" More specifically, Sasuke wanted to know how vigorous Gaara's sand was.

The fact that the red head was now smirking at him was sincerely not helping his case. "Extremely so." He shakes his head. "Don't worry. I might have made love to her passionately and engaged in some spanking, but it was nothing too outrageous."

Spanking? Passionately? Sasuke could only hope, that Hinata was still able to walk after all that. "You really need to get a hold of your sand." Quickly. "I want her as much as you, but remember there are two of us and one of her."

Gaara nods in understanding. "I thought I was remarkably restrained, all things considered." Why did Sasuke doubt that? Why did he doubt that very much?

"Good." He sighs as he looks through the doorway and towards the bedroom. "She's our desert flower and flowers need to be handled delicately." The last thing Sasuke wanted was for Hinata to get scared off by the sheer force of their passion for her.

Gaara crosses his arms. The idiot actually had the audacity to look like a sulking child. It was as if Sasuke was the parent who had found the red head with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sasuke, I'm Kazekage." Yes, he knew that. "I think that I'm more than capable of exercising sound judgment." More like he was capable of exercising his kunai!

"Good. Then start exercising it." Sasuke nods at him. "If you don't, I'll Chidori you."

Gaara snorts at him and shakes his head. "I might have gotten a little carried away, but you know that I love her." Sasuke sighs and nods in confirmation. He knew that. "More than anything. The same as you do." That was also true.

Maybe, he was overreacting a bit. It was just that Gaara had never really been good at the whole gentle thing. Images of Sasuke's Chunin Exam flash through his mind far too vividly for his likely as if to illustrate his point.

"Good." Sasuke smiles. "Because I love her too and I don't want anything to happen to her." Like her leaving them, getting hurt, or dying.

Sasuke had already lost too many precious people to him. He wasn't going to let it happen again. Not this time.

"I know what you're thinking." Gaara sighs as he pats his friend's shoulder. "She's perfectly safe, Sasuke. We've also given her no reason to leave either of us." That was true.

It was also something that he had desperately needed to her. When he had gotten so insecure? Probably, when he had fallen in love with a certain Hyuga Princess, Sasuke muses.

"You're right." Sasuke nods at the other ninja. "She's safe and we're never going to give her a reason to leave us. So everything will be fine."

Gaara smiles at him with such confidence, that Sasuke allows himself to believe his words for a moment. "Exactly. So quite worrying." Yeah. He was overreacting. "You'll get wrinkles, if you don't and I'm not sure that Hinata finds wrinkles sexy."

Sasuke twitches at that advice. "That's your way of saying you want me to Chidori you." The idiot. "Isn't it?"

Gaara raises his sand up in a shield formation. "No. Trust me, I've had more than enough Chidoris thrown at me to last a lifetime." The red head smirks at him. "That was just me being honest. Wait until we're old and gray to get the worry wrinkles. For now, let's just enjoy the fact that we're young and in love with our beautiful desert flower."

Yeah. That sounded like a good idea to Sasuke. A very good idea. Maybe, there was a reason why Gaara had been made Kazekage at such a young age. He was very wise in his own unique way, even if he did like to push his luck too far. The bastard was really lucky that he hadn't gotten Chidoried for that wrinkle comment!


	13. Chapter 13

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Sorry to Gaara x Hinata fans, but this is going to be a mostly Sasuke x Hinata Chapter.

Chapter 13

Hinata would be lying, if she said that she didn't feel guilty. The more logical part of her mind told the bluenette that she had nothing to feel guilty about. They had all calmly and rationally discussed what was considered acceptable situations like that. Unfortunately, the less rational part of her mind simply didn't want to hear such logical arguments.

"Meow." Neji fluffs her legs in greeting as he awaits his morning meal.

Hinata smiles as she reaches down and pets him. "Yes, you're right. I should do something nice for Sasuke." Like making his favorite food. After all, she was in the kitchen.

She might as well feed both the Sand Cat and her lion at the same time. "Here you go." Hinata smiles at that thought as she gives Neji a can of tuna and she begins making some tomato soup for her favorite Uchiha.

* * *

Well, technically he was the only Uchiha. It was the thought that counted though. With that thought in mind, Hinata goes back to cooking. Unaware that a pair of mismatched eyes had been watching her the whole time.

That was frankly adorable. It was no mystery to Sasuke why his lover was making tomato soup. She felt guilty about being with Gaara and not with him.

To be honest, that was a bit irritating. Fair was fair though. They had already decided they could each be with her alone. Besides, two could play that game. Two could play that game very well actually.

"Beautiful." He smiles as he takes in the lovely sight that was Hinata's backside wiggling about as she tended to the soup.

Sasuke was quite certain that the soup would be delicious later. Right now though, he was experiencing a different kind of hunger. One that had his Sharingan burning ruby red and his Rinnegan fully activated.

Gaara was working on his paperwork. He'd likely be busy for hours. Sasuke was lucky that the Kazekage didn't make him stand behind for half the day, pushing papers.

He probably would have gone half mad with boredom, if that had been the case. "Gaara's not that sadistic though." The red head could be highly sadistic when he wanted to be, but that was mostly in jest these days. The Gaara of today was a far cry from the one that Sasuke had met at the Chunin Exams all those years ago.

"Now, I just have to wait until she turns off the stove." He smirks at the thought.

He didn't want Hinata to get burned and that stove could get quite hot. Their Desert Flower's safety came first. Something that Gaara occasionally needed reminded of. His damn sand could get out of hand at times.

Speaking of out of hand though, Sasuke smiles as he watches the bluenette turn off the stove and Neji prowl off, after finishing his tuna. Perfect.

"A ninja must wait for the perfect time to strike." A saying from the Academy that had stuck with him, even after all these years. "Which has arrived." Deciding to waste no further time, Sasuke sneaks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around his sweet Desert Flower in a 'sneak attack.'

Hinata wasn't proud of it, but she squeaks. "Sasuke!" She knew that it was Sasuke and not Gaara because that definitely wasn't sand wrapping around her.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Sasuke kisses her ear as his hands caress the curve of her hips. "I think that I'll enjoy that soup you that you made for me later. Right now, I'm craving something sweeter."

Hinata blushes at that. There was no need to ask what he meant by something sweeter. Sasuke Uchiha hated actual sweets. Which could only mean one thing. They were likely about to test the strength of this countertop.

 **Warning Lemon**

"M-Maybe, I can h-help you with that." Hinata really wished that her stutter would go away, but apparently it wasn't going to anytime soon.

Sasuke smirks at that. She could feel his smirk form against the shell of his ear. "I'm sure you can." The man had a very distinctive smirk.

He also had a very distinctive touch because his hands were working their way under the top of her medic uniform. Large, warm, and rough. Powerful. Hands that could literally crush people to death and yet, were so gentle on her skin.

The same couldn't be said for her bra though. "You don't have to feel guilty about it." That Sasuke rips off underneath her shirt with one harsh target. "Being with him or me without the other around. We already discussed this." Yes, they had. Though they'd probably have to discuss their rather barbaric treatment of her lingerie at some point!

"I know." Hinata leans back against him eagerly. "It's just going to take some getting used to."

Sasuke nods at that as his hands caress her bare breasts. Well they were bare underneath her shirt anyway. That was going to have to go soon, but he was too impatient to worry about that just yet.

"Pull your shirt up." His voice was little more than a growl at the moment, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I want see you. All of you." He keeps one hand on her breasts and the other trails down to her pants, which he quickly unzips and yanks off of her.

Beautiful. She really did have such lovely hips and gorgeous legs. Her skin felt smooth as silk underneath his fingertips and he couldn't wait to get those legs of hers wrapped around him as he buried himself inside her. The thought of which was making his cock twitch in anticipation.

Hinata blushes as she slides shirt up. So that it rests on the top of her breasts. "Like this?" Perfect. Just perfect.

"Exactly like that." Sasuke nods in approval as he rips the rest of her lingerie off. "Sit on the countertop and face me."

He smiles when his beautiful lover does exactly as he asks without any hesitation. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." Sasuke truly didn't as he captures her lips in a heated kiss.

His kiss was scorching hot. It was as if he was trying to devour her and Hinata loved it. Sasuke might be gentler than Gaara, but that didn't make the intensity of his desire any less.

"I w-was about to say the same thing." She blushes and murmurs between kisses.

Her murmurs soon became moans though as Sasuke moans down lower and captures a nipple in his mouth. His wickedly hot mouth with his even more sinful teeth. The way his teeth would tease her was nothing short of ecstasy.

Sasuke smirks at that as rubs her womanhood with his hand. Lightly brushing his fingers against her clit and entrance in a seductive tease before pushing two fingers inside her. Making her moan.

"I love it when you moan for me." He kisses her heatedly again. "Don't stop." His fingers were now moving faster and faster as she arches against him desperately and plays with her breasts.

Never in her life, did Hinata imagine she'd ever be this wanton. Things like this were only spoken in whispers in her former home. Her family believed this sort of thing was best left behind closed doors and as far as she could tell, few dared to engage in particularly lewd forms of lovemaking. (Probably because they were worried about someone catching an eyeful, thanks to their Byakugan).

Her blush was now spreading from her cheeks down to her breasts as she nods shyly. "I don't think that I could stop." Not when he was making her feel this good, anyway.

A shy brush against his crotch. That was how Sasuke knew that Hinata was reaching for him. Unlike his own tugging, Hinata was perfectly content just to nudge his pants and boxers off in one gentle motion. Which was just fine with him. They had been getting uncomfortably tight.

"Touch as much as you want." He pulls his lips away from her breasts and stares at her with hungry eyes. "You don't even have to ask. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

He meant that with every fiber of his being as he leans down and spreads her legs further apart. Contentedly lapping at her womanhood. Something that he knew without a doubt Hinata liked.

"S-SASUKE!" A lot.

She liked that a lot. He alternates between slow and fast licks. Making sure to nip at her clit playfully as he glances up and sees his lover playing with her breasts.

The way that her thighs were quivering said it all. "Cum for me." He knew that she would.

She tasted so sweet against her tongue. The sounds of her moans were like music to his ears. He had yet to see anything that was more beautiful than Hinata in the middle of an orgasm.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata couldn't hold it back anymore.

Not that she wanted to. All she could think about at the moment was how good tongue felt against her and how much she wanted to touch him. So she did the only thing she could do. She came with s cream.

"Mine." Her lover captures her lips in another possessive kiss as his hands glide all over her body.

"Feels so good." Hinata sighs in pleasure as she revels in the sensual bliss that always accompanied her release. "I want to make you feel good to."

Sasuke smiles at her. "You always do." He breaks the kiss in favor of leaving a trail of them along the pale column of her throat and brushes his throbbing erection in a gentle tease against her soaked womanhood. "Believe me, you always do."

Fuck! She was so wet. Soaking wet and Sasuke was about to take her against the counter when his Desert Flower purposely slid off of the counter and onto the floor. Onto her hands and knees.

"That's new." Sasuke blinks and before he could say anything else, Hinata wrapped her hot mouth against his throbbing cock and it was all he could do not to come undone right then and there. "N-Nevermind! Do e-exactly what you want."

Like he was going to say no to this exquisite torture. "I think you might say that." Hinata smiles sweetly as she glides her tongue along the length of his arousal teasingly.

How she could smile like that when she was doing such a wonderfully naughty action was beyond him. It was quite the contrast between her kind smile and her wicked mouth.

The way she was now bobbing her head up and down was driving him insane. Hinata had apparently figured out how to take all or damn close to all of him into mouth and he was undergoing an intense test of his willpower. At this rate, he wouldn't last much longer.

"I think you like to be teased first." She blushes as she brushes her lips against the sensitive skin.

She could tease him as much as she wanted. "I like everything you do." By everything, Sasuke meant everything, especially when she spread her legs slightly and began pumping her two of her fingers in and out of herself.

His eyes widen at that. Sasuke had never expected Hinata of all people to pleasure herself while her lover was watching. Probably Gaara's influence.

It had to be the red head's influence. He'd have to remember to think the Kazekage later. Right now he was enjoying the sight of her on her hands and knees, sucking him off and playing with herself too much to think properly. (Who needed to think at a moment like this though)?

"I feel the same way about you." Hinata murmurs as she releases him from her mouth with a loud pop.

Sasuke was pretty sure that pop was on purpose. It had to be. She was teasing him more.

"Good." He scoops her up in his arms and places her back on the counter. "I want you to wrap your legs around my waist, alright?" He pushes her top back up which had fallen down again.

Those should definitely not be covered. There really should be some sort of shrine dedicated to Hinata's breasts. They deserved it. Warm, soft, delightfully squishy, and perky. Not to mention she made those sexy 'Fuck Me' moans whenever he or Gaara played with them. Yes, a shrine was in order.

"Alright." She blushes at him.

Her face and the rest of her body was flush from their lovemaking. Like a rose. A Desert Rose, he supposed.

He parts her legs and brushes his erection against her soaked womanhood. "Wrap your legs around me, if you want me fuck you on this countertop loud enough to wake Gaara up." The red head might have actually fallen asleep at his desk. He'd done it more than once before.

Hinata's eyes were probably the size of saucers at this point. "I d-don't think he's asleep." Though she eagerly wraps her legs around his waist.

She'd never heard Sasuke talk like that before. It was shocking and sent a shiver of excitement straight down through her core. Her normally very much in control lover was apparently not in control now.

"He might be." Sasuke thrusts inside her. "That much paperwork could put anyone to sleep." They both grown at the feeling of being joined together again. "Might as well give him a show."

Hinata wraps her legs around him tighter at those words. Sasuke was still wearing his shirt, but her legs were wrapped around his firm ass. Her sandals were probably digging into him a bit, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Y-YES!" Like she could say anything else.

Not when Sasuke was taking her against the countertop. Filling completely and she could feel his heat everywhere.

The fire of his smoldering eyes. The warmth of his skin. His cock sliding in and out of her most sacred place, teasing her spot. Making her scream again and again.

She runs her hands along his back in a sensual massage, though when he slammed against her spot that soon ended. Hinata couldn't resist digging her fingernails into his muscular back.

"Fuck!" That's when Hinata feels Sasuke move her legs. "Good thing you're a Hyuga." She didn't understand why, but alright. "I know that you're flexible." Well that was true and a good thing too because Sasuke soon threw her legs over his shoulders and as he began making love to her like an animal.

"SASUKE!" Gods and Goddesses, Hinata hadn't known that her body could feel this way before Sasuke and Gaara. "D-Don't stop!" Her nails were likely going to leave marks on his back, but neither of them cared.

Sasuke nibbles on her ear as one hand rubs her clit and the other pinches her nipples. "You're so tight." So perfect. His self-control really was at the breaking point, but it was hard not to fight to prolong the experience.

Beautiful. The way she desperately wrapped her legs around his shoulders. The feeling of her nails digging into his back. Even her sandals sliding against his ass as his lover tried desperately to get a better grip.

It didn't matter though. He'd never actually let her fall. All that mattered was being together. The taste of her kiss. The feeling of being inside her. This moment was nothing short of euphoria.

"Yes!" Over and over. That's all she could do. "Yes!" Her vocabulary decreased to a rather disturbing degree whenever one of her lovers buried this deep inside her.

It was like she was drowning in an ocean of sensual passion. Sasuke was her only anchor. His kiss grounding her as he slammed into her again and again. Amazingly, the kitchen counter hadn't actually broken yet. She had no idea how that though.

"We'll have to try out Gaara's desk sometime." Between their kisses, Sasuke somehow manages to sound coherent. "Bend that gorgeous ass of yours over it. We can take turns making love to you." Another heated kiss and powerful thrust was enough to send her spiraling over the head.

His kiss swallows up most of her moan as Sasuke joins her in paradise. It was impossible not to succumb to it really. Being together was now one of the most natural things in the world.

"M-Maybe." Hinata blushes as she pants, desperately trying to catch her breath.

Sasuke was somehow able to slide out of her. He smiles at her as he reaches to grab their clothes. "You're amazing." So was he. So was he, she thinks to himself as they both quickly dress.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

Gaara sighs as he cracks his neck to the side. "Paperwork is the bane of any Kage's existence." It was a necessary evil and he knew that, but it was one that he wished didn't take up such an annoying large part of his day.

Normally, it wouldn't. It was just so easy to get distracted by the fact he now had a lover. If he had his way, he'd just spend all day with Hinata. Unfortunately, duty did occasionally call.

"What the Hell?" That's when Gaara hears some strange noises coming from the kitchen and decides to investigate.

When he does, he gets an eyeful. "I see you took it upon yourself to even the score." Gaara shakes his head in disbelief as he walks over and kisses Hinata. "Can you believe he actually had the gall to lecture me about being too vigorous with my affections when he takes you against the kitchen countertop, the first chance he gets?"

Hinata returns his kiss eagerly. That made Gaara smile internally. They might not always be with her at the same time, but he knew the truth. She loved them both equally.

Well most of the time, he did. It was hard not to get jealous. When it was rather obvious what those two had done in the kitchen. While he was doing stupid paperwork, no less. Sneaky Uchiha.

"You get carried away with your sand sometimes." Sasuke shrugs. "You don't want to exhaust her."

The idiot looked really smug. Of course, that was understandable. The red head would be smug too, if he had just finished making love to a Goddess and Gaara knew that Sasuke wasn't actually an idiot. That was just his jealousy talking.

"She likes my sand!" Gaara glares at Sasuke. "Don't you, Hinata?" His sand was a manifestation of his will, after all.

Hinata blushes at that and nods shyly. "I do like your sand." She smiles at them and kisses each of them on the cheek. "Though I love the both of you." Good because Gaara definitely loved her.

"We love you too." Sasuke smiles at Hinata.

Yes. Gaara saw that. The Uchiha had apparently, just finished proving it to Hinata as well. They all knew that this relationship would be unique in nature and that it was going to take some time to get their footing. It was worth it though.

How could it not be? Hinata was everything that he never knew he wanted and on some level, Gaara suspected Sasuke felt the same. (He did suspect that the Uchiha had a checklist somewhere of ideal qualities for an Uchiha Matriarch though).

Gaara nods at that. "Yes, we do." He smirks at Sasuke and Hinata. "Now, what was that about my desk?"

Most people might not know this, but the Kazekage had excellent hearing. This was a fact that he didn't advertise though. The element of surprise could be a powerful one and it wasn't one that he would ever thoughtlessly discard.

"You heard that?" Sasuke blinks.

Of course, he heard that. "Sasuke, you and Hinata have extraordinary eyes." Gaara chuckles because they all knew that was an understatement. "You aren't the only ones with superhuman senses though. I have excellent hearing."

Granted, it wasn't a bloodline. Still, it did come in handy now and then.

"It's going to be impossible to keep a secret from you two." Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief. "Between the Byakugan that can see through walls and Gaara's superhearing, planning any surprises is going to be really annoying."

Hinata smiles sweetly at Sasuke and kisses his cheek. "I do appreciate surprise birthday parties, even if they aren't actually surprises." Hmm. Well that was very good to know, Gaara muses. After all, December wasn't THAT far away…


	14. Chapter 14

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh and for those of you interested, feel free to check out the poll on my profile. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14

The next day, Hinata was at the hospital. Really, she was rather impressed at her own stamina. When you were romantically involved with the last Uchiha and the Kazekage, well you were definitely getting your endurance training in. That much was for sure.

"Oh there you are." A semi familiar voice calls out to Hinata and she looks up only to find that Lady Temari was striding towards her. "I've been looking all over for you." Really, quickly.

Temari was Gaara's older sister and well, his only sister. She was engaged to Shikamaru and more often than not in the Leaf. So what was she doing here?

Hinata tilts her head to the side as she puts down her salad. "I'm sorry." She smiles at the other woman. "I've just been really busy with the hospital and everything."

Everything usually involved minimal or no clothing and being cornered by one of her lovers. If anyone ever thought Gaara or Sasuke were stoic, they clearly did not know them very well. The two of them were about the furthest thing from stoic as it was possible to be once they were alone together.

"Yes, so I've heard." Temari sits down at the table with her. "The Sand might not engage in gossip as much as the Leaf Village does, but it's not really much of a secret that you're dating both of them."

Hinata was sure that was an exaggeration. "Every village has gossip." She giggles at the thought of one of them having less than the others. "If the Sand Village fewer rumors flying around, it's only because it has less people."

So that's what this was about. Temari knew. Well of course, she knew. The woman had either heard someone talking about it or perhaps one of her brothers had told her.

Why the bluenette hadn't thought of this possibility before she wasn't sure. She really should have realized that this would happen. Temari was going to find out and it was only natural that she would want to look out for her little brother.

"That may be true, but that's really not the point." She sighs as she watches Hinata with wary eyes. "I'm glad that Gaara finally found someone that he likes, but he's never really been in a romantic relationship before." Let alone one this complicated.

The words were unspoken, but they hung heavily in the air. To make matters worse though, Hinata couldn't really argue with Temari's logic. They were all beginners and they had just jumped into the deep end without a second thought as to why that might not be a good idea.

She couldn't bring herself to regret it though. "I understand why you're concerned, but I do love him." The Hyuga woman loved both of them. "I would never hurt him." Not on purpose, anyway.

"I think that you mean that, but be careful." The blonde shakes her head and crosses her arms as if to ward off the impending disaster. "This would be a challenging relationship to navigate under the best of circumstances. You are dealing with two beautiful, but deeply wounded men."

Hinata knew that. She could tell it by the way they both clung to her. Gaara with his sand and Sasuke with his powerful grip as they all slept next to each other. They were afraid that she'd leave them.

They might not come out and say it, but she could tell. "I know. Their histories are even more horrific than most ninjas, but that doesn't change the fact that we love each other." She never would have imagined herself capable of this. Of loving two men at the same time, but apparently Hinata was.

"Well you definitely didn't balk at the 'Big Sister Challenge.' So that's good." Temari forces herself to smile bravely at Hinata. "Take good care of him. He has had a lot thrust on him before he even hit twenty."

That was true. To a certain degree, it was also true for all ninjas. They were expected to be able to kill as soon as they got out of the Academy, but Gaara was different from most.

He became Kazekage before he was even legally old enough to buy Jiraiya's books. Hinata had seen those stashed under Gaara's desk. He thought he was sneaky, but she had seen them. No Byakugan necessary.

She smiles at the other woman. "I know." They both had. Sasuke hadn't even made it out of the Academy before most of his family was killed. "They both have, but I'm trying my best to give them what they need because they give me more than I ever thought was possible."

Hinata wasn't just talking about their physical affections. The way they looked at her made her truly believe that she was at the center of their world. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Well at least not romantically.

She knew that her family loved her, even if Hinata hadn't always fit in with them. An Heiress was expected to be fearsome. To strike fear into the heart of their enemies and to command the respect her Clan. She had been too shy and gentle for that at first. Until the Chunin Exams.

 _"I didn't think that it would be you." She braced herself for their fight. "I'm sorry that it's come to this, Brother."_

 _Neji wasn't really her brother in the traditional sense. He was actually her cousin. His father had been her father's brother. Which meant she was the Heiress and Neji was the Branch Member, despite his obvious superiority over her in terms of skill._

 _Neji got into position as well. "Save yourself the embarrassment." His eyes narrowed at her. Cold as ice. "We both know the truth. Everyone here does. You never wanted to compete in this examination." Where had her once loving cousin gone? "You only agreed to enter because you didn't want to disappoint Kiba, Shino, and your Sensei."_

 _Those words struck a nerve. They had been true. Hinata knew it back then. She wouldn't have entered the exams, if her teammates weren't looking forward to competing._

 _That didn't mean that she was going to give up though. "I'm not going to give up!" That wasn't her Ninja Way. This was especially true when everyone had been watching her at that moment._

 _She decided that she couldn't let her friends down. Hinata decided that she couldn't embarrass her family by surrendering meekly. This time, she promised herself that she wouldn't back down._

 _"Very well." He adjusted his position further. "You were always destined to lose this fight though."_

 _The fight was a vicious one. It could have easily been fatal, but she couldn't hurt him. She knew why Neji was acting this way. It was because of the caste system within their family._

Had the ref not called the match, Hinata was sure she would have died that way. She lost the match, but she gained something far more important. That was her first real step towards becoming more confident. Towards becoming a real ninja. Not even graduating the Academy had made her truly feel like a ninja before, but that fight had. Not only that, but Hinata liked to think that it was a turning point in her relationship with Neji. Which had eventually improved tremendously.

"Good." Temari places her hand on Hinata's. "I'm glad you feel that way." Hinata smiles at the gesture. "There's a sandstorm that is expected to hit later today, so I won't be heading out till tomorrow. Maybe, we should spend the day together."

Sandstorms. Gaara had warned her about those, but Hinata hadn't really seen one yet. "I'd like that." She smiles at her new friend.

* * *

This was utterly ridiculous. Onoki was being such a bastard, Sasuke thinks to himself. Just because he attacked the Kage Summit a couple of years ago, didn't meant that he was going to attack the old man now.

"I trust your journey was a safe one." Sasuke could hear Gaara's voice through the door.

Yes, he was standing outside in the hallway like a damn idiot while the two Kages conducted their meeting. All because Onoki didn't trust him. Honestly, if Sasuke was going to do something, he would have done it by now.

Thankfully, Gaara had subtly undone the Soundproofing Jutsu. Probably because he didn't want to repeat himself after the meeting was done. That or perhaps, the red head was just worried about what would happen, if Sasuke was bored. The latter was a rather amusing thought.

There was a slight cough. "Yes, a very safe journey." The Tsuchikage probably had breathed in some sand or something. "Still getting used to the sand being everywhere though."

Yes, that's exactly what had happened. He was ancient and unlike the Third Hokage, grumpy more often than not. He was forever complaining about his back.

To be fair, Sasuke knew that the Stone Kage's back was likely bothering him. Most people's backs did after a certain age and it was nothing short of a miracle that he was still alive. Most combat ninjas never made it to their twilight years.

"You'll get used to it." Sasuke could imagine Gaara smiling slightly. "The moment that you do, you'll likely have to leave again though."

It was both a sincere and sarcastic smile. Something that the red head was very good at. Sasuke was slightly envious of his ability to do that.

There was a dry laugh. "I suppose you're right." It sounded like Gaara's sarcastic sense of humor was working well enough on the other Kage. "Well let's get down to business then, shall we? I don't' want to keep your guard dog waiting too long."

Guard dog? The man was out of his mind. Sasuke Uchiha was no one's guard dog. It was just that him being Gaara's bodyguard/advisor was the easiest place to put him.

"Look Mommy!" A child was scurrying down the hall with his parents in tow. "It's the Uchiha!"

He was instantly identifiable to everyone on sight. That had its advantages and drawbacks. One of the major drawbacks was that Sasuke didn't really know if that kid was impressed or terrified of him.

That one small sentence could be used to articulate almost every emotion. 'It's the Uchiha,' could signify terror, desire, awe, or shock. Sometimes all of those emotions rolled into one.

"Sasuke, is not my guard dog." He hears the Kazekage's irritated sounding voice on the other side of the door. "He is a respected ninja of the Sand Village now and if you insult him again, I will take it as an insult against my person." Gaara was really agitated now.

The sandy haired woman quickly grabs her son and smiles. "Honey, it's not nice to stare or point at other people." Yeah. That was true, but it was apparently a lesson that few people remembered into adulthood.

Everywhere he went. He was whispered about. Stared at. Pointed at. Though Sasuke knew he was lucky. He deserved far worse than that and somehow he had Hinata and Gaara in his life.

Speaking of Gaara, the red head was furious. "We are allies. We are friends, but friends do not allow their other friends to be insulted." Sasuke could see some sand creeping underneath the door.

"Sorry, Mommy." The skinny boy with long brown hair grins up at his mother.

It was the father who stepped in though. "You'll have to forgive him." The man had the same brown hair as his son, but the child had his mother's eyes. "He's only three. He doesn't know any better."

There was nothing to forgive. Sasuke had once been that innocent. A long, long time ago. What must he have looked like as he ran ahead of his family in excitement like that? He couldn't even remember.

"It's fine." Sasuke nods at them. "The Kazekage is in a meeting with the Tsuchikage. He should be out shortly."

Wait. His mother's eyes. Sasuke blinks at that realization. They hadn't used the Jutsu.

Not during their first time, that he could remember. Sasuke wasn't sure if Gaara had when he was alone with Hinata, but he definitely hadn't when they were in the kitchen together.

"Oh that's good." The young mother smiles at him.

The odds were slim, but there might be a child with Hinata's eyes soon. His or Gaara's though? He didn't know.

Gaara had said he was considering having children. How would he react, if Hinata was carrying his child though? What about if Hinata was carrying Sasuke's?

"Mhm." Sasuke nods in agreement, trying his best not to panic.

How would he feel, if it was Gaara's? Of course, he'd be happy for his friend and lover, but he'd be jealous. His 'niece' or 'nephew' would be the product of Gaara's and Hinata's love and he'd love them because the child was part of two of h is most precious people. He couldn't lie though, there would be some jealousy.

Gaara would likely feel the same way. Even if he didn't want children, that child would still be physical proof of the love that Hinata felt for either of them. He'd be jealous of that to some degree. Wouldn't he?

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga honestly did not know how to react to this letter. He was happy that Hinata was happy. It was still so astonishing though.

"What does it say, Father?" Hanabi looks at the other Hyuga in confusion.

It was only natural that she would be curious about the contents. He had been staring at it for the better part of an hour. That wasn't his fault though. In his defense, it was just so shocking.

 _ **Dear Father,**_

 _ **I am writing to inform you of wonderful, though highly unexpected news. I wanted to tell you before someone else did. You and our family deserve to know.**_

 _ **I've found love in the Sand Village. I didn't expect it to find it this quickly or to fall in love with who I did, but I did and I don't regret it.**_

 _ **I'm now currently romantically involved with the Kazekage and Sasuke. We've all entered this relationship as equals. I can't really fathom why, but they both don't seem to mind loving the same woman.**_

 _ **I hope that you and the Clan are all doing well. I know that this might be difficult for you to accept at first, but I am happy. Deliriously so and I hope one day, that you will come to understand my decision.**_

 _ **Love, Hinata.**_

How on Earth was he supposed to explain that to Hanabi? Hell, he barley understood it himself. He had heard tales that polygamy used to be rather common in the Sand Village, but Hiashi had thought the practice had fallen out of favor.

This wasn't really polygamy. They weren't married. They probably would be eventually though.

"It seems that Hinata has found her most precious person." Hiashi sighs and takes a deep breath. "Well her more precious people more precisely. She is now being courted by the Kazekage and Sasuke."

Hanabi stares at her father wide eyed and it wasn't difficult to see why. It all sounded just so utterly unbelievable. He scarcely believed it and he was the one who had read the damn letters.

His youngest daughter looks at him with confusion. "She's dating both of them? Yes, that was his reaction.

Hiashi Hyuga was the head of the Hyuga Clan. He was used to dealing with all sorts of situations, but nothing had ever prepared him for this. He couldn't even really protest for fear of an international incident!

"Yes, she's dating both of them." The lavender eyed man could feel a migraine coming on.

The other ninja was now openly gaping at him. "No way." She blinks. "Big Sister is really lucky."

Hiashi groans. Hanabi was going to be handful soon. He just knew it. Hopefully, she would only fall for one man though. Dealing with Hinata's exotic love life was going to be more than enough cause for him to go gray before his time. He didn't need Hanabi contributing to his grayification as well (and yes, he knew that wasn't a real word).

* * *

About an hour later, Gaara was relieved when the meeting finally ended. Mostly because he didn't want Sasuke to get bored. A bored Uchiha was a very dangerous Uchiha.

"My guards will show you the way out." He smiles at Onoki.

As expected, the elderly man waved his concerns off and saw himself out. Well that was predictable. The other Kage certainly didn't care for people to act as though he was incapable of fending for himself because his age. Not that Gaara could blame him.

"Thanks for putting him in his place." Sasuke shakes his head as he walks over to Gaara. "Though we have something else that we should worry about."

Uh oh. The red head knew where this was going and he wasn't entirely sure that it was anywhere good. Sasuke must have done the math.

A feeling of dread was settling deep in his stomach. "Alright. Let's talk in my office and then we can go and find Hinata." He smiles at Sasuke, despite his sheer terror.

Gaara then turns his attention to the family waiting for him. "Please excuse us. This shouldn't take longer than a few minutes." He smiles at them in what he hoped was a charming way.

The family merely nodded at him. They were mercifully easygoing. That or perhaps, they just didn't want to risk annoying their Kazekage by being too pushy. Either way, he was very grateful for their patience.

"Sounds good." Sasuke nods, before glancing at the small family. "He's right. This should only take a couple minutes." With that being said, he follows Gaara back into the room and shuts the door behind them.

That wasn't a good sign. The Uchiha didn't want to be overheard. So Gaara quickly recasts the Soundproofing Jutsu. It was such a useful Jutsus. Right up there with The Jutsu.

Unfortunately, that was probably what his friend wanted to talk about. They should have discussed it more, but the idea had just struck Gaara. He wanted his friend to be happy, but the Kazekage really should have thought of the consequences.

"There's a family waiting for you out there." Sasuke sighs at that thought. "So I'll be brief. How careful have you been with Hinata?" Clearly, the Uchiha didn't think that elaboration was necessary. Probably because it wasn't.

"We forgot ourselves the first time when we were together." Gaara didn't bother acting bashful about that fact. "The next time that I was with her, we were alone and used the Jutsu." This was a relationship of equals. There was no need to hide anything about his relationship with Hinata from Sasuke.

Sasuke nods and actually looks guilty. "I didn't do it intentionally, but I forgot to use it when we were together for the second time." That was understandable. A naked Hinata was a very distracting thing. "It was just that she was being so adorable. Making me tomato soup."

Right because tomato soup was erotic. Gaara would never understand what went on in Sasuke's head sometimes. Then again, one didn't really need a reason to want Hinata. It was just a natural impulse.

"I'm not angry." Gaara shakes his head. "So don't feel guilty unless she tells you to." They should probably discuss this all with their Desert Flower though. "We do need to talk to her about this."

It was becoming readily apparent that neither of them was going to 'neglect' their lover in this fashion. Without the Jutsu, it was really only a matter of time before she became pregnant.

"You're right." Sasuke smacks his forehead. "I can't believe that I was that careless."

Gaara just smirks at him. "Well who can blame you?" It might have been a bit cruel, but he couldn't resist teasing the other man. "After all, what man can resist the eroticism of tomato soup?"


	15. Chapter 15

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. The suggestions and requests were really helpful. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I got a lot of reviews asking about Gaara's demon. So I decided to slip him in here. That's probably not canon, but we're just going to say that Gaara has his demon back because apparently Shukaku is a fan favorite. Readers may decide for themselves how Gaara and his demon were reunited. Happy reading.

Shukaku talking to Gaara in **bold font.**

Gaara talking to Shukaku in _**bold italics.**_

Chapter 15

Sasuke raises an eyebrow as he sees Temari prepare to head off with Hinata. "We could go with you." Normally, the feisty blonde wouldn't even need an escort, but that was a lot of baggage she was carrying with her.

Had this woman never heard that a ninja was supposed to travel lightly? Just how much clothing had Gaara's sister bought. The answer was apparently a lot.

Apparently, Hinata had spent most of the day with the other ninja. That was fine. It was good for the bluenette to bond with other woman, especially the Kazekage's sister.

"Oh don't worry about it." Temari smiles at him. "She's just taking me outside the village to where my formal escorts are waiting for me." Right.

There was just one thing that puzzled the last Uchiha about Gaara's eldest sibling. Sasuke didn't understand how one person was ever going to wear that much clothing. Oh and don't even get him started on the at least half a dozen sandals that Temari had bought. That was just ridiculous.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. "Alright." He then kisses Hinata on the forehead. "Hurry back though."

Temari seemed rather amused by the red head's behavior. Probably because she had never seen Gaara in a romantic relationship before. It was understandable because even Sasuke was still getting used to it and he was part of the sexy threesome.

"I will." Hinata smiles sweetly at them both and kisses their cheeks. "Don't worry so much. The sandstorm must have passed us over."

That was right. There was supposed to be a sandstorm last night. It had never come though. It was just as well. The sand would have knocked all those bags out of Temari's and Hinata's hands, had it hit.

"Yes, it must have." Gaara smiles at her. "Well Sasuke and I do have a lot of paperwork to sort through. I know how much he enjoys watching me do it."

He couldn't help, but roll his eyes at that. He'd probably just read some scrolls about Jutsus or something. There was only one thing more boring than doing paperwork and that was watching someone else do it.

Sasuke half wished he had such a powerful connection to his own affinity that it reacted subconsciously to his will. If his lightning was like Gaara's sand, the red head would have gotten zapped for that one.

"Yes, I can see how excited he is to watch you do paperwork." Hinata giggles at the thought.

He smiles at that. Her giggle could make anything better really. That included the prospect of watching Gaara do paperwork.

Sasuke kisses her forehead at that thought. "We'll see you later and don't' worry, we'll feed Neji for you." Hinata nods at him gratefully and with that, she and Temari head towards the village's main exit.

Gaara shakes his head and sighs. "She'll likely be gone an hour at most and I already miss her." Yeah. He felt the same way, but there was nothing for it.

"Me too, but it's good for her to get some female bonding in with her future Sister-In-Law." Sasuke smirks at that thought as the two of them make their way back to Gaara's Office.

It was as shame. Sasuke had no besides Team Seven and Taka that he could introduce Hinata to. That and she already knew Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. So there was really no point in introducing her to them and there was no way in Hell that he was ever, ever going to leave Suigetsu alone with Hinata.

Gaara chuckles and glances at Sasuke. "What are you thinking about?" His seafoam green eyes linger up and down his form for a moment longer than necessary. "You just twitched like you wanted to punch something."

Had he? Damn. Sasuke probably should get back into the habit of hiding such reactions better. He was a ninja for goodness sakes. Though he supposed that he no longer needed to. He and Naruto were arguably the strongest ninjas alive. Who could threaten him?

"I was thinking that it's nice that you have family to introduce Hinata to." He sighs. There was no point in lying about such things. "I don't. Other than my teams and she already knows Team Seven."

Gaara raises an eyebrow at that as the two of them make their way into the Kazekage Tower. "I can see how that might be frustrating, but why would it make you that angry?" Right. He was going to have to explain this.

"I was just thinking about introducing her to Taka." Sasuke crosses his arms in annoyance. "Particularly Suigetsu."

Gaara quirks an eyebrow at that. "Sasuke, even Shukaku knows that is a bad idea." The One Tails actually talked to Gaara? "We are never ever, **ever** leaving that Prodigy in the Art of Murder alone with our Desert Flower!"

Just how talkative was the One Tails to the red head anyway? From what Sasuke understood, that beast had caused Gaara nothing but trouble. Now, he spoke of it as if they were friends.

Maybe, it was similar to Kyuubi and Naruto though. He should probably ask. Gaara certainly wasn't a bloodthirsty demon anymore and that was a damn good thing, especially if either of them were planning on having a baby with Hinata.

"True." Sasuke nods in agreement. "Suigetsu is never going to be alone with Hinata. Ever." That was one promise that the Uchiha fully intended to keep.

"Karin and Jugo might not be too bad though." Gaara tilts his head thoughtfully. "Has Jugo gotten over his unpredictable rages?"

Yeah. That was a good point. The normally gentle giant could be a handful when he lost control. Fortunately, that had never been an issue for Sasuke.

Jugo thought he was the living manifestation of Kimimaro's will or something. "As long as I'm around, he's good and he's gotten better at controlling them without me." Sasuke didn't really understand it, but whatever made him happy and kept him from flying off the handle was just fine with him.

"Good." Gaara suddenly looks as though he was about to snicker. "What about Karin? Is she still _fond_ of you?"

Gods and Goddesses, Sasuke hoped not. "Not in that way." He sighs heavily as he remembers their earliest days on the same team. "At least, she hasn't tried to steal any of my toothbrushes in awhile anyway."

"What on Earth did she want with one your toothbrushes?" Gaara blinks.

The Kazekage was utterly perplexed by that. "I still have no clue." Just as Sasuke was. Women could be strange creatures sometimes. Thankfully though, their flower was actually sane.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata was cursing her luck. It had all started off so simple. "Damn it." Really, the bluenette was just taking Lady Temari to meet her real escorts. That was it. Well until the sandstorm hit.

"Take cover!" Temari lays on the ground and unfolds her fan.

She was using in a manner that reminded Hinata vaguely of an umbrella or perhaps a tarp. Well perhaps the description didn't really matter so much as the fact that it was semi working.

How long did sandstorms last anyway? "Get your goggles on and make sure to cover your ears!" Apparently long enough for that warning to be warranted.

Hinata quickly does as she was instructed. Why hadn't she encouraged Temari to stay in the sand for an extra day or two? It would have been the smarter thing to do.

The sandstorm was supposed to hit last night, but it hadn't. Hinata should have known that they weren't going to get off that easily. She was such an idiot.

"Don't kick yourself like that." Temari shakes her head and sighs as the gales upon gales of sand keep flying around them. "Sandstorms are unpredictable at the best of times. This isn't your fault."

It sure felt like it was her fault though. "I should have listened to my instincts." What kind of friend was she anyway?

They could both be back in the Sand now. She could be cuddling up to Gaara and Sasuke while Temari looked at her new clothes. It all would have been great fun while they waited out the sandstorm, but no they had to charge off like a pair of fools.

"Next time." Temari shakes her head and Hinata was once again grateful for the sand. "Most sandstorms are over in fifteen minutes or less." That was good.

So this wouldn't go on much longer. Well at least that's what Hinata hoped was the case. Once the storm passed, they could get Temari to her escorts and she could go home.

Hinata could go home. That was strange. She had actually thought it in her head. The Leaf was no longer her home. The Sand was.

Home wasn't a place surrounded by trees. It was a place surrounded by sand. Where Sasuke and Gaara would allow her to do whatever she pleased. It was nothing like the restrictive Estate where she had grown up in.

"I know." She looks around with wary eyes. "Hopefully, it passes soon though. I don't want them to worry about us."

Gaara and Sasuke would likely be losing their minds the minute they heard about the sandstorm. They were both wonderfully overprotective of her. It was sweet really, but the bluenette hoped that no public or private property got destroyed on their rampage. (She did trust them not to actually hurt someone on accident though).

"There's nothing that we can do, but wait." Temari's eyes narrow in a somber fashion. "Only a fool tries to travel in a sandstorm." Right. That meant Sasuke and Gaara were both going to be coming for them then.

She adored her lovers. Truly, Hinata did. They could both be rather foolish at times though.

* * *

"We should have asked her last night." Sasuke sighs as the two of them walk into Gaara's Office.

Gaara nods in agreement and locks the door behind them. After that, he immediately casts the Soundproofing Jutsu. This was not a conversation that he wanted to be overheard.

He had fully intended to speak with Hinata about potential pregnancies yesterday. Really, he had. "She was too exhausted." Unfortunately, she had come home exhausted last night from shopping with Temari.

Not that he could blame the bluenette for that. If there was activity that could tire out even the most fearsome of ninjas, it was shopping. This was especially the case when his older sister was involved.

"You're right." Sasuke tilts his head. "I was wondering about something though. Does he talk to you? Shukaku, I mean."

Gaara should have expected that question. It was only natural that Sasuke would be curious. After all, it was because of the Tailed Beast that the red head had wanted to kill him so desperately at the Chunin Exams.

Well him and everyone else as well. Back then Shukaku generally hadn't made much of a distinction. He hated humans, but the demon got far more joy out of killing powerful opponents than weaker ones.

"Sometimes." Gaara nods.

He had no desire to lie to Sasuke. The man understood personal demons so well, that actual demons should be easy enough for him to wrap his mind around. That and they were both in love with the same woman. He'd find out eventually anyway.

Sasuke tilts his head curiously at that. "What does he say?" Again, that was a logical question.

Sasuke was a surprisingly logical individual whenever his personal feelings weren't involved. Well at least not intensely negative emotions, anyway. The man really did need to do something about his temper.

"He used to just tell me who he wanted to kill most." The red head doesn't even bat an eyelash at that confusion. It would hardly come as a surprise to the Uchiha. "Now, he mostly wants to prove Kurama wrong and discusses Hinata. Hinata and spawning."

His friend blinks at that. Right. Maybe, Gaara shouldn't have put it precisely that way.

 **"They're going to be amazing little demons. Can't wait to show up Kurama by being the one to breed first."** There Shukaku went again. **"Far stronger than any of Kurama's brats will ever be, if his Jinchuuriki ever figures out how to spawn."**

Not this again. Shukaku was ridiculously competitive with the Nine Tailed Fox. Probably because Kurama had gotten it into his head that the more tails a beast had, the more powerful a demon was and he loved to taunt Shukaku about that 'fact.'

"Spawning?" Sasuke blinks. "You're kidding, right? He doesn't actually call it that. Does he?"

Yes, he actually called it that. Gaara still hadn't gotten his mind around it either. Oh well. That was probably one of the least weird things about Shukaku.

Speaking of which, he should probably answer the demon. _**"I'm sure they will be. Though I want Sasuke to spawn first."**_ How could he explain such things to a demon? _**"He lost his family. It's only proper and there will be plenty of time for us to follow suit, should Hinata wish to spawn with us."**_

It was probably best just to be blunt. Demons tended to respect that sort of thing. Well at least Shukaku did anyway. Gaara didn't really know about the other Tailed Beasts.

"That's what he calls it." Gaara smiles at Sasuke. He'd get used to it. Eventually. "I don't really feel like correcting him about it. What matters is that he is happy with the idea and that he likes Hinata."

 **"Alright. We'll wait until Squishy gives the word."** Gaara tries not to twitch at that.

For goodness knows what reason, Shukaku had dubbed Hinata squishy. _**"Good. Why do you call her that though?"**_ It didn't make any sense to him.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Sasuke seems to be pondering the matter rather thoroughly inside his mind. "It's better that he likes her. He can call it whatever he wants." That was true. It wasn't like Hinata was ever going to necessarily hear the demon speak anyway.

He glances at the clock. That was strange. It had been the better part of an hour now. Time really did seem to fly when one was discussing their semi psychotic demon.

 _ **"Well she's squishy or at least her chest is."**_ Well that was accurate in a comical and lewd sort of way. _**"I like how squishy it is and it bounces nicely too."**_

Gaara wasn't sure if he should be relieved that his demon liked Hinata or if he should attempt to smack him somehow. The damn pervert. Not that he wasn't saying anything that the Kazekage hadn't been thinking, but still. It was the principle of the thing really.

"You alright?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at his friend.

How could he possibly explain this to the Uchiha? "Yes, I'm fine." Well there was no point in beating around the bush, Gaara supposed. They did share a lover. "Shukaku is just being a pervert." He damn sure knew that Sasuke wasn't necessarily bashful about these sorts of topics.

"Remind me again, never to ask if you're alright." The other man shakes his head. "I don't even want to know."

 **"Humans are so strange about this sort of thing."** They were now, Gaara rolls his eyes as Shukaku continues his delightful observations. **"Though if we're going to spawn, you should probably go and find your Mate. There is a sandstorm that just hit in the direction that Squishy and Leggy were going."**

Gaara did not even want to know why Shukaku referred to his sister as Leggy. The point remained the same and he didn't wish to be traumatized any further today.

"Sasuke, we need to go." Gaara's eyes narrow at the thought of Hinata being stuck in a sandstorm without them to help her. "Shukaku is certain that Hinata and Temari got caught in a sandstorm. They need our help."

The raven haired ninja's Rinnegan and Sharingan suddenly activate. "Right. Lead the way." He was ready to do battle. Though a different once than they were used to.

* * *

This was bad. Hinata might be kicking herself, but she wasn't the one who should be. Temari had been born in the Sand Village. She really should have known better.

"Don't worry." She covers her ears tightly. "It'll blow over soon." Well at least that's what she hoped.

Sandstorms could come out of almost nowhere at times, but they were swift demons. They tended to disappear just as suddenly as they had arrived.

"I know we'll be okay." Hinata shoots her a reassuring smile. "We've both survived worse than this and at least this is only regular sand. Not like Gaara's." That was a fair point.

Her baby brother's and was far more deadly than regular sand. Though he could use regular sand for his Jutsus. That was part of what made him so versatile.

"That's right." She smiles back as she watches the bluenette clutch her ears protectively.

Good. That was good. The last thing that anyone wanted in a sandstorm was getting it in their eyes or their ears. That was just never a good time and could possibly lead to damage.

Hinata laughs as the sand twirls around them fast and furiously. "I doubt that this is what you had in mind, when you said that we should have some more girl time." Yeah. This was definitely not what Temari had in mind when she asked the Hyuga woman to escort her to her official escorts.

Oh well. It was too late to turn back time now. They just had to grit their teeth and bare it. She'd find her way to her escorts after this and Hinata shouldn't have any trouble at all getting back to the village, once the sand that it had been named after finally settled down.

"No. This wasn't what I had in mind." The blonde laughs nervously.

Shikamaru was never going to let her hear the end of this. Hell, Gaara was never going to let her hear the end of this. Not to mention, Sasuke's reaction was bound to be even worse than her baby brother's reaction. What a drag as her fiancée was so fond of saying.

That's when Temari senses something. Two chakra signatures. She was far from a Sensory Type of ninja, but the blonde would recognize those signatures anywhere.

"Gaara and Sasuke are coming." Apparently, the same held true for Hinata.

That only made sense though. They were her lovers. If anyone should be familiar with their signatures, it would be her. (Of course, Temari was sure that Hinata was _intimately_ familiar with more than just their chakra signatures, but she digressed).

"I know." Temari smiles at that. "I can feel them too." They were racing towards them and she knew one thing for damn sure. Neither man was going to let Hinata out of their sight for a damn long time.

The poor woman was about to be coddled half to death by her lovers. Nevermind. Hinata was not a poor woman. She was probably the luckiest woman in the Five Great Nations, now that Temari thought about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Please do feel free to weigh on the issue children. Who should father the first child, when she should get pregnant, the gender(s), and so forth. It's all fair game. Oh and to answer one reviewer's question, I did consider making this a complete threesome. Though public opinion went the other way. Anyway, happy reading.

Shukaku talking to Gaara in **bold font.**

Gaara talking to Shukaku in _**bold italics.**_

Chapter 16

It didn't take her lovers long to find her, escort Temari to her proper escorts, and to take Hinata back home. Really, the bluenette would have been impressed by their efficiency, if the two of them hadn't looked so serious about it all.

"I'm fine." She kisses both their cheeks, once they were inside her living room. "Really, I am. There's no need to worry."

Both of them shoot her rather incredulous looks. Though it was Gaara who spoke the first. "Hinata, you got caught in a sandstorm. You could have easily gotten lost and we might never have found you until it was too late." Sasuke nods with him though in complete agreement.

Lovely. So it was two against one. She was most assuredly going to have to take drastic measures, if she wanted to get this all under control. There was really only one way to distract the obviously distraught ninjas. It was time to find her Oasis Gown.

"He's right." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "We should have known better than to have you walk off like that. There was supposed to be a sandstorm yesterday." Yes, she was definitely going to need her gown at this right. It might be the only way to calm them down. "It wasn't that hard to figure out that there might be one today instead."

Oh something would be hard soon enough, but it wouldn't be predicting the weather. "I'll be right back." Hinata sighs as she gestures to her outfit. "I have sand in some rather uncomfortable places and this sand isn't nearly as friendly as Gaara's."

"Alright." They both nod at that and Hinata quickly scurries upstairs to find that outfit.

She had hidden it in a trunk underneath her bed. "Maybe, it'll be easier to get on this time than it was last time." Getting it off shouldn't be a problem though. That's what she had Sasuke and Gaara for. (Well that and other things).

* * *

 **"Squishy is planning something."** The Kazekage mentally rolls his eyes at that musing. **"I can smell it. You know?"** Shukaku had gotten disturbingly talkative since Sasuke asked about him.

He probably should encourage the Uchiha not to do that ever again. Mercifully, these days Shukaku was more of a child or a pervert than a bloodthirsty manic. Still, it could get annoying sometimes having to listen to such things and it took far more effort than the Kage would like to shut him mup.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke cocks his head to the side in confusion. "You're spacing out on me."

Yes, something was wrong. His demon had decided to bestow the title of Squishy onto the love of Gaara's life. Not only that, Shukaku was giving him something of a headache.

 **"I'm telling you that she wants to spawn."** Scratch that, the One Tails was definitely giving him a headache.

Gaara rubs his temples in frustration. "Shukaku is convinced that Hinata is up to something." That and he wouldn't stop calling her Squishy. It was harder to tell which was more annoying.

Sasuke pauses for a moment. It was apparent that he was considering the idea. Did he actually believe the demon?

"Maybe, she is." The raven haired ninja sighs and shakes his head. "We might have overdone it a bit. Hinata is a ninja." That was true. "She's also been briefed on sandstorm safety before." That was also true, but that didn't mean that Gaara was going to overlook the fact that their lover had been in very real danger.

His seafoam green eyes look Sasuke up and down. "She may as well get used to it. By the time she's pregnant, I'm quite certain that you will drive her towards insanity." He could easily picture it. If the Uchiha had his way, he probably wouldn't allow the woman to ever leave the bed.

Sasuke smirks at that though. "That's true." He didn't even bother to deny it, Gaara noticed. Probably because he knew that it was true.

"Did you hear that?" Gaara frowns as he hears a jingling sounds.

Sasuke was now on high alert and nods. "Yeah. I definitely did." That's when Neji streaks down the straws and Hinata follows him. Wearing her Oasis Outfit.

"I like where this is going." The red head blinks.

Sasuke nods dumbly in agreement. "Me too." Yeah. There was a reason why they were such good friends. They agreed on many things. Like Hinata wearing that outfit could only mean good things.

Hinata smiles as she glides gracefully down the stairs. "Maybe, you two should sit on the couch?" Those gold coins were jingling seductively and since neither of them were idiots, they did exactly what Hinata wanted. They sat down on the couch.

 **Warning Lemon**

"That's better." Hinata smiles as she saunters over to them and sits in Gaara's lap while reaching for Sasuke's pants. "The two of you look more relaxed now."

Well most of them were. She could already tell that the red bralike top and exposed midriff were already having an effect. Her hand was brushing against an increasingly growing tent in Sasuke's pants and she could feel Gaara's sand was now starting to flurry around her.

"Y-Yeah." Sasuke nods at that. "M-Much better."

There was something rather empowering about knowing that all she had to do was wearing a skimpy outfit and she could make two of the strongest ninjas in the world do whatever she wanted. That was almost as erotic as their fortunate looks and seductive touches by itself.

 **"I told you that Squishy was up to something."** Shukaku's voice was dripping with smug satisfaction.

He wasn't going to let the demon distract him from this though. _**"Just shut up."**_ The Kazekage knew how to shut that demon down if it became necessary and right not it was _very, very_ necessary.

Hinata giggles at their reactions and kisses Gaara as she tugs off Sasuke's pants and boxers. A kiss that the red head was all too eager to return. Sasuke may have been getting undressed, but he was the one with their lover in his lap. So this current arrangement suited him just fine.

"Neji, show them the trick I taught you and go get your tuna." Hinata smiles at the Sand Cat.

Sasuke shoots her a quizzical look. One that Gaara knew he was likely mirroring, but the cat soon answered their unspoken question as he pushes a button somewhere and tribal music begins playing before the feline bounds off towards the kitten.

Sasuke smirks that and reaches for Hinata's top. "That is why I have always been a cat person." He didn't get very far though because Hinata lightly swats his hand away.

"You're going to be a good Uchiha and sit back and let me help you b-both to relax." Hinata blushes as she sways to the music.

Sasuke blinks and nods at that. "Alright." Like he was going to argue with watching Hinata give them a lap dance while she was apparently going to play with his cock.

That tiny sandy colored shawl on her shoulders was the first thing to go. She slide that off and sways in Gaara's lap while her hand strokes Sasuke's ever growing erection.

"F-Fuck." Gods and Goddesses, that was erotic.

Watching Hinata move in time with the music as those coins jingled and she slowly slide her other hand slowly over her neck, her breasts, and the curve of her hips. He wanted so badly to yank off that matching sandy colored skirt that only ended at her needs that was taunting him with all those beads. Sasuke didn't though.

He didn't want to startle their Desert Flower and risk ruining the show. Not when they were having so much fun. "Well not quite yet, but we're about to." Hinata leans over and kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke returns the kiss. Eagerly exploring every corner of her sweet mouth. Her sweet mouth which could make his own mouth want to say the filthiest things imaginable. (It actually DID make Gaara say the filthiest thing imaginable for the record).

"Good." Sasuke smirks at that. "Do you want some help getting out of that outfit?"

He loved the Oasis Gown, but it needed to go. The more skin he could see, the happier Sasuke was going to be. It was really just that simple.

Hinata blushes and smiles as she continues dancing. "That'd be nice. Maybe, Gaara can help me with his sand. I want you both to fuck me with the skirt on though." If he hadn't been fully aroused already, hearing Hinata say that definitely would have done it.

"Always happy to help." Gaara's sand quickly yanks off and Sasuke's clothes. "Anytime that you want undressed, I don't mind assisting you in whatever capacity you need." Though Sasuke notes the Kazekage treated Hinata's clothes far more reverently than his own. For good reason, of course. That was a beautiful gown.

"Such a gentleman." Hinata laughs softly as she does a few more seductive shimmies for them, causing the coins to dangle and click together even more. "I want you to lay down on your back, Gaara and I want Sasuke to use his mouth on me."

She couldn't believe her own boldness really. Ordering them around like this was something that Hinata doubted she'd ever get used to. There was something exciting about it though. Watching the Kazekage do exactly what she asked as she moves on top of him and Sasuke hikes her skirt over the curve of her ass.

"No lingerie today." She blushes at Sasuke's tone. "You definitely planned this." Her second lover lightly spanks her as he spreads her legs.

Gaara was now smirking. "In that case, Hinata is more than welcome to plan anything that she likes." She smiles at that as she takes the tip of his arousal into her mouth and begins sucking.

Sasuke soon follows her example. Only his tongue was gliding up and down her womanhood while his mouth sucked on her clit.

That was it. "Sasuke!" That was all it took to get Hinata screaming as she bobs her head up and down the length of Gaara's fully aroused cock.

The man's tongue really was a lethal weapon. Was it Hinata's imagination or did Sasuke have a longer tongue than average? Then again, maybe not. Gaara had his frisky sand. Sasuke had his tongue.

Gaara groans as he tries not to thrust into Hinata's wonderfully hot mouth. The way she would wrap her lips around him now without any hesitation was shockingly bold for the normally shy young woman. There was nothing shy about the way she sucked him off though.

Watching those eyes look at him as she sucked on nearly his entire length and she licked the most sensitive parts of him, well that was nothing short of an exquisite torture.

"Don't stop." He massages her back and her gorgeous backside as Hinata continues on him. Teasing him to the point of absolute madness and back with that sinful tongue and those pearly white teeth of hers that looked deceptively innocent.

"Ah!" Hinata moans as she sucks him faster and faster. "Yes! Yes!" Writhing against both him and the Uchiha in a desperate sort of ecstasy that only they could give her.

Wet. She was so fucking wet. "Always so sweet." Sasuke growls with approval as he slides two fingers inside her and begins trying to prepare his lover. "So hot and tight."

Hinata whimpers wantonly as Gaara pulls away from her and she spills the evidence of her arousal onto Sasuke's tongue. The woman's sweet nectar was all that he needed to taste to get the message. Job well done.

He smirks at that and slowly caresses her breasts. "It would be mean to keep Gaara waiting much longer to be inside you." In a way that Sasuke could only describe as lewd, but Hinata didn't seem to mind.

"Get her ready for me." Gaara's voice was scarcely more than a growl.

Sasuke knew why though and he knew what the red head actually mean. He brushes his erection against Hinata's soaked womanhood teasing. "I've never taken you this way before." This time, Hinata would ride Gaara and he claim her from behind.

"N-No, you haven't." Hinata blushes and moans at the feeling of him against her. "It's okay though. I t-trust you."

How was it possible to be so ridiculously innocent when Hinata was about to be thoroughly ravished? It was utterly beyond him as he pulls away from their lover slightly and allows Gaara to get settled.

"I trust you too." Sasuke nips her ear once he sees the red head had just buried himself inside Hinata, causing them both to moan. "More than anything." He trusted her enough to share her with someone else.

The thought should have struck him as absurd. Sasuke had never thought that he'd be able to share his most precious person like this. He probably wouldn't have been able to do it, if it wasn't Gaara who was also making love to Hinata. That somehow made it not only tolerable, but erotic. He could trust Gaara not to steal Hinata from him.

"Fuck!" Gaara growls in pleasure. "You're so tight. I love the way you ride my cock." Sasuke couldn't trust the red head to be a gentleman though. The Kazekage had a mouth on him.

Hinata moans as she rocks against Gaara. It felt so good to be joined with him in this way. To see those otherworldly eyes cloud over in pleasure as he thrusts inside her. Touching her in ways that not all that long ago would have been nothing more than a dream that the bluenette would have never dreamed to mention to anyone.

He wasn't the only one though. "I have to admit that there is a certain appeal in watching her topple the Kazekage." Sasuke smirks at that as he slowly slides inside her. "He's right though. You're tight." He kisses the back of Hinata's neck lovingly. "You feel so good." Groaning as the three of them move as one.

It was so much. She could feel Gaara's sand caressing everywhere. Sasuke's hands. They were teasing her nipples as he slammed inside her and the Kazekage thrust upwards.

It was as if they were truly one entity. Every movement only amplified the pleasure. "GAARA! SASUKE!" Making her scream out their names in ways that should have made her blush. In ways that did make her blush, but that didn't stop the Hyuga Heiress from doing so.

"Hinata!" They both said it so quickly, that she truly couldn't tell one apart from the other.

It didn't matter though. All that mattered was this. This sensual bliss.

Gaara slams into the beautiful woman above him. The one who looked so damn irresistible with the sandy colored skirt pushed up past her hips as he and Sasuke drove into her again and again.

Each time felt better than the last. This must be what it was like to fly, he supposed. There was a certain freedom to this. To just being with their beloved Desert Flower. One that was impossible to resist.

"I'm close." There was no point in denying that.

He knew that his thrusts were increasingly becoming more erratic. More desperate as he watches their lover arch in pleasure. Her eyes cloud over in bliss and Hinata's breath come out lustful pants.

There was also something beautiful about watching Sasuke take her like that. Hinata truly did trust them with anything. It was amazing how their sweet wallflower could become a Desert Rose, so quickly with a few well placed touches.

"So am I." Sasuke nips Hinata's neck.

It was petty, but he loved to mark her up in some way. It might be only natural though. Gaara could frisk her anytime he wanted with the sand. Sasuke not so much. So he loved leaving lovebites along her skin.

Almost as much as he loved being buried inside her. How was it possible for someone to have such creamy thighs and be so tight? To cry out his name in a way that drove him absolutely crazy and to look so fucking beautiful in that damn skirt as her breasts jiggled from the force of their lovemaking?

"Gaara! Sasuke!" Hinata was now screaming.

Just the way he liked her to be while they were all locked in the throes of passion. It was now almost second nature of them to be together.

"I'm cumming!" That was all the warning that Sasuke got before he watches Hinata completely succumb to the euphoria that always accompanied their lovemaking.

He and Gaara weren't far behind though. It was impossible not to. This was the way that things were meant to be. They were all meant to be together. Exactly like this.

After awhile, he and Gaara slowly slide out of their princess. He wasn't sure how long they just laid together like that before Gaara's sand finally found them some bathrobes to put on. Oh well. It didn't matter. If someone wanted them badly enough, they would just have to find them and knock.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke wakes up and smiles when he sees Hinata snuggling up to both of them on the couch. Now, was the right time to ask her.

"Hinata, there is something that Gaara and I have been wanting to talk to you about for awhile." That was an understatement. "I know that it's early, but given that we keep forgetting to use the Jutsu…it might not be." There was actually a chance that the woman was pregnant right now and they just didn't know it.

Hinata bites her lower lip at that. "I know that's always been one of your dreams." She looks at Gaara. "What about you though?"

The red head smiles and kisses her temple. "I never thought that I would be a father, but for all we really know I might be already or Sasuke could be." That was a nice save, Sasuke thinks to himself. "The idea of having a child with you has become rather appealing to me and I know Shukaku feels the same way."

 **"Our spawn will still be superior to Kurama's."** Sasuke couldn't hear Shukaku without going inside the Kazekage's mind, but he saw the red head scowl at something.

So did Hinata. It had to be the One Tails. That demon was apparently an S Class Pervert. Which might explain Gaara's dirty mouth.

"Good." Hinata smiles sweetly at them. "The two of you won't be jealous, if you're not the first father?"

That was a bit harder to answer. "I won't lie." Sasuke shakes his head quickly. "I would be jealous, but as long as you're okay with having at least two children, one for me and Gaara I think we can handle not being the first."

The bluenette's smile never wavers as she kisses Sasuke's forehead. "That's really sweet of you. Though I know that you likely want more than one child." Well yes. Though he didn't want to scare her off. "I suppose that it's also a bit too late to say no." She looks down at her still flat stomach as if to emphasize her point.

Gaara smiles at that as he caresses her cheek. "Good. That's settled then. Now, why don't we get something to eat and I'll try to shut Shukaku up?" Sasuke smirks at that last part.

Hinata shoots the Kazekage a confused look at that. Oh right. This was going to be hilarious. Sasuke couldn't wait to hear what Hinata thought of the perverted demon.

"So Shukaku speaks to you?" She glances at the Kage innocently.

Gaara sighs and looks up at the ceiling in frustration. "Oh yes, he does." The young ninja shakes his head in disbelief. "It's getting him to shut up that is the problem."

 **"Pft. You know that you love me!"** Sasuke again couldn't hear it, but the vein that twitched in Gaara's forehead said it all. The demon was definitely getting on the red head's last nerve.

Hinata was obvious to her other lover's frustration though. That or she was too polite to comment on it. Sasuke suspected it was the latter.

"That's interesting, but you're right." She yawns cutely. "I'm starving. Do we have any cinnamon rolls left?" Of course, they had cinnamon rolls left.

They weren't amateurs, the last Uchiha thinks to himself. "Yes, we've got plenty of those in the cupboards." After all, they couldn't let their Desert Flower and potential child go hungry. What kind of fathers would they be, if they did that?


	17. Chapter 17

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well the consensus seems pretty overwhelming. Sasuke is wondering why everyone wants to torture him. Gaara is shocked and Shukaku is snickering. Oh and Hinata is pretending she didn't see any of them. That way she won't be playing favorites. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.

Shukaku talking to Gaara in **bold font.**

Gaara talking to Shukaku in _**bold italics.**_

Chapter 17

"You can't be serious." Gaara blinks at Sasuke.

The Kazekage knew that it was going to happen sooner or later, but he'd rather have it be later. Hiashi Hyuga was a man who need time to get used to the idea of his daughter having two lovers. Really, any father would.

Sasuke shakes his head and crosses his arms. "I don't like it anymore than you do." Then why was the Uchiha suggesting it? "The sooner we tell him though, the better. I'd rather not tell him after we know that she's pregnant though."

That was a good point. The red head knew little about the Hyuga Patriarch. What he did know of the Hyuga Clan though was unsettling. They were just so traditional that this situation must have been one nothing short of scandalous to Hiashi. He'd never approve of their relationship.

"I suppose you're right." Gaara agrees with a sigh.

Hiashi would despise them even more, if the man met them after that happened. Which given how affectionate their relationship was with their Desert Flower, well it was only a matter of time before it did.

Sasuke smirks at him. There was that famous Uchiha smugness. "Good. Things would be much easier if you just automatically operated from that assumption from now on, by the way." If his ego got any bigger, the man was going to have a very difficult time getting through that door.

"Naruto is right." The Kazekage rolls his eyes at Sasuke's arrogance. "You can be a bastard sometimes. He just never specified that it was the arrogant kind."

Sasuke shrugs at that. He was used to their banter. Naruto and Gaara weren't Hiashi. How was this family dinner even going to work?

The Uchiha glances up at the clock. "She'll get off work in about an hour." That was true. "We can pitch the idea to her then."

Maybe. This might be an even more awkward conversation to have than the child one. Hinata was definitely not going to be looking forward to this family dinner. Gaara knew that much for a fact.

"I suppose that's as good a time as any." The Kage shakes his head. "I doubt there is a particularly good time to broach this topic." It did need to be broached though. So that's exactly what they were going to do.

Sasuke looks out Gaara's Office window towards the hospital. "I know that Hinata won't be happy to hear about it, but it was going to happen." His mismatched eyes stare off into the distance. "Eventually." Towards their Desert Flower.

The red head had never been more grateful to be Kazekage than today. Today was the day that being a Kage would really come in handy. Hiashi couldn't attack him without risking an international incident.

"You're not actually afraid of him." Sasuke quirks an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Gaara was not afraid of Hiashi Hyuga. "Not exactly." He quickly shakes his head at the thought. "I'm sure that he's a formidable ninja in his own right, but I'm a Kage. My sand would protect me, if he was foolish enough to mount some kind of strike."

That was true. His sand reacted to his will. There were very few people who could pierce through it. Sasuke just happened to be one of them and the red head doubted that Hiashi was another of them.

"You're worried that Hinata will leave, if he doesn't approve." Sasuke sighs as he fidgets slightly.

That wasn't exactly true. "I doubt that she would leave us at this point, but it would upset her." A lot.

Family was obviously important to the woman. It was a Clan thing. Of course, Gaara had grown much closer to his brother and sister over the years. It wasn't necessarily the same though.

Clans were just wired differently. Being part of a Clan was something that was deeply interwoven into their identity. "It's different for you and her than it is to me." If Kankuro or Temari objected to his love for Hinata, well he'd be upset. He wouldn't be devastated though.

"You have your siblings." Sasuke glances at him. "That's a powerful bond." That was accurate, but it wasn't like he had the same bond with them as Sasuke had with Itachi or Hinata had with Hanabi.

"It is." He smiles at Sasuke. "Our identities our first and foremost our own though. I am Gaara. She is Temari and he is Kankuro." It made sense in his mind at least. "The fact that we're siblings isn't what defines us."

Sasuke frowns at that, but he eventually nods. The Uchiha was smart enough to know what Gaara was trying to say.

 **"That will change, after we spawn though."** Gaara shakes his head at Shukaku. **"Once that happens, you'll understand what it means to be a Clan and have your identity linked to another. Like myself and the other Tailed Beasts."**

Who knew that his demon was so damn paternal? This had never been an issue before. Then again, Gaara had never had a lover before either. So that might have something to do with it.

 _ **"Quiet."**_ The Kazekage cuts the link.

There. That was one problem solved. Now, they just had to convince Hinata to invite Hiashi to meet them.

Wait. On second thought, Gaara would rather deal with the demon than Hiashi Hyuga. Why did everything always have to be so complicated?

* * *

"Ahhh-Choo." Hinata sneezes in the hospital.

Another medic giggles. "You know, they say when you sneeze its because someone was talking about you." Yes, Hinata had heard that.

It had always struck her as silly before. Now, that she was dating Gaara and Sasuke and that was no longer the case. It was more likely than not, that those two were talking about her.

"Yeah." She nods at fellow medic. "I think you're right and I think I know who it was." Hinata laughs softly at the thought. "Can you cover for me? I better go see what they're up to."

Amara nods and waves her off. She was a smart woman. The Sand Native knew that Sasuke and Gaara were not the most patient men.

"Best to go to them then." The brunette giggles at the thought. "We wouldn't want to keep our Lord Kazekage or Sasuke waiting."

Yes, that was Hinata's thoughts exactly as she departs for her apartment. Both of her lovers had taken to staying there more often than their own homes anymore.

It only took her a short walk, but even that was enough to get her noticed. "Good evening, Lady Hinata." Someone waves at her.

"Good evening." She smiles and waves back to them.

More and more people were calling her that. Probably because she was involved with Gaara. Hinata wasn't really sure how to feel about that.

It was one thing to be called that in the Leaf. She was the Heiress or had been anyway. This was her new home though. Her having been an Heiress shouldn't have mattered too much.

"Try not to get caught in anymore sandstorms." He grins at her. "They can be tricky sometimes."

Well that was embarrassing. It was likely the whole village knew about that incident now. She blushes at the thought.

"I'll try not to." With that thought in mind, she scurries into her apartment.

That was weird. She didn't sense their chakra. "Meow." Neji was here though.

"I guess the boys must actually be getting some work done." She scoops up Neji and cuddles him closely. "Let's see if they left a note on the fridge." So that's exactly what Hinata.

 _ **We got tied up discussing a few things at the office. We'll be back soon.**_

 _ **Love, Gaara and Sasuke.**_

That answered that. Hinata smiles at the comical image of those two doing paperwork for a moment. Gaara's Office could be fun to explore more later on though.

"They're turning me into some kind of deviant." Hinata laughs as she pets Neji.

Naturally, the Sand Cat wasn't going to miss such a golden opportunity. "Meow. Meow." He was such a sassy feline.

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke heads to Hinata's apartment with Gaara. Hoping that it wasn't obvious that his own heart was pounding and this time it wasn't because they were all having a good time together.

This time it was with terror. "You're shaking like your former village." Gaara rolls his eyes at him as he knocks on the door.

He was not shaking like a leaf. Gaara really needed to work on his trash talking. Anyway, they could focus on that another day. For right now, they had to have another discussion with Hinata.

"There you are." Hinata smiles at them, when she opens the door. "Wait. Why do you both look so worried?" Her smile quickly turns into a frown.

Great. This was probably not the best way for them to start off asking Hinata about her father. Madara was suddenly looking a whole lot more better. Sasuke would definitely rather face his ancestor again than Hinata's dad.

He shouldn't have teased Gaara. His toes were now ice cold. Sasuke wanted to grow old with Hinata though. So that meant he'd have to deal with the Hyuga Patriarch. Maybe, a ring would be a good idea before hand.

"We think that it would be a good idea to meet your father in person." Gaara smiles at Hinata and kisses her forehead. "Before we go much further. Your family does have a right to know about all of this."

There were benefits to having a Kage for a friend, Sasuke decides. Gaara was good at explaining stuff. Normally, he didn't bother with that sort of thing.

Sasuke nods at that. "I know that it's going to be awkward, but you did tell him about us. Right?" There was simply no getting around the elephant in the room though and that elephant was Hinata's Clan.

Well actually, it was more like a herd of elephants. It couldn't have been easy growing up in a family of people who could see through walls. Sasuke had never been more relieved to be an Uchiha when he thought of that little issue. Itachi probably would have driven him insane, if he could actually see through walls and if everything hadn't happened.

"I think you're right." Hinata nods at them and then kisses Sasuke. "Stop brooding. You're both really good at it, but it's not needed."

He returns the kiss and smiles. "You're really okay with this?" The Uchiha makes a promise to himself that he was going to thoroughly investigate the Byakugan later. Hopefully, it couldn't actually read minds.

She nods again as she kisses Gaara. It was strange. Sasuke didn't feel jealousy at the action. Probably because they were both being kissed.

There were times when he'd be jealous, but most of the time the raven haired ninja wasn't. Gaara must have felt the same way. Surely, the Kazekage wasn't immune to such things.

"Alright." Hinata leads into the kitchen. "How about we send that invitation to my father now and then we can have some cinnamon rolls?"

Right. Cinnamon rolls were to Hinata what Ramen was to Naruto. That was still going to take some getting used to.

Their Desert Flower turned into a Desert Rose with thorns really quick, when Hinata didn't have her beloved cinnamon. Actually, strike that. Sasuke was getting jealous of food. This was ridiculous.

* * *

"You alright, Naruto?" Sakura blinks at the blonde back in the Leaf.

He didn't know really. It was all so weird. Naruto was happy for his friends, he really was. That didn't change the fact that it was all utterly bizarre.

So the blonde slurps down some Ramen, before answering her. "Yeah. I guess. It's just going to take some getting used to." He smiles at her. "You know what I mean? I can't believe that the bastard has a girlfriend now. So does Gaara." That and it was the same girl.

"Yeah." Sakura sighs as she nibbles on her own order. "I had always hoped that it would be me, but it wasn't. I'm just glad that Sasuke found someone. That they both did."

Naruto nods at that. It was petty. Part of him couldn't help, but wonder what would have happened if he had returned Hinata's feelings at this point. Had he liked her back and he had just thought it was friendship?

 **"She's already been claimed and you're an idiot."** Great. Now, Kyuubi was kicking him. **"I'm never going to hear the end of it, if Shukaku spawns before me."**

Naruto falls out of his chair at that. No way. Kyuubi did not just tell him that he wanted to be a daddy. That hadn't actually happened. There was no way that the fox had said that.

 _ **"What the heck are you talking about?"**_ This was not the sort of thing that should be a contest.

Kurama was now pacing in his cage and it was driving Naruto crazy. Something really bizarre was going on. Maybe, even more so than the fact Sasuke and Gaara were apparently okay with both dating the same woman.

 **"Shukaku, will lord this over me."** More pacing. **"Kushina obviously had you, but that doesn't really count in this generation. It's not a fair comparison."**

Sakura blinks as she helps him up. "Naruto, are you okay?" Um yeah. Kinda. He was kinda okay.

"I'll be fine. It's just that Kurama is being a little weird." Alright. He was being a lot weird. "Apparently, he wants to be a daddy. He and Shukaku have this weird competition going on."

Sakura blinks at him and stares at Naruto as if he had grown two heads. In a way, the blonde supposed that he had. It wasn't every day that you were dealing with parental demons, after all.

"I'm…sorry I asked." Sakura shakes her head in disbelief.

Yeah. So was he. Oh well. This was just another day in the Leaf. They probably should have expected this. The war was over and now, love was apparently in the air and maybe babies.

* * *

Hinata was sitting down to write the letter when there was another knock on the door. "Come in." A few footsteps are heard as someone else walks into her kitchen.

"Kankuro?" Gaara tilts his head at the other Sand Ninja.

The puppet master nods. "Yeah. I saw that you guys were heading to her house again and you both looked like lost puppies." Hinata sees her lovers twitch at that. "So that can only mean one thing. You're gonna tell Hiashi?"

Hinata was rather stunned at that. Granted, her interactions with Kankuro had been on the limited side. So she didn't know him particularly well, but the woman had never thought that he was that great of a deductive.

Not that she hadn't thought him intelligent. She had. The bluenette had always just assumed he was more into what he could see and touch than reading people's motivations. It seemed that she had been wrong.

"Yes, we are." Gaara nods. "Hinata is just preparing to send out an invitation to Hinata's father as we speak." Her favorite red head definitely wasn't shocked though. It was almost like the Kazekage had expected this.

Kankuro didn't miss a beat as he glances at the blank paper. "Best to keep it formal. Have Gaara make it seem like he's interested in learning about Clan Structure or about the Leaf in general." That was pretty sneaky. "That way he won't arrive all tensed up."

"Isn't that a little deceptive?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow as Neji prowls around and fluffs everyone.

The older ninja shrugs. "A bit, but you know what they say." He smirks at some amusing thought that must have flickered through his mind. "A ninja must see through deception."

That was true. Hinata privately had to admit that as Gaara takes a pen and begins writing. The last thing that any of them needed was for her father to arrive already wound up. This was going to be difficult enough without adding that extra dimension into the equation.

 _ **Dear Hiashi Hyuga,**_

 _ **I am writing to you because I would very much appreciate your presence in the Sand Village. Your daughter's contribution to the Sand have not gone unnoticed and I find myself curious about more of the Leaf's social structure.**_

 _ **Naturally, I understand that you can not discuss the specifics of the Byakugan. I would like the opportunity to meet you and to get to know you better. Please send your reply at the earliest convenience. Think of this as a meeting between friends and not one of international consequence.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Gaara Sabaku, the Fifth Kazekage.**_

Sasuke stares at the paper for a moment. "Gaara, you're a genius." Gaara smirks and Hinata giggles at that. "How did you pull that out of thin air so quickly?"

"Sasuke, I'm a Kage." He smiles slyly. "Pulling things out of thin air is what I do best."

* * *

"Gentle Fist!" Hanabi throws a punch at Hiashi.

They were training together. Since Hinata had gone to the Sand, the young woman had realized this was her father's new coping mechanism. Training.

Hiashi smiles at her and nods. "You are getting much better." Good because Hanabi knew without a doubt that she was going to be the next leader of their Clan.

She had read her sister's letters. She had heard the rumors. It was more likely than not, that Hinata was going to be the next Uchiha Matirarch.

Gaara didn't strike her as the type to care much about names. He'd probably give that to Sasuke. After all, he ruled a village. So it seemed only fair that the bluenette would take his last name.

"Thank you, Father." She smiles and bows to him after their match proceeds. "Are you truly okay with all this?"

Her father was mostly acting as though he was, but Hanabi knew him. Hiashi Hyuga was not a man to lose his composure. It simply wasn't done. Not even when the Leaf was under attack.

"I can't lie." He sighs as he heads inside with her. "I would rather she have chosen one of them. The path she just set for herself won't be an easy one."

That was true. Even if one assumed that most people wouldn't protest the relationship, there were still the dynamics to work out. What about jealousy? What about when children came along?

"I feel the same way, but I'm happy for them." Hanabi smiles at him. "Love doesn't always like to fit in a box. It can make its own."

He chuckles at that as the two of them walk inside their family's home. "That is true. It's disturbing how wise you can be." Hiashi's eyes shimmer with amusement. "Now, if only you would be nearly as proactive about cleaning your room. It simply won't do for the Hyuga Heiress to rely on the Branch Members for such a thing." To which Hanabi groans. Honestly, why were all parents obsessed with clean rooms? It was so annoying.


	18. Chapter 18

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Shukaku talking to Gaara in **bold font**.

Gaara talking to Shukaku in _**bold italics.**_

Chapter 18

A week later, Gaara was fairly certain that he was about to strangle Shukaku. No. Wait. He wasn't fairly certain he was going to strangle the One Tails. The Kazekage most assuredly was.

 **"Shiny! She'll like that one!"** The demon was way too easily distracted by shiny objects.

Sasuke shakes his head as he looks at the rings. "You're looking far more homicidal than a man shopping for wedding rings should look." Well yeah. Next time, the Uchiha could be the one shopping with a Tailed Beast inside his head and see how he liked it! "I'm going to go out on a wild limb and say it's Shukaku?"

His friend was disturbingly good at knowing when Shukaku wouldn't shut up. Was Sasuke really that perspective or was Gaara just easy to read. The red head hoped that it wasn't the latter.

He was a Kazekage. One of the most elite ninjas in the world. His face should not be an open book.

"Yes, it is." He nods at the other Sand Ninja.

Now, that Sasuke's question had been answered. It was time for Gaara to shut his demon up. _**"You said that about the last fifty rings we looked at. Now, be quiet."**_ If Shukaku didn't listen this time, Gaara was going to give him a nice 'Time Out.'

The rings were all beautiful though. Shukaku was right about that much. Gaara didn't have a clue how he and Sasuke were ever going to be able to decide on just two.

"Did you have a preference?" Maybe, Sasuke would.

 **"I'm just trying to help you find nice, shiny ring for our Squishy."** Lovely, Shukaku thought he was helping.

He definitely wasn't. It would have been sweet, if the demon wasn't being so damn annoying about it.

Sasuke looks around at all the rings and smiles. "It's probably going to be on the pricey side, but I think we should both get her the same ring." Hmm. Gaara hadn't thought about that. "That way we don't have to worry about her liking one of ours better than the other. We'll just get two copies of the same ring."

That was clever. It was amazing the things that his fellow Desert Flower lover could come up with when he wanted to. Still, they had to figure out which rings to get her.

"Alright." It was a tough call though.

There was every kind of gem and band imaginable. Some were engraved and some were not. All of them had one thing in common though. They were shiny and that was driving Shukaku crazy.

Apparently, shiny was his new favorite thing. Blood had been eclipsed. The red head suspected things would have been easier for him as a Genin and child, if the demon had become shiny obsessed earlier. Now though, well the One Tails was cruising for a bruising as Naruto might say.

Sasuke looks around for a moment before he points to a ring. "That one." Oh that one was nice.

It was a golden and silver band. The top left half was gold while the right was silver and a diamond heart. The bottom's right was silver with a golden heart and golden left side. The hearts were both hooked together.

"It's perfect." Gaara smiles at the ring. "Very symbolic. I hope they have it in her size though."

Sasuke's eyes flash at that. "If they don't, they will soon enough." He turns his attention to the clerk. "Right?"

The clerk nods anxiously. "Excellent choice." The poor man was shaking. Sasuke could be so overdramatic sometimes. "You said that you wanted two of these?" He shivers anxiously.

Wait. Two four Hinata, but they also needed rings. "Make that four." Gaara smiles at him. "One in my size, one in Sasuke's, and two for Hinata."

The middle aged clerk certainly didn't seem like he was going to argue about the fact they were both trying to marry the same woman. He quickly checks their stock. "Well we have those sizes. How did you want to pay for it?" The Kazekage could only hope this man wouldn't actually have a heart attack.

"We'll pay in cash and in full now." Two irritated seafoam green eyes turn their attention towards Sasuke. "Will you stop pointing your Sharingan and Rinnegan at this fine man? There's no need to flash your power around in such a fashion."

"I was just motivating him." Sasuke smirks as he deactivates his bloodline traits. "He's a good worker. I wasn't going to have to go further."

Honestly, what was Gaara going to do with him? He really couldn't take the Uchiha anywhere without the man frightening at least some of the local population.

"We should probably go and greet him." Gaara sighs as he pockets the rings. "Hiashi will be here soon."

Sasuke nods in agreement. "You're right." That was all they said as they headed towards the entry point of the village.

The silence of camaraderie and determination as they both headed off to face their most dangerous opponent yet. The father of their beloved Desert Flower. Because there was nothing more terrifying than the Daddy Jutsu.

Gaara had been told that fathers could be ridiculously overprotective of their daughters. In this particular case though, he couldn't blame Hiashi. The Kazekage was under no delusions as to what his past and Sasuke's past would look like to the proud patriarch. He would probably do everything he could to talk them all out of this relationship.

"We can do this." Sasuke looks at him.

The young Kage wasn't even entirely sure that his friend had spoken those words out loud. It didn't matter though. He could see them reflecting in the Uchiha's eyes.

Yes, they could do this. They could do this because they had to. This was important to Hinata and thus it was important to them.

* * *

Hinata was working on another shift at the hospital. It was probably a good thing that she was though. It gave her something to focus on other than the impending family dinner.

"I hope he likes them." The bluenette shakes her head as she walks down the hall.

Her father knew of both men's reputations, but he didn't really know either of them. Gaara used to be completely under the thrall of Shukaku and Sasuke had for years had been lost in a quest for revenge. They were different now though.

The scars were still there. She could see it in their eyes sometimes. Gaara either had made more progress on that front or was just better at hiding it than Sasuke, but occasionally Hinata would see it reflected in those exotic orbs just as much as the last Uchiha's own eyes.

"Hinata, we have a patient with a broken arm." Another medic's voice calls out to her. "Do you mind having a look at them? I'm dealing with another patient."

There. That was something. "Yes, I'll do it." She smiles and bounds off towards the injured Sand Villager.

It was a relatively easy injury to fix, even if it was a painful one before it was healed. A task that she was skilled at that required some concentration was the best thing for her.

"Thank you, Lady Hinata." The pale, freckled face youth smiles at her. "I thought that I was going to be stuck here all day."

A red head. Just like Gaara. Well maybe not exactly like Gaara. This boy was only about nine and as far as Hinata could tell he was a civilian.

Still, a boy with red hair. Red was a recessive trait, but it was possible that Gaara's children might have red hair. Just like how Sasuke's would likely have red eyes. (Maybe. She wasn't really sure how the Byakugan and Sharingan would mix).

"Well we have been getting pretty busy lately." She smiles at him. "So what happened?"

They had already discussed the possibility. Hinata could only hope that when it happened, they'd be able to handle their respective roles. Whether it was as the father or a beloved uncle figure.

Sasuke and Gaara weren't related to each other by blood. They might as well be brothers now though. It was a strange thing to ponder, but in a way they might be closer with each other than Naruto now.

"Well you see, there was this bet." Oh boy. "We were seeing who could jump from rooftops like ninjas." She really didn't like where this was going.

Boys would be boys, Hinata supposed. "Well, I do hope that you learned your lesson about jumping from rooftops." If they did have children, hopefully they would have Gaara's sand abilities.

That might minimize trips to the emergency rooms. Yes, the sand could come in handy.

What if they took after Sasuke though? Uchihas began breathing fireballs notoriously early. Gods and Goddesses help them all, if their toddler had a temper tantrum.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga was not a happy man at the moment. His face was only a few shades lighter than Gaara's hair. Damn sunburn.

He looked utterly ridiculous and this was not the way that he wanted to get a Kage. Oh well. There was no help for it and really, Gaara and Sasuke were the ones who had a lot of explaining to do. Not him.

"Good afternoon, Lord Hiashi." Speaking of those two, they were walking towards him now. "I trust you had a safe journey?

Yes, it had been very safe. If one ignored the fact that he had gotten sunburned. He should have packed some sort of protection with him. Oh well. It was too late now.

He nods at the young Kage. "Yes, I did." What else could he say?

It would hardly be befitting of his Clan to sulk like a child over such a common condition. Hiashi was in a desert. This must have been a rather common affiliation.

"Hinata, is going to be so happy to see you." This time it was Sasuke who was addressing him. "We're going to have dinner at Gaara's home tonight." Politely.

That last part honestly floored him. Since when did Sasuke Uchiha do anything the polite way? Then again, surely there must be a reason why Gaara would take him into his village in the first place.

Maybe, he really had changed. That might explain why Hinata was apparently eager to crawl into his arms. The same could apply to the red head as well.

"Yes, I can't wait to see her either." Hiashi actually smiles at that thought.

It had been too long since he had seen his daughter face to face. "I do hope that she has adjusted to the Desert's Sun better than I have thus far." He sighs and couldn't resist touching his still far too hot face.

Sasuke smiles at him. "You do get used to it after awhile. We have plenty of suntan lotion and sunscreen though." Ah. Yes. Very good. That would be most useful.

He nods at them and proceeds to follow the two fearsome ninjas back to Gaara's home. It didn't escape his notice that the three of them were being stared at.

That was only to be expected, he supposed. Gaara was the Kazekage. Sasuke was probably the most feared ninja on the planet these days and he was an outsider. An outsider from a Noble Clan that at least a few of the ninjas would have heard about, even before Hinata got here.

"I know that this must all seem rather strange to you." Gaara glances at him as they continue on. "We didn't plan to both fall in love with the same woman. It just happened."

He sounded so sincere about him. The father of two's instincts were screaming at him to call the other man a pervert. He couldn't though for two very important reasons. Gaara was Kazekage and there was a certain sincerity in his voice that was hard to fake, even for a ninja.

"She's very lovable." Sasuke nods as he opens the door for them. "As I'm sure that you're well aware."

That was probably the closest to sucking up that someone like the Uchiha could do. He did appreciate the effort, even if it felt awkward. Not because he doubted the genuineness behind those words, but because Hiashi never imagined that Sasuke Uchiha of all people would be nervous around him.

This was a man who had killed Orochimaru, Deidara, Danzo, and had even fought against Madara. Fought against the most infamous Uchiha and lived to tell the tale. A man who had been on par with the First Hokage. This wasn't someone who needed to suck up to others often.

"I'm very well aware." He raises an eyebrow. "What I want to know is why the two of you are acting so skittishly. Well perhaps that's an exaggeration. You're both acting skittishly by your standards anyway."

Sasuke and Gaara look at each other. Hiashi didn't like that look. He suddenly had a feeling that he should sit down.

"Why don't we come inside first?" Gaara smiles. "Hinata won't be back for awhile and there is much to discuss." Yes, he most assuredly was going to have to sit down soon.

Hiashi sighs and follows them into the kitchen. It was a surprisingly tidy place for a bachelor. Did Gaara have a staff of some kind? Perhaps, he did. He was Kazekage. Hiashi would have to ask about that later though.

"Very well." He sits down and looks at them expectantly. "Now, why don't you tell me what is going on before she comes back? I sense things will be much less awkward that way."

Whatever they were planning, he didn't like it. Hiashi was a man who preferred things to proceed in an orderly fashion. This plan had an order, but he had not been briefed on it.

"We love Hinata." Sasuke was surprisingly enough taking the lead on whatever this plotting was. "She loves us as well and we're both aware that our relationship has thus far been rather brief, but we're ninjas. If we don't seize the moment today, we have no idea what tomorrow might hold."

He most assuredly did not like where this was going. Sasuke was giving a speech. That wasn't in the Uchiha's nature. The last time he had done this to Hiashi's knowledge, the man had gotten some demented idea into his head that Sasuke would become Hokage.

"Yes, we do love her very much." Gaara smiles as he pulls something out of his pocket. "So much so that we already got the rings. We would like to have your blessing before we propose to her."

These men were out of their minds. They had barely begun dating. They wanted to propose to her?

"W-Why is the room spinning?" That clearly wasn't normal. The room should not be spinning. "Oh and would you care to repeat that? I must have misheard you."

Sasuke blinks. "I think that you're just in shock." He nods. "But I don't mind repeating it. We would like to propose to Hinata, with your blessing."

"Oh." Yes, the room was definitely going faster and faster now. "That's what I thought you said." That was also the last thing that he remembered saying before he passed out.

"I guess the fainting thing is genetic." Gaara blinks.

Sasuke nods dumbly. "Yes." It was probably a good thing that they had told Hiashi to sit down first.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinata walks in and blinks at the Hyuga Patriarch. Uh oh. This was not how Sasuke wanted this to go.

"What happened to my father?!" She covers her mouth in shock and rushes over to him.

Sasuke was about to say something, but Gaara cuts him off. "I believe the desert heat and the news of our love may have overwhelmed him a bit." A bit? "He'll be fine soon enough. That's just sunburn."

That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Then again, now probably wasn't the best time to propose to Hinata. She'd likely be more likely to say yes after her father was conscious again.

"I'll have a look at him." Hinata sighs as she sets about checking her father over.

Hinata was a medic. This was kinda what she did. Well other than driving him and Gaara crazy in that Oasis outfit in the best way possible.

"Meow." Great. Now, the cat was going to give them away. "Meow."

Fortunately, Neji was a Sand Cat. He wasn't a Ninja Cat. Had he been a Ninja Cat both Sasuke and Gaara would have been screwed. Thank goodness for small miracles.

"It's alright." Hinata laughs as she pets Neji. "Father will be fine. He just fainted from too much excitement and Sun."

That was fairly accurate. Sasuke and Gaara would have to explain later. That was simply all there was to it. Well at least it was simple in theory. The reality of the situation was far different.

Thankfully, Gaara had already put the rings away in his pocket. Sasuke wanted to make sure that they gave Hinata a proposal she'd remember for the rest of her life. For good reasons. Not because Hiashi had passed out on their family dinner.

"So what does Hiashi like to eat?" Sasuke smiles at her.

They might as well make the man some food. It was really the least they could do. After all, the two of them had seduced his daughter into a relationship that many might find shocking to say the least and everyone had to eat.

Hinata laughs and looks around. "Hmm. Maybe we should make him something sweet." She smiles at the two of them. "He does have a sweet tooth, even if he won't admit it."

That was good to know. They had done a poor job so far of winning him over. Maybe, feeding him something sweet would go a long way towards making Hiashi more agreeable about their impending proposals.

"Good to know." Gaara smiles at Hinata. "So how was work?"

Leave it to Gaara to save the day. Sasuke still didn't know how the other man managed to do so constantly. Thus far, the best explanation that the last Uchiha could come up with was because Gaara was Kazekage.

He was used to pulling things out of thing air, as the red head had previously said. It was a talent really. Sasuke had the Chidori. Gaara had diplomacy. It all balanced out in the end.

"Oh it was very nice." Hinata smiles at them. "There was this boy with a broken arm and he had the cutest freckles and red hair."

Gaara blinks at that. "You like freckles?" That was news to him as well. Neither he, nor Gaara had freckles. The latter of which was somewhat surprising. After all, Gaara was a red head.

"They're cute on children sometimes." Hinata smiles innocently.

Oh good. They weren't deficient then. Though if that was what Hinata liked, Sasuke could always paint pretend freckles on himself and on Gaara. After all, marriage was about compromise.


	19. Chapter 19

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was planning to update this one sooner, but I got kind of busy. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Shukaku talking to Gaara in **bold font.**

Gaara talking to Shukaku in _**bold italics.**_

Chapter 19

Hiashi had been in the Sand Village for a few days and the moment that Sasuke had been dreading had arrived. He loved Hinata. The last Uchiha truly did, but there were times when her innocent naivety was a little exasperating.

"I think that it would be good for the three of you to spend some time together." Hinata smiles sweetly at them. "Just some guy bonding time. You can do whatever it is men do when women aren't around." Like now, for instance.

Yes, Sasuke was aware that the phrase innocent naivety was a bit redundant. That didn't matter though. What mattered was that he, Gaara, and Hiashi were being emotionally blackmailed into spending time together. Blackmailed by a pair of beautiful lavender eyes.

Gaara raises an eyebrow at that. "Hinata, I'm quite certain that Hiashi wants to be getting back to the Leaf." Thank goodness. At least, the Kazekage was willing to stand his ground against those beautiful eyes of hers. "He has more important things to do than to go out for drinks with us."

"He's quite right about that." Hiashi smiles as he kisses Hinata's forehead. "I love you and I always well, but it's rather apparent you've settled into the Sand marvelously. I will visit you again later and you're always welcome in the Leaf." It looked liked the Hyuga Patriarch was actually going to be reasonable about this. Will wonders never cease?

The bluenette's lip begins to quiver. Oh no. Sasuke knew where this was going and it wasn't anywhere good.

"Please." Yes, Hinata's lip was quivering now. "I just want you all to get along." Those enchanting orbs of hers were starting to look far more watery than Sasuke would have liked.

They were all so screwed. How were they supposed to say no when the woman looked only a breath or two away from crying? They couldn't. They were all damned trapped and they knew it.

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "I guess we could all go out for one drink or something." He knew when to cut his losses and this was a loss. Besides, they could probably manage not to kill each other for an hour.

Maybe. Hopefully. Well actually, the raven haired ninja wasn't entirely sure about that. Apparently, they would have to try for the sake for their Desert Flower though.

"If it truly means that much to you, I suppose that I can delay my departure for a short time." Hiashi sighs.

He obviously wasn't any happier about this situation than he and Gaara were. Good. That meant the man was likely motivated to get through this outing in one piece.

Gaara nods his head in agreement and caresses Hinata's cheek. "We'll go now and be back by sunset." He smiles at her. "Alright? There is no need for any tears."

That was damn right. She didn't have to cry. That was why she had him and the Kazekage for. It was their job to keep her happy and vice versa.

"Okay." She smiles brightly at them. "I hope that you all have fun. I think that I'll go and get some shopping done while the three of you get to know each other better."

Neji perks up at the word shopping and immediately jumps down from the kitchen counter. "Meow." The sneaky little thing. He knew when food was imminent and he was now rubbing up against Hinata's legs affectionately. The lucky bastard.

* * *

Two hours later, Hiashi sighs as he knocks back another shot of sake. "I haven't drunk this much since my wedding." Which had only been because people kept making toasts to him and Emiko.

"I never figured you for a heavy drinker." Sasuke tilts his head at that. "How'd that go? I mean what with you being intoxicated in everything, did you trip over her feet while you were dancing?"

To most, that would have seemed a tactful question. Hiashi Hyuga was no one's fool though. He knew what the Uchiha was really asking. Had he been able to perform his husbandly duties while heavily intoxicated.

"Emiko, Gods and Goddesses Bless that woman's soul, didn't mind my stumbling and I half think she planned it." Why else had the woman brought along chakra cuffs? She knew what was going to happen. "Anyway, it went well. The dancing went extremely well."

Gaara chuckles at that as he pours himself some more sake. "I'm glad to hear it." The red head had obviously caught onto the banter rather quickly. "Hinata is also an excellent dancer."

That little comment promptly causes the lavender eyed man to nearly choke on his sake. Hiashi Hyuga hadn't needed to hear that. He most assuredly did not need to know how Hinata's 'dancing skills' were evaluated by the Kazekage or Sasuke.

"Yes, she gets that from her mother." He rolls his eyes. "As I said the dancing went extremely well and approximately nine months later, Hinata was born."

Revenge was sweet. Both of his future Son-In-Laws chocked on their sake this time. Now, Hiashi could fully understand why Sasuke had been so addicted to the emotion. There was something immensely satisfying in making them pay for flustering him.

"G-Good to know." Sasuke sputters as he tries to swallow his sake.

Hiashi nods in agreement and orders some more steak. There was no reason for him to have to go hungry while he waited for this trial to be over. Truly, this was nothing more than a test. A test to see how much he truly loved his daughter.

He loved her immensely. So much in fact, that the Head of the Hyuga Clan was willing to sit next to the two deviants and pretend that nothing was wrong. Now that, was love.

"Very good to know." Hiashi shakes his head and sighs. "I suppose that I should be blunt." There was no better time to discuss these matters than when Hinata wasn't around to overhear them. "I have concerns about your relationship with my daughter, but I can see that the affection that the three of you share towards each other is very much genuine."

"That's only natural." Gaara nods his head diplomatically. "We do both appreciate you saying that last part more than you will ever know though."

That was perhaps only to be expected. He was the Kazekage. Gaara was as politician. A ninja politician, but a politician none the less and any good politician knew how to be diplomatic.

"He's right." Sasuke adds helpfully.

The two of them were in perfect sync. It was as if the Kage and the last Uchiha were almost one entity in a strange way. Perhaps, their love for Hinata had tied them together in more ways than he was ever truly going to understand.

In any case, it didn't matter. What mattered most was Hinata's happiness and her safety. Well hers and that of his future grandchildren.

To that end, Hiashi was determined to do whatever was necessary to protect them. "Neither of you knew your fathers particularly well and given how affectionate your relationship with Hinata is, I want to know that my grandchildren will be well looked after." There. He had said it.

There was no going back now. Sasuke would obviously want children. So this conversation had to take place. Though Hiashi was less certain about the Kazekage.

Sasuke's eyes narrow at that. "Hinata loves you and I want us to have a cordial relationship for her sake and the sake of any children the three of us might have together." Mismatched. One was red and the other a darker lavender than his own. "You're going to be the only grandfather that these children will ever know and that's' the only reason why I haven't driven a Chidori through you for what you're insinuating."

Well, his parental instincts were strong. Hiashi wished that Sasuke's first thought wasn't violence, but it wasn't an unpredictable outcome. Someone who had lost their family at such a young age was bound to lash out when asked that question.

"The same goes for me." Gaara was now glaring. "Though in my case it would be a Sand Coffin."

Interesting. So they both wanted children or they were both willing to kill for Hinata's child. Someone that they both knew was influential in the Leaf Village. Influential enough that a war might very well start over his death.

"Good." He nods at them. "That is all that I wanted to know." Both sets of eyes were terrifying.

Lesser men would have trembled, but not Hiashi Hyuga. He had something even more powerful than Gaara's Sand or Sasuke's eyes on his side. The Father No Jutsu.

It was one of the most deadly Jutsus known to man. The only Jutsu that could rival it was the Mother No Jutsu. Hiashi wasn't entirely certain which was a more frightening sight, but he knew that these Jutsus could bring even the strongest of ninjas to their knees.

"Good." Sasuke pours himself more sake. "I'm going to need another drink."

Gaara apparently seconded that motion because he grabbed another drink as well. The two of them downed their sake like it was nothing. Oh Dear. Maybe, he had gone a little too far.

* * *

"I wouldn't worry about it." Naruto grins at Hanabi back in the Leaf. "I'm sure that your dad will play nice with them."

Hanabi had been pacing up and down the Market District for a couple hours beforehand. Naturally, the blonde had decided to investigate. Hinata would never forgive him, if he didn't at least make sure that her sister was okay.

The Hyuga woman sighs and crosses her arms. "It's not him playing nice that I'm worried about." She shakes her head and bites her lower lip. "My father has always been overprotective of us in his own strange way. He's going to provoke them."

Oh. The aspiring Hokage hadn't even thought of things that way. Yeah. Now, he understood why the younger ninja was so anxious.

"They love Hinata though." Naruto pats her shoulder reassuringly. "So Gaara and Sasuke would never do anything to upset her and picking a fight with your dad would definitely do that."

It was all very simple logic. Sasuke and Gaara were both obsessively goal-driven individual. Right now, that goal was apparently to seduce Hinata and live happily ever after. So Naruto doubted that they'd let Hiashi Hyuga stand in the way of that.

"Yeah." She nods shyly. "I know. Big sister has been rather gushy in her letters about them."

Oh yeah. That was something that Naruto didn't want to think about. That would just be awkward. Intruding on Girl Time was a big no no. This was especially true when you were dealing with two sisters.

* * *

By the time the Sun had set, Hiashi was quite eager to leave them to their own devices. That suited Gaara just fine though. He couldn't wait to get home.

 **"Back home to Squishy."** Shukaku apparently agreed.

Gaara was glad about that as he and Sasuke stumble back to Hinata's apartment. Happy to have seen Hiashi off to the village exit and even happier to be one step closer to their beloved Desert Flower.

 _ **"Yes, back to Squishy."**_ Now, he just had to find a way to shut his demon up. _**"If you wish to spawn before Kurama, you'll be quiet and you won't spy on us for the rest of the night."**_

That did the trick because a few seconds after that, Gaara had wonderful, blessed silence back inside his head. Now, he and Sasuke could proceed with their plans. Now, that Hiashi didn't completely despise them and they had made their intentions towards his daughter know, they could get on with everything.

"Does she have any candles?" Gaara glances at Sasuke. "Women like that sort of thing." Candlelight was supposed to be romantic. "Oh and we couldn't go wrong with some roses or wildflowers at least."

Sasuke shakes his head as he and Gaara head into the kitchen. He quickly opens the bottom drawer of the kitchen's cabinents and pulls out well everything that they could need.

"I've got scented candles." Oh scented. That was a nice touch. "Red and white roses." Even better. "Some chocolate strawberries and champagne." Perfect.

Well except for that last part. If he or Sasuke had anything more to drink, they'd probably spontaneously combust or something of that nature. That didn't mean that Hinata couldn't enjoy it though.

"Very good." Gaara nods as he begins preparing some cinnamon rolls. "Tonight will be absolutely perfect."

It had to be. The red head didn't want Hinata to forget this day as long as she lived. It was a very important day in their relationship. The day that he and Sasuke were going to ask her to marry them.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata blinks. She could smell cinnamon rolls. Were the boys back already?

Curious, the young woman quickly descends the stairs and blinks at what she saw. Rose petals were scattered everywhere and the room was only lit by candles. The scent of lavender and vanilla was complimenting the cinnamon rolls perfectly.

"It either went really well or you're apologizing to me for traumatizing my father." She shakes her head. "Which is it?" Mostly from amusement, but also from anxiety.

Had something horrible happened? Perhaps, she shouldn't have tried to force the male bonding. It might have been too soon for such a thing.

"A little bit of both." Sasuke smiles at her as he walks over to Hinata. "He's still in one piece and we're still in one piece." Taking her hands in his own and kissing them. "That's something. Isn't it?"

Well yes. That was something. That was the bare minimum of something, but the bluenette would honestly take what she could get at this point. She was just glad that her most precious people had all survived their evening of forced bonding.

What had she been thinking? Why had Hinata sent them off together? It had been such a ridiculously risky thing to do and yet, she had done it without thinking about the potential consequences at all.

She smiles at them and kisses both of her lovers. "Yes, it is." How she had ever gotten so lucky as to have them both in her life, she'd never know. "I got the shopping done early and headed home. Neji is sleeping by the way."

Gaara smirks at that. "That's a shame." He pulls out a chair for her. "He's going to miss out on some great cinnamon rolls."

Hinata laughs at that. Cats didn't eat cinnamon rolls. Well at least, she didn't think they did.

Hmm. Well that was an interesting thought to ponder. Maybe, they did if they got hungry enough? Anything was possible.

"He's joking." Sasuke smiles at her. "Make sure to eat them very, very slowly. We also have some chocolate strawberries and champagne for you." They really had gone all out. I twas sweet.

"Alright." She laughs softly as she nibbles on a cinnamon roll. "I'll make sure to go nice and slow. That way I can savor every delicious bite."

A year ago, she would have laughed if anyone had suggested this would be possible. That Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku would be baking her cinnamon rolls and spoiling her with all this, but that was a year ago. This was now.

This was now and Hinata couldn't imagine her life without either of them. It was strange to think that her grief at being gently rejected had lead her away from the Leaf. Away from the Leaf and straight into their arms.

"Good." Sasuke smiles at her.

Life was funny that way, she supposed. One never really knew what was going to happen. She had her life plans laid out since she was a small child, only for them to all be changed at the drop of a hat.

The bluenette had wanted to be kind like her mother and strong like her father. Not only that, but she had wanted to marry the man she loved. Hinata had thought that would be Naruto, but apparently it wasn't.

Gaara smiles as he bites into a strawberry and watches her. "Like he said, nice and slow." Why did they keep telling her to eat so slowly, Hinata wonders to herself.

She soon got her answer when her teeth brush up against something hard. "What the?" Had the cinnamon rolls come out wrong?

No. That couldn't possibly be it. Everything had been the symbol of gooey perfection until a moment ago. Curious, Hinata breaks apart the cinnamon roll and gasps.

It was an engagement ring. The most beautiful one that she had ever seen. Well actually the two most beautiful rings that the bluenette had ever seen. A matching set of rings had been carefully hidden inside her treat.

"That's why we told you to go slow." Sasuke smirks at her. "We wanted everything to be perfect."  
She blinks as she stares at the golden and silver bands in shock. "Y-You're both proposing?" They had to be. Otherwise, why would they go through the trouble of getting two rings for her?

Gaara moves over and kisses her. "Yes, we're both proposing." She smiles and kisses back. "I don't think that either of us has made much of a secret of the fact that we're both in love with you and we'd like to be with you." He glances down at the rings. "It's just that we would like to make our love more official."

That was one way to put it. Hinata couldn't believe it. They were asking her to marry them.

"Is that why you both wanted my father to come to the Sand?" She pauses as it all falls into place. "It wasn't the desert heat that made him faint. Was it?" It had been the shock.

Sasuke laughs as moves closer to her as well and captures the young woman's lips in his own before breaking the passionate kiss. "Beauty and intelligence. A rare combination, but you're right." It all made sense now. "I think that we catch him off guard when we asked your father for his blessing."

That was likely putting it mildly. Hinata could scarcely imagine what her father had said after they asked for his blessing. It would have been funny, had the thought not been so terrifying.

"I love you both so much." She smiles and quickly kisses them. "It means the world to me that you would do that for me." That they would risk her father's wrath just to have his blessing because it would make Hinata happy. "It doesn't matter what he said though."

Not really. Nothing was going to stop her from marrying the two men that she loved. It was as simple as that. Her father would understand. Eventually.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke looks at her utterly confused.

For someone like Sasuke who had wanted nothing more than to have his family back since the day most of them died by his brother's hand, her statement had to sound crazy. It was crazy, but that's what love was. It was quite simply a beautiful form of insanity.

She smiles at them both. "I love my father and I always will, but my answer is yes." Hinata doubted that it was possible for her to smile any wider than she already was at the moment. "It will always be yes, no matter what Hiashi Hyuga has to say on the matter."

"That would have been nice to know a few days ago." Gaara chuckles at her and smiles back. "Better late than never though."

Sasuke nods sagely as he kisses her forehead. "Indeed. Oh and I suppose Neji can be the ring bearer." Hinata smiles at that.

It was sweet, but Sasuke was out of his mind. "Sasuke, you can't train a semi wild animal to be a ring bearer." There were some things that just weren't possible.

Sasuke smirks at her. "Yes, I can." Right. Hinata would have to look around the village and see if anyone was interested in being a ring bearer. "If you can love both of us, anything is possible. Besides, Neji is smart." Well that was true. "He can handle it."

"Meow." The cat fluffs her feet as if to echo Sasuke's words.

She shakes her head in amusement and scoops the feline up. "Alright." Hinata laughs softly and Gaara just shakes his head in disbelief. "You can try to train him, but it wouldn't hurt to have a backup." She glances at Gaara. "Do you know anyone that would make a good ring bearer?"

Gaara just smirks at that. "There are benefits to marrying a Kazekage." Oh boy. "One of them is that I can easily find ring bearers or flower girls for our wedding, if need be." Right. Well that was good to know.


	20. Chapter 20

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the Wedding Chapter. Oh and if you have any thoughts about where the Honeymoon should take place, feel free to let me know. Happy reading.

Shukaku talking to Gaara in **bold font.**

Gaara talking to Shukaku in _**bold italics.**_

Chapter 20

"You look beautiful, Big Sister." Hanabi smiles at Hinata.

Today was the big day. Her wedding day. The day that she would marry both Gaara and Sasuke. She'd probably be referred to as Lady Kazekage and Lady Uchiha after this.

Hinata smiles at her sister. "Thank you." Though she couldn't help, but blush at her attire.

Thankfully, it was possibly a smidge more modest than her Oasis Gown. Still, it was far more skin than she would normally show in public. Much to the amusement of her bridesmaids.

"The gown does flatter you." Kurenai smiles at her reassuringly. "White is a good color on you."

That was right. That was probably the only thing that was traditional about her wedding dress. The color.

Ino giggles as she looks her up and down. "A desert wedding gown being the same color as snow is ironic." The blonde was likely looking over her outfit and hair to make last minute suggestions. "Don't you think so?"

Now that Ino mentioned it, that was a bit ironic. Hinata looks at herself in the mirror once more and scarcely recognizes herself between her gown and the painted on tattoos.

"Yes, I guess so." She smiles at her friends.

Sakura was also giving her a once over. "I'm still shocked that Sasuke and Gaara aren't going to get jealous of you walking down the aisle in that." So was Hinata. Then again, they both knew that she'd never look at someone else that way. So apparently, they were going to be quite content with her wearing a 'traditional' wedding dress.

By traditional, Hinata assumed the people of the Sand meant revealing. .She had no sleeves, only straps holding it up over her shoulders and that was just for starters. "Well it is tradition." She smiles at Sakura as she assesses her gown more.

The top was snow white and could have passed for a bra, save for the golden stings of beads that were attached to the bottom. They were only an inch or two long though. The rest of her stomach was shockingly bare.

"How did you manage to keep them from seeing you in this?" Tenten looks at her curiously.

Temari laughs as she takes in the appearance of her future Sister-In-Law. "I did help her." Her eyes landing on Hinata's very long, but risky skirt. "After all, it's bad luck for the groom or grooms to see the bride's wedding dress before the ceremony."

That was true. Though Temari's eyes on her skirt made Hinata blush even more. It was all a very silky material that clung to her hips and her legs, but there was a large slit on both legs. The gold trimming on the bottom and on the belt was a nice touch though.

"That's nice." Ino stretches wearing a red silk gown that all the bride's maids had been given. "What do all the tattoo's mean?"

What didn't they mean was the question. "The blue teardrop over the top of my chest symbolizes water." Life in the desert. "The flame over my stomach represents fire." Passion. "The flower on my forehead represents earth." Stability. "Oh and the white spiral is the best they could do for wind. They decided to place that on my right cheek." Freedom.

Hinata thought it was beautiful really. She did wonder how the villagers would ever force Sasuke and Gaara to wear those symbols though.

"It's very pretty." Kurenai smiles at her. "We should get going though." Her eyes were alight with mischief. "It would be very rude to keep the boys waiting."

That was true and that was all that Hinata needed to hear before she heads off with her procession. She knew that her father would be waiting for her. Waiting to walk her down the aisle.

* * *

"So um Baki, I didn't know you could marry people." Naruto looks at the Sand Ninja.

Gaara chuckles at that. It was only natural that the blonde would be surprised. Baki didn't exactly scream wedding officiator.

The older ninja shakes his head in amusement. "All members of the advisory council technically have the authority to oversee weddings." He smiles at Naruto. "It just so happens that as Gaara's former Sensei, I appear to be uniquely sorted for this role."

Pride. There was just enough pride in proud Jonin's voice to make Gaara smile. Baki had never been one to gush.

"Is that a cat?" Someone from the audience must have noticed Neji.

Indeed. Sasuke had been true to his word. Gods and Goddesses only knew how he had done it, but the Sand Cat was now strutting down the red carpet. The carpet that had been laid out the Sand's Market District for this wedding.

Gaara glances at Sasuke in amusement. The cat had a collar on it. Most people hadn't noticed yet, but the collar had four rings attached to it. Four very expensive and beautiful rings.

That's when Shikamaru yawns. "Stop being drags. They apparently taught the cat how to be the ring bearer." Well, Gaara supposed that he wasn't known as a genius for nothing.

Still, the red head couldn't wait to see Hinata. He felt disturbingly naked wearing his wedding outfit. He had wanted to wear his Kazekage Robes, but Sasuke wouldn't allow it.

"Stop fidgeting." Sasuke smirks at him. Clearly, pleased that the Kazekage had been forced to share his discomfort. "It's only fair that we wear the traditional garb, if Hinata has to."

That was a fair point. Still, Gaara was used to the comforting weight of his pristine white robes. Not running around shirtless.

Shirtless and with the painted on tattoos cover most of his chest. "I still can't believe you guys are wearing that." Naruto laughs. "I mean those tattoos are all over you."

The teardrop was painted on over their chest. The flame adorned their stomachs. The wind symbol covered his left shoulder and the flower his right.

"Naruto, you really shouldn't laugh at their traditions." Kakashi smiles cheerfully. "It's highly symbolic and beautiful, really."

Well at least someone appreciated their customs. The young Kage hadn't really expected Naruto to get it. So that was okay.

"Meow." Neji was certainly enjoying all the attention though. "Meow." The cat was positively strutting as he makes his way over to them and Sasuke smirks.

"I told you that I could get him to do it." Sasuke smiles smugly at Gaara. "Cats are very intelligent creatures." Yes, they were indeed.

Speaking of intelligent creatures though. "Did you, Naruto, and Sakura really have to invite your Summons to the wedding?" It was nothing short of a miracle that his villagers weren't panicking over the sight of the giant hawk, snake, slug, and toads.

Sasuke nods as he waves at Aoda and Garuda. Naruto does the same and that's when the Kazekage realizes that it was truly a losing battle. There was simply no point in arguing about the matter further.

"Oh she's adorable!" Someone gushes as Mirai begins ambling forward.

Kurenai was Hinata's Sensei. Mirai was the Genjutsu Mistress's daughter. So it had made perfect sense to have her be the Flower Girl. Well at least in Gaara's mind. Kurenai and Hinata were positively delighted about the entire affair and Sasuke hadn't seemed to mind. So that was that.

"Hi!" Mirai waves to everyone as she sets about the very busy task of throwing flowers everywhere. "Hi! Hi!" The young girl looked rather adorable in her little red silk dress and her chubby cheeks. Not that Gaara would ever say that out loud.

She really was though and it was truly a glorious day. It seemed that all of the Sand had turned out for his wedding. So had the other Kages, their bodyguards, and in some cases the family of those people. Not to mention, the Rookie Nine and Team Gai was there as well.

"If that bushy brow man keeps crying, we're not going to be in a desert anymore." Gaara stares as Gai. "Oh and now, Lee is joining in." Gods and Goddesses, how was it possible for two people to cry that much.

Sasuke shakes his head as he watches them. "They've always been weird." He nods at him. "You get used to it."

Speaking of the grandness of the occasion though, Gaara could see banners all over the place. Banners symbolizing the Sand Village, the Leaf Village, their respective nations, and family banners. Mostly Hyuga and Uchiha, but there were some pictures of Gaara's family scattered around. Some people were amazing at improvising.

 **"Where is Squishy?"** Lovely, now Shukaku wanted to weigh in.

He couldn't see Hinata yet, but he could see lots of long rectangular tables lining the sides of the street. They were piled high with all sorts of food and drinks. Not to mention, tribal music was playing in the background and there were even some belly dancers fluttering around. Much to the delight of the male population.

 _ **"She'll be here soon."**_ That was all Gaara was going to say on the matter.

Well at least that's all he had been planning on saying on the matter. That was until several gasps were heard and that's when Gaara knew. Hiashi was now escorting Hinata down the aisle.

* * *

Hiashi smiles at Hinata as he leads her down the aisle. She truly did look stunning today, even if he wanted to faint at that skimpy outfit on her. Honestly, what was wrong with these Sand Villagers? Had they no modesty?

"Father, please don't let me trip." Hinata smiles at him.

Her long blue hair was contrasting quite nicely against the white of her dress. Of course, Hiashi thought calling that garment a dress was a bit of a stretch. Either way though, his daughter was glowing with happiness and that was all that mattered.

He wouldn't let her fall. "Don't worry about such things." He chuckles lightly at the thought. "Besides, even if you did fall…I'm certain the Kazekage's sand would catch you."

He was only half joking. That was a very real possibility. The way that Gaara and Sasuke were watching them come down the aisle spoke volumes. The two of them were absolutely prepared to whatever was necessary to protect her.

They were deviants. Hiashi would never change his mind about that and he didn't appreciate them dragging Hinata into their deviancy, but they did care about her. Their hearts were mostly in the right place. Now, if only their kunais would follow suit.

* * *

"You're right." Hinata smiles as they finish their walk down the aisle. "He probably would." She kisses his cheek when the two of them arrive at the alter made of beautiful glass. "Thank you."

Gaara and Sasuke had made it together. Sand once it was heated enough became glass. It was the perfect combination of the two of them, as far as Hinata was concerned.

"Meow." That and Neji had so kindly made sure to bring them their rings. "Meow."

"Thank you, Neji." Hinata smiles as Sasuke leans down and grabs the rings.

Her lovers were both bare chested and covered in tattoos. Not only that, they were wearing leather pants that were draped in the feathers of large birds that were worn almost like a belt.

"You look beautiful." It was hard to tell which had said that first.

Sasuke and Gaara now had a habit of speaking almost like twins at this point. It was both cute and mildly concerning.

Hinata laughs at that as she takes one of their hands in each of her own. "So do the two of you." The tribal look was disturbingly seductive in a way.

She knew this because she could feel every pair of eyes on them and not just because they were getting married. Whatever the other women might have thought of her marriage to both of them, it was clear that Gaara and Sasuke were both peacocks that the women of the Sand didn't mind seeing strut around shirtless.

"That's adorable." Baki shakes his head and he uses a Jutsu to amplify his voice. "Thank you all for joining on us on this very special day." He smiles at the large crowd. "Today we will join our Lord Kazekage, Sasuke Uchiha, and Lady Hinata Hyuga as man, wife, and well man." There were cheers from the crowd as soon as they heard this.

Baki wasn't done though. Hinata knew what was coming next. It was the most terrifying part.

"Should anyone have any reason why this match should not be so, speak now or forever hold your peace." There. Baki had said it.

Aoda rears up at that. "I will answer any objections on behalf of my Master Sasuke, his Lady, and his friend." Sasuke chuckles at that.

Aoda was Aoda. He was loyal no matter the situation. The Uchiha didn't doubt for a moment that the serpent would tear apart the village, if he thought it was necessary to 'protect' him.

"Right." Baki's eyes scans the crowd as he eyes the enormous snake a bit warily. "As there are no objections, we shall proceed. Let us start with the bride." He smiles at Hinata and hands her a large gourd of water.

Sasuke knew that Hinata was now well versed in how the ceremony would go. Unlike the Oasis Ceremony, their Desert Flower had been fully briefed on this one. There would be no surprises. Well at least not until the Honeymoon and those would only be the good kind of surprises.

"Do you Hinata Hyuga, take Gaara Sabaku and Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husbands?" He smiles at the young woman. "To love, honor, and cherish them for all your days? To stand by their side in good times and in bad until death do you part?"

Hinata smiles. "I do." It was still the most beautiful smile that Sasuke had ever seen.

That combined with the Oasis Gown had meant he never had a chance to resist her. Not that he was complaining. She was the light of his life and looking at how Gaara was gazing at her with such adoring eyes, he knew that the Kazekage felt the same way.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Baki was on a roll, Sasuke notes. "To love, honor, and cherish her for all of your days? To stand by her side in good times and in bad until death do you part?"

There was never a doubt in Sasuke's mind what his answer would be. Neither was a doubt in his friend's mind either. That must have been the case because they both answered in perfect unison.

"I do." They both smile at the question.

Baki chuckles at their eagerness, but Sasuke didn't care. All that mattered was that they were marrying Hinata. Their officiator could laugh if he wanted.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Sand Village and the Wind Nation, I pronounce thee all married." He gestures towards the gourd. "You may all drink from the gourd and then share your first kisses as a married woman and married men."

Hinata smiles as she sips from the gourd. It didn't take him and Gaara long to follow suit. It took even less time for them to both kiss her.

"Ahem!" Hiashi coughs, shortly after.

Their kiss must have gotten a little too passionate for the proud patriarch's liking. It was so much fun to taunt Hiashi. There were few things more amusing in life than that, Sasuke decides.

"Oh." Hinata smiles as they finally break their kiss. "I should probably throw the bouquet now.

Sasuke didn't think much of that. It was tradition. That was until the bluenette throws the bouquet into the crowd and a massive catfight breaks out.

"Women are vicious." Gaara blinks and Sasuke nods dumbly.

He had never seen such savage fighting. Not even during the war. Suddenly, he was rather glad that he was a man and not a woman. There was no way in Hell that he would ever fight people that viciously over some flowers.

In the end though, it was Mei who emerges victorious. Much to the Mizukage's supreme pleasure it seemed. The woman was now beaming from ear to ear.

"Well that was interesting." Gaara chuckles as he has Hinata sit down and the two of them quickly slide off her two garter belts.

Hinata had warn one to represent each of her husbands. A fact which pleased Gaara as he and Sasuke threw the lacy fabric into the crowd. One smacks Kakashi in the face and the other lands right on Hiashi Hyuga's head.

"You did that on purpose." Hiashi was now openly scowling at them.

That was true. They had done it on purpose. Though Kakashi wasn amusing accident.

Luckily, Naruto was more than willing to fill his role as the Best Man. "Right. You guys should probably go and cut one of the cakes." He laughs nervously. "I know there are a lot of them, but it's tradition and stuff."

That was true. Without further ado, the three of them made their way towards a massive vanilla cake that was almost twice as tall as him and Sasuke. It was beautiful with frosting flowers scattered along it, but it was also going to be a challenge.

"I can use my sand." It would probably be easier.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Probably not a good idea." Gaara didn't see why not. "People wouldn't like to eat sand grains with their cake." Ah yes. That was a good point.

"Do you have a better idea?" Gaara raises an eyebrow.

Hinata giggles at them. "He might, but I know I do." She forms thousands of water needles and cuts the cake. "That's much better."

Sasuke and Gaara blink at that, but then happily shove cake in each other's faces and Hinata's. Roars of laughter and giggles from the crowd follow as Hinata returns the favor.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur of laughter and dancing for Sasuke. Dancing, laughter, and kissing. The last part was much to Hiashi's dismay.

Not that such a thing was going to stop either him or Gaara from kissing their wife. Who could resist their beautiful lover dressed in that scanty outfit that seemed to shimmer underneath the moonlight when she danced to the hyponastic beat of the drums.

"Well I hope that the three of you will be very happy together." Hiashi smiles as he walks over to them. "Unfortunately, I believe that Hanabi is tired. The festivities went on all night." The Hyuga Patriarch glances towards the rising Sun. "She is exhausted, but happy for you."

Hanabi laughs and yawns cutely as she bounds over to them. "I'm not tired." Uh huh. Sasuke didn't believe that for a minute. "I should probably take Father back to the hotel."

Right. It was Hiashi who was tired and not Hanabi. "Alright." Hinata smiles and embraces her family. "Thank you for coming. We've already said goodbye to everyone else. Sakura drug Naruto off hours ago when he had too much to drink."

That had been the case for most of the Rookies and Gai's team actually. Who knew that most ninjas couldn't hold their liquor? Certainly, not Sasuke.

"Of course." Hiashi shakes his head. "Your wedding may have been unorthodox, but you are still my daughter. Still our family." With that Hiashi heads off with Hanabi.

"Garuda!" Sasuke turns his attention towards his massive hawk. "We could use your help. Aoda, you can go back now. It'll be easier to fly."

No sooner had those words left Sasuke's mouth than the giant snake disappears in a puff of smoke. Once Aoda was gone, Garuda lays down and the newlyweds quickly get on his back.

"Where are we going?" Hinata smiles at them.

Gaara and Sasuke both look at each other and smirk. "It's a surprise." That was the only answer that the bride got as Garuda takes to the sky and flies them off toward their Honeymoon Destination.

"Don't worry. You'll love it." Sasuke smiles at her. "We promise." This one promise that he knew they'd be able to keep. Their Honeymoon would be extraordinary.


	21. Chapter 21

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to everyone who gave me Honeymoon ideas. I decided to break the Honeymoon into two chapters in order to give each groom some one on one time with their bride. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** Sorry to Hinata x Gaara fans, but this chapter is Sasuke's turn. Last time, our favorite red head pounced first when the opportunity arose for alone time. So I think it's only fair that Sasuke pounces first this time. Gaara will get his chance next chapter. Oh and I kinda made up the backdrop for this chapter, but I assume that something similar does exist in Naruto.

Chapter 21

Garuda was fast. Gaara had to give the giant hawk that much. Almost impossibly fast. It didn't take them long at all to reach their destination.

"The d-daimyo's palace?" Hinata stares in awe at the massive testament to the Fire Nation's wealth. "We're having our Honeymoon in a palace."

Gaara nods. It made perfect sense in both his and Sasuke's mind. After all, she was their queen. It was just good fortunate and some skillful diplomacy that convinced the Fire Daimyo to allow them to visit his palace during their Honeymoon.

Sasuke smirks at her reaction. "He didn't want to say no to a Kage and to me." True enough. For obvious reasons. Gaara was now a beloved war hero and well the Daimyo wasn't a complete idiot. "He said as long as we don't use any Jutsus that could destroy the palace, that we can do whatever we like." He knew what Sasuke's temper was like.

The red head wasn't entirely sure what the other man would have done if the Daimyo had refused. He didn't really want to find out either. Sauske may have mellowed considerably since he fell in love, but he was still one of the most powerful ninjas on the planet with a temper to match.

"Oh." Hinata smiles. "Well it's beautiful." Her lavender orbs look up and down the enormous grounds in awe. "I can't wait to explore it."

Well Gaara was far more interested in exploring Hinata than the castle, but whatever worked. He and Sasuke had discussed this in advance. They knew exactly what they were going to do.

"Hinata, Sasuke and I have been discussing this matter at length." Gaara smiles as they walk inside the palace together. "How to make the Honeymoon fair to all of us. Yes, we both married you, but we believe it would be beneficial to split the Honeymoon in a way."

Hinata shoots him a confused look at that. Gaara didn't really blame the woman. It had to be a bit disorientating to switch like that. From one husband to the next.

"What do you mean?" The beautiful bride was now tilting her head in an utterly baffled sort of way. "How would we split the Honeymoon?" It was positively endearing. She was such an innocent little doe in so many ways.

Sasuke smiles and caresses her cheek. "Well we'll set an hourglass for five minutes." She leans into his touch, causing them both to smile. "In that time, you can go and explore the palace. Whoever finds you first, gets to spend the first five days of our Honeymoon with you."

Hinata's brows furrow as she does the math. Knowing their sweet wife, the young woman was trying to figure out the fairest way to do this.

"What about the man who doesn't find me first?" Such a compassionate woman, she was. "That and the other nine days?" That was right. Their Honeymoon would officially last two weeks. Plus the time it took them to get back to the Sand Village.

"He will get the next five days." Gaara smiles at her reassuringly. "As for the final four days, we will all be together. So it will be completely fair."

They had though about this. Envisioned every possible way that Hinata could protest their very sensible agreement and had prepared according. After all, what kind of Kazekage would Gaara be, if he couldn't do that much for his own Honeymoon?

"It seems that you've thought of everything." Hinata giggles at that. "Alright. I guess setting the timer now would good. One question though, what about Jutsus? It would seem that I have an unfair advantage with my Byakugan and your sand is also unfair."

She was a clever one. They really should have seen that coming though. From a mile away. Their Desert Flower was a highly intelligent woman and she was a ninja. Of course, the bride would ask about Jutsus.

"Gaara and I will not be using our Jutsus." Sasuke smiles at her. "Nor are you allowed to use your Byakugan. This is to make it fairer and to ensure the palace stays in one peace."

Hinata considers that for a moment and then nods. "Alright." She smiles at them. "Let's get started then." Having laid out the ground rules perfectly, Gaara and Sasuke both shut turn their heads away from Hinata and fix their gazes on the hourglass.

The hourglass whose sand would all reach the bottom in five minutes. The one that would set the game in motion.

"You had better start running, Hinata." Sasuke was the first to warn her. "You only have five minutes now." That was apparently all the bluenette needed to hear before she took off running.

* * *

A few hours later and Hinata was starting to feel the telltale signs of exhaustion. That and it was rather awkward running in her skimpy dress. That was no matter though.

"You know, I think I'm a bit jealous of the palace staff at this point." She had been busy avoiding her husbands and judging by the fact that Sasuke was waiting for her at the end of the hallway, she had just failed at that task. "They've been getting quite the show with you, running around in that gown of yours."

She blushes at that last part. It wasn't her fault that the gown had two large slips and that the top was little more than a glorified bra. No. That was most assuredly, not her fault.

Her blush was only growing redder by the second, she was sure. "I'll have you know this is considered something of a modest wedding gown by Sand Village standards." Which were apparently rather loose when it came to that sort of thing.

"Oh I know." Sasuke smiles slyly as he stalks towards her like a predator. "I love that dress on you. Gaara and I would have gotten jealous, if you had chosen a more risky one though." It was all she could do not to squeak. "We don't really like other men looking at you that way."

They were both incredibly possessive sometimes. It was both sweet and a little frightening, but as Sasuke pulls her into his arms…Hinata found that she didn't care much at the moment.

"I found a room that I though the two of us could explore together." Sasuke captures her lips with his own. "I think you'll like it." He reassures her between heated kisses.

Passionate kisses that Hinata was all too happy to return. Her lovers had certainly become rather skilled in the sensual arts over the course of their relationship thus far and she had a feeling they'd only get better with time. If such a thing was actually possible.

She smiles at his eagerness. "Good." He was like Neji going after a saucer of milk or something. "Why don't you show me?" It was cute.

Sasuke smirks as he leads her into a nearby room. "It's an art room, I suppose." Indeed. There were dozens of beautiful paintings and sculptures both finished and unfinished adorning the room.

"It's beautiful here." She smiles at him.

There was no point in denying that. The paintings truly ran the gambit. From nature scenes to even erotic ones. Some of which would never have been allowed inside the Hyuga Estate. The same could be said of the sculptures.

Sasuke smiles and locks the door behind them. "Yes, it is." Before casting a rather quick Soundproofing Jutsu. "Though it's not nearly as beautiful as you."

Hinata smiles at that. "How will Gaara know you found me first?" She frowns at that thought. "It seems a bit cruel to just keep him waiting until he figures it out on his own."

"We only said that we couldn't use Jutsus to find you. Not that, we couldn't use a Jutsu to notify each other when we did." Ohhh. That was quite sneaky. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Hinata a small spike in chakra and though she couldn't see the clone, she knew he was there. Just outside the door. "He'll go and tell Gaara."

That was good. Five days with Sasuke, five with Gaara, and then four with both of them. Now that she thought about it, she was likely going to be thoroughly exhausted in the best way possible by the end of this Honeymoon.

"Oh." She smiles at him. "Well that's good."

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"Very good." Sasuke smiles at her as he kisses her once more while his hands slide behind her back. "It's about to get even better though."

It was a beautiful gown, but it should be illegal. Hinata's wedding dress was clearly designed to taunt him, Gaara, and basically any member of the male species that had even the vaguest interest in the female gender sexually.

"For someone that doesn't like sweets, you do seem to like skipping straight to dessert." Hinata giggles.

The sound of her laughter was like bells to him. Sweet and enchanting. What was markedly less sweet though was the feeling he had when he saw her now bare breasts after discarding that fragile looking top from her body.

"Only for you." Hmm. The wall was looking a lot more interesting now. "You look beautiful." He pushes her against it. Those lavender eyes were now looking at him with open surprise as he kisses along her jaw and over her neck. His one hand roughly caressing her breasts.

Hinata moans softly as she leans into his touch and reaches for his pants. "Good. I'd be very, very jealous if you even thought about having dessert with another woman." Which while perhaps a tad bit hypocritical, still made Sasuke smirk as his other hand slips underneath her long skirt.

The bluenette cared enough to be jealous. A thought that only made him more smug as he yanks off her panties that were hidden underneath that long, flowing, and wonderfully slitted skirt.

"Good. I'm glad that you'd get jealous." Sasuke smirks as he licks a nipple and rubs her womanhood.

Hinata moans and arches into his touches. Just a few touches and well placed licks and she could already feel it. The perfectly maddening pressure building between her thighs.

She was already getting wet and he'd barely touched her yet. Hinata hadn't even gotten him out of his pants. "It's a good thing that you're already shirtless." The bride smiles at him as she yanks off his pants rather quickly, only to make quite the interesting discovery.

Well actually, it was two interesting discoveries. The first was that Sasuke hadn't warn anything underneath those pants. "You're not wearing any boxers." The second was that was already fully aroused.

"I thought that it was pointless." His predatory smirk never wavers for a second. "They were going to come off immediately after the wedding anyway." Causing her to shiver with excitement as Hinata gracefully sinks to her knees.

She licks the sensitive tip and feels a smirk of her own forming when she hears him groan in response. "I suppose that is a good point." Sasuke nods dumbly as she takes the tip into her mouth and lightly sucks.

Her lovers seemed to enjoy being on the receiving end of this particular act of lovemaking as much as she did. A fact that she was all too eager to take advantage of as Hinata bobs her head up and down the length of his arousal.

Sasuke bucks into her mouth lightly and threads his fingers through those silken blue locks that he loved so much. "Fuck. That feels good." So fucking good that it was almost enough to make him spill his release right then and th ere.

This was especially true when Hinata would look up at him with those deceptively innocent lavender eyes of hers. Just as she was taking essentially all of him into that wickedly hot mouth of hers. It was true what they said, it was always the quiet ones. Who would have ever thought that the shy wallflower would be so good at something like this?

"It's supposed to." She laughs softly around him. "Otherwise I wouldn't do it." How could she tease him with such purity when she was doing something that was anything, but that.

Her father would likely faint, if he ever knew what his princess was capable of when the doors were locked. When the doors were locked and the Soundproofing Jutsu was activated, Sasuke thinks to himself as an afterthought.

The way she could move her tongue and lips around him in perfect harmony was driving him insane. "T-That's true." Insane enough to stutter like an Academy Student as she releases him from her mouth with a loud pop.

Tease. "That was evil." Sasuke locks his now mismatched gaze with hers. "I want you to lean against the wall and spread your legs for me now." One ruby red and one lavender. Both likely equally half insane with desire for his new wife.

Mercifully, Hinata does exactly as he said. He smiles smugly at that as he briefly takes each breast into his mouth and sucks. Sucks, licks, and tugs on with his teeth. Enough to draw those cute, little moans and mews of her out.

Hinata was wonderfully verbal, when she was about to be ravished. Sasuke smiles at that thought as he releases her breasts before leaving a trial of kisses down her stomach and over her inner thighs.

Hinata giggles and sighs in pleasure as she runs her fingers through his dark hair. "Mmm. Feels good." Sasuke could be surprisingly playful when he wanted to be.

"It's supposed to." He taunts her lightly before parting her legs even more and licking at her core. "You're always so sweet. Soaking wet for me and him." Making Hinata scream in bliss. "Always so ready for us."

She could only see a dark head of hair buried between her thighs, but the smugness was dripping from his words. Just as she was dripping wet.

Sasuke was rubbing her clit and pumping two fingers into her now. "S-Sasuke!" Reducing her to little more than a creature of reactions. Every touch making her desperate for more as cums hard against that amazingly rough and flexible tongue.

"Like I said, always so sweet." Sasuke smirks at her as he stands up and wraps her legs around his waist.

Apparently, they weren't even going to bother with getting rid of her skirt for their lovemaking. "Always so eager to skip to dessert." Which was just fine with her.

Hinata wanted him inside her and she wanted him inside her now. She couldn't wait any longer. Apparently, neither could Sasuke because he buries himself inside his lover with one powerful thrust.

"How do you always feel so fucking good?" Sasuke half growls as he kisses her desperately.

More. He always wanted more. More of seeing her blush from her cheeks to her ample breasts just for them. More of her precious moans. More of being joined together this way. More of watching her practically beg for his and Gaara's touch. More of her smiles. Just more of her.

Hinata moans as she wraps her legs around him tighter. "I was about to ask you the same question." How did they both fill her in such a way?

The sound of skin against skin was evident throughout the art room. How fitting was it, she muses. How fitting was it that they were making their own form of art in a room filled with such beautiful paintings and sculptures?

They were all lovely, but none could compete with either of her lovers. Sasuke's ivory skin and that dark hair was everywhere. Those eyes staring at her with such desire that it almost took her breath away.

Watching that skin turn slightly pink with an erotic flush as sweat slowly started sliding down his well sculpted muscles was beautiful. "Want you so much." It was true. How could she not want him? He was really the very embodiment of erotic art at the moment.

"You too." He kisses her hotly as his hands slide everywhere.

Over her breasts and stomachs. Lingering on the curve of her hips and her backside. Her thighs. Everywhere.

She could feel him everywhere. Inside and outside and it felt so damn good. Even being surrounded his wonderfully masculine scent was enough to drive her crazy. The taste of his kiss and sounds of his heated moans drove her even more so.

"Perfect." Sasuke doubted he could get much more out at the moment, but he tried. "You're perfect." He tries his best as he claims his wife against that wall with her legs wrapped around him tightly.

Neither of them could get enough of one enough. Sasuke doubted that the three of them every would. Thank goodness they had a lifetime together and if there was something after this life, he hoped that the same would hold true in the next one and the one after that.

"S-Sasuke!" Her nails were now digging into his back.

She might actually have drawn blood there, but Sasuke didn't care. All he cared about was being with her and apparently, Hinata felt the same way. He hears her cry out his name again as she stumbles over the edge with him. Both of them finding their release in that precise same moment.

It was beautiful, but that was only the beginning…

 **End of Honeymoon Lemon**

* * *

It was a wonderful five days. Hinata smiles as she kisses Sasuke after they had finally ended. She hadn't wanted them too, but the bluenette was also eagerly looking forward to the second part of her Honeymoon.

"It's a miracle." She laughs as they finally break apart. "You didn't rip or burn my wedding dress." The bluenette gestures down at the skimpy gown she was now wearing.

It wouldn't have taken much to do it. Sasuke could be such a gentleman in his own strange way sometimes. A fact that she was very much grateful for.

Sasuke chuckles at that. His body was still slick sweat and he was panting just as much as she was, but his pants were back on. "I thought about it." Uh huh. Hinata was sure of that much. "In the end, I thought it was too emotionally significant to shred. We'll see if Gaara feels the same though." He caresses her cheek. "I'll see you again in five days."

Five days. She'd have five days with Gaara. After that, another four days with both of them.

Once their Honeymoon was over, they'd head back to the Sand. By that time, Hinata was quite certain they'd both have to carry her everywhere. She couldn't imagine that she'd be in the mood to do much walking after all of this passionate lovemaking.

"Yes, you will." She smiles and kisses his forehead. "We'll have a lot of lost time to make up for then. I should go and get a bath now though." That and she needed to find Gaara. "After that, I'll find Gaara or he'll find me."

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement at her. Probably because he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Hinata was soon proven right. "He'll likely find you first. Byakugan or no Byakugan." That was true. The Kazekage could be quite the determined individual sometimes, especially when it came to his favorite hobby. Intimacy.

"Either way works." She smiles at Sasuke before heading off. "I'll see you soon."

First things first, she needed a bath. Then she'd go and find Gaara. She could only wonder with baited breath what the red head had in store for her. He'd had five days to plan and the Kazekage was nothing, if not endlessly creative.


	22. Chapter 22

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, everyone seems to be in complete agreement about the fate of Hinata's dress. So Gaara decided to take one for the team. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the second part of the Honeymoon Chapters.

 **Story Notation:** We're going to be heading into 'The Family Arc' next chapter. So if you have any preferences for who should father a child(ren) when, the gender(s), or anything of that nature feel free to let me know. Happy reading.

Chapter 22

Five days, really wasn't that long in the grand scheme of things. It was a mere 120 hours, 7200 minutes, and 432,000 seconds. Wait. That actually sounded like a lot once you got into the minute and second stages, Gaara muses.

"This is utterly ridiculous." Gaara rolls his eyes.

Why had he ever agreed to such an agreement? He and Sasuke should have just shared for the entire fourteen days. It was one thing to miss out on a lovemaking session here or there because of work. Being Kazekage was an important an demanding job, but it was something else entirely to be forced back into celibacy for five _fucking_ days.

 **"Don't worry."** Wonderful. Now, Shukaku was weighing in on the matter. **"We'll get our Squishy back soon. Demon Eyes' time is up."**

Well that was true. Still, he didn't need Shukaku's help. After all, Sasuke had presumably found Hinata fair and square. His wife wouldn't be using her Byakugan to find him. So he should find her without help as well.

Which was exactly why he was going to tell Shukaku to shut up. Whatever he was going to do, Gaara wasn't going to ;cheat.' He knew that much for a fact.

 **"It's not cheating."** His demon apparently didn't have any issue with using whatever resources were available to them. **"It's making sure we get equal time with Squishy."**

It was touching in a strange way. Really, it was almost sweet that Shukaku wanted equal time with Squishy. _**"We'll find her."**_ It might be a palace, but even a palace was only so big. He'd tracked people over vaster areas before and in less time.

With that thought in mind, he immediately begins checking the private and public baths of the palace. Gaara knew Desert Flower like the back of his head. After being no doubt thoroughly ravished by Sasuke for five days, that was likely the first place she'd go.

 **"Are you sure that you don't want me to track her down by her scent?"** The Shukaku was insistent, but Gaara would do this on his own. **"It'd be much easier."**

That might be true, but it was a matter of principle. Sasuke hadn't had any assistance to find Hinata. So neither would Gaara.

The first public bath in the palace was a dud. _**"Shukaku, I don't need your help in this instance."**_ That was fine though. Gaara knew there were others. It was just a matter of finding the right one.

* * *

About an hour later, Hinata smiles as she manages to dry off and put on her wedding gown again. Clean. She was finally clean again.

Luckily, her red headed husband hadn't seen fit to use his sand to find her. The bluenette could easily picture that leading to an ambush in the bath.

"Well it has been the better part of a week." She stretches lazily, before heading out of the private bath. "It's only to be expected."

Since the three of them had become lovers, they had never spent this much time apart before. It was going to be a new and challenging experience for them all, Hinata muses as she takes a few steps down one of the beautiful hallways.

The palace was gorgeous. There was a reason why the Daimyo had constructed it, after all. It wouldn't make much sense for such an influential person to live in a shack in the woods.

"Finally." That was all the warning that Hinata got before she feels herself drug into a nearby room. "I searched every single bath, except for the one on this floor." She would have resisted, but the newly married woman recognized what was pulling her inside the room. Sand.

Sand meant only one thing in a place like this. Gaara had found her. She squeaks and blushes at that thought.

"I'm sorry that I made you search so much, but it wouldn't have been as much fun without a chase?" She watches as the Kazekage quickly locks the door behind him.

Gaara shakes his head as he smiles at her. "Well at least my chase wasn't as long as Sasuke's original one was." Men could be so silly sometimes. "In any case, I really do apologize about this."

"Apologize about what?" Hinata shoots him a confused look.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

It didn't take very long to find out what Gaara meant by that. His sand reaches for her and rips her poor wedding dress to shreds with ease.

"For that." He smiles as his sand pulls her into his arms. "I promise that I will find an identical replacement. The dress simply had to go though."

Hinata was about to protest that. She really was, but it was hard to do so when her lover begins devouring her mouth with a hot, possessive kiss. That and he had said he'd replace it.

"Mmm." She sighs in pleasure at the feeling of Gaara's tongue against his own.

He was a wildfire of passion at the moment. His hands truly were everywhere all at once and Hinata loved it. So was his sand.

Gaara smiles into the kiss as he deepens it and his one hand caresses her ample breasts. His other busies itself by sliding over her stomach and eventually settling between her thighs.

He had missed her with a ferocity that was hotter than the Desert Sun could ever hope to be. His precious Sunflower. Who had just barely gotten out of her bath, it seemed. Her midnight blue locks were still damped and a bit of moisture still clung to her skin.

"It reminds me of the first time that we made love alone." He breaks the kiss in favor of looking at her as his fingers tease her clit and the silky folds of her womanhood. "Do you remember it?"

He remembered it so vividly. It was perfectly etched into their memory. Perhaps, even more so than most of the other times they had been together. Which was certainly saying something.

Hinata moans and leans into his seductive touches. "Y-Yes, I remember. In the shower." How could she forget that?

Her lovers did seem rather determined to make each time memorable. The young woman doubted there was really any such things as an average round of lovemaking with the two of them.

Speaking of things that were definitely not average, two could play at that game. Hinata giggles slightly as she yanks off his pants in one fell swoop. Yes, that particular piece of anatomy was exceptional by any metric that she could think of.

"Exactly." Gaara smiles as he nudges her onto the nearby bed. "I missed you." He kisses her again. "So fucking much."

Hinata returns the kiss and arches against him desperately. The woman was a medic, so Hinata considered herself rather well versed in all kinds of anatomy, including male anatomy. So yes, her husbands were definitely exceptional. Particularly, when it came to 'kunai' size. Actually, maybe sword size would be a better metaphor.

"I missed you too." She smiles and returns his kiss with equal fever.

Her hand slides down more and grasps his cock. "Definitely a sword." There was no mistaking that much now.

Large, thick, and throbbing. Gaara certainly wasn't lying, when he said he missed her. If she had ever doubted his words, the proof was in the palm of her hand that the Kazekage was very much sincere in his declaration. Not that she had ever doubted his honesty, but it was still a fact that couldn't possibly be disputed.

"F-Fuck." Gaara groans in pleasure. "A sword? What are you talking about?"

Hinata could only blush prettily and stammer in response. "Oh. That kind of sword." Right. He shakes his head in amusement and covers her neck in kisses while his hand slides back between her thighs, rubbing her womanhood teasingly.

She was adorable like this. Writhing on the pristine white, silken sheets. Looking up at him with such trust and lust in those gorgeous lavender eyes of hers. He'd never wanted anyone this much. Not in the way that he wanted her.

"Y-Yes." She mews cutely. "T-That kind of sword."

Hinata was truly such a sweet thing. Already mewing like a contented kitten and getting wet for him. He couldn't resist having his sand squeeze her ass and caress her body. Being careful not to leave a single grain of sand behind.

He loved his sand. Gaara really did, but didn't like getting it into his mouth anymore than the next person.

His mouth was everywhere. Kissing her neck, sucking lightly on her breasts, nipping her stomach playfully, and even licking her thigh teasingly in the next few minutes.

"I love you." She smiles at him.

Wherever Gaara couldn't touch, his sand did. Wanting to return the favor, Hinata strokes him. Reveling in the heated groans that followed that action.

He was now moving up again. Both to tease her breasts with his wickedly talented tongue and teeth and to give Hinata a better reach.

Hinata couldn't resist moaning at the feeling of his hot mouth wrapped around her breasts as she strokes his cock. Faster and faster. Just wanting to touch him more.

"I love you too." The way he looked up at her with those seafoam green eyes said it all.

He meant every word he said and Hinata could feel herself getting wet as his fingers skillfully tease just the outside of her entrance. Never actually entering. It was a sensual torture of sorts.

The young woman couldn't bite back a pleading whine. "Gaara." Hopefully, he would know what she meant.

"First, we can make love to each other with our mouths." The Kazekage smiles slyly at her. "Then I want to try something different. I want to take you on your hands and knees and wrapped in my sand."

Hinata tries her best not to squeak at that. She probably should have seen that coming. Though to a ninja being tied up wasn't usually a good thing.

"I love it when you tongue fuck me." His mouth was rubbing off on her, it seemed. "I'm just not really sure about the whole being tied up thing. It goes against my training."

Gaara nudges them until his erection was by her mouth and her womanhood was by his. "I know and if you truly feel that uncomfortable with it, we won't do it. There are many other ways that I plan to thoroughly fuck you before the next nine days are up."

Raw lust. He might as well have been an animal, given a human voice at that moment. For some reason though, his words just sent another jolt of white hot lust straight to her core. Making her want more and wetter than before.

"W-We can try it." She blushes as she takes his arousal into her mouth.

Gaara smirks at that, obviously pleased by her compliance. "Good. Very good." He soon was growling in pleasure though. The feeling of Hinata's mouth wrapped around his cock was a rather distracting one.

She wasn't the only one who was good at this particular carnal act, of course. He smiles at that thought as he licks her roughly with his tongue. She was already wet for him.

Wet and writhing against him. Her blue hair was now flying everywhere and truly did look like a waterfall. A beautiful rosy blush now adorned her creamy white skin and he couldn't resist squeezing the shapely backside that he was presented with. Everything in that moment was perfect.

Hinata moans at the feeling of his tongue and even his teeth teasing her as she takes more of him into her mouth. She bobs her head up and down the length of his arousal and shivers at the sound of his moans.

She could probably get off just from that and knowing those piercing eyes of his were watching her like a hawk. Not to mention the feeling of his tongue was driving her half mad with pleasure.

"Nhh. Gaara!" Was it any wonder that she didn't last long?

Hinata surrenders. There was no point in fighting it as her first orgasm of the day's 'festivities' drowns her in a sea of carnal bliss.

Gaara likely wasn't far behind because he pulls himself out of her mouth and quickly has his sand nudge her onto her hands and knees. Chains of sand form, keeping her arms tied to the bed and her legs spread.

"If it feels uncomfortable at any point, you can tell me and I will adjust it." He kisses the back of her neck. "I want you to enjoy this just as much as I will."

She was so beautiful laying like that. Completely helpless and utterly fuck-able. He really was turning into a deviant, but Hinata had never really given a sincere protest at this point. So that was likely alright.

"I will." Hinata looks at him over her shoulder.

He smiles at that and thrusts inside her. "Good. There is something rather appealing about this position." About having his enchanting wife on her hands and knees for him.

"Ah!" Hinata moans when he thrusts inside her. "Y-Yeah. Feels good." There was a quiet gasp of pleasure that made him feel incredibly smug.

Yes, appealing in a primal way. There was something to be said for the more natural way of doing things. Then again, he would have made love to her in any position she wanted. There were so many intriguing options to explore. It was a good thing that they had a lifetime to explore them with.

"You always feel so good." He nips the back of her neck as Gaara begins slowly taking her against the bed. "So perfect wrapped around my cock." Hot, wet, and tight.

It was truly as if she was made just for the two of them. Fate had decided to stop being a cruel bitch towards him and Sasuke when Hinata decided to become a Sand Villager.

"So do you." Hinata moans as she rocks back against him. "So big." She was filled to the brim and her movements were somewhat restricted by the chains. Both facts were endlessly exciting to her.

She could feel him everywhere. Deep inside her. His hands on her breasts and ass. His sand caressing her as if it was merely an extension of his hands.

It was all so incredibly good. His masculine scent and sensual touches were a heady combination. So were the sounds of his pants and his amazingly angled thrusts.

Each one made her cry out in absolute euphoria. "Gaara!" Each time her lover slams against her spot, Hinata swore that she was flying and the bed would shake underneath them.

Neither of them noticed or cared about the last part though. Their very reason for existence had been reduced to being creatures of sensation. Creatures lost in a sensual haze of pleasure.

"Hinata!" Gaara growls lustfully.

He couldn't resist smacking her backside lightly as he took her harder and faster. She was glorious, squirming against those chains. Her breasts bouncing lightly every time she did so. Taking him inside her as if they were two sides of the same coin, destined to be joined.

"Nhh!" Hinata was now screaming. "Don't stop." These weren't screams of pain though. These were the good kinds of screams.

The kind of screams that sent all his blood rushing south. The kind of screams that made him wonder just how strong this bed actually was. He supposed that they would find out shortly.

Faster and faster, they moved as one. He couldn't hold back any longer and apparently, neither could his beautiful lover. "I'm cumming!" So was he. Once again, he spilled his seed deep inside her. That was only the official beginning of his Honeymoon with Hinata though.

Gaara spent the next nine days, getting thoroughly reacquainted with his wife. Much to Shukaku's supreme delight.

 **End of Honeymoon Lemon**

* * *

Hinata blushes as Gaara carries her to Garuda, nine days later. Sasuke had just summoned his hawk. "We'll be back in the Sand before you know it." He smiles at her.

Neither of them minded carrying their precious Desert Flower. Which was a good thing. The poor woman had to be thoroughly exhausted by now. Maybe, he and Gaara had overdone it a bit.

"Good." She blushes more and snuggles up to Gaara's chest as the three of them get on the massive hawk.

Alright. They might have overdone it a lot. In their defense though, that was what Honeymoons were for. A chance to get away from it all and to focus only on your lover (or lovers in Hinata's case).

"Are you feeling alright?" Gaara caresses her cheek as Garuda takes them into the sky. "We weren't too vigorous, were we?" That was a good question, but knowing Hinata she'd never tell them that.

She smiles at the other ninjas. "You were extremely vigorous, but I'll be alright." Good. "I'll just need the two of you to carry me everywhere for a few days and have to ignore the stares."

Sasuke couldn't help, but chuckle at that. Oh yes. He was quite sure that the Sand Village's gossip mill would be in overdrive soon enough.

Unlike the Leaf Villagers, Sand Villagers didn't shy away from the topic of intimacy in public. People like Jiraiya and Kakashi had certainly been the exception in the Leaf, but they were less rare in the sand. The average Sand Villager was far more willing to engage in some adult humor than the average Leaf Ninja. That was for damn sure.

"That's right." Sasuke smiles at her. "Remember, it doesn't matter what they say or think."

Gaara nods in agreement at that as they fly through the clear blue skies. "Only that we're together." There were times when it was kinda nice to have backup in a situation like this. This was one of those times.

The red head was very good at finding the right words to say. Which was frankly a bit of a relief. Sasuke still struggled occasionally with that.

"I know." Hinata smiles at them. "I just hope that the two of you will be getting along this well when I'm pregnant because I probably am by now."

Sasuke and Gaara both blink at that, before nodding slowly. She was right about that. The odds were that her cycle had either lined up sometime on their Honeymoon or before.

"We'll have a medic look at you when you get back." Gaara kisses her forehead. "You can hardly be expected to examine yourself."

That was a good point. What did medics do when they got sick or pregnant? It must have been bizarre for them to seek out medical advice from someone else because trying yourself had to be difficult.

"That'd be a good idea." Hinata smiles at the. "If I am though, try not to…overdo it."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?" How could it be possibly to overdo it, if she was indeed expecting.

Gaara laughs and shakes his head in amusement. "Hinata, you know that we're going to overdo it as you say. There is no point in pleading otherwise." To which Hinata gulps. "We will try our best not to traumatize the village by being too overprotective though. Well at least not permanently."

We? Who was this we, that Gaara was speaking of? Sasuke knew damn well that he probably would traumatize a few unsuspecting villagers by the time their firstborn came along. They'd just have to deal with it. Hinata's health and Clan Restoration came before any random Sand Villager's feelings. (With Gaara being the notable exception).


	23. Chapter 23

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well at the moment, we've got two votes for Gaara and Sasuke both fathering one twin each and one vote for Gaara being the first father. Thanks for weighing in. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Family Arc Notation:** Please do feel to weigh in on whether you would like a couple pregnancy/birth chapters or if you would prefer one big chapter covering all that and then we immediately proceed to the kid(s). **Majority will rule.**

Chapter 23

Hinata probably should have expected this. She was a medic. The woman knew how such things worked as well as the next person, she muses to herself.

"Hinata, are you sure that you don't want us to come in there?" She hears Sasuke's voice from behind the bathroom door.

They had only arrived back in the Sand Village, two days ago. Things were already taking an 'unexpected' turn though. Morning Sickness. That's what this was. It had to be.

She had two devoted lovers and had just returned from her Honeymoon. Though Hinata knew that she hadn't gotten pregnant on the actual Honeymoon. If that was the case, it was far too early for her to be experiencing Morning Sickness.

Still, Sasuke likely expected an answer. "I'll be fine." So did Gaara for that matter. It hadn't escaped Hinata's notice that his sand was starting to slink underneath the bathroom door. Did the Kazekage really believe that he was being sneaky? He certainly wasn't.

"Hinata, you have been emptying what seems to be the entire contents of your stomach for the better pat of ten minutes." Yep. Gaara thought he was being sneaky. "I believe that we have every right to be concerned."

Alright. That was a fair point. She could hardly blame the two of them for being worried.

Honestly, though the bluenette was quite certain that that the pregnancy test was nothing more than a formality of at this point. It would be more shocking, if she wasn't pregnant.

Despite all that, well Hinata couldn't help, but feel extremely stunned. "You have the right to be concerned, but I'm fine." She smiles behind the bathroom door as she rises to her feet and heads outside it. "I'm not sick."

"Hinata, I'm not a medic, but vomiting usually isn't a good sign." Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her.

Gaara was doing the exact same thing. They might not look alike, but in moments like these, Hinata could almost swear that they really were twins. They acted so much alike sometimes.

"It's not surprising you both fell in love with the same person." She giggles at the thought. "You're so much alike."

Sasuke shakes his head at her. "Hinata, we're taking you to the hospital." He smiles and reaches for her hand. "Alright. Just to be on the safe side."

They really didn't get it. Hinata was doing her best not to burst into a fit of laughter, but they were making that rather difficult. They were both ridiculously sweet and oblivious.

"Yes, I agree with Sasuke." Gaara takes her other hand. "It's better not to take chances when it comes to your health."

Forget about difficult, this was impossible. How could she not laugh? So that's exactly what Hinata did.

She couldn't stop gales upon gales of laughter from coming forth. "I'm not sick." The bluenette smiles at them. "I'm pregnant."

 **Thud!** It was at that point that both men fell over. Hinata blinks at that. "That was unexpected. I really thought that Gaara's sand would catch you two." Maybe, she should have told them to sit down first?

* * *

Kakashi blinks at Hiashi. Honestly, he had never expected the other man to seek him out of all people.

"What's wrong?" Was the village under attack?

Everything seemed to be going just fine in the village though. The silver haired man hadn't heard any screaming, seen giant snakes coming, an invading army, or anything of that nature. So what on Earth could Hiashi Hyuga possibly want with him?

The Hyuga Patriarch sighs and shakes his head. "Well nothing is wrong, specifically." Why did Kakashi sense a 'But' coming?

Probably because he was an experienced ninja with good instincts. Instincts that were soon proven right, by the way.

"But, Hinata just went on her Honeymoon with Gaara and Sasuke." The lavender eyed man sighs and shakes his head. "I suspect that she's likely pregnant by now or about to be in the near future and obviously, the paternity of the child or children would be in doubt. Twins do run in our family."

Yes, that was a fair point. It was shocking enough that Gaara and Sasuke were willing to be married to the same woman. What would prove even more shocking though the family dynamics.

Sasuke obviously wanted children. Kakashi wasn't entirely sure about Gaara. Sooner or later though, it was obvious someone was going to father a child with Hinata.

As far as he could tell, they were all perfectly healthy adults and they did appear to have an almost absurdly happy, if unconventional marriage. "Are you asking me for advice on how to deal with a potential Papa Sasuke?" The very phrase almost made Kakashi laugh, but he refrains for Hiashi's sake.

Clearly, the man was extremely nervous. Sadly, it wasn't without good reason though. Hiashi Hyuga was in a very unusual situation. His grandchild or grandchildren might very well end up with different fathers at some point.

"Yes, you could say that." He shakes his head. "I'm mostly concerned about what his reaction would be if the Kazekage were to father a child first."

Oh. Yes, there was that. "I'm sure that you're worried about nothing." Kakashi rubs the back his head sheepishly. "I doubt the three of them would have gotten married before discussing such things."

A lot. They had probably discussed them a lot. Kakashi could still remember the first day he met Sasuke, after all.

 _It had been a long day to put it mildly. First, there was that stupid eraser prank and now, there was this. The CopyCat Ninja was a ninja. Not a dentist, but it would have been easier to pull teeth than to get answers out of preteens._

 _All he had asked was for his Genin Team to introduce themselves. Naturally, that had led to the pink haired girl asking him to demonstrate first. Which he had. After doing so, Naruto and Sakura introduced themselves._

 _"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The boy sat across from them with a sullen look on his face. "I dislike almost everything. I don't really like much of anything. I don't have many hobbies, other than training. I don't have dreams, but I do have an ambition."_

 _Kakashi had known even back then that this introduction wouldn't end well. He almost regretted asking the last Uchiha to do it, but it would have looked suspicious not to._

 _"An ambition that I will make a reality." If nothing else, no one could fault Sauske's determination. "I'm going to kill the man who butchered my family and revive my Clan."_

 _So yes, that had been about what Kakashi had expected from the three of his Genin. Unfortunately. For a moment, the Jonin had pondered giving Sasuke a certain talk. After all, he was only twelve or thirteen years old at the time. (Did he even understand HOW to restore his Clan yet)?_

"That's true." Hiashi shakes his head as he pauses for a moment. "Do you believe Gaara's sand abilities are genetic? I also do wonder what will happen when the Sharingan and Byakugan genes are combined."

Hiashi would wonder about that. Though to be fair, almost anyone would have. Kakashi was almost certain that the genes would probably be split, but he honestly didn't know. Perhaps some of Sasuke's and Hinata's children would have Byakugans and others Sharingans?

"I don't know about Gaara's sand or the latter." Kakashi shoots him an apologetic look. "I suppose that we shall have to wait and see what becomes of all of this, but I do know that they'll both be devoted fathers. You don't have to worry about that much."

Kakashi briefly imagines Sasuke wrapping his child in a giant plastic bubble. No wait. That was too fragile. The Uchiha would probably ask Gaara to make his children have sand shields or something.

Hiashi nods thoughtfully. "Yes, I suspect you may be right." He shrugs as though trying to downplay his worries. "It's only natural to be curious though. Anyone would be. This is a rather unique situation by almost anyone's standards."

That was true. Well if Hiashi wanted reassurance, Kakashi didn't mind giving it to him. "Yes, unique is certainly one way to describe this and anyone would have been curious." After all, the silver haired man wasn't entirely sure how he would have reacted in Hiashi's position.

Being the head of a Clan was hard enough, but being a Clan Head and a father was even more taxing. Not to mention, having one of his daughters marrying Sasuke AND Gaara, well it was a wonder that the man hadn't died of shock or started hyperventilating yet.

* * *

About an hour later, Gaara couldn't help but give Hinat'a medic a rather puzzled look. "What does a piece of paper have to do with anything?" They were here for a pregnancy test.

The medic smiles and shows them the pure white sheet of paper. "It's like testing your Chakra Nature. Quite simply, the mother touches the paper and it turns her chakra's color." Uh huh. That was cute, but what did that have to do with having or not having a baby?

"If she's pregnant there will be another spot on the paper that is either a different color than Hinata's or it will shimmer." Sasuke smiles.

Right. He should have seen that coming. Of course, Sasuke would know about things like this.

 **"Alright!"** Shukaku was certainly excited. **"Let's see what color chakra our spawn has!"** Very excited.

Gaara wasn't really sure, if the chakra colored mattered. Hell, he wasn't even sure that this child was his. Either way though, he had never been so anxious to see the results of a chakra test before.

"That's good to know." The Kazekage tries his best to keep his voice calm.

Hinata smiles and nods. "Very good." With that being said, the young woman touches the paper and it immediately turns the familiar ethereal violet color of their Desert Flower's chakra.

They were looking for a different color or a shimmer. That shouldn't be too hard to find. This test should be easy.

 _ **"Yes, we're going to look."**_ First though, he should probably find a way to calm Shukaku down. Just to be on the safe side. _**"Just try to calm down and don't flip out."**_

The last thing he needed was for Shukaku to lose his composure and terrify some medic. Hinata would be so embarrassed and for that matter, so would Gaara. Sasuke would probably find it amusing though.

"Ah there we go." The medic smiles she looks a the result. "I see two dots. Blue and green."

 **"Two dots?"** Gaara blinks right alongside Shukaku. Could that really mean, what he thought it meant? **"Does that mean two spawns?"**

Sasuke seemed to be in the same confused camp as the red head though. The look he was giving the medic was nothing short of utterly baffled. Not that the Kazekage could blame him. He was just as thrown for a loop as his friend was.

"That means you're having twins." She smiles at them. "Oh and before you ask, it's too early to tell the genders."

Oh. Right. Of course, it was too early. Still, that did raise interesting possibilities. While it was far more likely that either he or Sasuke had fathered both twins, it was also possible that they had each fathered one.

"That's wonderful news." Hinata smiles at the medic. "Thank you, very much. I should probably get my husbands home before they faint though. You should have seen them fretting over my Morning Sickness."

The medic laughs at that and nods. "You were vomiting for a full ten minutes straight." Sasuke crosses his arms defensively at that. It was obvious the Uchiha didn't care to be laughed at and neither did Gaara for that matter. "Of course, we were worried about you. What kind of husbands would we be, if we weren't?"

Hinata smiles and kisses both their cheeks. "You're both the best husbands that anyone could ask for and I know that you'll be equally as wonderful as fathers." Good. Gaara was glad that she knew that and judging by the way Sasuke was now puffing out his chest with pride, the Uchiha felt the same way.

 **"I can't wait to tell Kurama about this."** Shukaku was also crowing. It was a day of bird metaphors, apparently. **"He is always going on about how he's better than me because he has more tails. Well my tail works better than all nine of his. His brat hasn't spawned at all yet."**

Gaara didn't know whether to laugh or to roll his eyes at that. Oh well. They had more important things to focus on. For example, they really did need to get everything set up for the twins.

Having one child was supposed to be difficult. Having two would be even more so and the Kazekage was determined that their children would lack for nothing. Just like their Desert Flower.

"I hope that Neji likes kids." Sasuke tilts his head thoughtfully.

Gaara raises an eyebrow at that. "If he doesn't like children, he's going to learn to like them." It was as simple as that.

Hinata laughs softly and shakes her head. "Alright." She tosses the medic another grateful look. "We should probably get going now. I'm sure that she has other patients to see." Hinata was always so thoughtful, even during her pregnancy.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke nods approvingly at the bed. "That should be good." It was now covered in all sorts of silky pillows and blankets. "She should be comfortable there."

"Very." Gaara nods knowledgeably. "She does seem rather fond of silk."

They had spent the last few minutes making a nice den of sorts for their lover. Sasuke hadn't actually spoken to Shukaku on the matter, but apparently he really wanted Hinata to have a nice den. The Kazekage had told him as much.

"So what's it like?" Sasuke gazes at Gaara curiously. "Having a demon inside you that can speak?"

Gaara shrugs at that. It was likely that he was used to having Shukaku inside him and hadn't given the matter much thought. "He talks a lot." The young Kage chuckles as if they were discussing a naughty child. "It's getting him to shut up that's the difficult part. He has mellowed considerably over the years though."

That was good. Sasuke was more than a little relieved to her that the One Tails actually wanted to spawn as he called it. Things could have easily gotten out of hand, if that hadn't been the case.

"Ah." Sasuke nods in understanding. "The loser says similar things about Kurama. We should probably go and check on Hinata."

That sounded like an excellent idea to Gaara. "You're right." Naturally, they went up the stairs together and as soon as they were in the bathroom they smile at the sight of Hinata getting out of the bath and tying the sash of her bathrobe.

"You really should have just called for us." Gaara shakes his head as he scoops her up into his arms. "We would have carried you."

Hinata blushes, but happily snuggles into his arms as she caresses Sasuke's cheek. "I know, but you don't have to carry me everywhere." The young woman laughs as if she didn't have a care in the world. "I'm pregnant. Not crippled."

"We know that you aren't crippled." Sasuke shakes his head at that. "We just want to be careful. That's all. Besides, you deserve to be pampered after what you did for us on our Honeymoon." That was true. "I can't imagine another woman would have had your stamina." That was also accurate.

Frankly, it was a miracle that Hinata had the energy to do anything after all that. The woman's endurance was nothing short of incredible. Had she been training with Lee's team without their knowledge before the woman came to them?

Hinata curls up against Gaara further and sighs. "You're both going to drive me half insane before this pregnancy is over with your overprotective natures." Oh yes. Without a doubt, Sasuke was sure of that much. "But I love the two of you anyway. More than words could ever say."

She really was such a sweet Desert Flower. "We love you too." Sasuke opens the door for Gaara so that he could have an easier time carrying her.

"Yes, we do." The Kazekage smiles at Hinata. "So let's get you to bed. You need your rest. You're carrying twins, after all."

Twins. Twins that may or may not be Sasuke's. There was a chance they could both be Gaara's or maybe one was his.

They'd just have to wait and find out. "It's a good thing that we all talked about this before it happened." Sasuke nods as he watches Gaara carry Hinata towards her throne of pillows. "To prevent misunderstandings."

"Mhm." Hinata nods and smiles, before blinking at the bed. "Assuming that I am not lost forever in the Realm of the Pillows." Alright. Perhaps, they might have overdone it slightly on the pillows. Maybe.

"We wanted you to be comfortable." Sasuke smiles at her.

He didn't have any regrets though. It was better to do too much than not enough. Well at least that was his opinion on the matter, anyway.

Hinata laughs as Gaara sets her down on the bed. "Well, I imagine that I'll be very, very comfortable." She laughs softly as she looks around the room. "It's fit for a queen."

"That's because you're the queen of our hearts." Gaara smiles at her.

Sasuke had to give this much to the Kazekage. He was very good at delivering lines. That and the man had a mouth that could make a sailor blush. Seriously, who knew that the red head was into that sort of thing?

That was probably why they always said it was always the quiet ones. Sasuke still wasn't sure who this mysterious 'they' was, but everyone was always talking about them. So surely, they must be doing something right.

Hinata smiles at that. "You're both so sweet." The woman then pulls them into the bed to join her. "I'm so lucky to have both of you in my life and so are the twins."

"Meow." Apparently, Neji quite agreed with that assessment.

The little feline had snuck into their room when no one was looking. More impressively though was how the furball had jumped onto the bed without anyone noticing and was now contently laying on Hinata's cleavage.

Not that Sasuke could blame Neji for that. He would do the same thing in his position. It must be quite nice to be a cat as long as you had Hinata for an owner.


	24. Chapter 24

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, I decided to make one pregnancy/birth chapter. It seems like people are mostly interested in the children when they're toddlers. So I might just give a toddler arc and epilogue later on. Let me know what you think.

 **Chapter Notation/Revision:** Everyone's last name is now hyphenated and Sabaku-Uchiha. I'm not planning on bringing them up again. I am fully aware that there are going to be people with issues when it comes to the last names. If you see it written as Uchiha or Sabaku somewhere else, just know that is short hand for Sabaku-Uchiha. Happy reading.

Chapter 24

The big day had arrived and despite the fact that he was a Kazekage and used to stressful situations, Gaara was internally panicking. "Should we be in the delivery room with her?"

Months had passed since they found out Hinata was expecting. She was now going into delivery. They had only just taken her to the hospital a few moments ago when Sasuke drug the red head out of the delivery room.

"I want to be in there with her as much as you do, but Hinata was insistent." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head as he glances over towards Hiashi. "So was Hiashi."

The Hyuga Patriarch shakes his head in amusement. "Believe me, neither of you wants to be in there right now." For some reason, their Father-In-Law seemed to believe they couldn't handle it. "I tried to be in the delivery room when my wife went into labor with Hinata and it damn near got me killed."

Sasuke apparently was willing to accept that at face value because he nods. Maybe, it was a Clan thing. Gaara would never understand this sort of thing.

 **"They're all crazy, but I hope Squishy is alright."** Shukaku was even worried.

In his own demented way, the Kage knew that Shukaku cared for Hinata and their 'spawns.' ** _"I hope so too."_** Which quite the impressive show of growth as far as his emotional development went.

Frankly, it was a relief to know the One Tails liked Hinata. Gaara wasn't sure what they would have done, if he didn't. There was nothing that would keep him away from their Desert Flower, but being the host to a demon that despised her would have complicated things.

"What happened when you were in the delivery room with your wife?" Gaara glances at Hiashi out of curiosity.

The lavender eyed man chuckles as he glances at Hanabi. "Well, she damn near Gentle Fisted me below the waist." The chuckle morphs into a hearty laugh. "After that, I learned that it was best never to be within range of a Hyuga woman when she is in the middle of giving birth."

Gentle Fist below the waist? Gaara gulps and Sasuke pales at that. Hell, even Shukaku was nervous when he heard that.

* * *

Hinata was not having a good day. Contractions were not fun and her husbands had wisely evacuated the delivery room. She dealing with contractions and a medic who kept telling her to push.

"How about you push instead?" The bluenette didn't even recognize her own voice at the moment.

It sounded far more like a serpent's hiss than words that had come from her mouth. Serpents. Sasuke had a Snake Contract and Gaara had Shukaku. She missed them horribly and at the same time wanted to strangle the two of them for putting her through this.

They had always been so sweet during her pregnancy though. She probably shouldn't kill them. Her twins should be able to meet their father or fathers, but the pain was so intense it would be almost impossible not to Gentle Fist those sexy bastards.

 _"It doesn't fit anymore." Hinata felt tears welling up in her eyes._

 _Her stomach had gotten far bigger than it had ever been. She was now several months pregnant and it was time to switch into the maternity clothes._

 _The bluenette had never thought she was a vain person before she looked at that damn mirror. "Hinata, that's normal for a pregnant woman." Gaara shook his head as he kissed her cheek. "It'd be a bigger concern, if you still fit into your regular clothes this far along."_

 _"He's right." Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead. "So don't worry about it. You're glowing and think of it this way, now it's a lot easier to see our twins than before."_

They had been so sweet. She really shouldn't kill them. "AHHH!" At least that's what she thought before another contraction hit. "I'm definitely going to Gentle Fist them!"

The medic laughs softly and shakes her head. "Keep pushing. You're almost there." First things first though, Hinata was going to Gentle Fist this medic.

How could the other woman mock her in such a fashion? Did she truly not understand the complete and utter agony that Hinata was in? It was as if she was literally being torn in half.

Yes, she'd get the medic. Once the twins were born, Hinata fully expected to be thoroughly pampered by her husbands. Just as they had done during her pregnancy.

 _"Hinata where are you going?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her._

 _Where was she going? She was going to correct a great injustice. "To get some cinnamon rolls. We're out of them and we don't have the necessary ingredients to make them." She wanted her cinnamon rolls damn it._

 _He shook his head as Gaara's sand wrapped around her waist. "Hinata, you're not leaving the house in the middle of the night while you're pregnant to get cinnamon rolls." The Hell she wasn't!_

 _"Yes, yes, I am." She needed them._

 _Didn't they understand the horror of pregnancy food cravings? If she didn't have them, the bluenette had been positive that she'd go insane._

 _Gaara shook his head. "Sasuke, why don't you try to keep our Desert Flower calm while I go and get her some cinnamon rolls?" Oh. Well that was better. Gaara was going to get her the rolls for her._

 _Sasuke nodded as the sand slid away from her. "Yeah. I can do that." He smiled at Hinata. "Come on. Let's get you back to our room and maybe, I can give you one of those massages that you like so much."_

 _Well Sasuke did give good massages and it would likely take Gaara a few minutes to retrieve the rolls. "Alright." She nodded and headed up the stairs with him as the Kazekage took off to get the food._

 _The rest of the night had been wonderful with her precious rolls and her precious people snuggled up against her. Alright. They did a lot more than snuggle, but who could blame her?_

"I'm sorry, My Lady." The medic looks at her sympathetically. "If I could, I would. You must push though." Hinata doubted she had ever hated anyone as much as she hated that medic in that moment.

Mostly, because she was right. Hinata had to push. It was for the sake of the twins, after all.

* * *

"So do you know who the father is?" Hiashi glances at the two men in the waiting room.

Sasuke tries his best to remain neutral at that, but it was impossible to do so. Neither of them knew. It was possible he was the father, they both were, or Gaara had fathered both of the twins.

Gaara shakes his head quickly. "No, we don't and in the grand scheme of things, it really doesn't matter." He smiles, but Sasuke knew it was a brave face even if every word was true. "We'll both love the twins unconditionally."

"That's good to hear." He shakes his head at them. "Though I don't want you to feel you have to hide your feelings on the matter. I know that this must be stressful for the both of you."

That was putting it mildly. It had only gotten more intense after that fateful day, Sasuke muses. The day they both saw the twins as more than two dots on a page or Hinata's growing belly.

 _Another doctor's appointment. This one had been special though. The day they were going to find out the gender or genders of the twins. The ultrasound was going to let them actually see their children for the first time face to face._

 _Hinata smiled at him. "Sasuke, you don't have to be so nervous." She was always such a sweet Desert Flower. So kind and reassuring even in a moment like this._

 _Surely, the woman had to be just as nervous as he was. Perhaps, even more so. Yet here Hinata was as always, trying to comfort him and Gaara._

 _"The same goes for you as well." Hinata giggled at the red head. "Don't worry. The medics know what they're doing."_

 _Gaara nodded in agreement. "That's right. You don't need to be so nervous, Sasuke." To which, the Uchiha twitched._

 _"I'm not the only one who is nervous." Sasuke snorted at his friend. "Your sand is shaking like a Leaf and you know it."_

 _The medic laughed as she set up the ultrasound. Sasuke was sure that the woman was quite entertained by all this, but he didn't particularly care. The only thing that really mattered was their family._

 _"Let's see here." The medic smiled as she looked at the machine. "It looks like you're having two little princesses."_

 _Twins. Twin girls at that. Immediately, Gaara and Sasuke did what any man in their position would have. They fainted._

"It is, but Hinata has it worse than us." Sasuke sighs. "I really don't like not being in the same room as her, but I know that it's for the best."

"Indeed." Hiashi nods at them. "It most assuredly is."

* * *

Several hours later, a terrified looking medic comes racing into the delivery room. "Lady Hinata has had the twins and they're all doing fine." She shakes her head. "The delivery was a standard one for twins, but Lady Hinata threatened to Gentle Fist us many, many times."

Ah. Hinata truly did take after her mother, it seemed. Hiashi had been right to warn the boys, after all.

"Thank you." He smiles at her sheepishly. "I assure you that her threats were not a reflection on your work as a medic." The Hyuga Patriarch pauses for a moment before choosing to elaborate. "It's something of a family tradition for the women in our family to be aggressive during childbirth."

The medic just nods, obviously still shaken as she leads them all to the delivery room. The delivery room where Hinata was laying on the bed and holding two squirming bundles in her arms.

Hiashi couldn't see his granddaughters yet. They were too heavily wrapped in their blankets. His daughter looked exhausted, but had the contended expression that only a new mother could have as she held her child for the first time.

"Can I see them, big sister?" Hanabi scurries over to Hinata before the woman could answer them. "They're so cute!"

Hinata laughs and nods. "Yes, they had better be after what I went through to bring them into this world." She smiles up at Sasuke and Gaara. "Come and meet our daughters. It's not hard to guess who fathered which."

It was a miracle the boys managed to make it her bed without tripping all over themselves. Not that Hiashi could blame them. He had been the same way when his daughters were born.

"B-Both of us?" Gaara blinks as he looks down at them. "A red head and one with black hair." Yes, the Kazekage was right. One girl was obviously Gaara's and the other had been fathered by Sasuke.

"Mhm." Hinata smiles as she looks down at them. "What shall we call them?"

The eldest of his granddaughter's had hair black as night and skin as pale as the moonlight. Her eyes though were Hinata's and she had her mother's smile.

Whether that meant the Byakugan had triumphed over the Sharingan in terms of biology, Hiashi hadn't been certain. It didn't matter to him though. She was stunning.

"If you like, we'll name her after your mother." Sasuke smiles at the newborn babe. "Emiko Sabaku-Uchiha." The gesture surprised Hiashi. That the other man would actually honor his fallen wife in such a way without being prompted.

Combining the last names seemed the easiest way to prevent resentment, Hiashi supposed. At least this way, the last name wouldn't denote favoritism based on biology.

Hinata smiles at that. "Yes, I like it." The baby coos happily in response. "I think she does too." She then turns her attention to the second born. "What do you think Gaara?"

She had her father's trademark red hair, but Hinata's eyes. Ironically enough though, she also had Gaara's markings around her eyes. How those had formed in the womb, Hiashi didn't know. Maybe, he didn't want to know.

"Karura." He smiles down at her. "I'd like to name her after my mother, if that's alright with you."

Gaara didn't really have a Clan in the way they did. It was touching that he wanted to honor the woman who had died so shortly after giving birth to him.

Hinata nods and smiles. "Yes, that's also a very good name. Karura Sabaku-Uchiha." It surprised him that Gaara didn't fight for his last name, but apparently it mattered little to the Kazekage.

"It's best that they have the same last name, I suppose." He shakes his head. "Karura is all Hyuga, but we wouldn't want their family trees to divide them."

He could see such a thing happening all too easily. Even them having the same last name came with obvious difficulties. Karura was a Hyuga with an Uchiha last name.

"Oh I'm sorry, they really should get their shots." The nurse smiles as she scoops them up and proceeds to give them their shots.

Much to the protest of the two bundies of joy. "WAHHH!" Emiko's one eye turns ruby red almost immediately and the other activates in the way that only the Byakugan could as her sister's Byakugan activates.

"This won't end well." Hanabi flails. "You need to put them down right away."

She was right. This was far too dangerous. Hiashi wasn't entirely sure what was about to happen, but it wouldn't be good.

That's when the poor nurse gets zapped by a blue light and smacked upside the head with some sand.

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about that." She sighs heavily. "I guess the two of them really are daddies' little girls."

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke and Gaara smile as they each hold their respective daughter and watch Hinata sleep. The poor woman had more than earned it in Gaara's mind.

"I can't believe how small they are." He smiles at the little red head.

Sasuke nods at that. "They'll get bigger." The other new father pauses for a moment and adds. "They're both well within the healthy weight range for newborns. So don't worry about them." Right. That was good to hear.

Gaara himself had been born premature. It was a wonder that he had survived even without the demon being factored into the equation. Speaking of the One Tails though, he was practically crowing with pride.

 **"I can't wait till Kurama sees them."** The demon cackles gleefully.

Gaara shakes his head in exasperation. Oh well. It was probably a good thing that Shukaku was so protective of their children. One day, that might very well come in handy.

"I'm surprised that Hiashi and Hanabi actually left without being steamrolled." Sasuke laughs.

That was true. Hiashi might not be particularly fond of them, but he had instantly fallen in love with his granddaughters in the way that only a proud grandparent should.

"Do you think that naming Emiko after his wife hurt him?" It couldn't be easy to be reminded of what the man had lost.

Sasuke shakes his head and smiles. "I doubt it. He's probably flattered." He tickles his daughter's stomach. "How could he not be?"

Yes, Sasuke was very much enamored with the little Uchiha Princess. Though Gaara had seen him play with Karura as well. Just as he had played with Sasuke's daughter.

"What are we going to have them call us?" Gaara raises an eyebrow. "They'll figure out eventually that we can't both be their biological fathers. I don't want to lie to them, but I don't want them to think that we're playing favorites based on which one is ours."

It was something that had kept him up late at night. The Kazekage had worried about it endlessly and now, the moment of truth had finally arrived. Well at least they were well on their way. Right now, their daughters were too little to understand the unique relationship they both had with their mother. That would change though.

"We'll just have them call us the standard things children call their fathers." Sasuke nods. "When they get old enough to explain it, we will." He shakes his head. "There isn't really any point in keeping it a secret. They'll know by their looks and especially their eyes later on. Emiko has both eye bloodlines and Karura has her sand. It's not hard to figure out."

That was true. "I suppose that's the best that we can do for now." The truth would come out eventually. They'd just have to handle then situation very delicately.

Sasuke smiles as he looks back at the bed. "She's likely going to want to kill us later." Gaara couldn't argue with that. "We'll have to pamper her even more so than usual." Absolutely.

"Speaking of later, what are we going to do about Naruto and your Summons?" Gaara raises an eyebrow. "He'll want to see our daughters and I know your Summons will be the same way."

Aoda and Garuda had both been obsessed with the idea of Hatchlings. The red head wasn't sure if the hawk could actually talk, but Aoda could and swore that the bird felt the same way as he did.

Sasuke pauses for a moment as he mulls over that question. "I should probably go and talk to them." He shakes his head. "They can see the Hatchlings when Hinata's had some rest, but I don't want them to be anxious."

Yeah. Neither did Gaara. The idea of a giant worried snake and hawk wasn't an appealing one. This was especially true when they both had two tiny, precious daughters to protect.

Aoda and Garuda would never intentionally hurt them. Gaara knew that of course, but they might get overly excited and accidentally break the window by peeking in or something of that nature.

"Yes, it would be best if you would do that." The Kazekage nods approvingly. "Best for you to go outside. I'll wait the twins while you have the quick chat."

Sasuke tilts his head at that. "Are you sure you're going to be okay to handle them on your own?" He looks at Hinata. "She's asleep.

"Sasuke, I am Kazekage." Gaara scoffs at him. "If I can handle running an entire village, I think that I can watch our daughters for five minutes on my own."

The Uchiha Patriarch chuckles at that and quickly darts off. After all, Gaara was right. He could handle this and they should mount a preemptive strike.

* * *

"Summoning Jutsu!" Once the raven haired man was outside he immediately summons his hawk and snake.

Aoda and Garuda both look at him expectantly. They were smart enough to know that Hinata's due date had been coming. It was no mystery why they had been Summoned.

"Two Hatchlings." He might as well get the basics explained to them. "Both healthy girls. Emiko is my daughter and Karura is Gaara's, but you are to treat them both equally." Or they would face the consequences. "For now, Hinata needs rest. You can see them both when they're feeling better. Do you have any questions?"

The Summons shake their heads quickly. Good. They both knew that he meant business. There was no way that Sasuke was going to let anything happen to either of the twins or their Desert Flower.

"I'm happy that you had your first Clutch, Master Sasuke." Aoda smiles and nods. "So is Garuda, even if he can't say so directly.

Sasuke smiles at that. "Thank you, Aoda." He had a family now. "I am too." One biological child wasn't much of a Clan Restoration, but it was a start and the girls had stolen his heart just as easily as Hinata had.


	25. Chapter 25

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For those of you who might have missed the addition I added to Chapter 24's Author's Note and slight chapter revision, I decided to give everyone the last name Sabaku-Uchiha in the interest of fairness. Oh and if you have any requests for family bonding scenes/milestones for the twins, feel free to let me know and I'll see if I can fit them into the story. Happy reading.

Chapter 25

It had been two weeks since she had given birth and Hinata was happy to be home. Their family had moved into the Kazekage Mansion for more room and well, the girls seemed to like it well enough. Though that might be all the toys speaking.

"Your fathers are very silly." Hinata smiles as she cuddles her daughters to her chest.

Sasuke smirks as he and Gaara walk into the room. "We're not silly." Naturally, the Kazekage nods his head in agreement. "We just want to make sure that the girls don't feel lonely during the night."

Hinata thought about pointing out the fact that Emiko and Karura were twins, but decides against it. Her husbands looked too adorable standing their with a stuffed animal in each of their hands to bother using logic on them.

"Alright." She smiles as the girls finish nursing. "I guess that's a good point."

Gaara smiles as he sits on the bed and presents Karura with a stuffed panda. "I thought she might like this, it's nice and soft. Children like soft things." He glances at Sasuke. "Well at least that's what Sasuke tells me."

Hinata smiles and shows Karura the bear. "Most children do and I'm sure she'll love it." Which the little red head promptly starts gumming on. "Well um see? She loves him already."

Sasuke snorts at that. "Children will put anything they can into their mouths." He promptly hands Emiko her stuffed lion.

It wasn't really surprising when she copies her sister's action. Mercifully, neither would have any teeth for awhile. So the worst that was going to happen to those stuffed animals was being covered in baby drool.

"They're so sweet." Gaara smiles at them and then looks at Hinata. "How are you feeling? Are you still in any pain?"

They said that there was no such thing as a dumb question, but there really was. Gaara meant well though. So Hinata nods at him.

"I'm still sore, but that's only to be expected after having twins." Besides, how could she focus on anything, but how adorable they were? "I'll be fine. I promise."

Sasuke nods approvingly at that and kisses her forehead. "Good. You know that we worry about you." Yes, Hinata did. It was a miracle the village was still in one piece considering how overprotective the two of them had been during her pregnancy.

The girls were apparently quite content to just snuggle and gum on their stuffed animals. Which meant for now, they were fine. Hinata could only hope that the very obvious fact they had two separate fathers wouldn't put distance between them later on.

So far Gaara and Sasuke had been rather good at treating them both relatively equally. They couldn't completely hide it though. Gaara favored Karura and Sasuke favored Emiko. Oh well, they'd get better at treating them more equally as time wore on and Hinata would just make sure to fill any 'gaps' with her own love.

"I know, but you don't have to." She smiles at them. "I'm sore, but I couldn't be happier. Just look at their sweet faces."

Sweet until they started crying anyway. Karura was the more vocal of the two, but Emiko certainly got her point across as well.

"They probably just need changed." Gaara nods. "I have some diapers in my office. We'll be back in a few minutes." He kisses Hinata's forehead and scoops up Emiko while Sasuke took Karura."

Well at least they were trying not to be too obvious about playing favorites. Sasuke loved Karura and Gaara loved Emiko, but it would take some time for everyone to work out the mechanics of these relationship. No one was going to be left out in the cold, if Hinata had anything to say about it.

"Alright." She smiles at them. "Are you both sure that you can handle it though?" She hadn't seen them change diapers before.

Hinata had always been faster at noticing when their daughters needed changed. That and well, it was just hard to imagine the Kazekage and Sasuke Uchiha changing diapers.

Sasuke smirks at her. "Hinata, Gaara runs a village and I survived three years in the Sound." Right. "I think that we can handle changing our own daughters' diapers." That was a fair point.

"Yes, he's right." Gaara smiles at her. "What kind of fathers would we be, if we couldn't do this much for them?"

Hinata had a sneaking suspicion that they'd find changing diapers a lot harder than they thought, but she nods. There was no point in arguing with them. Besides, it was a good thing they wanted to do such things. It meant they were forming strong bonds with their children.

"Alright." Hinata smiles. "I'll see you in a few minutes then." Maybe, an hour would be more realistic though.

They both nod at her and proceed to carry the twins off. Oh well. If worse came to worst, Hinata was quite confident that Gaara's sand would kick in.

* * *

"I still can't get over it." Naruto laughs as Team Seven sits down for some Ramen.

Well Team Seven, minus Sasuke. He was still in the Sand Village. Where he belonged. After all, the man had a daughter to look after now. (Actually two, since Hinata had given birth to twins).

Sai chuckles at that and nods. "Well I guess that's why you're Dickless and Sasuke is just Bastard." That comment makes Naruto twitch.

He really didn't get what was up with Sai and his stupid jokes. Why was the man so focused on genitalia? It was just creepy.

"Sai, I told you to stop calling him that." Sakura shakes his head in disbelief. "Anyway, I know what you mean Naruto. It's hard to picture Sasuke and Gaara handling newborn babies."

Yeah. It was very hard to imagine. Granted, Sasuke had always wanted to restore his Clan, but talking about it and doing it were two totally different things. Actually, seeing his best friend hold his daughter was something else.

"You're right." He grins. "Karura and Emiko are both pretty cute." Adorable really. "Don't you think?"

Kakashi chuckles as he finishes taking a sip from his drink and nods. "Oh yes, they are." A mischievous look flashes across his eyes. "It's also nice that no paternity test was needed. You can clearly tell who fathered which child."

Yeah. It was kinda hard to miss. Naruto doubted there were very many red heads in the Hyuga and Uchiha Family Trees. So that could mean only one thing, Gaara had fathered Karura and it only took one look at Emiko to realize that Sasuke was her daddy.

"I wouldn't go saying that in front of them." Yamato glances at Kakashi with concern. "That might be a sore spot for them and you know what happens when you activate Sasuke's and Gaara's sore spots."

The CopyCat Ninja sighs and nods his head in agreement. "Yes, you're right. Chidoris and Sand Coffins."

Yeah. That sounded like his two friends right there. That's exactly what Gaara and Sasuke would do in a situation lik that.

"I just hope that they don't you know, like traumatize the local boys when they get older." Naruto shakes his head. "Gods and Goddesses help whatever poor kid decides to ask the Bastard's daughter out and I doubt Gaara will be much better."

"That's a good point." The pink haired woman sighs. "Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. After all, that's not going to be until they're at least Academy Age." Good point. Maybe, Naruto really was putting the cart before the horse here.

* * *

Gaara shakes his head. "You know that's cheating." He couldn't believe that Sasuke would actually resort to such a thing just to change Karura's diaper.

"It is not cheating." Sasuke smiles smugly as he finishes changing Karura a few minutes later. "My Sharingan is a part of me. I merely watched Hinata change the twins a few times and after that, I was easily able to copy her technique."

Hmm. Well perhaps, there was some merit to his argument. "Well, if you can use your Sharingan then I should be able to use my sand." It was only fair. "After all, my sand reacts to my will and thus it is also a part of me."

Sasuke shrugs at that as Emiko squirms on the table, waiting to be changed. "Alright. I won't tell, if you won't." Yes. That would be good.

The last thing Gaara wanted was for Hinata to know he had to 'cheat' just to pull this off. It wasn't his fault though. He could swear that Emiko was playing some strange version of Hide and Seek with him.

She was adorable, truly. He just wished that she would stop squirming so much when he was changing her. Maybe, she was practicing her evasion skills.

"Alright." Normally, Gaara knew that such musings about a child who wasn't even a month old would be ludicrous, but this was Sasuke's daughter. Really, anything was possible.

Thank goodness for his sand. It certainly made this process a lot easier. Emiko was now openly giggling at him and her sister was joining in on the fun.

"I think they think your sand is some kind of toy." Sasuke laughs.

Maybe. Who really knew what went on in the minds of babies? Gaara certainly didn't. All he knew was that he loved these Bubble Eyed Princesses unconditionally.

"Perhaps." Gaara smiles. "Shall we take them back to Hinata? I think they're about due for a nap."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Sasuke nods as he scoops up Karura and the red head takes Emiko. "Remember, Hinata is watching everything we do like a hawk."

That was true. Gaara didn't want Hinata to think he was a sorry excuse for a father and Sasuke if anything, well he was even more paranoid about it. Something that shouldn't have been possible, but apparently it very much was.

"Got it." He nods as the two of them head upstairs with their daughter in their arms straight towards their room.

Knowing Hinata, the woman would likely want to read the twins a bed time story first. It was quite the endearing sight to watch her with their little rosebuds. If Hinata was their Desert Flower, their daughters were rosebuds.

* * *

"So how is he doing?" Temari looks at Kankuro expectantly.

She was visiting the Sand and naturally, the first thing she wanted to do was check on her brothers. In particular, she was worried about Gaara.

"As far as I can tell, he's doing great." Kankuro nods.

Shikamaru yawns and smiles at Temari. "I told you that you were worried for nothing." The blonde woman would love to believe that, but Temari was smart enough to know that she should get some proof first.

Gaara had only just really begun to understand the concept of friendships when Hinata walked into his life. As far as the former Sand Ninja could tell, her youngest brother had fallen head over heels and quickly. So much so in fact, that it had barely taken him and Sasuke any time at all to propose to her.

Not that Temari had a problem with Hinata being her Sister-In-Law. The bluenette was likely the best match out there for Gaara. It was mostly that she hadn't been altogether sure how her little brother would cope with fatherhood.

"I hope that I was worried over nothing." Temari sighs and stretches. "We really should go and check on them though. Just to be on the safe side."

She was still Gaara's big sister. It was her job to look out for him and her nieces. So that's exactly what she was going to do.

Shikamaru shakes his head as he looks at her. "What a drag." He stands up next to her. "Alright. Alright. We'll go and check on them, if it makes you feel better." Yes, it most assuredly would.

"Good." She smiles as the three of them leave the café they were eating at. "Besides, I can't wait to meet my nieces." She was going to be the best Aunt ever.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke smiles as he sits on the bed with his family. Hinata was reading the twins some sort of fairy tale. Sasuke wasn't paying much attention the story. He like Gaara was more interested in cuddling up to his wife and watching their child look up at her with those adorable little bubble eyes.

Those eyes were going to be the death of him. They were exactly like Hinata's, save for Gaara's feral markings and the fact that one of Emiko's eyes could turn ruby red.

"The kingdom was once again safe and they lived happily ever after." Hinata smiles as she finishes the story.

How Emiko could already use her Sharingan was something of a mystery to Sasuke. He could only assume it had something to do with the Byakugan and Sharingan genes mixing. The Byakugan could be used by Hyuga Children far earlier than the Sharingan could be used by most Uchihas. Hell, they might even be able to use it from birth onwards for all he knew.

Gaara smiles as he watches their children coo happily. "That was a lovely story, Hinata." Sasuke supposed so. It was just another generic fairy tale to him.

A couple years ago, he would have scoffed at such a story. Not anymore though. Not when he had Hinata, the twins, and Gaara in his life. Granted, the red headed man occupied a very different niche than his girls did, but still the Kazekage was important to him.

"Thank you." Hinata nods. "We should probably get them settled down for their nap." She smiles sweetly. "It's important to have a schedule when it comes to children. We don't want to break it and confuse them."

Right. Of course. Sasuke doubted the twins could tell time at this point, but he'd humor Hinata. There were very few things that he wouldn't do for her and he knew that Gaara felt the same way.

"Sure." With that being said, he scoops up Emiko as Gaara grabs Karura. "They've had a long day." He chuckles at the thought.

The most exhausting thing that their daughters did was squirm away from him and Gaara. They were babies though. For them, that probably qualified as hard work.

"Mhm." Hinata smiles as they walk to the nursery and she watches them set the twins down. "They're just like their fathers in so many ways. Perfectly content as long as they get to cuddle up to my breasts."

That sounded like an offer. "You really shouldn't taunt us like that." Sasuke kisses her forehead. "You still need time to recover and having a cold shower just isn't the same."

Gaara nods and frowns at that. He was likely thinking the same thing that Sasuke was. It was going to prove to be quite the challenge to behave while they waited for their wife to fully recover, but they would manage somehow.

"There are other ways to…relieve that sort of tension besides fully making love." Hmm. That was true. "But I guess that was cruel of me to tease you two in such a way." She smiles and kisses them both. "Can you forgive me?"

Of course, he could forgive her. Sasuke was about to say as much when he senses it. Three chakra signatures were approaching and quickly. Familiar ones at that.

"Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru." Gaara sighs. "It looks like that relief will have to wait until later. We should probably go and see what they want." He heads towards the door.

"Probably." Sasuke shakes his head as they make their descent down the stairs.

If those three had shown up even ten minutes later, they likely would have gotten an eyeful. In-Laws could be annoying sometimes. Like now, for instance.

"Sorry about this." Shikamaru yawns. "Temari really wanted to see the twins though. You know how women can be."

Gaara and Sasuke both roll their eyes at that. True, Temari was definitely higher maintenance than Hinata, but still. Was this guy trying to get himself banished to the couch? That's certainly what it felt like to Sasuke.

The blonde woman smacks her lover upside the head for that comment. "What are you trying to say about women?" Oh boy, Sasuke thinks to himself. This was going to be a very long visit.

* * *

Hiashi chuckles as Hanabi flits around the Hyuga Dinning Hall. His youngest daughter was eagerly showing pictures to anyone who would look. Which was most of their Clan.

If for no other reason, it was a curiosity. A Hyuga having a child with an Uchiha and a Kazekage. Most would want to at least look.

"They're so adorable!" Hanabi beams with pride. "Hinata was glowing too and the her husbands were being so sweet. Which I was kinda surprised by. Though maybe, I should have been. They followed her like lovesick puppies during the wedding."

The Hyuga Patriarch tries his best not to laugh at her descriptions. Mostly because they were rather apt. He never thought that he'd live to see the day a Hyuga and an Uchiha married, but he supposed stranger things had happened. Not to mention, a Hyuga living in the Sand Village normally would have seemed like a recipe for disaster. (Skin like theirs tended to burn easily, after all).

"They're beautiful." A Branch Member smiles. "Lady Hinata must be so proud. They're both girls then?"

Hanabi nods excitedly. "Yep. Two princesses." She pauses for a moment and adds as an afterthought. "I mean, I'm sure that I'll have a nephew eventually. Sasuke and Gaara can't seem to keep their hands off of her."

That causes Hiashi to twitch. Honestly, what kind of talk was that? Certainly, not the ladylike kind. Hanabi was becoming far too bold in some ways. It might be time to have a discussion about etiquette with her.

Hinata was now a Sand Villager. She could never lead the Hyuga Clan at this point. That meant that Hanabi was the new Heiress and thus, a certain standard of behavior absolutely must be followed.

"Hanabi." He gives her a warning look. "Do conduct yourself with dignity and kindly attempt not to embarrass your sister while she is not here to defend herself."

The young woman blushes and at least has the decency to feign embarrassment. "Sorry, Father." As she should be. What had gotten into the girl? "It's just well everyone already knows that. I mean she got pregnant so fast."

Hiashi Hyuga groans. Perhaps, it was time to head to the market. He needed to make a new investment in earplugs.

Most fathers wanted to see their daughters happily married to suitable gentleman. Most fathers also wanted to be grandfathers, but no father wanted to hear how he became a grandfather.

"I see. Well I think I shall go for a short trip to the market." He needed to get out of here and get those damn earplugs as quickly as possible. "Do try to keep everything in order while I stretch my legs."

Hanabi smiles at him and nods. "Yes, Father." The child has the audacity to grin at him. "I'll make sure everything is in order when you come home."

It was impossible for him to stay mad at her. The woman was using her Bubble Eyes Jutsu. It was a Jutsu that both of his girls had inherited from her mother and he was still as much of a sucker for it today as he had been all those years ago when he first fell in love with Emiko.

"Very well." He nods as he heads off in search of earplugs.

Yes, those were magical devices. This way Hanabi could babble happily and he wouldn't have to hear any of her scandalous speculations about Hinata's love life. A rather agreeable compromise, if he did so say himself.


	26. Chapter 26

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Oh and if you have any requests as far as different family scenes or what ages you would like to see the girls (and any of their siblings) at, please do let me know.

 **Chapter Notation:** I decided to frame parts of this chapter from the perspectives of the twins. It's a challenge to write baby thoughts sometimes, but it can be amusing. Happy reading.

Chapter 26

A few days later, Hinata was trying her best not to laugh. It was difficult though. Very difficult.

"Karura, I have to do my paperwork first." Gaara smiles and kisses her forehead. "So you're going to spend your day with your mommy."

The red headed child took after her father. Both when it came to her hair color and her abilities. Her sand was already proving to be a bit of handful. Clearly, Karura was having a bit of separation anxiety.

"WAHHH!" She flails her arms.

Emiko was doing just fine. That was until she heard her sister fussing. Once that happened, well raven haired child had to join in. Naturally, that meant that the Uchiha Princess was now wailing like a Banshee.

Sasuke sighs as he scoops Emiko up and tries his best to rock her. "It's alright." Just as Gaara was doing to Karura. Their daughters really did love to be jiggled, it seemed because hey soon quieted down.

"They're daddies' little girls." Hinata smiles as she takes them both from her husbands' arms. "Maybe, I'll take them on a stroll around the village and get them some new clothes to distract them."

The bluentte probably should have realized what sort of reaction that would elicit. Her husbands both look at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gaara tilts his head. "You're still recovering from giving birth."

They were sweet. Ridiculously so sometimes. Emphasis on ridiculous. Granted, Hinata wasn't up resuming their formerly vigorous style of lovemaking or performing strenuous activities just yet, but she could handle a simple walk and some light shopping.

Sasuke looks equally ready to object. "Gaara, Sasuke, I'm a ninja." She smiles at them, deciding it was best to put her foot down before they could tag team her. "I think I can handle taking our daughters shopping. I'll be very careful." Hinata smiles and kisses their cheeks. "I promise."

"I don't know." Sasuke remains unmoved. "I still think it'd be better, if you just stayed home and rested. We can get them more clothes later. They already have so many."

They were so stubborn. That was it. Hinata didn't want to have to resort to this, but she would. It had to be done.

The Bubble Eyes Jutsu! "Sasuke, do you really want the girls to be bored cooped up in the house all day?" It was one of the hardest techniques for a ninja to master, but once you did…you could bring even Kages and Uchihas to their knees with one simple look.

"Hinata, that is not fighting fair." Gaara raises an eyebrow. Damn. "Deactivate those Bubble Eyes of yours immediately." She had been caught.

The nice thing about the Bubble Jutsu was even if you were caught, it usually still worked. With just the right persuasion, Hinata could still get her way.

She'd just have to be sneaky. "Just a quick trip and then I'll spend the rest of the day relaxing with the two of you." They both look rather tempted by that. "I do have some massage oils that I've been meaning to try out."

"Alright." Sasuke nods slowly. "Just a quick trip, but don't do anything stressful. Have the employees help you, if you need it." He pauses and adds. "Don't be too proud to ask for help."

Hearing Sasuke say that, makes Hinata snort. Her irony meter must have just shattered. Sasuke Uchiha was lecturing her on being too proud? What was the world coming to?

"What are you snorting at?" Sasuke gives her a funny look.

Her husbands' faces could be surprisingly expressive. Hinata couldn't help, but smile at that thought. They were both so unintentionally adorable.

Gaara chuckles at his friend's confusion. "You telling someone else not to be too proud." The Kazekage certainly knew where Hinata was going with this. "Is the most amusing and hypocritical thing that I have ever heard and I'm quite certain Hinata feels the same way."

The girls coo and giggle. Hinata doubted they understood a single word that any of them were saying, but they understood the tone. That was more than enough to keep them entertained.

"Doesn't matter." Sasuke shakes his head quickly. "Just take it easy, Hinata." He smiles at her, ignoring the teasing. "When you get back we can put all that massage oil to good use."

Hinata laughs and nods. "Alright." She smiles as she watches her husbands say goodbye to their twins.

They were so sweet with them. So gentle. Hinata was almost positive that her lovers actually thought their daughters were made out of glass. The way they handled them both as if they were half afraid they'd hurt them, but they adored them too much not to cuddle with them.

"You should go before we change our minds." Gaara nods at her and sighs as he gestures towards to the mountain of paperwork on his desk. "We're going to be at this for awhile."

Hinata certainly couldn't argue with that. "Don't worry. We'll be back soon." She gives them both one final kiss before setting off with the girls. It would be good to have some mother-daughter bonding time.

* * *

Gaara sighs and goes back to working on paperwork. He would much rather be playing with the twins or their mother. Sadly, a Kazekage's job was never really done.

"Do you think she's serious about the massage oils?" Sasuke looks at the other man hopefully.

The Kage laughs and smiles. "I imagine she is." After all, Hinata enjoyed their lovemaking as much as they did. "It has been awhile and while some restraint is necessary, it'd be good for all of us."

Sasuke nods in agreement at that. Gods and Goddesses only knew what was going on in that man's mind at the moment. It was either very sweet or deviant. Possibly both. Actually, knowing the Uchiha it was likely both.

"You knew her at the Academy, you said?" Gaara tilts his head towards Sasuke. "What was she liked back then?"

Sasuke pauses for a moment and frowns. "Shy. I barely noticed she was there at all." Well that likely hadn't been all of Hinata's fault. "To be fair, I wasn't interested in noticing anyone back then and the other girls were more aggressive."

Aggressive was probably putting it mildly. From what Gaara had gathered, the girls at Sasuke's Academy had been borderline psychotic. A respectable Sand woman (or girl) would never conduct herself in such a way.

"They do say that it's always the quiet ones." Gaara continues signing more papers. "Do you think that will be an issue for our daughters though?" Hopefully, the boys were less aggressive in their courting techniques.

Sasuke's eyes narrow at the thought. "I don't think it will be an issue." That didn't sound promising in the slightest. "I know it will be. Best to get your sand ready."

Sadly, that's what Gaara had assumed his friend was going to say. Oh well. Once, he threw his sand around, surely the local boys would get the message.

* * *

Karura blinks as more people stick their faces into their stroller. She was perfectly fine with this until someone started pinching her cheeks.

"WAHH!" That's when she makes a sand shield around herself and her sister.

Emiko looks at her in confusion and glows blue. Karura didn't know how her sister did that or how she worked her sand, but she understood that it made grownups let go of them.

"I'm sorry." Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "I guess they got a little overloaded. Karura really doesn't like her cheeks pinched." Who did? That was seriously annoying, even Emiko would make yucky faces at grownups who did that.

Emiko was pretty mellow. Even when they were inside the dark place, her sister rarely kicked her or another.

"Oh it's alright." The elderly woman sighs and shakes her head. "I should have realized that. It's just they're so cute."

That was better. Karura didn't know what the word 'cute' meant, but it usually resulted in cuddles, food, or toys. Which were all just fine with her. Much better than cheek pinching.

Their mother smiles at that. "Yes, they are." She was always smiling. Usually, at herself, Emiko, or their fathers. Though at others as well.

Mother liked to cuddle them and read them stories as she fed them. Their fathers liked to swing them around and tickle them. A lot. It made her giggle. Karura was apparently what the big people called 'ticklish."

Emiko wasn't though. Her sister was lucky that way. Maybe, only red heads were ticklish. Hmm. She'd have to investigate this theory later.

"Have they begun sleeping through the night yet?" The elder smiles at Hinata.

The bluenette chuckles as she grabs a few outfits for them to try on. "We're working on it." She shakes her head in amusement. "Children need routines. It's just a process to set up that routine. It was nice seeing you again." The Matriarch points towards the changing stalls. "But I'm afraid that we have lots of clothes to try on and my husbands will be worried, if we're home late."

Karura wasn't exactly sure what her mother said to the other woman, but it worked. The elderly Sand Villager quickly slips off and Karura makes a mental note to learn from her mother's example.

She was clearly a wise woman. Her mother knew how to chase the cheek pinchers away without using sand. Good thing that she had a small hole in her sand where Karura and Emiko could look through or else, Karura might have missed this very important lesson.

* * *

Shikamaru was happy to be back in the Leaf Village. "I told you that they would be fine." It had been a drag to barge into the Kazekage's home and ambush the young family.

"It's always better to check." Temari rolls her eyes at the other ninja. "You know it's true."

Yeah. He could understand why the blonde wanted to air on the side of caution. Still, the last thing he wanted to do was annoy them.

They might have mellowed out a lot recently, but they were still powerful ninjas with a history of violence. Yes, Shikamaru knew that was true of most ninjas, but it was especially accurate in the case of those two.

How Hinata had managed to 'tame' them was beyond the lazy ninja's understanding. He could only assume that the bluenette had resorted to the same tactics Temari had to seduce him. Probably in a less bossy way though.

Shikamaru uses his shadows on Temari. "Yes, I know it's true, but you really shouldn't let your guard down like that." He smirks at her. "A ninja must expect the unexpected."

Temari was even more beautiful when she was angry. That or when she was being smug. Not that Shikamaru would tell her that. It would be too troublesome to deal with her reaction to such thing. Still, it was fun to occasionally provoke her.

"Shikamaru, let me go right now." Like now for instance.

He briefly kisses her. "I don't know." This could be fun. "I kinda like the thought of you completely tied up in my shadows and helpless. There's something appealing about it."

Yes, he would be in the doghouse later. Oh well. Shikamaru might as well make the most of his good fortune. Besides, Emiko and Karura would probably like some cousins to play with later on.

* * *

Emiko smiles as her mother places her in another dress. She couldn't count yet, but she instinctively knew they had tried on a lot of dresses.

"Oh you look so pretty in the red." Hinata smiles. "It goes so nicely with your hair." She then turns her attention towards Karura. "Hmm. I would like to have you match, but that would be a lot of red on you. I think you'll probably look best in white like your father."

Karura had finally calmed down from the cheek pinching. Not that Emiko could blame her sister. That was annoying.

She was half tempted to hit Blue Them. That was what Emiko was calling her attack. It was blue and she hit them with it. Whoever them was. It varied, but the Sabaku-Uchiha only used it when she got really, really mad. Karura used her sand way more than Emiko 'Blued Them.'

"Oh yes." Hinata smiles at Karura once she gets a white dress on her. "You look adorable. Just like a little bride."

Emiko didn't know what a bride was, but the white looked nice on her sister. Though she still didn't understand why her sister had rings around her eyes and she didn't. Hmm. Maybe, it was a red head thing.

One of their father's had rings around his eyes. He was a red head. Yeah. That must be it.

Karura coos at the attention and giggles. Her sister had a nice giggle. Probably better than Emiko's.

"I guess you like it too." Hinata smiles. "Well we should probably be heading home soon."

That was okay though. Emiko was pretty happy she didn't have sand as a power. Wouldn't that get in your mouth or something? It could get in some really awkward places and that wouldn't be comfortable. Then again, Karura never seemed to have an issue with it.

Oh wait. Mother had said the word home. They were going back to see their daddies. Yay.

Emiko giggles happily as Hinata snuggles them both briefly and then pays for their things. It didn't take them long to arrive back at the Kazekage Manner. Before Emiko really knew what was happening, she and her sister were laid down for a nap.

* * *

Sasuke smiles as the three of them head to their room. "I see that you girls had fun." They must have bought at least half the store.

Not that he was going to complain. Their princesses should be spoiled and if it made Hinata happy to dress the girls up, well all the better. Still, he did hope she hadn't exhausted herself on that little excursion.

"Oh yes." Hinata smiles as she reaches for the massage oils. "We had lots of fun."

They had made their way back to the bedroom and it was time for some adult fun. Well at least that was the case in Sasuke's mind. Gaara must have agreed though. His sand was looking pretty perky at the moment.

Gaara smiles as he sits on the bed and gestures for Hinata to do the same. "Good. The dresses all look beautiful." He pauses and then adds. "Though I hope that you didn't get Karura anything yellow. Yellow looks absolutely dreadful on red heads."

"Since when are you such a fashion critic?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at his friend.

Gaara merely shrugs in response. Alright. Whatever. The man probably had a point anyway. Just look at Naruto and orange. That Loser really did have no sense of style, Sasuke thinks to himself.

Hinata laughs as she tugs off Gaara's robes and Sasuke's shirt. They still had their pants and boxers on though. That was annoying.

"Try not to tease us too much, Hinata." Sasuke sighs as he caresses her cheek. "Cold showers are not an enjoyable experience."

The twins were the center of his life, but Sasuke couldn't lie. He missed being with Hinata that way. So did Gaara. That much was obvious by the flurrying sand.

Honestly, the Uchiha thought he had it bad with his Sharingan and Rinnegan activating around her. Gaara seemed to have absolutely no control over his sand when it came to Hinata.

She smiles and covers her hands in the oils. "I'll try." Their wife quickly applies some to the back of their neck. "It's hard not to though. I'm very lucky to have the two of you." Hinata smiles more and places a quick kiss to their ears.

That felt nice. Very nice. Yeah. He was definitely going to have a date with a cold shower later. There was just no getting around it.

"Yes, you are and we're even luckier to have you and the girls." Gaara smiles at the bluenette as he pulls her into his lap with his sand and kisses her. "I'm glad that you decided to move to the Sand."

That was so cheating. "So am I." Sasuke twitches as he tries his best not to glare at his friend. "You really shouldn't cheat and use your sand to grab at her like that though." It wasn't fair.

Gaara just smirks at him. Uh huh. So that's how it was. Well Sasuke would get the Kazekage back for this later. Once Hinata was fully recovered.

"It's not cheating." The Kazekage smiles at him smugly as he reaches for a jar of massage oils. "It's merely an extension of my will. Besides, Hinata never said that we couldn't pull her into our laps."

That may be true, but Gaara wasn't stupid. Sasuke knew that much for a fact. Usually, one didn't become a Kage, if they were a complete idiot. He had to know what would happen, if they kept pushing this.

"Hinata, may I smack him for being an idiot?" Sasuke gives Gaara dirty look. "Because he's being an idiot. We need to take things slow while you recuperate."

Hinata laughs and kisses them both. "We'll take things slow and I don't mind sitting in either of your laps." Her eyes sparkle with mischief. "After all, wasn't that how I got pregnant in the first place? By being close to the two of you?"

Well that was one way to put it. She had gotten pregnant by getting really, really close to them. Truthfully, they couldn't have gotten any closer without morphing into one single entity.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Gaara smirks. "Where would you like to be massaged first, Hinata?"

Hinata blushes and smiles. "Well my feet are still a little sore from all that walking." The mother of two laughs softly. "Be careful though because I'm very ticklish."

That seemed like a challenge. How were they supposed to resist tickling her now? Hinata had practically demanded that they do so by the rules of reverse psychology.

"That's good to know." Sasuke smirks.

Well, they might not be able to fully be with their Desert Flower tonight, but they did have a lot of massage oil. Not only that, but apparently their wife was ticklish. Which could only mean one thing. He and Gaara were going to have a wonderful night, teasing their queen of their hearts.

Hinata squeaks at that and gulps. "I mean it." The young woman immediately tries to sneak off, but Gaara's sand stops her.

"I know you do." He smiles at her slyly. "Which is what makes this so much fun." It was really her own fault for being so adorable, Sasuke muses. After all, what kind of husbands would they be…if they didn't exploit the fact their wife was ticklish for their own personal amusement?


	27. Chapter 27

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Many months have passed since the last chapter. The girls are now a year old.

Chapter 27

"Sleepy daddies." Emiko giggles as she watches her sister's artwork.

The two of them were now in the Kazekage's Office and Karura was using her sand to put lipstick and blush on their fathers. Her sister's sand was very useful, Emiko had noticed. It seemed capable of doing anything.

Karura nods and giggles as well. "Silly daddies." Yes, they were both silly too.

Their fathers had fallen asleep at the office again. Emiko didn't fully understand why. Just that the two of them apparently had stayed up very late with mommy again. Sometimes, they'd lock the doors and even Kaura's sand couldn't open them.

It'd get eerily quiet during those times. Neither of them had any way of knowing what the true reason for that was. The Soundproofing Jutsu could be a beautiful thing.

"Silly." Emiko nods and claps as the red lipstick had been applied to both men.

There. Now, their daddies would look extra pretty for Mommy. They were always trying to make their Mommy smile and this would definitely do that, Emiko muses.

That's when Sasuke yawns and stretches. "Mmm. When did you two get here?" He smiles at them and pulls the twins into his arms. "You're sneaky little things."

"Well I suppose their stealth skills are second to none." Gaara's eyes slowly flutter open as well and then he blinks. "Sasuke, is there something that you would like to tell me? Why on Earth are you wearing lipstick?"

Emiko and Karura both giggle. Their plan had been a success. Their Mommy was going to laugh so much.

"I was about to ask you, the same question." Sasuke twitches and then he looks over at the giggling twins. "Nevermind."

Uh oh. They had been busted. Must act as adorable as possible.

So Emiko did the only thing that an intelligent toddler could do in her position. "Silly daddies." She giggles and unleashes her greatest weapon. The Bubble Eyes of Doom.

Luckily, she had a smart sister. Karura was soon using the same technique and both of their fathers sigh and shake their heads. Mission accomplished then. They weren't in trouble, after all.

"Something going on?" Hinata walks through the door. "We really should hurry. Their birthday party will be starting soon and there's still so much to do."

It didn't take long for their mother to stare at her husbands as if they had grown another head. Good. That could mean only one thing. The bluenette had seen the lipstick.

"Sasuke, Gaara, why are you wearing makeup?" Hinata looks at them in confusion as her daughters burst into a fight of giggles. "Nevermind." She shakes her head in amusement. "It was the twins again. Wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was the twins." Gaara sighs as he tries to rub the makeup off of himself. "Don't worry, we'll wash up before we go to the twins' birthday party."

Sasuke nods as if to second that idea. "Definitely." Which only makes the girls giggle more.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata smiles as they arrive at the party. Everyone was there and so were all the banners. Banners with the Uchiha, Hyuga, Sabkau, Sand Village, and Leaf Village symbols and crests were flying proudly.

"Don't you think that you might have overdone it?" Hinata smiles at her husbands. "Just a bit?"

Sasuke and Gaara shake their heads. "No. Not at all." Hinata laughs softly and shakes her head in amusement.

Their daughters might be mischievous and had a habit of trying to interrupt 'training time,' but they were still the apple of their fathers' eyes. They had become even more so after they said their first words.

 _The girls had just started walking. Of course, walking was a rather generous way of describing what they were doing. Still, the fact that they had progressed passed crawling already was impressive._

 _"WAHHHH." So was Karura's lung capacity._

 _She hadn't even really fallen. Her sand had caught her, but the girl was now bawling. Probably because she was frustrated by her own failure more than anything else._

 _Karura struck Hinata as being just as endearingly stubborn about things as her fathers. Emiko on the other hand was content to just bask in whatever attention was bestowed upon her and was generally a happy child, unless her sister was unhappy._

 _Whenever Karura wailed, Emiko would follow. "WAHHH!" Whether or not she was actually hurt or needed something was irrelevant._

 _Hinata sighed at that. At some point, she'd have to foster more independence between those two. It was only natural for twins to be close, but the young mother didn't want them to become codependent._

 _"It's alright." Sasuke and Gaara immediately rushed to the twins and tried to comfort them._

 _Naturally, they did so by making silly faces. "S-Silly daddies." Both the girls laughed and stammered out._

 _Thud!_ _ **Thud!**_ _Gaara and Sasuke fell onto their backsides in shock upon hearing that._

 _"Hinata, did you hear them?" Gaara blinked as Sasuke gaped at their daughters._

 _The young woman just smiled and nodded. "Yes, they said their first words and they're obviously very smart girls." Hinata smiled more. "You're both very silly."_

Truer words were never spoken, Hinata muses as she watches everyone try to get a glimpse of the princesses. Not that she could blame them. Karura and Emiko were now famous.

They were the daughters of a Kazekage and the last adult Uchiha. Not only that, but Karura could use her sand and Emiko had both the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Karura had the Byakugan though.

* * *

Gaara smiles as he lifts Emiko over his shoulder and Sasuke does the same for Karura. Their daughters had just turned one today and now, well everyone was aware of that fact.

"They're so cute." An elderly woman coos at them.

Sasuke nods in agreement as the girls bask in the attention. They really were such spoiled princesses, the red head observes. It wasn't his fault though.

Honestly, who could resist the Bubble Eyes Jutsu? The twins certainly had a down to a science. Something that they had likely inherited from their mother, he decides.

Hi!" The toddlers wave at everyone excitedly.

Their girls were definitely not shy. That much was for certain. Which was a good thing. Considering the powerful legacies that ran in their veins, everyone would have high expectations of them.

Expectations that Gaara was quite certain they would not only meet, but they would exceed. Hadn't they already done so with their sand and Chidori? Of course, they had.

Sasuke smiles and nods. "Yes, say hi to everyone." That was amusing.

Sasuke was actually attempting to teach the girls how to be social. A far cry from his less than extroverted ways.

Becoming a father really did have a way of changing people, even him. The red head still couldn't believe it half the time. He was a father and a husband. Something that Gaara had never in his wildest dreams imagined was possible, even just a few years ago.

"Hi." Emiko smiles. "Hi." Time was a funny thing in that way, Gaara supposed as he watches all of them.

It made almost anything possible. The red head still couldn't believe it though. That he and Sasuke had both been responsible for bringing two such adorable beings into the world. Hinata's genes must have been dominant.

"Hi!" Karura waves and giggles at everyone.

Well other than their abilities. The girls certainly seemed to have taken after them in that respect. That and some physical traits. Karura had his red hair for example.

* * *

A few minutes later, Karura was having a grand ole time. She wasn't really sure what was going on, but she had just discovered something glorious. It was called frosting.

"Are you sure that's safe for them to have?" Hinata looks at Sasuke in concern.

He smiles at her and nods. "It's only frosting and we're not going to let them have that much." Frosting was amazing.

Apparently, her sister thought so too because she was getting it all over her face. Not that much turned out to be well a mouthful or two. Which was a lot for them.

"Don't worry so much, Hinata." Gaara smiles as he kisses her cheek. "We've got plenty of medics on hand and I doubt anyone has ever gotten terribly sick from a little frosting."

The daddies were right about that. Karura didn't completely understand what was going on, but apparently it was hers and Emiko's birthday. Which meant they got lots of attention, presents, and frosting!

"I still can't believe they're a year old." Naruto laughs as he walks over to them. "Or how cute they are. I guess Hinata's genes really did win out in the end."

Karura wasn't really sure what the blonde man said, but both her fathers were now twitching. Oh boy. This might not end well for him. Her daddies were really, really strong.

Hinata shakes her head and sighs. "Naruto, you shouldn't tease them like that." That was his name. Yeah. Naruto.

Karura had heard it a few times before. Once in awhile, this one visited them. He was apparently friends with her daddies, even if he got them really mad sometimes. Like now. (Though usually he made Daddy Sasuke more annoyed than Daddy Gaara).

"She's giving you sound advice." Kakashi chuckles at Naruto. "You know what Sasuke's temper is like and Gaara is a Kage. You really don't want to sour diplomatic relations over some playful teasing. Now do you?"

What were diplomatic relations? Hmm. Karura would have to investigate this matter in further detail later.

It was frustrating sometimes. The big people seemed to know more than she and even Emiko did. They'd figure it out though. Just cause they were bigger didn't mean they had to be smarter.

"Yeah. Yeah." Naruto waves off his concern.

* * *

Aoda and Garuda laugh as they watch the festivities. It was quite the grand part in Aoda's view. Befitting of the two Hatchlings.

He smiles at his friend. "So how long do you think it will be before they try for another clutch?" The mighty serpent knew that it was fairly rare for humans to have more than one child at a time, but Master Sasuke wanted to restore his Clan.

Having one child of his own blood and a second child of his heart, well that seemed a rather small restoration from a genetics perspective. It likely wouldn't take him long before he wanted to try again.

Garuda taps one of his talons against the sandy ground of the desert. His friend couldn't really speak in the conventional sense, but he certainly got his point across.

"Really?" Aoda blinks at him. "You truly think they're going to make another attempt this early on?"

Well the twins were now talking a little and starting to stumble around more. Still, Aoda suspected that the young family would want the twins to be at least using the bathroom on their own before trying again.

Garuda taps the ground again rather insistently. Hmm. So the hawk truly believed that it was going to happen before the year was out. Intersting.

"I suppose that we'll have to wait and see." He smiles at the other Summon. "You've always had good instincts in the past. Let's see if you're proven right."

Something about soaring high above the ground tended to give one a new sense of perspective. Aoda couldn't do it himself, but Summons with wings did seem exceptional wise as a general rule of thumb.

Garuda taps the sand again and Aoda chuckles at that. It seemed that the hawk was feeling quite pleased by his own cleverness. As well he should.

* * *

About an hour later, Hiashi smiles as he strides over and looks down at the twins. "They're growing so fast." He certainly hadn't expected this. Even now, it felt more than a little surreal.

He had two granddaughters and each had a different biological father. Yet, both men treated them exactly the same as far as he could tell or damn near close to it.

"Yes, they are." Hinata smiles down proudly at her daughters. "They're already beginning to talk and walk."

He nods at that. Of course. They were Hyugas. It was in their blood to excel. He wouldn't have expected anything less of them.

He sighs and smiles down at Emiko. "How I wish that you and your sister could meet your namesake." Emiko Hyuga would have adored her grandchildren beyond words.

How could she not? They were surprisingly sweet and adorable little things, considering who their fathers were. Still, it seemed that Hinata had managed to do the impossible. She had tamed not only Gaara, but also Sasuke Uchiha.

It was rather fortunate that Sasuke and Gaara had gone off to drag their daughters' presents over. It gave the Hyuga Patriarch time to compose his thoughts. He always needed to do so when his Sons-In-Law were involved.

"That's certainly a lot of gifts." He smiles at Hinata. "The girls are very popular, it seems."

Their relationship was as civil as it was possible to be given the unique circumstances of their marriages to Hinata. Still, he couldn't quite shake the fact that he was dealing with wild animals.

His only saving grace was the Parenting No Jutsu. It was one of the strongest Jutsus known to man and womankind. Hiashi didn't know where he would be without it.

"We've got it." Sasuke gestures towards the sled of sand that Gaara had made. "We've got all the presents."

Perhaps it wasn't surprising when a large circle of people gathered around that sled. The girls somehow stumble their way through the crowd and straight towards the contraption and their presents.

"Yay." Emiko and Karura giggle as the two of them begin opening their presents.

The wrapping paper and bows prove challenging for their tiny hands, but Karura soon solves that. Her sand quickly rips them open and the girls coo with delight upon seeing each new gift.

"They're going to be so spoiled." Hiashi shakes his head in amusement.

Hanabi grins at her father. "Well they deserve it." She smiles more. "Only the best will do for my nieces."

Sasuke nods in agreement to that. He couldn't think of anything that could be more accurate than the two sentences his Sister-In-Law had just uttered. It was strange to think of Hanabi in such a way, but it was true. She really was his Sister-In-Law.

* * *

"Oh they look so adorable." Hinata smiles as she snaps some pictures.

She really was such a glowing mother. As Sasuke knew that she would be. So had Gaara judging by the look in his eyes. It was hard to tell who he was watching more, the twins or Hinata.

In all fairness, Sasuke knew that he was the exact same way as his friend. It was far from a mystery how they had fallen in love with the same woman. They both had good taste.

"Yes, they do." Gaara smiles slyly. "So does there mother."

Damn that was slick. Sasuke had really missed an opportunity there. "Thank you all for coming." The Uchiha Patriarch makes sure to boom his voice throughout the crowd. "I'm afraid that we should be taking the twins home though. It's been a long day for them and they need their rest."

That and well, Sasuke had never really been that fond of crowds. He was eager to get home and enjoy some quality time with his family.

Mercifully, the crowd begins to thin as soon as he said that. "They do look tired." Hinata nods as she puts the twins in their stroller and bids ado to her family. "Thank you for coming." Hugging her father and sister. "It meant the world to me and to them."

"Of course." Hiashi nods. "We wouldn't miss it." To which Hanabi nods her head enthusiastically as if to prove her father's point.

Hinata laughs softly at that and smiles. She really did have the most beautiful laugh, Sasuke observes. Karura and Emiko had definitely inherited their laugh from Hinata.

Gods and Goddesses help them all, if they also inherited their figure though. Which meant that they probably would. The Sand Village boys were going to be an absolute menace in another decade or two.

"Are you ready, Hinata?" Gaara looks at her.

Hopefully, closer to two decades though. Sadly, Sasuke knew that he couldn't count on that. After all, the girls back in the Leaf's Academy had been bonkers long before graduation.

She smiles and nods. "Of course." With that being said, the family quickly strides towards their home.

It would take awhile to weave through this crowd, but it would be worth it. Soon enough, he and Gaara would enjoys some quality time with their precious Desert Flower and if they were really lucky, they'd start trying for a Sabaku-Uchiha Prince or two tonight.

"It looks like Aoda and Garuda are heading off as well." Sasuke glances backwards when he hears two loud pops.

Only two puffs of smoke remained where the hawk and snake had been standing moments before. If nothing else, he supposed his Summons certainly knew how to make a dramatic exit.

Sasuke smiles at that thought as he watches the girls fall asleep in their strollers. They were so sweet and innocent, when they weren't terrorizing him and Gaara with makeup.

"So Hinata, I was thinking that we could try to give them a little brother." Gaara smiles at her. "We've each fathered a child now, so there shouldn't be any issues of jealousy."

Sasuke blinks. Well that was why their marriage worked so well. Gaara had this uncanny habit of reading his mind.

Sasuke leans over and kisses Hinata's cheek. "Only, if you're ready for that." He hoped that she was though.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. "Well they are starting to talk and walk now." Her eyes were alit with laughter. "So I suppose we can stop using the Jutsu for now and see what happens."


	28. Chapter 28

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** If you want to weigh in on who should father how many children and what genders they should be, now is the time. I'm also thinking of doing a time skip next chapter to introduce the newest member (or members) of the Sabaku-Uchiha Family. Happy reading.

Chapter 28

They were going to try for a third child. Which meant Hinata really needed to change. "I'll be right back." The clothes she wore to the twins' birthday party weren't particularly seductive and well, they were also covered in far more cake and toddler saliva than they should have been.

"Hinata, you're being ridiculous." Sasuke kisses her forehead. "You look beautiful."

He was sweet, but Hinata knew the truth. She could do much better than this. Besides, she had seen how her husbands responded to the Oasis Outfit and her wedding gown. They liked it when she dressed up for them.

Gaara nods in agreement as he pulls her closer to them. "That and it would seem a futile effort, anyway. It's not like whatever you change into is going to stay on you very long."

Well that was a fair point. Still, it was the principle of the thing. Hinata might be a ninja, but that didn't mean she always had to be practical.

"It'll only take a minute." She smiles and briefly kisses both of them. "Why don't you go to Gaara's Office and I'll be right back? You should soundproof it just to be on the safe side."

The last thing that Hinata really wanted to do was explain to their one year old daughters what those strange sounds Mommy and Daddies were making were. They were way too young for that and Hinata wasn't sure she could come up with a convincing lie.

The twins were only twelve months old, but Hinata was sure they could tell when an adult was trying to pull over the wool over their pretty little eyes. Yes, those eyes that had already mastered the Bubble Eyes Jutsu. Oh wait. She was getting off track here.

"Alright." Gaara chuckles as he looks at Sasuke. "We might as well humor her." Yes, they might as well! "We'll see you in my office in a few minutes then."

Sasuke caresses Hinata's cheek. "Sounds fine to me." He smirks at the bluenette in a way that still made Hinata's stomach do flip flops. "I'm sure it'll be worth the wait anyway."

The Kazekage nods and issues a similar smirk that made Hinata's heart skip a beat before the two men walk off together. They were gone now. That meant that Hinata had to change and quickly.

So she does what any woman would do in her position. She runs straight to her bedroom and immediately checks for something to wear.

"Damn it." Today was laundry day and she didn't have time to do laundry before changing into clean clothes. "Well there has to be something that I can slip into."

She looks around desperately at that thought and sigh blinks when she sees a set of Kazekage Robes. "It seems almost blasphemous in a way." Knowing her lovers though, they might like that.

With that thought in mind, she quickly sheds her dirty clothes and replaces them with the pristine Kazekage Robes. They were a little big on her, but it wasn't like they'd stay on her too long anyway. She just needed to be covered in something clean for the short walk to Gaara's Office and these robes certainly filled those needs.

* * *

"It's cute that she's so worried about what she's wearing." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement.

The two of them were back in the Kazekage's Office and had successfully soundproofed it. Seriously, whoever invented that Jutsu was a genius in Sasuke's mind. It was so damn useful when it came to ravishing your wife when you had two daughters.

Gaara nods as his eyes dance with mischief. "Yes, it is." He shakes his head at the thought. "It's a bit pointless, but it's adorable that she cares so much. She'd still be desirable wearing a potato sack as far as I'm concerned."

Yeah. That was true. Hinata could pull that look off. Fortunately, she did seem to like dressing up for them. It was hard not to smirk at that thought as Sasuke hears the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

The door opens and Sasuke blinks. "Hinata?" Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been that.

"You're wearing my robes?" Apparently, Gaara felt the same way because he was no gaping at the beautiful bluenette.

Hinata blushes as she walks over towards them. The robes billowing around her elegantly as they part slightly and reveal she was naked underneath them. It was quite the intoxicating mix of respectability and deviancy.

"I couldn't find anything else that was clean." She smiles at them shyly. "I hope you don't mind, Gaara."

Judging by the way that the sand was now flurrying about and reaching for those robes, he didn't. This was only to be expected. The red head would have had to be very stupid to complain about Hinata wearing those robes and Gaara certainly wasn't stupid.

"It's fine, Hinata." Gaara smiles slyly at her. "Those robes flatter you far more than they ever flattered me."

That was true. "He's right and since you're wearing the Kazekage Robes, that means you're in charge." Sasuke smirks at her as he kisses her forehead. "So we'll do whatever our Lady Kazekage wants." After all, it would probably be a good idea to encourage Hinata to be more bold about taking what she wanted.

It wasn't that she was shy. Well at least not as shy as she had been at the beginning of their courtship. It was more that he and Gaara more naturally inclined to take the reins and since Hinata never seemed to complain, they hadn't seen much of an issue with that.

"I think that sounds like a fine idea." Gaara smirks as Hinata squeaks.

 **Warning Lemon**

Sasuke nods in agreement. "I thought so." He then turns his attention towards Hinata. "We await your orders, Lady Kazekage."

Hinata blushes and nods. "Alright. Well first I would like my husbands to disrobe." She really couldn't believe she was doing this, but she was.

Sasuke and Gaara didn't seem to mind at all as they effortlessly slip out of their clothes. There was something elegant and beautiful about the way their discarded outfits floated towards the floor.

Maybe, that was more because her husbands were very attractive men than anything else. Hinata still couldn't get over the way that their hair contrasted so startlingly with their wonderfully sculpted bodies.

"What are your next orders?" Gaara's smirk hadn't wavered at all.

Of her two husbands, he had the filthiest mouth. A fact that she both adored and never failed to make her blush. Strangely enough, Sasuke had turned out to be the more gentlemanly of the two of them.

Wait. He had asked her something. "I want Gaara to kiss me and Sasuke to touch me." Perhaps not the naughtiest thing she could have asked for, but Hinata hadn't specified where she wanted touched.

"I think we can definitely handle that." Sasuke gets behind her. "Robes on or off?"

Well Hinata had assumed they'd be off, but she supposed they could make love either way. "On, but open." She blushes at the words coming out of her mouth.

Gaara smiles as his hands glide over her breasts. "I like open." Causing Hinata to moan at the feeling of those perfectly calloused hands on her bare skin.

"I do too." Sasuke kisses her ear and then slides his hands underneath the bottom of her Kazekage's robes. "But I believe I've memorized every glorious inch of skin on your body, so my memory can fill in the blanks."

Hinata gasps when she feels Sasuke rub her womanhood and Gaara deepen the kiss. Gods and Goddesses it felt so good to be standing between her lovers in this way. To be completely cocooned in their sensual displays of affection.

Gaara smirks as he hears the gasp and allows his tongue to thoroughly explore his wife's mouth. Her amazing mouth that he loved to kiss and feel wrapped around his cock as she sucked him off.

"Beautiful." He murmurs between kisses as his fingers toy with her perky nipples.

They had already tightened in anticipation. Such beautiful rosebuds, they were that he decides to break the kiss in favor of taking one into his mouth and sucking.

Soft and warm. That was how she always felt underneath him or on top of him. It was the sounds of her moans though that were currently enchanting him though.

"G-Gaara!" Maybe, screams would have been more accurate though.

Sasuke smirks as he rubs her clit with his hand. "You seem to like it when he plays with those beautiful breasts of yours and when I touch you here." He licks her neck teasingly. "You're already wet."

There was something erotic about knowing she was partially naked and already soaked with desire. Sasuke could feel that she wanted them as much as they wanted her just by touching Hinata.

"Y-Yes." Hinata moans as she arches back against his hand and towards Gaara's mouth.

Gaara smirks at that. "I think our Lady Kazekage wants a little more than teasing." Sasuke nods in agreement.

Hinata blushes, but looks towards them trustingly. She was such a sweet thing. Never protesting their affections. How the woman kept up with them was frankly beyond Sasuke.

"I'd like that." She smiles shyly at them. "You're both so good with your mouths and I like how you moan for me when I s-suck you off." Gaara filthy mouth was rubbing off on her though. A fact that Sasuke loved.

Gaara's sand nudges Hinata until she was on her hands and knees on the office floor. The white robes were still on her, but they had ridden up. Exposing that shapely backside of hers.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Gaara wastes no time in pressing the tip of his arousal against his wife's mouth.

She was a beautiful sight. Hinata always was, but especially at times like this. It seemed that there was no limit to the amount of trust she'd place in them.

Hinata takes him into her mouth and lavishes the tip with her tongue. "Feels so good." Gaara groans in pleasure as the feeling of Hinata's lips wrapped around him and the feeling of her talented tongue teasing him.

"Well that would be why she's Kazekage now." Sasuke chuckles. "She knows what she's doing." Gaara would have issued a scathing retort to that, but Hinata was far too skillful of a lover for him to worry about the Uchiha's smart mouth.

"I'm glad you think so." Hinata giggles as she bobs her head up and down the length of Gaara's arousal.

It never ceased to be exciting. To know that she was the only person who could elicit such sensual reactions from two of the strongest ninjas in the world and it only got even more erotic when she felt Sasuke's tongue against her.

The way he would lap at her as if she was a fine cream he was savoring made her moan wantonly. "S-Sasuke!" Hinata was barely able to focus on her current task at hand.

"Beautiful." Gaara murmurs appreciatively as his sand caresses her entire body save.

A wicked, primal massage. His sand was always so warm as it slid against her bare skin and Hinata screams in bliss as Sasuke's tongue works its magic. She was so wet.

It was all she could do not whimper and moan their names with need. Any sense of reaction thought had long ago flown out the window, especially when Sasuke began pumping two fingers inside her soaked core. Coaxing her first orgasm of the night out of her.

"I want Sasuke to lay on the desk." She was in charge, right? "I want to ride him and Gaara behind me."

The thought of being with both of her lovers at once always made her shiver. Sasuke sensual adoration and Gaara's feral passion. Somehow, they balanced each other out perfectly.

"I think we can do that." Sasuke smirks as he lays on the desk. "I can't say that I'm ever inclined to argue with the view."

Though her raven haired lover could be a smart aleck at times, there was no denying the desire in those mismatched orbs. One ruby red and one lavender in color.

She smiles at that thought and climbs on top of him, kissing him eagerly as her hands explore his chest. His delightfully well muscled chest. Hinata doubted that she'd ever get over the feeling being able to touch either of them in such an intimate way.

"I imagine not." Gaara smirks as he brushes his erection against her back entrance. "Are you sure that you're ready, Hinata?"

It was as if she was petting two lions or something. Beautiful, but deadly. Though Gaara still reminded her more of a leopard.

"I'm ready." She smiles back at him slyly. "That is an order from your Kazekage." Hinata giggles at that thought. "You wouldn't want to displease me and risk a demotion. Now would you?"

The red head laughs softly at that as he nips the back of her neck and slides inside her. "No. I most certainly would not." He was so big. "I always aim to please My Lady Kazekage."

Gaara groans at the feeling of being buried inside his lover. Hot, wet, and tight. They always fit together so perfectly.

It took all his self-control not to slam her against that desk like an animal, but he knew that he had to hold back at least a little. Sasuke was also making love to her at the same time. That fact became more apparent when he hears Hinata gasp.

"Y-You always succeed." Hinata moans as she arches against both of them.

There was something glorious about watching her ride Sasuke as Gaara claimed her at the same time. It was in the way the three of them moved as one. The sound of skin against skin and heated moans. Her scent that always ensnared him.

Sasuke was thrusting up into her and Hinata was matching their pace perfectly. Perhaps, he really was something of a deviant, but Gaara loved the way that those white robes billowed around her soft curves and creamy skin. He felt like had marked her in some way.

"You feel so fucking good." Sasuke growls underneath Hinata as he moves faster and faster.

How was it possible for someone to fit against him so perfectly? To look that lovely as her breasts bounced from the force of their lovemaking while she rode against him desperately?

Not only that, but Gaara was claiming her as well. The way the red head was licking, sucking, and nipping on that woman's neck spoke volumes. The red head was definitely going to thoroughly mark her up by the end of the night.

"So do you." Hinata screams and arches back, lost in a lustful haze of passion. "Y-You both do. Ah!"

The way that her eyes were clouded over with desire and that sweet pink flush was spreading over her cheeks and the top of her breasts was adorable. How could she look so fucking innocent when she was being thoroughly ravished?

Faster and faster, they all moved. The strength of the desk being put to test as the three of them get drunk off of each other. He hoped that it would always be this way.

"Fuck!" He was going to cum. "So close." he wouldn't last long.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke suckles on her breasts and Gaara thrusts inside her faster. It seemed that the Kazekage could almost read his minds. Maybe, it was just practice though. This was hardly their first time claiming her at the same time.

"Me too!" Hinata pants desperately as she rocks between her lovers.

So fill. She could feel every inch of them. Buried deep inside her as they took her harder and faster.

Somehow, they always found the right balance between passionate and too aggressive. She could see and feel the strength of their muscles, but they never took it too far. Only far enough to leave her breathless and practically begging for more.

That was all she needed to be said before the force of her climax overwhelms her and she surrenders completely to it. "So am I!" With Gaara and Sasuke following suit almost immediately.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

The rest of the night, the three lovers stayed with each other. Only dozing off sometime that morning after finally exhausting themselves.

Well at least, they had been dozing until Gaara's office alarm went off. "Damn it." Gaara yawns as he stretches. "I forgot that I had a meeting today." He quickly throws on a second, clean pair of robes and looks at his grumbling lovers with amusement.

"Well it was nice to be Kazekage for a night." Hinata laughs softly as she kisses them both and puts on the robes she wore the night before. "Though I don't think that I'd care for it too much during the day."

That was a fair point. A Kazekage's work was never truly done, but Gaara loved it anyway. It gave him a purpose. Though his family provided a purpose that he loved even more than being a Kage.

"That's fine with me." Sasuke smirks at her. "I liked you being a Kage, but I have to admit I'm rather partial towards your being a sexy medic anyway."

Yeah. Gaara couldn't really argue with that. There was just something alluring about a medic wearing a too short or too tight uniform.

"That and I do prefer keeping my job." Gaara chuckles. "So we should probably shower and change into some other clothes before my meeting starts."

Hinata and Sasuke nod in agreement as the three of them go off to do precisely that. Oh and of course, they still had to check on the twins.

"Do you think that we succeeded?" Gaara smiles at them.

Hinata gives her husbands a rather confused look at that. "Succeeded in what?" She really was so innocent sometimes, that Gaara was tempted to laugh.

Fortunately, Sasuke was Sasuke. He knew exactly what the Kazekage was talking about.

"Maybe." He smirks. "Even if we didn't though, I doubt it will take that long for us to give Emiko and Karura a little brother."

Hinata blushes at that. "Oh." She was so adorable that Gaara was tempted to just forget about the meeting and try again. "Yes, I suspect you're right." She smiles at them. "Though we should really get that shower and Gaara you should get ready for your meeting."

That was true. It was difficult to pull himself away from the girls and Hinata though. Very difficult. Still, it would be terribly rude to cancel on the visiting diplomat without any notice.

"Yes, you're right." He smiles at them. "In that case, we'd better shower separately. I'm not sure that Sasuke and I could really resist the temptation of showering with you Hinata." There was no point in pretending they could. "I'd forget about the meeting and I can hardly rely on Sasuke to remind me."

Sasuke twitches at that, causing Gaara to laugh. "What's that supposed to me?" He could be quite amusing at times.

"Just that you're as easily distracted by our wife as I am." He smirks.

The Uchiha couldn't argue with that and they both knew it. So that shut him up really quickly. Ah victory. Gaara so did enjoy getting one over on the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.


	29. Chapter 29

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to your reviews, I have a vague idea what I'm going to do with the kid situation now. People can still vote on whether they want Gaara to father two or three children though. That includes Karura. If you want to weigh in on the gender or genders as well, feel free. Happy reading.

 **Story Notation:** If you have any requests for family or couple bonding time, please let me know. This story could be wrapped up relatively quickly or it could go on for awhile, depending on how detailed the Family Arc becomes. Don't despair though. Sometime after I wrapped up Desert Flower, I am planning on doing a Hinata Team Seven Story.

Chapter 29

"Daddies, where's Mommy?" Emiko smiles at her fathers.

They were in the hospital. This wasn't an unfamiliar place for them, of course. Mommy spent a lot of time here for some reason.

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head as he smiles at her. "Don't worry about your mother." He kisses Emiko's forehead. "She's just busy bringing your little brothers into the world."

Oh yes. Their little brothers who were inside their mother's stomach for some reason. Emiko still didn't understand how that worked and neither did Karura.

"Mommy won't be fat anymore?" Karura blinks in confusion. "She's going to throw them up?"

They weren't quite two yet, but the big people always called them geniuses. People like their uncles and Aunt Temari were always shocked by how many words they already knew and they were learning more all the time.

Gaara rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Karura, your mother isn't fat." Emiko had to disagree with that. "She's just pregnant. Pregnant women get bigger towards the middle and end of their pregnancies."

This pregnancy concept was a strange one to Emiko. From what she understood so far, her mother had eaten their little brothers and they wouldn't come up for awhile. She had watched for months as her mother's stomach gradually got bigger and bigger.

Karura called her fat, but they weren't supposed to say that. It was mean. Well at least that's what their Daddies said anyway.

"How long?" Emiko smiles at Gaara. "How long till she throws them up?"

That had to be how babies came out. Where else would they come out besides a woman's mouth? That's what happened when she or Karura ate too much or got sick.

Sasuke's eyes were now dancing with amusement. "Well it varies a lot, but hopefully your brothers will arrive by the end of the day. Sometimes it can take longer though." That sounded like a long time to be throwing up. Her poor Mommy.

"Go check?" Karura nods determinedly as she begins toddling off. "We go check on Mommy." Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

Emiko quickly scurries off after her sister with their fathers in tow. Sadly, they didn't get too far. Their Daddies scooped them up before they could.

"It's better to let Mommy handle it." Gaara looks down at Karura as Sasuke scoops Emiko up. "Just to be on the safe side."

Hmm. That didn't sound good. Then again, Emiko would probably want to be alone too, if she had to throw up that much.

* * *

"You're doing wonderfully, My Lady." The medic smiles at Hinata. "Just keep pushing. The boys will be here before you know it."

It was frustrating now knowing yet. With the girls, it had been obvious who fathered which one as soon as they were born. Hinata couldn't help, but wonder if that would be the case this time around.

She hoped it would be. Whichever one did it, well he was going to get a thorough introduction to her Gentle Fist. How had she gotten talked into this again?

"Please just be quiet." Hinata's Byakugan activates. "Stop patronizing me. I did this before and I'll do it again."

After all, it was too late to turn back now. All because she had worn Gaara's Kazekage Robes. Apparently, her lovers had a fetish for that. That or maybe they just liked it when she dressed up for down for them in general.

Eight and a half months ago, she had worn those robes and now here she was, delivering her second set of twins. Two weeks early. Though that was normal for twins, Hinata knew. They tended to come earlier than singles.

"Ahhh!" Another contraction hit and Hinata was having a difficult time remembering why she shouldn't strangle her husbands.

Well probably because she loved them and so did their daughters. Not to mention their sons would want to meet them. She probably shouldn't strangle them, but at moments like these it was damn tempting to do so.

The medic was by her side in an instant. "I'm sorry, My Lady." Trying to comfort her. "I didn't mean to patronize you."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hinata knew that. It was just the pain was so intense. It was almost impossible to be rational when one was in such agony.

"I know." She grits her teeth.

This time around, Hinata was having two boys. She didn't have the slightest idea whether they would be identical or fraternal. Time would tell, she supposed.

The medic smiles at her. "Just think how excited the girls will be to meet their little brothers." This medic was bound and determined to be introduced to her Gentle Fist, it seemed.

* * *

Several hours later, Karura had had just about enough of this. Their daddies were half asleep. It was time to use the Sand.

"See?" Emiko smiles at her.

The other toddler nods and blinks. "Mommy holding something." Maybe, that was their brothers. Those squirming bundles.

Emiko pauses for a moment and activates her Byakugan. Her sister was better at using her eye magic than she was. Karura was still learning, but she had her sand. So she didn't mind that.

"They're here." Emiko nods as she looks back at their fathers. "Wake them up?"

Karura laughs and has her sand form two hands. "Up! Up!" Their daddies would be very upset, if they didn't see their brothers as soon as they showed up.

Perhaps not surprisingly, they both looked at them confused for a moment. Their daddies really did have silly faces when they first woke up. They looked all confused and everything. Silly daddies.

"What is it?" Sasuke looks at Karura.

"Little brothers are here." She giggles. "Sand and eyes see! See!"

Sasuke looks at Gaara and the red head shrugs. She didn't understand what they were so frustrated. Big people could be strange sometimes.

Gaara quickly grabs Karura. "Well then, let's go meet your brothers." He smiles at Sasuke. "Yes, it is a little disconcerting that they already know how to use their Byakugan and sand to spy on people. Still, it's probably a good sign. They'll be powerful ninjas ones day."

Yep. They were big and strong already. Now, ti was time to go and meet their little brothers.

"A little yeah." Sasuke smiles as he scoops up Emiko and they quickly make their way to the Hospital room.

* * *

Gaara blinks a few moments later when they get closer. "Well their paternity isn't in doubt this time." He chuckles as he observes the two adorable babies cuddling up to Hinata's chest. "Porcupine hair."

Emiko looks at Gaara in confusion. "What's paternity?" Damn it.

Well this was uncomfortable. What on Earth was he supposed to say to his daughter who wasn't even two years old? How could explain this.

"Don't worry about it." Hinata smiles as she reaches for Karura and Emiko. "Come say meet your baby brothers."

Ah. Yes, his wife was a genius. That was the perfect way to respond to that question.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the porcupine question. "What was that supposed to mean?" He looks down at the boys and smiles proudly. "They're perfect the way they are."

Of course, they were. They might not be Gaara's by blood, but they were his sons in every other respect as well.

"Just that Madara had spiky hair that reminded me of a porcupine and you did too when you were younger." Gaara shrugs as he tries to prove his innocence. "You just never grew your hair out as much as he did." Then again, not many did? Just how many hours a day had the fearsome Uchiha spent just washing that mane? Far too many most likely.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "Okay, Apple Hair." He shakes his head and smiles at Hinata. "They're perfect."

Much like their daughters, they adorable. Both had spiky black hair like Sasuke, but with Hinata's creamy white skin. One eye was lavender and the other was onyx black.

"Apple hair!" The girls giggle and the babies coo happily.

Gaara tries his best not to twitch. Wonderful. Now, he had a new nickname. He was a Kazekage. Shouldn't he be addressed with a little more respect than this?

Hinata laughs softly and smiles as she nurses the boys more. "Well they have my nose, smile, and at least one of my eyes." Yes, only when Uchihas and Hyugas had children, could a part say that phrase. 'They have at least one of my eyes.'

 **"Damn it."** Shukaku apparently had a lot to say on the matter. **"I was hoping you had spawned at least one of these two. Just so I could lord it over Kurama more. Still you've spawned and Naruto hasn't yet."**

Honestly, did the One Tails have to make everything into a competition? This was getting more than a little ridiculous.

"Yes, they do." Sasuke smiles.

"They're so little." Karura pokes one of her brothers and yips when she gets splashed by water.

Sasuke blinks at that. "Didn't expect a water affinity." He looks at Karura. "Are you alright?" She nods and stares at the water twin wide eyed. "He has magic too!"

Yes, that was one way to put it. Hmm. Gaara idly wonders if the boy used water in the same way he used sand perhaps. Emiko seemed able to use a primitive form of the Chidori in a similar way.

So perhaps, this would all just be normal for their children. It was hard to say. It was still so early.

"Yes, he does." Hinata nods and smiles at that.

Emiko curiously pokes the second born to see if he would do anything. Gaara was about to protest this when it happened. Some kind of rocky formation surrounded him in a manner similar to his sand.

"It's probably not a good idea to poke your little brothers or sisters until they're older." Sasuke shakes his head. "We really don't know what will happen when you do." Yeah. Sasuke could say that again.

* * *

"Perhaps, we should go to the hospital." Hiashi paces back at the hotel.

Hanabi laughs and shakes her head. "I'm sure that they'll call us if they need us." She smiles at her father reassuringly. "Hinata already delivered one set of twins. It's never easy, but she is a Hyuga."

That was true. Hinata may have changed her last name when she married those two, but the blood that flowed in her veins was still the same.

She was a Hyuga and it wasn't too unusual for twins to run in their family. Considering that she had two husbands, that fact was something of a blessing in disguise. At least Sasuke and Gaara both had one child each at the moment.

"Yes, you're right." He paces more. "It's just difficult not to worry about her." It was an instinct for most parents. Well at least the good ones, anyway.

One never truly stopped worrying for their child. It didn't matter that Hinata was now a grown woman with two children of her own. Soon to be four children. She'd always be his baby in a way.

Hanabi nods in understanding. "Of course." Well at least Hanabi was well on her way to being a respectable Clan Head.

Speaking of respectable though. He really should address at least one important issue with her. Hiashi could only pray that Hanabi wouldn't follow in her elder sister's footsteps in one key way.

"Hanabi, you're only planning on taking one husband, correct?" It was better to get this out of the way now.

The longer he put off addressing it, the more likely the woman was to get foolish notions in her head. Foolish notions like it would be a good idea for her to have two husbands. After all, her sister was doing it. So it was only natural that his youngest daughter might become curious about such a thing.

The Hyuga Heiress laughs and smiles. "Yes, Father." She kisses his cheek. "I only want one." It was kind of her to reassure him in such a fashion. "I don't think that I could handle what Hinata does, especially if the men were anywhere near as attentive as Sasuke and Gaara are."

 ** _THUD!_** That was all that Hiashi needed to hear to lose his footing. He couldn't believe that Hanabi had said that.

"Father, are you alright?" She looks at him with concern.

Hiashi sighs as he slowly gets up. "My pride is bruised more than anything else." Wonderful. His youngest daughter was already well on her way to becoming some kind of deviant, but at least she only wanted one husband. That was something.

* * *

Sasuke smiles at the newborns. "We'll need to name them." He now had a daughter and two sons. Three was a good number for Clan restoration, right? If they each had two children later on, that would be six grandchildren. If they each had two, that was twelve great grandchildren and so on.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. "Yes, I imagine that they would prefer to be named as well." Indeed. Names were important.

Gaara smiles as he watches the elder set of twins play with their younger brothers. Sasuke couldn't resist doing the same. It was all rather adorable. Well other than the fact one of their daughters was soaked and the youngest still had some sort of rocky shield wrapped around him.

"I think that the eldest should be Itachi." Hinata smiles at Sasuke. "The way you've described him to me makes me think of the element water. Multi faceted. Healing and protective, but also dangerous." That made sense.

Sasuke nods in agreement. "I think that Itachi would be happy to hear that his nephew was named after him." Very happy.

"Eee-Taaa-Chiiii." Emiko and Karura giggle at the name as the eldest son coos happily.

There was no way that he understand what was being discussed. Still, it was nice to pretend that Itachi the Second did know what was going on and that the newborn approved of his new name.

"Well that takes care of one." Gaara nods. "What about the second one?"

That was a good point. Hmm. The second child should have name as well and Neji the Second was already taken by their Sand Cat.

Sasuke smiles at his youngest. "Shisui." That was the name of Itachi's best friend. "He was close to Itachi and it bodes well for their relationship as brothers later on to be named after two people who were close."

Hinata nods in approval. "Yes, Itachi and Shisui Sabaku-Uchiha." That was a bit of a mouthful, but it would suit their boys perfectly.

He turns his attention towards Gaara. "Did you want more or is four good for you?" Sasuke didn't want to bring up the issue of paternity more directly. Their daughters might not quite be two yet, but they did ask a disturbing amount of questions.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Gaara laughs as he kisses Hinata. "I think that we should at least wait until Hinata is recovered from having twins before considering such a thing."

Yeah. That was a good point. Their Desert Flower was just as likely to kill them now for asking that question as not.

"You're such a smart man." Hinata smiles as she returns the kiss. "Well, I'd like to get some rest." She smiles adoringly at their children. "I'm sure that your fathers will watch over you."

Sasuke and Gaara both nod and kiss her forehead. "Get some sleep." The raven haired man chuckles and smiles. "I imagine Aoda and Garuda will be anxious to meet the twins, once you're feeling more well-rested."

Hinata laughs at that and closes her eyes. Probably because she knew it was true. Those two Summons just loved children.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the Sand Village, Garuda flies in lazy circles around Aoda. He was feeling rather smug.

"Alright." The massive serpent laughs. "You were right. It was a boy."

To which Garuda squawks with pride. Of course, eh was right. He had good instincts about these sorts of things. Besides, Sasuke had always wanted a large nest. It was only a mater of time before some boys arrived.

"Yes, I know." The other Summon stretches out as if to shrug off the fact that Garuda has been right. "You certainly won. Well done."

Garuda smirks at that. Victory was sweet and he fully intended to milk it for all it was worth.

So he squawks again and Aoda shakes his head as he nudges the prize forward on the ground. "You've earned this." Damn right, Garuda did he thinks to himself as he flies down and grabs his prize before flying off.

* * *

"I can't believe they won't let us go to the hospital." Naruto sighs.

He was visiting the Sand because he knew Hinata was due soon. The blonde wanted to be there to support his friends, but the Sabaku-Uchiha family was insistent that Naruto should stay with Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru while they waited to hear the news.

Temari laughs and shakes her head. "It's only natural." Why was it natural? He was Sasuke's and Gaara's best friend. If anyone should be there besides biological family members, it should be him! "You can be rather loud, Naruto. Hinata will be fine. Our medics are very good at what they do."

Yeah. He supposed that was true. Surely, Sand Medics at least knew how to delivery babies well. That and their hospital had been improving by leaps and bounds ever since Hinata came to the Sand.

"You're right." He sighs. "I'm probably worrying too much. It's just I wanted to be there to support them in the moment. You know?"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "Of course, we know." He smiles at Naruto though. "What a drag. Don't worry about stuff like this so much. Gaara and Sasuke wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to their family. You know that?"

That was also true. They had to be the most overprotective fathers that Naruto had ever seen. Gods and Goddesses help anyone, who came near those kids or Hinata because all Hell would break loose.

"Yeah." Naruto nods. "So who do you think fathered these ones or do you think they both did, like last time?"

Kankuro snorts at that. "Probably, Sasuke." He laughs. "I could see Gaara trying to…hang back for awhile. I'm shocked that my brother wanted kids at all, but Sasuke is obsessed with them." He pauses for a moment. "Though I imagine that Gaara will probably father at least one more after this."

That made sense. Well one thing was for damn sure, Naruto really, really pitied anyone male in the girls' age group. Hell, he wasn't even so sure that Gaara and Sasuke wouldn't be overprotective of the boys as well.

 **"I hope that you spawn soon too."** Damn it.

There went Kurama again. Apparently, Shukaku had never let him live down the fact that his host had 'spawned' before Naruto did.

"Oh will you just drop it?!" Naruto half snarls at the fox, only to receive some very perplexed looks from his friends. "Nevermind." He blushes and sighs in embarrassment. "It's a Jinchuuriki thing."


	30. Chapter 30

Desert Flower

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews. All I can say is poor Hinata. Everyone really seems to love twins. Anyway, this story is getting pretty close to wrapping up. So if you want to see something specifically, please let me know. I think we probably have five or less chapters to go here.

 **Chapter Notation:** This is something of a filler chapter to show daily family life. The next chapter will introduce us youngest members of the Sabaku-Uchiha Clan. After that, there will likely be an Academy Chapter, and an epilogue. There is the possibility of a couple bonus chapters, but I just wanted to give you guys a vague outline of what is going to happen. Happy reading.

Chapter 30

Three months. It had been three months since his sons were born and in that time, Sasuke had discovered something very important. The Terrible Twos were not a myth and they were even worse, when your daughters were trying 'teach' their little brothers how to do things.

"This is how you color." Emiko giggles as she scribbles on Gaara's wall.

The wall of his Kazekage Office. Damn it. The red head was going to flip out when he saw this.

Emiko was far from the only 'artist' in their family though. If anything, Karura was 'worse.' She was using her sand to make paintbrushes and she wasn't shy about getting paint everywhere.

"Yup!" The red headed girl smiles and nods approvingly at her sister's instructions. "That's exactly how you color."

When Sasuke said everywhere, he meant everywhere. The walls and carpet were just for starters. The only things that seemed to have been spared mercifully were Gaara's papers on his desk.

Naturally, his sons didn't realize the evils that their sisters were committing. Actually, Karura and Emiko were likely engaging in something akin to blasphemy. Gaara was obsessive about keeping his office clean.

"Alright." Sasuke groans and shakes his head. "It's time to clean up this mess." Thank goodness for Jutsus or they might never get this stuff cleaned.

"Yes, Daddy." Emiko and Karura giggle at him.

To make matters even worse, Itachi and Shisui join in. Wonderful. Now, even his sons were giggling at him.

How did this happen? How did he go from being one of the most infamous and feared ninjas to ever live to being giggled at by babies and toddlers?

"I just hope that Naruto never finds out." Sasuke sighs as he shakes his head in resignation. "He'd never let me live it down."

* * *

A short while later, Shisui waves to his other father as the red headed man walks into the office. He didn't really understand why he had two daddies, just that he did and that was really all that mattered.

"Sasuke, why does it look as though a hurricane of paint and crayons struck my office?" The look on his face was funny.

So Shisui's rocks roll around him happily. He loved the funny faces that his daddies would make. They did it all the time, especially when his big sisters were up to something exciting.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the other man. "Because it did." It was even more funny when their daddies rolled their eyes to Shisui. "The hurricanes have a name though. Karura and Emiko."

Gaara looks around and has his sand get to work. "I have no idea how civilians ever manage to raise children." The red headed daddy had sand magic and the dark haired daddy had eye magic and blue magic. So did Emiko.

Shisui had no way of knowing that the blue magic was actually the Chidori. That didn't matter to him now though. All he really cared about was watching his daddies use his magic.

"Neither do I." Sasuke smiles as he scoops up Shisui. "But then they'll use the Bubble Eyes Jutsu and I can't be angry about all the chaos."

Bubble Eyes Jutsu? What was that. Probably some other kind of magic, Shisui supposed.

Hmm. Maybe, Itachi would know. Itachi was his brother. He didn't know why he had one brother and two sisters either. The world was confusing sometimes, but he'd just accepted it. Still it was nice that the boys outnumbered the girls, if you counted their parents.

Gaara nods in agreement. "That's true." He smiles and picks up Itachi. "No one can resist the Bubble Eyes Jutsu."

Hmm. Whatever that was, it was apparently very powerful. He was definitely going to have to ask Shisui, whenever he figured out how to talk.

He said a lot of words, but his Mommy and Daddies didn't really understand him. Mostly, they fed, changed, or cuddled with him when he made any sort of sound. Oh well. Eventually, Shisui would figure out this whole talking thing.

* * *

Kankuro shakes his head at Temari. "You don't want to go in there." The reason why should be fairly obvious, but he'd point it out anyway.

Ever since Gaara and Sasuke had fallen for the former Hyuga Heiress, stepping inside the Kazekage's Office, had become a far more risky business than it used to be.

"I doubt they're doing anything during the day." His sister shakes his head. "Besides, they usually lock the door and soundproof it before doing such things." She winks at him.

Yeah. The keyword in that sentence was usually. There were a few times that they hadn't and Kankuro had been nearly scarred for life. No one wanted to see their baby brother in that position.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Do you really want to take that chance?" Because he sure as Hell didn't. Kankuro had learned his lesson the hard way. When your brother was married and he had an office, well it was best to stay out of that office unless you were invited inside.

It was just less traumatic that way. For everyone. Really, he was just looking out for the other ninja's emotional well-being.

"That's a good point." Temari sighs and crosses her arms. "Well I suppose that I could knock first. I just wanted to see my adorable nieces and nephews."

He couldn't blame her there. They were pretty cute. Cute, but dangerous. Who would have thought that freaking toddlers and babies could wield Jutsus like that.

Well maybe, calling them Jutsus was a bit of a stretch. As far as he could tell, the children all seemed to use their respective abilities instinctively.

"Yeah." Kankuro nods. "Knocking is probably a good idea. If they don't answer, I'd just assume that they're busy getting well _busy._ "

Shikamaru yawns as he walks into the hallway and shakes his head. "What a drag." Yeah. It was a drag. "They can't seriously be doing that every time that the door is closed."

Well Kankuro wouldn't be so sure about that. "Think about how long they've been married." It hadn't been that long. "While you're doing that, remember that they have TWO sets of twins already."

He didn't think that he was being paranoid about this sort of thing. It was just a simple fact of life. His brother had become some kind of nymphomaniac!

* * *

Hinata smiles as she finishes her day of work at the hospital. "Ah. Now, I can go home." She'd started going back to work as a medic, after fully recovering from her second delivery.

Honestly, she wasn't sure how she had two sets of twins in a row. What were the odds of that? Granted, twins ran in her family, but still. It did seem more than a little shocking to her.

"Childbirth isn't fun." She sighs while walking out of the hospital.

It wasn't fun, but she wouldn't trade her children for the world. They were some of the brightest lights in her life. Only her family and husbands could inspire such joy.

Though it would be nice, if the girls weren't going through their Terrible Twos. "Sasuke was wrong." That definitely wasn't a myth.

Some rogue ninjas had found that out the hard way, by the way. Hinata highly doubted that anyone would ever attempt to kidnap their children again.

 _A large celebration had been held about a month ago. It was to celebrate the birth of the boys. Naturally, Sasuke and Gaara had insisted they wait awhile before throwing the party._

 _"Sasuke, Gaara, what are you doing?" Hinata blinked at them. "I thought you two were watching the twins." Both sets._

 _The two men in question shot her confused looks. "We thought you were watching them." Suddenly, Hinata was gripped by panic. "You said you were going to watch them when we left to bring the cake in." They gestured towards the cake they were carting behind them._

 _Oh Gods and Goddesses! This couldn't be happening! They couldn't have lost their children!_

 _"Byakugan!" There was really only one way to fix this._

 _She had to use her bloodline. They couldn't have wondered off that far. The girls were only two. Surely, they couldn't have managed to carry their brothers off._

 _Well unless Karura used her sand. Then they might be able to and Hinata suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. Perhaps, that's exactly what had happened._

 _She looked around desperately and her eyes widened. "Someone has them. Come quick!" Three people were walking off with the children._

 _They had all disguised themselves as Hinata, Gaara, and Sasuke. What kind of sick people would do this?! Disguise themselves as someone's parents and try to kidnap children?!_

 _Sasuke and Gaara immediately raced after Hinata. When they got there, Hinata noticed that Sasuke's Rinnegan and Sharingan were both activated. Gaara's sand also flurried around him with nothing short of fury._

 _"If you take the shot, you might hurt the kids." One of the kidnappers laughed._

 _To make it even more infuriating, the one who laughed looked like herself. This bitch actually had the audacity to impersonate her while she tried to steal Hinata's children?!_

 _Gaara smirked at them. "You really are idiots." His sand flared, snatched the children back, and put them inside a protective sand ball. "Hinata, Sasuke, I got them."_

 _That was all that needed to be said. Hinata jumped forward and slammed her Gentle Fist into them. Sasuke soon joined the fight with several Chidoris._

 _For his part, Gaara ensured the children stayed in the sand ball. "I'd allow you both to kill them." Mostly, between his death threats anyway. "Though I know that Hinata would feel guilty about doing such a thing, no matter how much they all deserve it."_

 _Hinata didn't know about that. She had been sorely tempted to rip them apart limb from limb. Only after blocking all their chakra points and damaging their vital organs though. In her mind, they deserved to suffer._

 _"He's right." Sasuke punched the three of them hard enough to make them go unconscious. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."_

 _Gaara smirked and nodded. "There are benefits to being Kazekage." Indeed, there were. "One of them is that once the trial is over, I get to determine their punishment as long as its within the confines of the law. The law can be very flexible, if you know what you're doing."_

Gaara hadn't been kidding about that. The law was apparently, extremely flexible. By the time the trial was over and the red head was done, Hinata almost felt sorry for the bastards. Well almost.

"What they did was unforgivable." She shakes her head as she walks inside the Kazekage Manor.

It was hard to believe that such people actually existed, but they did. Not only that, but it was up to the three of them to ensure that such people never got their hands on twins. Both sets of them.

The Byakugan, Sharingan, sand, and their other abilities made them highly sought after. There was a black market out there that would pay damn good money for their children and Hinata wouldn't let that market ever lay finger on their babies. Neither would Sasuke or Gaara.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gaara looks at Sasuke in confusion. "Do you hear something?" The Kazekage was almost certain that he heard people out in the hall.

Sasuke nods in agreement. "Probably Temari in the hallway." He chuckles. "Your sister has been talking about coming to visit for awhile." Yeah. That must be it.

Gaara smiles at the thought as he opens the door. Imagine his surprise when he saw not only Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro, but also Hinata. That was quite the full hallway.

"Gaara, what happened to your office?" Hinata looks around in horror.

This was going to take some explaining to do. Unfortunately, it was just impossible to keep a tidy household when you had four children who were all under the age of three.

The red head sighs and shakes his head. "It seems that our daughters wanted to give our sons, an art lesson." He still couldn't believe it either, but the truth was painted and drawn straight into the walls.

There was no denying it. Who would have ever thought that their children would be so artistically inclined? Certainly not him.

Hinata tilts her head at that, but then smiles. "It seems that they're gifted in more ways than one." Yeah. That was one way to put it, Gaara supposed.

"Anyway, Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro, you can say hi to the twins." After that, they were definitely going to bed though. "They've had a very long day. So we'll tuck them in for a nap afterwards."

It seemed the easiest way to reclaim his office. He loved their children. Gaara truly did, but he wasn't sure how felt about their fondness for abstract art being sprayed or drawn all over his office.

* * *

About an hour later, Itachi giggles as he's placed in the crib next to his brother. It had been a long day, filled with cuddles and art.

"He definitely giggles a lot more than the man he was named after." Sasuke chuckles.

Itachi smiles up at one of his Daddies. He had two Daddies and one Mommy. Why he only had one Mommy and two Daddies, he didn't know. It didn't really matter though.

All that mattered was that they took care of him and his brother and sisters. For that matter, he wasn't really sure why he had two sisters and one brother. Oh well. There were just so many mysteries of life that he had yet to figure out.

Hinata nods at that as she checks to make sure they were safely inside their crib. "Well the girls are in their rooms now." Yeah. There was also this matter of their big sisters having their own separate rooms, but not them.

"I'd say we should probably wait until they're about two and then follow suit." Gaara smiles at his wife. "The boys will want their own rooms eventually as well."

Oh. That was good. They were going to get their own rooms soon. Well maybe, soon. Itachi hadn't quite figured out what the word two meant yet though. Time was a tricky thing.

The big people were always talking about it. He just couldn't figure out how they kept track of it yet though.

"That sounds like a good idea." Hinata smiles. "Well it looks like they're ready for their nap." She laces his fingers with her husbands and turns out the light. "The girls are already sleeping. So let's let the boys get some rest too."

Itachi smiles and wiggles around in his crib next to Shisui. They were both trying to entice their parents into more cuddles, but they only received their customary forehead kisses in response.

That could only mean one thing. It was nap time. So Itachi did what any Sabaku-Uchiha would do. He yawns and promptly goes to sleep.

* * *

Back in the Leaf Village, Naruto was at his wits' end. He didn't know why, but Kurama just wouldn't shut up about spawning now.

Yeah. He understood that Shukaku liked to tease him a lot, but he was taking this all way too personally. "Will you just shut up?" Seriously, why did the Nine Tail Fox even care about stuff like that?

It wasn't as if the kids would even be his. They'd be Naruto. So why should the demon get the credit for spawning. Demons could be so damn weird sometimes. Naruto would never understand them.

 **"It's completely intolerable."** Kurama apparently didn't see it that way though. **"I can't believe that MY host was outspawned by the One Tails!"**

Gaara only technically have one biological child, but four children in total. Still, Kurama just wouldn't let it go.

 ** _"Just shut up, will you?!"_** He sighs heavily.

Maybe, he should think about trying to settle down and having a kid with someone. Naruto liked kids and he wanted to be married. Plus it would hopefully shut the Nine Tails up.

 **"I heard that."** Kurama was now growling. **"You'll need to have at least two spawns to shut him up. He might have gotten there first, but if you have more spawns…I would still consider that a victory."**

For the life of him, Naruto really couldn't see why this was even a contest to begin with. It just didn't seem far to him. The blonde had never agreed to enter this silly competition.

That's when he hears a knock on the door. "Come in." Naruto smiles as Ayame walks inside.

She was the daughter of the man who owned the Ramen Shop. That meant they were friends. She might not be a ninja, but the woman made damn good Ramen.

"Hey, Naruto." She smiles at him. "My father wanted me to let you know that we're going to be introducing a new type of Ramen this Friday."

Oh boy. A new type of Ramen. That was going to be so awesome. Hopefully, anyway. It was a rare kind of Ramen that Naruto didn't adore. It had happened before though.

Still, he decides to think positive. "That sounds great." So Naruto grins at the young woman. "I'll definitely be there."

 **"It's no wonder that Shukaku spawned before you."** The Nine Tails sighs in exasperation. **"You do realize that this female wants you to mount her, right?"**

Why the Hell, did Naruto have to get stuck with a pervert for a demon? For that matter, why was the blonde always surrounded by perverts? First, there was Kakashi Sense. Then there was Pervy Sage and now, Kyuubi was obsessed with spawning and mounting. It just wasn't fair.

 ** _"Just shut up."_** He mentally sighs. **_"Don't make me look weird in front of her."_**

Ayame was a normal person. She really didn't have to be exposed to the weirdness that was an overly frisky fox demon.

Kurama just smirks as though he was a fox in a henhouse. **"You only say that because you want to mount her."** Oh that was it.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Naruto had had enough of this.

Ayame gapes at Naruto. "I'm s-sorry?" Damn it. Now, the fox had gone and made him scare Ayame.

He wasn't yelling at her. No, he was yelling at the Nine Tails. Of course, she didn't have any way to know that. Now, she probably thought that Naruto was mad at her when nothing could be further from the truth.

"I'm sorry." He sighs. "It was Kurama. He's the Nine Tailed Fox."

She smiles sweetly at him. "It's alright." He did love her smile. "Maybe, I'll bring you some chicken flavored Ramen next time. I hear foxes love chicken." The woman was a saint. She really was.


	31. Chapter 31

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well in this chapter, we're going to introduce the youngest members of the Sabaku-Uchiha Clan and maybe, the youngest of the Uzumaki Clan. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Two years have passed since the last chapter. For those of you keeping score or who are curious, here are the ages of the Sabaku-Uchiha children are the following: Emiko and Karura are four, Shisui and Itachi are 2, and Kazumi and Kosuke are both a month old in this chapter.

Chapter 31

"Mother wants to speak with you." Emiko smiles cheerfully at her fathers.

That sentence never ended well. Gaara had learned that a long time ago. It was Hinata's way of saying that 'We need to talk.' The words that no man wanted to hear from his wife because it was really code for 'You're in trouble."

Still, Gaara smiles at his daughter. "Alright. I want you, Karura, Itachi, and Shisui to continue playing with Aoda and Garuda." Sasuke's Summons would ensure that nothing bad happened to the children.

"Okay." Karura smiles at him.

It was nice to see that their children got along so well with each other. Though it was the newest additions to the family that Hinata likely wanted to discuss.

She wasn't the only one smiling though. "Snakey and Birdie." So were Shisui and Itachi. Not to mention, Emiko also seemed just fine with that arrangement.

"Aoda, Garuda, take good care of them." Sasuke glances at the Summons warily. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Hopefully, Gaara mentally adds.

The massive serpent nods in understanding. "Of course, Master Sasuke." Who would have thought that huge predators like Aoda and Garuda would make such excellent and caring babysitters?

Sasuke sighs as he walks next to Gaara. They both knew they were in big trouble and the red head had a good idea why that was. Having six children was likely going to be Hinata's limit.

"What were the odds that she'd have three sets of twins?" Gaara shakes his head as the two of them dart inside the Kazekage Manor.

The other Sabaku-Uchiha Patriarch shrugs. "Low, even with her Clan's history factored in." They were just overachievers as Naruto liked to say. "Still, I can't blame her for being angry. Childbirth is painful enough when you're delivering one baby at a time."

That was true. Gaara couldn't even begin to imagine what delivering twins was like. Let alone, three sets of them.

"You're right." He sighs, a few moments later while knocking on their bedroom door.

Hinata had likely just finished nursing the newest additions to their family. Kosuke, Rising Sun, and Kazumi, Beautiful Peace. That's what their names meant.

It didn't take them long to get a response. "Come in." Oh yes, they were in trouble. That tone of voice was enough to send chills down Gaara's spine.

 **"Well at least we have three natural spawns and Kurama only has one."** Shukaku was apparently never going to shut up about that. **"Six spawns in total, if you also include the ones spawned by Sasuke."**

Now, really wasn't the time for him to be babbling about such things. Did the demon have no sense of self-preservation. It was a damn good thing that Hinata couldn't hear what the demon was saying at times like these.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke was the first to move to their wife. "The twins seem more than content enough. Then again, I would be too if all I had to do was eat and cuddle up to your breasts all day."

Ah. So that was Sasuke's plan. He was going to butter her up. Hmm. Maybe, that would work.

Hinata snorts in amusement. "That was a very nice try, Sasuke." Damn. Apparently not. "I want you both to know that I'm putting my foot down this time. Kosuke and Kazumi are the last children we're going to have."

"That's fair." Gaara nods. "We did get three each." He smiles down at his sons proudly. "They're all so beautiful, just like their mother." One couldn't blame him for trying, right?

"Meow." Apparently, Neji could.

That Sand Cat was still around and he still strutted about as if he owned the house. In a way, Gaara supposed that wasn't entirely inaccurate.

Hinata laughs and shakes her head at that. "They had better be beautiful, considering what I went through to bring them into this world." Well they, definitely were.

Kosuke had midnight blue hair like his mother, but sea foam green eyes like Gaara. His name meant Rising Sun and he lived up to it. His affinity was fire and just like his siblings, it seemed to operate on an instinctual level.

"As if they could be anything else, when they have you for a mother." Gaara smiles as he kisses the top of her head.

Kazumi meant Beautiful Peace and he looked it. With those lovely lavender eyes he had inherited from his mother and the same blood red locks that Gaara had, he was frankly adorable. It was going to be very tough for him to be intimidating with such a sweet face. His affinity was wind.

"That's very sweet." Hinata smiles at them. "Though I'm not having anymore children. Six is enough and if either of you tries to be sneaky, I hope you'll enjoy your newfound celibacy for a year."

A year?! He and Sasuke were both equally horrified by such a threat. The woman couldn't be serious. A year? That was just inhuman.

"A-Alright." Sasuke gulps. "Six is good."

Gaara nods in agreement. "Six is very, very good." There was no way that he was going a year without his wife's touch.

* * *

Naruto laughs as he watches the Sabaku-Uchiha children play with the two Summons. Some things never changed. Only Gaara, Sasuke, and Hinata would think of using Summons for babysitters.

"They're getting so big." Ayame smiles as she pushes Mina's stroller.

Mina was their daughter. She had been named after her grandfather. Well as much as a girl could be named after their grandfather anyway.

"Yeah." Naruto nods in agreement. "They're definitely getting big and Hinata just had another set of twins last month."

The woman was probably going to strange her husbands soon at this rate. Then again, Hinata must have known what she was getting herself into when she married them. Sasuke had never made any secrets about wanting a family and well, apparently Gaara had wanted the same.

Whether the red head knew it or not at the time of their marriage, Naruot wasn't really sure. Either way though, the Sabaku-Uchiha household certainly had their hands full with six children under the age of five.

"I think just Mina is enough." Ayame shakes her head. "She takes after you too much already. She's an adorable little hurricane."

That was accurate enough. Yeah. Mina was very bubbly, but she was also super hyper. Which was why Naruto was always so happy when he could take her to the Sand Village to play with the other kids.

Naruto grins at her. "Yeah." He nods. "She really is our little princess."

That's when they were spotted. Immediately, the Sabaku-Uchiha children make a mad dash towards them. They were pretty damn fast.

"Morning, Uncle Naruto." Shisui smiles at him serenely. "It's good to see you."

The kids were mostly pretty mellow, considering who their fathers were. Though Karura was by far the firecracker. Naruto found himself slightly scared to know what went on in Itachi's head though. He definitely took after his name sake. Shisui and Emiko were the 'normal' ones. (Well as normal as anyone with their unique parentage could be anyway).

"It's great to see you guys too." Naruto grins. "So where are your parents?"

Karura smiles at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Our fathers went to speak with Mother about something." Oh boy. That wouldn't end well.

Itachi smiles at Naruto as he greets Ayame and Mina. That kid had way too many manners to be related to Sasuke, but apparently he was.

"They'll be back…eventually." Yeah like Naruto said, he was a little afraid of Itachi.

He might be polite, but Gods and Goddesses only knew what was actually going on in his head. Naruto didn't want to know.

 **"Scaredy cat."** Kurama was now rolling his eyes at his host. **"It's little wonder that Shukaku's host outspawned you."**

Naruto was so not in the mood to get lectured by his demon about spawning. He had one beautiful daughter. That was more than enough for him now.

 _ **"Just shut up."**_ If Kurama didn't, Naruto would make him.

Fortunately, that was enough to calm the demon for now. Though there was still the matter of waiting for Sasuke and Gaara to finish getting chewed out by Hinata before they could visit. This just sucked.

* * *

"So how does it feel to have six grandchildren?" Kakashi smiles at Hiashi.

The proud Hyuga Patriarch now participated in at least monthly outings with Gai and Kakashi. The silver haired man was sure that this was mostly because Hiashi wanted a chance to speak with someone without the fear of judgment.

Not that Kakashi could blame him. It had to be tough to run a Clan of that size. This must especially be the case given who his eldest daughter had married. Sasuke and Gaara. Their marriage was still the subject of much speculation.

"It's a wonderful feeling." Hiashi nods as he grabs his sake. "I'm just worried about what will happen in a few years." For good reason, Kakashi suspected. "They're already so powerful and there are two or three bloodlines flowing in this new branch of the Hyuga Family, depending on how you look at it."

That was true. There was the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Gaara's sand to consider. That was quite the powerful family.

Gai just grins at the other man. "Oh don't worry too much." His smile was almost blinding in its intensity. "I'm sure that it will all sort itself out in the end. The Power of Youth is a beautiful thing."

Hiashi gives Kakashi a confused look at this. To which the CopyCat Ninja could only shrug. He only understood what Gai was talking about half the time, but he was one of the most loyal friends that the silver haired ninja had ever seen. That was all that really mattered. His eccentricities were just a bit on the bizarre, but mostly entertaining side was all.

"Yes, exactly." Kakashi smiles pleasantly. "It'll all sort itself out soon enough. Though I imagine that Hanabi will follow her sister down the aisle relatively shortly as well."

Hiashi pales at that. Hmm. Maybe, it was too soon to mention such things. Kakashi certainly hadn't meant to frighten the man half to death.

His eyes were wide with terror. "D-Don't you dare jinx me." He sighs heavily. "I'm still adjusting to the fact Hinata married those two. I don't even want to think about Hanabi's marriage just yet."

Gai nods at him in understanding as he orders some sake. "That makes sense, but you might have to." Did the bushy browed man have a death wish, Kakashi wonders to himself. There were times when it certainly seemed as though he did.

Hiashi looks as though he was going to lunge at the spandex lover, but Kakashi stops him. Oh dear, he observes as a sake glass shatters on the ground. This was probably why they couldn't have nice things.

Ninjas were far too much of an eccentric lot for that. They had a habit of accidentally and purposely breaking things.

* * *

"Good. I believe that I've made myself clear." Hinata nods at her husbands as they take the twins from her and gently lay them in a nearby crib. "Six is more than enough."

She loved her husband and children dearly. Hinata really did. There were times though when a ninja had to put her foot down and this was most assuredly one of them.

"Yes, you have." Sasuke nods.

That's when Hinata senses some chakra nearby and activates her Byakugan. "It looks like Naruto, Ayame, and their daughter are here." There were definitely some advantages that came with seeing through walls, she muses.

"Do you want to see them?" Gaara looks at her with concern. "It's alright, if you're not feeling up to it."

Her husbands' overprotective natures still brought a smile to her face. Well at least that was the case half the time. The other half of the time, it almost drove her crazy.

She shakes her head in amusement. "It'd be best, if they visited us in the living room. We can leave a few clones to watch the kids." Sadly, Aoda and Garuda couldn't fit into the house.

Neji was a valiant Sand Cat, but Hinata didn't want to subject him to being the sole babysitter. After all, she wasn't going to test her luck. Not after those wannabe kidnappers had tried to steal their children. Never again would she allow anything like that to happen.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sasuke stretches. "I'll go and let the Loser and his family know that you're cool with seeing them." With that being said, her other husband dashes through the door way.

Sasuke was fast. Their children had inherited that from him. Surprisingly though, it seemed that Gaara's children were also similarly gifted. Which was amusing to note given that the red head had always been something of a stationary fighter.

"Thank you." Hinata smiles as Sasuke disappears from their sight.

Gaara looks at her a bit sheepishly. "I might have gotten carried away that one time while visiting the Mist with you in the hot spring." Yes, that's how they had the Kosuke and Kazumi.

Hinata laughs and smiles at him. That was an understatement. Her husbands had a tendency of getting carried away and she had a tendency of letting them.

"It's fine, Gaara." She shakes her head. "I wouldn't trade them for anything. It's just I think six is all that we can really handle, especially considering how gifted they are."

"Yes, I can't argue with that." He smiles serenely at her.

* * *

Sasuke quickly strides back to the other children and Naruto. It was strange. There were times that this still all felt so surreal and other times where his past felt like nothing more than an unpleasant memory.

"Like when I taught the girls the Fireball Jutsu." He smirks.

Kosuke was a natural fire affinity, but his siblings weren't. So that meant they'd have official Fireball Training. When Kosuke was a little bit older, he'd come up with something to give him a 'Coming of Age' moment. It was tradition, but teaching the girls had been interesting to say the least.

 _"You inhale deeply and then exhale." Sasuke smiled at Emiko and Karura._

 _Karura was Gaara's biological daughter, so this was something of a stretch. Still, Hinata had a Fire and Lightning Affinity like Sasuke. So maybe, that would help make this easier for her._

 _Not surprisingly, Emiko succeeded in blowing out a fireball first. Much to her delight and the amusement of her other family members._

 _"I did it!" She giggled happily._

 _Karura frowned as she tried to make a fireball, but she just kept using her sand or getting smoke. It seemed that fire just didn't come naturally towards her._

 _"Don't worry." Hinata smiled at her daughter. "I'm sure that you'll get it, if you keep practicing."_

 _It just reminded Sasuke that there would come a day when their children would be smart enough to realize each child could only have one biological father. They'd ask about that sooner or later and he was terrified of that day. So were Hinata and Gaara._

 _Shisui laughed and smiled. "You can do it!" The toddler was all too happy to encourage his big sister._

 _So was Itachi. "Yes! Fire is passion!" He might only be two, but there was still so much of Sasuke's brother inside his son. It was uncanny, really._

 _Karura nodded as she tried again. On that attempt, she created a lot of smoke. Unfortunately, there had only been a tiny fire._

 _"You're getting closer." Emiko smiled at her sister._

 _"It's like using your sand, when you're angry or excited." Sasuke nodded. "You just have to focus your chakra more."_

 _That seemed to do the trick because soon enough, Karura produced a fireball. Just like her sister and Sasuke felt tremendously relieved when he did. He didn't want his daughters pitied against each other by their biology._

 _A little sibling rivalry was natural, but he didn't want his children to feel as he had. That they would never measure up to their elder siblings. Luckily, it didn't seem like that was going to be the case, Sasuke observed._

It didn't take him long to reach the others. "Alright, Hinata doesn't mind seeing you guys." Sasuke smiles. "The kids can keep playing out here with Aoda and Garuda, unless you want to take Mina in with you. Hinata and Gaara will be waiting for us in the living room."

Naruto grins at Sasuke. "What about Kosuke and Kazumi?" Yeah. That was a good question.

He might as well be blunt. The idiot was a father now. So he should understand what it meant to have a sleeping child.

"They're asleep and I don't want to wake them up." He raises an eyebrow. "Given that Kosuke uses fire and Kazumi uses wind, I think that you'll agree waking them up would be a stupid move."

Ayame laughs softly. "Yes, alright." She smiles at them both. "We won't wake the twins up. I can't wait to see them though."

Sasuke nods in understanding. Of course, she couldn't wait to see them. The twins were simply adorable. There was just no getting around that.

"Come on." He smiles at her. "There's no point in keeping them waiting." With that being said, he leads Ayame, Mina, and Naruto inside the house while Aoda and Garuda continue to play babysitter. In other words, it was just another normal day in the Sabaku-Uchiha household.

Funnily enough, a certain blonde baby with obsidian black eyes seemed to know that. Mina had inherited her father's blonde locks and her mother's eyes, but also the idiot's laugh. She was now giggling and cooing at the entire situation. It was almost as if she thought it was perfectly normal for her friends to have a giant, talking snake and hawk for a 'pet.'


	32. Chapter 32

Desert Flower

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place about at year after the last one. Emiko and Karura are five, Itachi and Shisui are three, and Kosuke and Kazumi are both one. Happy reading.

Chapter 32

Emiko Sabaku-Uchiha had grown used to people staring at her. So were her sister and her brothers. Today though, well people weren't just staring or whispering. They were being rather blunt the fact they were staring at them.

"Look, those are the Sabaku-Uchiha girls." A boy was pointing at them. "Guess it's not hard to tell which was fathered by Lord Gaara and the Uchiha."

The way that the boy said Uchiha was well irritating for reasons she couldn't entirely articulate. Only recently, had Emiko begin to put together the bits and pieces she had heard about Daddy's past.

She didn't understand all of it, but apparently her daddy had been a dragon or something. He used to really scare people. Both of her fathers had, actually. That had never mattered to Emiko though.

"Welcome everyone." Speaking of the Kazekage, Gaara was currently starting the ceremony.

Her fathers were both amazing. She didn't care that they used to be a dragon and a demon, but apparently that boy and others did.

The reaction of the crowd was rather mixed. Some were looking at her or her siblings and others were watching Gaara. No matter how Emiko looked at things though, one thing was perfectly clear. Her family was in the spotlight.

"Look at their eyes." A girl blinks as she stares wide eyed at them. "They're both going to be unstoppable. I can't believe that Karura and Emiko are going to be in our class."

Well at least that was a compliment. Still, what the boy had said keeps replaying in her mind. She was going to defend her Daddy later and chase away all the bad thoughts that the boy had about her family.

Gaara smiles as he stands between Emiko's daddy and mother. There was something regal about him in that moment. The way the sun almost seemed to make his white robes sparkle.

"Ignore them." Itachi smiles as he walks over to Emiko. "They don't matter. If they did, they'd have the courage to say such things to our faces."

That was true. Itachi had always been rather wise. Shisui was in a way too, but he was more focused on pranks. That last part was much to the chagrin of their parents.

Perhaps not surprisingly, Shisui follows Itachi over. "He's right." It was just a natural part of being twins, Emiko supposed. Where one went, the other would follow.

Their littlest brothers were laying in strollers by their parents. A fact that makes Emiko smile despite her earlier annoyance. Kazumi and Kosuke were just beginning to walk and talk. Which meant they weren't quite ready to stand around during a long ceremony like this.

Hinata smiles as she places her hands on Sasuke's and Gaara's shoulders. "I'm certain that you're all about to embark on the beginning of very successful careers as ninjas." She had always reminded Emiko of a queen in some ways. The bluenette was the picture of serenity.

"I doubt that." Karura looks around the crowd. "I see at least one boy who will never graduate from the Academy." She twitches and Emiko winces.

If she had been irritated, her sister was furious. Karura's sand was starting to flurry about her. The only saving grace at the moment was the fact that their parents were too far away to hear words, but Emiko wasn't entirely sure that was the case with the boy.

* * *

Naruto smiles as he carries Mina around the village on his back. She was getting older now, but still a walk around the village would have been a lot to demand from a toddler.

"Isn't today the day that Karura and Emiko are starting the Academy?" Ayame smiles at her husband.

His wife really did have a good memory. The woman was amazing. Which was why he had married her. Believe it!

 **"You are such an idiot."** He was still tempted to 'fix' a certain fox demon though. **"That's probably why you have only one spawn. You got lucky the first time and can't figure out how to do it again."**

Demons could be so damn annoying when it came to spawning. Did other Jinchuuriki have this problem or was it only him and Gaara? The blonde should probably start researching this matter.

 _ **"Just shut up."**_ It was way too nice of a day out to listen to Kurama's sulking.

So what if Gaara and Sasuke had more kids? Naruto absolutely adored his daughter and unlike a certain bastard, he didn't have a Clan to restore.

The fact that Gaara had three children of his own biologically, had kinda surprised him though. Maybe, the red head's competitive streak had come to the surface or something.

Naruto smiles and nods at his wife. "Yes, that's right." He grins at her. "Today is the big day. I'm sure the twins are going to take the ninja world by storm."

Their parents certainly had. Sasuke was Sasuke. Gaara was the Kazekage and Hinata was a talented medic. Those kids had definitely won the genetic lottery.

"I'd expect no less from them or our Mina." Ayame giggles as she tickles the child's belly. "You're going to do amazingly at the Academy, one day. I just know it."

Ayame might be a civilian, but the woman had certainly adjusted to being married to a ninja rather quickly. Frankly, that was a relief. Naruto had heard a lot of horror stories about civilians who married ninjas becoming unhappy.

It couldn't be easy for someone who wasn't a ninja to understand the lifestyle. Honestly, Naruto wasn't nearly as naïve as he used to be because he understood one fundamental truth about ninjas now. Most of the people who still wanted to be ninjas by the time they were Chunin, well they had to be at least moderately crazy.

Naruto nods in agreement. "Yeah. She will." He smirks. "The bastard and Gaara are going to flip when she does better than their boys."

Yeah, he knew it was childish. That didn't mean that Naruto wasn't planning on indulging in a little vicarious rivalry.

"Naruto, I hope that you're not planning on pitting Ayame against those boys." Ayame sighs and shakes her head. "I'm very disappointed in you. You should have outgrown that habit when you were a Genin."

What? It was just a natural reaction. All fathers did it. Didn't they?

Still, the blonde didn't want to end up in the dog house, so he pretends to give up. "You're right." He smiles at her. "That was pretty silly of me. Forgive me?"

"I forgive you." Ayame kisses his cheek. "It is kinda difficult to stay mad at the person who saved the world, but don't push your luck."

Yeah. Saving the world did tend to get one a lot of brownie points. Boy, did Naruto love his brownie points.

* * *

 _A very successful career as a ninja?_ Her mother had to be joking. They weren't all going to be successful. That boy with the loud mouth wouldn't even make it to graduation.

"Karura, calm down." Emiko places her hand on her twin's shoulder. "Just ignore him. Itachi's right."

Her little brother was right. He was nothing, but that didn't mean that Karura wouldn't put the nothing in his place.

She had heard it in his tone. The judgment and the red headed girl didn't like it.

"With that being said, we do encourage you to explore the Academy." Sasuke smiles. "You're also free to speak with any instructors or speak with established ninjas, if you have any questions."

How could he talk about their fathers like that when they were trying so hard to make everyone feel welcome? Didn't they understand that their parents were very important people?

"I'm not going to calm down." She shakes her head.

The boy had noticed her and gulps. "Hey, put that sand down." As well he should.

It was as if a mouthy gazelle had just walked up to a cheetah or something, Karura decides. Really, he was such a helpless creature. Helpless against her sand which was now wrapping around him.

One way or another, Karura would ensure he got the message. Nobody messed with her family.

* * *

Hiashi smiles and nods. "That's wonderful news." He looks at Hanabi's slightly rounded stomach.

He probably should have anticipated this. After a whirlwind romance, Hanabi and Konohamaru had married. It seemed that he had some rather fertile daughters.

Well it was a good thing, really. Hinata's children weren't Hyugas in name. So it was a relief when Konohamaru didn't have an issue marrying into the Clan and allowing his children to keep their mother's last name.

"Thank you, Sir." Konohamaru grins at him.

Mercifully, Konohamaru far less intimidating than Hinata's husbands. One could even make the argument that he was almost normal compared to Sasuke and Gaara, really.

Hiashi nods in agreement. He only wished that his wife had actually lived to see all her grandchildren being born.

"Of course." He wistfully smiles at them.

It wasn't the first time that he had thought that. Hiashi also knew that it wouldn't be the last.

Hanabi laughs and embraces them both. "I wonder, if I'll have twins too." Hiashi and Konoharmu both look a little nervous at that.

Hinata had already had three sets of twins. Would Hanabi follow in her sister's footsteps? Could the Leaf Village, even survive such a thing?

* * *

"Big Sister, stop!" Itachi couldn't allow this to happen.

This was Emiko's and Karura's special day. One that would be absolutely ruined, if Karura attacked that boy. Really, the guy's only crime had been stupidity and not knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

Wait. Did that count as one crime or two? Hmm. That was an interesting matter to ponder. Of course, he would have to do so later.

Karura shakes her head. "He has to apologize first." The sand begins wrapping more tightly around the boy and people were beginning to notice.

"I said stop it!" Itachi glares at her. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" Itachi hurls a water dragon at the sand, hoping to smoosh it.

Emiko sighs as she radiates a Chidori around herself. "Karura, release him. I don't want to electrocute anyone." That's exactly what she would do, if she wasn't careful.

It didn't take long for Shisui to join in. His rocks were soon hurtling towards Karura's sand. He wasn't the only one though. It looked as though Kosuke and Kazumi were going to 'help' as well.

Fortunately, it never came to that. Their parents quickly rush over and save the boy. Well, it looked like the party was over then. That was too bad. Itachi had tried his best to put a stop all this before things spiraled out of control, but it just hadn't worked out.

"I'm so sorry everyone." Hinata sighs. "Please proceed as you were. He's fine."

That was good. Though Itachi knew the truth. They were likely all in big trouble.

Gaara nods in agreement. "We're going to take our children home early." He smiles at them. "I'm sure that you all understand."

Whether they understood or not, well that was irrelevant. Soon enough, Itachi and the rest of the Sabaku-Uchiha children found themselves drug back to the Kazekage Manor.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shisui sighs as he watches his parents read Karura the riot act. Though he and his other siblings weren't immune to it.

"Why did you attack him?" Hinata gives Karura a firm look.

She crosses her arms and looks at her feet. "He was saying Father's name disrespectfully." Karura glances at Sasuke to demonstrate which one she was speaking of.

Not that Shisui hadn't already known that. He wasn't completely oblivious. Now and then, he could hear the whispers of what their fathers had been like in their youth.

To put it simply, downright terrifying. Gaara had a demon and Sasuke had been plagued by inner demons. They weren't like that anymore though.

Sasuke sighs and embraces Karura. "You don't have to defend me." He smiles at her. "I can fight my own battles and it doesn't matter what he or anyone else says about our family."

Their mother's gaze had softened. Good. Maybe, they'd all get out of this without being grounded then.

"Daddies." Kazumi and Kosuke giggle happily.

It was hard to tell who said what. Then again, it didn't really matter. They were both one. While they were slowly, but surely adding more words to their vocabulary, they were both still rather limited in what they could say.

Their Jutsus were another story though. Shisui wasn't really sure why, but he could already tell that he and his siblings were way more powerful than most children their age. Which was probably why they had all been whispering about them like that.

"He's right." Gaara nods.

That's when Neji prowls into the living room. He was such a good kitty, Shisui muses. That cat had a purrfect sense of timing.

"Meow." Neji fluffs everyone's legs.

It seemed as though he was truly obvious to the tension in the room. That or maybe the feline was trying to defuse it. Shisui couldn't decide which.

Hinata sighs and shakes her head. "Well, I guess that we've all learned a valuable lesson today." She smiles at them. "So let's let that be that for now." Yeah. That sounded like a good idea to Shisui.

* * *

Aoda shakes his head as he watches them from outside. It looked like the Hatchlings had gotten up to some mischief. Well, it was really only to be expected.

Garuda taps his foot twice and the giant serpent nods. "Yes, you're right." Aoda smiles at his friend. "Hatchlings will be Hatchlings." There really was just no way of getting around that.

Still, they were growing up so fast and so strong. Master Sasuke, Master Gaara, and Lady Hinata must be so proud of their clutch.

The hawk taps his foot again and Aoda laughs. His friend was getting much better at getting his point across.

"Yes, they do have an extremely large clutch by human standards." The serpent smiles at that thought.

Most humans didn't have six children. From what Aoda gathered, one or two was more normal. Three or four was considered fairly large, but not outrageously so.

Once humans had about five or so Hatchlings, it was considered very rare. The Summon wasn't sure why humans had such small clutches, but eh there were just some things that he would never understand about them. It was one of life's many mysteries, the snake supposed.

* * *

Kosuke coos as he watches his family settle down. He wasn't really sure what all the fuss had been about. Oh well. It didn't matter.

He waves his arms for attention. "Alright." Sasuke smiles as he scoops him up. "I know. I know." He kisses the boy's head. "You wanna go outside and play for a bit."

Someone would always play with him, Kosuke thinks to himself smugly. .Whether it was his Daddies, Mommy, or his brothers and sisters. He was never alone.

That wasn't even counting their animal friends. There was Neji, Aoda, and Garuda too. So things were never boring around this place.

"Okay." Hinata stretches. "I guess they can all go and play outside for awhile." She smiles as she looks out the window. "It's not that late."

They were going outside and Kazumi must have understood that much too. Kosuke could tell this because his brother was now squirming in the crib next to him.

They were always together, he noted. Even more so than the others. They had even come out of the dark place together.

"Very well." Gaara nods. "It's too early for them to sleep and playing can be excellent training for young ninjas like them." With that being said, they all went outside and spent the rest of the daylight hours playing.

* * *

Later that night, their parents tuck them in and Kazumi smiles. It had been a very long and fun day, but he was really sleepy.

"Good night." Hinata smiles and kisses both of their cheeks.

She wasn't the only one though. Their daddies were soon following suit. Much to his and Kosuke's delight.

Sasuke smiles and nods. "Get some rest." He ruffles their hair. "Even ninjas need their sleep."

He didn't fully understand what his daddy meant by that. Still, Kazumi wasn't going to argue to argue with him. His eyelids were so heavy and getting heavier by the minute.

"They're such good boys." Gaara smiles as he looks at Hinata. "Well the other children are in bed as well. So I suspect that means it's our turn."

Sasuke chuckles at that. Kazumi wasn't really sure why, but his parents apparently loved sleeping a lot. They were always so happy to go to bed for some reason. Something about training.

"Yes, I suspect you're right." Hinata smiles as she walks off with their daddies.

Well it was nice and dark now and Kazumi could hear his brother snoring. So there was only one thing left to do. To get some sleep. That way he'd grow up to be a big and strong ninja one day. At least, that's what his daddies were always saying, anyway.


	33. Chapter 33

**Desert Flower**

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews and support you guys have given me throughout this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the grand finale of _**Desert Flower**_. Oh and for those of you interested, I just posted _**Love Never Dies**_. It is a Sasuke x Hinata story that answers the question, "What would happen, if Hinata was put on Team Seven?"

 **Chapter Notation:** For anyone wondering, Emiko and Karura are 25, Itachi and Shisui are 23, and Kazumi and Kosuke are 21. I also gave everyone one kid for the sake of simplicity. I think you can all safely assume most or all of the Sabaku-Uchiha children would have more kids later on. Happy reading.

Chapter 33

Hinata shakes her head in amusement as she watches Sasuke and Gaara fawn over their grandchildren. To say the least, the Sabaku-Uchiha Clan had grown up disturbingly fast. Her babies now had babies of their own.

"They're all so adorable." Ayame smiles at her granddaughter and the other children in the room.

They really all were. Currently though Ayame was smiling at Shisui's and Ayame's daughter. Little Mikoto, had blonde hair with one lavender eye and one onyx eye.

Sasuke shakes his head. "A blonde Uchiha." Her Uchiha husband was still coming to gripes with the fact that Mikoto was blonde, but Hinata knew that he adored her. Just as he adored all their children and grandchildren.

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Blondes are awesome. Believe it!" He strikes a dramatic pose.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata sees Gaara chuckle at that. He must have been quite amused by Sasuke's and Naruto's never-ending rivalry. So imagine all their surprise when one of Sasuke's son's fell for Naruto's only daughter.

"I have to agree with him there." Shisui smiles as he kisses Mina's cheek. "This courier ninja is perfectly happy with his blondes."

That was right. Shisui had become a courier ninja. All of their children were fast, but he was the fastest and that made him perfect to deliver important messages to other ninjas or those working with ninjas.

Itachi shakes his head as he smiles down at his son and wraps an arm around his wife. "He is such a suck up." Itachi had chosen a different path from his twin though.

"Yes, yes, he is." Chiko laughs as she snuggles against her husband.

The woman was Suigetsu's and Karin's daughter and as far as Hinata was concerned, she was the perfect mixture of both of her parents. Those violet eyes and that red hair that came to her hips made for a stunning combination.

"Well I suppose time will tell if Kyoko follows in his uncle's footsteps." The Ambassador for the Sand Village shakes his head.

Ayame smiles at Hinata. "I suppose it's fitting in a way that Itachi became an ambassador." The bluenette nods in agreement.

In a way, that's what his predecessor had been. He had kept the peace, even if the first Itachi hadn't been an official Ambassador.

Kyoko was a unique case to say the least. He had violet eyes, but one would transform into a violet Byakugan and the other into a ruby red Sharingan when he wanted. His hair was white like his mother's, but he was the spitting image of Itachi otherwise.

Hinata smiles in happiness at the sight of all her family and friends gathered around together. Whether they were human or not, she thinks to herself as a kitten prowls by her.

A descendant of Neji. By Sand Cat standards, he had lived a long life and he had certainly continued on with his bloodline. There were a lot of Sand Cats that were scurrying about in the village that were somehow related to him and the children had all adopted at least one of them.

* * *

"Yes, they're all doing well." Hiashi smiles at Kakashi. "I'm a great grandfather several times over."

Kakashi nods at him. To be honest, the Hyuga Patriarch wasn't sure what he would have done without Kakashi's and Gai's assistance. These outings of theirs were wonderfully helpful when it came to his emotional well-being.

Gai grins at him. "I still can't believe that Karura became Kazekage with that temper of hers." Oh yes. That had surprised Hiashi as well.

"I believe that motherhood and marriage mellowed her a bit." The lavender eyed man nods. "She loves Ryo, but Kenji keeps her on her toes."

Ryo was Karura's husband and Kenji was her red headed son with emerald green eyes. Eyes that he had gotten from his father.

Kakashi nods at that. "What did Emiko end up doing?" That was a good question. The woman certainly could have gone into any number of fields, but in the end she had decided to follow in Hinata's footsteps.

"She's a medic." Hiashi nods. "A rather skilled one. That's actually where she met her husband."

Those two had taken the whole 'Playing Doctor' thing quite seriously it seemed because they had a whirlwind romance and married quickly. Not too long after that, Sachi had been born.

"Sachi is such a cute little thing." Gai smiles as he looks down at the girl's picture. "Silver hair like her father with those lavender eyes from her mother."

Of course, she was adorable. All his grandchildren and great grandchildren were adorable. Which was amazing considering who their fathers were.

"Hanabi's children are also doing rather well and have reached Jonin." He smiles at them.

He couldn't resist bragging about the entire lot. Hiashi supposed it was a grandfather thing though. He could be forgiven for crowing like a rooster about them. It was just something that grandparents did.

"Good." Kakashi smiles at him. "I'm very glad to hear that is the case."

* * *

Back at the family gathering, Gaara smiles. Most of their children were chatting or cooing over the next generation, but it was Kosuke and Kazumi whose hands were the fullest.

Kazumi was an Academy Instructor now. "Come back here." Which was a good thing because it meant that his son was used to dealing with small children.

Likely, that was the only reason why he had the patience to wrangle his Hana. She was quite the hyper little thing with lavender eyes and icy blue hair, she'd gotten from her mother.

"Catch me, Daddy!" Hana giggles as Kazumi chases after her.

"They've certainly got their hands full." Gaara smiles as he strides over to his wife.

Hinata nods in agreement. Her eyes drifting towards Kosuke. Their little ANBU Captain who was now wrangling his little boy. Fugaku.

"It was sweet of him to name him after Sasuke's father." She looks at Gaara. "Are you sure you aren't upset about Rasa not getting someone named after him?"

Gaara shakes his head. He was frankly a little relieved. He had made his peace with his father, but still the red would have felt rather uncomfortable with that.

"It's likely for the best." He smiles. "Besides, they were all well named and Karura was named after my mother. I'm in no position to complain."

Why should he? He had everything that he ever wanted. A loving wife, friends, amazing children, and wonderful grandchildren. That and he was happily retired.

Very happily. It was a bit of a shame that he had ceded control of the Kazekage Office to Karura though. He certainly missed using it.

Hinata smiles and kisses his cheek. "Alright. If you're sure." He was very sure.

"I am." Gaara chuckles. "Besides, it's hard to be upset when I have such delightful entertainment available to me." He gestures towards Naruto and Sasuke who were still bickering.

Some things would never change, it seemed. Sasuke and Naruto would always fight like cats and dogs.

* * *

Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Baki watch the craziness unfold with varying states of disbelief. It was hard to believe that it had all worked out, but in the end it had.

"I was so worried when I first realized they both loved the same woman." Baki shakes his head. "Though I see I didn't need to be."

It was nothing short of a miracle in his mind. How had Gaara gone from wanting to kill everyone to being beloved Kage, friend, husband, father, and grandfather? Time truly did seem to heal all wounds.

Temari nods in agreement. "I have to admit that I was as well." Which was understandable given the dark histories of both men.

"What a drag." Shikamaru shakes his head at all of them. "You really should all have more faith in them than that."

It seems that the lazy ninja was correct about that. Despite millions of reasons why their relationship should never have worked, it had. Sasuke, Hinata, and Gaara had a successful marriage that was now barreling closer and closer to its third decade of success.

Kankuro shrugs. "You can't blame us." He smiles. "I mean when they first got together, that sort of thing definitely wasn't common." True. It had been legal, but barely done.

Now, that wasn't the case. Baki could only assume that two person marriages would likely stay in the majority, but three person marriages were slowly, but steadily gaining more and more popularity.

He drew the line at four though. Honestly, that was just asking for it. When that started to happen, Baki was just going to wave a white flag. He wasn't even going to begin to try to keep up with those crazy people.

"I suppose not." Shikamaru smiles as he watches the celebrations. "Though it seems as though humans aren't the only ones enjoying the festivities." He points to the sky.

True enough, two giant hawks were flying around together and Baki could make out a pair of massive snakes in the distance as well. It seemed that Sasuke's Summons had also found their happiness.

* * *

Aoda smiles as the celebration continues on. "Such a large clutch by human standards." He cuddles against his Mate.

He was fortunate, not only did he have a kind Master and many Hatchlings to play with, but Aoda had found a mate. She was a snake known as Kara and the female had the most beautiful white scales that he had ever seen.

"Indeed." She nods in approval. "The humans do seem to be enjoying ourselves and I'm glad that our own clutch was so successful."

Yes, they had been extremely lucky. All of their last clutch had survived long enough to find their own territories.

Aoda nods at that. "I'm also glad that Garuda found himself a Lady Hawk to fly around with." Well fly and do other things, Garuda was also a daddy now.

"Me too." Kara smiles as she sways to the sound of the drum beats. "So very glad."

* * *

The family reunion of sorts carried on for several hours before it began winding down, Sasuke notes with a smile. Then again, that's what happened when one was dealing with a large Clan.

"We'll see you later, Mother and Fathers." Their children all wave towards them. "It's just getting late and most of the children have school tomorrow." Emiko smiles at them.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure when it had happened, but at some point she had been elected as the representative of the children. It wasn't a formal post and the Uchiha Patriarch highly doubted the children had ever sat down and actually held a vote, but Emiko usually ended up speaking for the others.

It was odd because Karura was the new Kazekage, but Emiko just had a better 'bedside manner' outside of the battlefield. That and while Itachi was obviously diplomatic, he tended to be a little more quiet than his elder sister. (Well a lot more quiet than Karura, actually).

"Good night." Hinata smiles at them. "Stay safe."

To which Shisui shakes his head in disbelief. "Mother, we're just walking home." That was true. "What on Earth do you think could possibly happen to us?"

She crosses her arms and gives him a stern look. "It never hurts to be careful." She shakes her head and looks at Shisui's wife. "He's too old for me to spank him anymore, but I'm sure that you'll see he's appropriately disciplined."

The young woman laughs in response as she drags her husband and child off. "Oh believe me, I always do." Much to Shisui's embarrassment and the amusement of everyone else.

"Well that was interesting." Kazumi blinks. "I guess we should all get going then." With that being said, the Sabaku-Uchiha children and their children make a tactful exit and that left the three of them to commence cleaning or heading upstairs for a quality time.

Hmm. Decisions, decisions. To clean or to procrastinate. That was the question.

"I'll just have my sand get it." Gaara smiles at the two of them. "It'd take too long otherwise and I'm sure that you're both as exhausted as I am anyway."

That disturbingly accurate. Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata had survived countless battles and three pregnancies, but a family reunion was always an exhausting undertaking. Exhausting, but satisfying, Sasuke observes.

Hinata giggles as the sand begins to flurry around them and the Sand Cats dart off. "Such thoughtful husbands, I have." Not that Sasuke could blame them. If he was a cat, he'd run too.

"Of course, My Love." Gaara smiles. "Well shall we head upstairs then?" He offers her his arm and Hinata nods in agreement.

It didn't take them terribly long to get upstairs. It took even less time to lock the door behind them and Soundproof the room though.

"Ah peace and quiet." Sasuke smiles as the three of them quickly change into their nightclothes. "I love them, but they can be such a handful sometimes."

Gaara laughs and nods. "That's true. They're wonderful kids though." He smirks. "Of course, I'm not just referring to our grandchildren."

Yeah. It didn't matter how old one's child got. A parent would always consider them their 'baby.' Much to the annoyance of the child, Sasuke was sure.

"Mmm. Of course not." Hinata laughs as she cuddles between them.

She was so sweet, curled against them like that. Their little Desert Flower with kitten tendencies. He wasn't the only one smirking though.

Nor was Sasuke the only one to notice the retired Kazekage's smirk. "Gaara, what are you smirking about?" Hinata looks at him in confusion.

"Oh it's nothing." The red head's smirk never wavers though. "I was just remembering Sasuke's concerns when you first asked to transfer here. If I recall, he was worried that you'd have a difficult time adjusting to the Desert Sun and our culture."

Sasuke gives his friend a withering look for that. He couldn't believe after all these years, that Gaara had decided to bring that little gem up.

"It was unexpectedly chivalrous of him." Gaara either didn't notice his glare or he didn't care. "I suppose perhaps on some subconscious level, he loved you even then." Gaara smiles and kisses her. "I'm also very glad that the sweet wallflower of the Leaf blossomed into a beautiful Desert Flower."

Yeah. So was Sasuke. He was also glad to steal a kiss from Hinata once Gaara was done. Very glad.

Hinata smiles at them and caresses their cheeks. "It was probably the best decision that I ever made." She giggles. "Coming here and wearing that Oasis Gown."

Oh yes. Sasuke remembered the Oasis Gown rather fondly. "I'm glad you feel that way. Do you still have that gown?" Because it'd probably still fit.

The bluenette shakes her head in amusement and stands up. She was such a kind flower. The woman was almost always willing to indulge their deviancy.

"I believe so." She heads towards the closet and grabs something. "Yes, I still have it. I'll be out in a moment." Before either of them could say anything, she flits off into the bathroom.

Gaara smirks at Sasuke. "I know that you're likely angry with me, but you can't argue with the results." That was true.

"You're lucky that the Oasis Gown just saved your ass." Sasuke rolls his eyes at his friend, though there was no real malice behind it.

Hinata smiles as she comes out a few minutes later. "Very lucky, actually." Their wife had always had excellent hearing. "That and the Oasis Gown still fits."

Ah ha! Yes, that was definitely a stroke of good fortune for them. Sasuke glances at Gaara.

"I'll forgive you, if you make good use of those sand cuffs for our beloved Desert Flower, Apple Hair." He smirks.

Gaara gives Sasuke a withering glare. "I told you not to call me that." Too bad. The red head deserved it for taunting Sasuke about his former concerns.

Despite that, Hinata squeaks. The woman was smart enough to know what this mean as the red head forms some sand cuffs.

"Those should fit too, Hinata." Sasuke smiles slyly at her.

* * *

Gaara nods in agreement. Indeed, they were soon proven right. To say the least, the Oasis Gown was still irresistible and the three of them spent the rest of a wonderful night together. When the morning came, Sasuke had only one thing to say.

"Thank the Gods and the Goddesses for the Soundproofing Jutsu." Sasuke smirks as he looks out the window and sees that the idiot was coming to visit.

Naruto probably wanted to say goodbye in person. If he had arrived just a little bit earlier and the Soundproofing Jutsu wasn't in place, the idiot would have gotten quite the eyeful and earful.

Gaara nods at that. "True and thank the Gods and Goddesses for oblivious blondes." He smiles at Hinata and kisses her cheek as the three of them get dressed quickly. "Or else, we might never have found our Desert Flower."

That was true and an awful thought to contemplate. Not having Hinata and their family in his life would have made for a very hollow existence compared to what he had now.

"That's true." Sasuke smiles pleasantly. "For once, I'm glad that the Loser is a loser."

Hinata sighs and shakes her head. "You two are never going to let that go, are you?" Honestly, she should know the answer to that by now.

"Never." They both nod sagely.

Hinata laughs as she leads them out of the bedroom and downstairs. "I thought as much." She shakes her head and looks at them as she opens the door. "You're both extremely lucky that I love you and I'm willing to indulge your childish streaks now and then."

"We know." Sasuke and Gaara both smile at that.

It was true. The Uchiha Patriarch couldn't even begin to fathom what either of them had done to deserve this much happiness, but he knew one thing for sure. They were never letting their Desert Flower go.


End file.
